Dublin City
by StendanFicz
Summary: Ste vows to put his troubled life behind him and travels on the first ferry out of Liverpool. Bound for Dublin, Ste continues to be down on his luck until he meets Cheryl who offers him a home and a job in the pub she runs with her brother Brendan. Stendan AU. Rated M for later parts. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Stendan AU with some cannon in places. This is written as a one shot and I will be editing and posting in parts due to time limits. Rated M for later chapters. xx

* * *

Dublin City

Part 1

Chester

The rain patted at Ste's clothes hard while it fell from the greying sky, it made his coat darken in colour and hang heavier as it began to soak through the material. Despite this, Ste didn't move from where he stood while droplets of rain cascaded down his cheeks and met against his lips. In the back of his mind thoughts strung themselves together, one being how it always seemed to rain on days like this and how, on days like this, he was meant to feel.

In the distance a friend moved close by to him, black umbrella in his hand. As it was placed above Ste shrouding him from the weather, he slowly found his way back to the present.

"Are you okay?" The man's voice was faint in Ste's ears, low and apprehensive. Ste looked to his side slightly but nothing more than that, there wasn't really an answer for the question he could think of. Ste knelt down at the gravestone with a small bunch of flowers in his hand that started to bloom vibrant colour. A stark contrast to the darkness around him, the morning was dull and ominous.

"Hi Tone" Ste said eventually, the flowers bringing back a distant memory. "Once when I were really young, I picked my mam some daffodils from the local park. She told me off, said I shouldn't have picked them from the ground. I remember them being put in a vase though, she couldn't even tell me she'd liked them cos that would mean being nice to me" his voice filled with sadness and regret placing the bright yellow flowers on the grave.

"They reckon it was cancer. I didn't know, she was always drunk so how could I have noticed any change" Ste scoffed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Ste." Tony put his hand down on Ste's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "I know things have always been a struggle for you, but now, more than ever you must think about yourself. Ste you need to leave that house now"

"How can I? We've been through this so many times. _I'm tired_...tired of everything. Why couldn't she just tell me? My mam hated me Tony, _that much"_ Ste sniffed drawing his finger tips against his eyes. "What did I do that was so bad?"

"Nothing alright? You stayed there and continued to take the horror of it. I just want ya to leave now, come stay with me in Liverpool, there's work for ya at the new restaurant, gonna need my best sous chef Ste" Tony said, the hope clear in his voice. Ste winces at the sound it makes.

"I'll work with you again, one day maybe" Ste couldn't promise because he's not sure what he wants right now, his head all over the place. "This is _your_ dream Tone, your own restaurant. All those plans ya talked about are finally coming true. It's just that...you know I can't right now"

Tony sighed in defeat. "I know you can't, stupid bloody bail conditions - and that was his doing too! He shouldn't be here"

"Maybe he'll stop now." Ste turned back to look at Tony, his face full of worry. "I have to believe he will, because if I don't stay I'll go to jail. I can handle it Tone, there's not much more time I gotta do this"

"I know you don't believe it" Ste added with a shrug.

"What - and you do?! Come on, see sense will ya! He will continue to be this way forever, let's face it he's never cared for you, and I'm sorry to say this because I'm your friend, but Terry won't change."

Footsteps on the moss covered path behind turned them both around. Terry walked towards them lifting his hand in gesture and glanced at Ste. "I'm starving, need to eat. Time to make a move son."

"I'm not your son" Ste replied flatly feeling sick at the notion. "Keeping you are we? Just do one will ya. No one wants you here anyway."

"Actually I think you'll find your mother wouldn't have wanted you here son. See you back at the house, if I bother to let you in of course - place is mine now" Terry spoke coldly eyeing between Ste and Tony with a smile. He moved to walk away leaving Ste wiping a stray tear away.

"I really want to kick that man" Tony clenched his fists at the side of him. "I would if it weren't for you Ste. I hate ya have to go back there"

"It's okay, don't keep worrying about it. Life is too short"

Ste stands up and takes one last look at the gravestone inhaling a deep breath. He waited until Tony walked away and the rain began to cover him again before he left himself. The pathway stretched before him and led under an archway, Ste watched everyone else disappear through it as he walked. He didn't look back.

Ste made an unnoticed exit from the church finding the need to be on his own in silent refection. He'd walked a while, time ticking by that Ste hadn't realised too wrapped up in the thoughts whirring through his mind. There had been moments people had spoken to him, people in the village he knew but he had been to far in a daze to engage with anyone. Some ducks squabbling broke Ste's concentration as he looked up at the Dog in The pond pub. This hadn't been the plan to come here but Ste walked in anyway and ordered a drink.

* * *

"So this is where you've got to" Tony said perching on top of a bar stool, he looks at the bartender. "I'll have what he's having - that vodka?"

"Tap water" Ste gestures his glass before taking another sip. "I'd never stop with the other and I need a clear head back home don't I?"

"Oh Ste" Tony sighs. "How long have you left now?"

"Coupla weeks." Ste replies fishing out a letter from his jacket pocket passing it to Tony to read. "I have stuck to the conditions like they stated, after that - I can move on. Could be worse and besides, it were better me being there anyhow, kept him off me mam didn't it. I know she wasn't the best, but meetin' Terry were the worst thing to happen to her. An me"

Ste stared into the glass he was holding and thought quietly a moment. "Have ya ever, just thought about getting up an going somewhere else. Where nobody knows who ya are, start again?"

"Well, I am already doing that with the new restaurant." Tony glances around the pub they're in and smiles fondly. "I'll miss this place mind, we've had some good times here"

"Yeah, true that. I dunno if I will miss it though, reckon I'm ready to move on now my mam has gone. My life has been stagnant for as long as I can remember and now there's nothing to keep me here and not like I'm gonna meet anyone in this village is it? Slim pickings Tone" Ste manages a thin smile observing the look on his friends' face.

"Stagnant? Besides working for me that is" Tony teases Ste with a nudge. "There's already a place at the new restaurant for you. And ya know, loads of customers going to come through the place and they do say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, as a budding chef you're half way there Ste."

"Don't be trying to set me up, had plenty of disasters thanks to you"

"Hey! They were all good suitors, not my fault you're fussy!" Tony grumbled accepting his tap water with a grimace.

"Who wants to be bored to death? Seriously, wanna be swept off my feet not made to fall asleep _"_ Ste laughs "Thanks Tony, for today I mean. I don't think I could've done all this without ya. When do you go back?"

"Tonight, I'll stay until ya go, just call me when you're home alright? Do you want to stay here or go somewhere else?"

"Let's stay here a while, could do with the friendly company for a change. Terry will be there at the house so I ain't in any rush to get back. Hopefully he'll be asleep when I do"

* * *

As Ste woke up he couldn't hear much around him, the place he was in felt strange and new. Smells were different and the light brighter instantly knowing it wasn't his bedroom Ste gradually blinked open his eyelids. The light stung at his pupils and forced his arm to raise up to shield himself leaving a sharp pull in his hand. It made Ste hiss and once his eyes had focused, the needle that lay deep in his vein began to purple around the skin at the back of his hand. There was a moment he wanted to yank it out the pain stung so much, but as his gaze drifted up, he saw the needle was attached to an intravenous drip hung high above him. Ste let out a long sigh, knowing exactly where he was gave him chills, a deep emotion enough to want to cry.

"Hey, sleepy head. Finally awake." Tony thinly smiled stepping closer. Ste's silent sobs prevented him from structuring a response.

"So much for me going home ey? Too busy playing nursemaid to you" Tony held lightly over Ste's hand and made light of the situation but Ste's forced smile and nod of the head stopped him joking. "You're okay now, I wish I'd stayed with you last night"

"I remember calling you..." Ste spoke with vague recollection of making his way home after leaving Tony at the pub, how when he'd got home the soft sound of the tv filled the house. Terry had been sat in his usual chair, the one perched right in front of it, cans of beer surrounding him as he'd looked up and realised Ste had got home. Ste closed his eyes again.

"I was half way home but I drove back straight away. Ste, it was me who called an ambulance, I just needed to get you away from him you know?" Tony continued feeling his anger surface "They gave you pain relief and ya fell asleep, first time you've woken up. Ste you were exhausted."

Tony sits down on a chair next to the bed. "The police cant find Terry, he's long gone Ste, yeah"

"For now. It will never be over will it?" Ste's voice croaked with emotion, his eyes blurred glazing over.

"Don't upset yourself any more alright. Just concentrate on getting better then you can talk to the police"

"No" Ste shook his head determined looking over to the window in the room, the sunlight bright beaming through the blinds. "No,I'm not talking to anyone, I just need to get far away from here. Where am I?"

"Hospital"

"I know that, but where though?" Ste tried to sit up but the throb in his ribs stopped that. "Ow... _god_."

"They're bruised. Can ya remember what happened?"

"Yeah, Terry had been drinking when I got back. We argued as usual, him blaming me for my mum dying. I told him he didn't give a damn about her and my lip cost me this" Ste said and looked back at Tony. "Am I still in Chester?"

"No, they brought you to Liverpool, new building this, apparently the hospital can take a lot more patients now. You'll need to stay in a little while, rest up. I can come and see you too as the restaurant isn't far from here"

"So... we're near the ferry?"

"What? Oh no, you need to travel a few miles to catch that" Tony frowned at Ste. "Why do you ask?"

"You know why" Ste said, but the uncertain tone of his voice made his stomach spin.

"No" Tony looks appalled shaking his head and refusing to listen to his friend. "You're not thinking straight at all, going on about moving away - it's a daft notion Ste. Ya cannot just get up and disappear"

"Yeah I can, I can do what I like now, this is the final straw Tony." Ste sighs pushing his hands into the mattress to heave his body to a sitting position, he watches Tony pace the room nervously. "You're my only friend, help me get away from him, you know if I stay I'd have to go back to his house and I can't do this anymore"

"No, because when you get out of here you can stay with me. No buts about it, makes sense because you'll be working in the restaurant once you're better." Tony blossomed with his thoughts but he wasn't listening. "You'll love the place and will settle in no problem..."

"Tony..."

"You'll have to take it easy, but it'll be great having the old team back together again."

 _"Tony..."_

"I know alright... I know" Tony took a breath and gazed at Ste sadly. "I just don't want you to go"

"It'll just be until things blow over. Lend me the taxi fare, a little more to get settled - please. I'll pay you back once I am."

"I could go to the police with ya, we'll tell them what's happening, get them to change the address..."

"Which could take ages. I can't keep doing this Tony, look at me I'm stuck fast with no direction. It's okay for you, you've got what you want in life. You're proper happy and I want to find my place cause I feel like I don't fit anymore. I don't think I ever have." Ste takes hold of Tony's hand and smiles. "Will ya do this one last thing for me"

"I'd do anything to help ya Ste, you know that. Where will you go?" Tony asks, his voice still full of concern.

"Best you don't know, the police will be wanting answers when I fail to turn up at the station. I'll discover that once I find a way on board the ferry."

"Ste, I don't like this. It's too risky - what if you're caught?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Some adventures are worth taking a risk for Tone - I gotta try" Ste smiles at his friend, glad to have him on his side. "I promise one day, I'll come back. I will come back and see you again right?"

"You'd better had do, I'll want my money back" Tony smiled hugging a laughing Ste.

* * *

A couple of days has passed when Ste felt better. It had been a reflective time for him as he laid in that hospital bed recovering. Terry had been nowhere near the place and he'd felt more nervous the longer time had gone on, eyes darting to the door each time a shadow had blurred against the chiseled glass window. Was he just biding his time? Perhaps waiting for the dust to settle before returning. This was the way Ste's days had progressed, he was no nearer to peace than before and the repetitive feelings just left him forever on edge.

Ste exited his bed and found a holdall placed in the cupboard next to him, in it had been a few changes of clothes, his phone and money that Tony had left for him within a card that read 'good luck'. Ste fleeted a smile reading it before he got dressed with haste and walked to the door of his hospital room. It was very early in the morning, early enough the staff hadn't fully replenished so Ste could easily sneak out without being seen. Using some of the money Tony had given him to pay for a taxi, Ste left the hospital.

The morning was fresh with a sun kissed cloudy sky, the chill of the day helped to wake Ste up stepping out of the taxi. Ahead, the ferry lay steady in the water, docked allowing passengers onto it. Ste watched the water lick up the sides of the large vessel and the shimmy of the early morning sunshine sparkle the movement of it. His heart beat notched up quicker, he'd never felt this nervous about anything in his life but this was a way out, leaving his life behind to embark on a journey across the sea, to a new place his eyes had never set upon before. In his hand was his letter stating the bail conditions in black and white. In the top corner of the paper there was a court hallmark, a stamp that showed the importance of it.

The ferry had felt more important though and the dull ache of his ribs a reminder that this was a safer bet. Ste settled at the waters edge, he read the letter over again, the words explaining the laws he'd be breaking and the consequences he'd have to face, and then he let go of it. The paper caught a breeze before landing into the water and instantly became waterlogged, heavier. The ink written signature smudged and ran with the wet and eventually the document sunk down into the dark water and disappeared from sight. Ste looked up again to the ferry and swallowed deeply, he hadn't a lot of money, no ticket and no passport. Adrenaline spurring him on, Ste moved with a slight run towards the entrance only halting when a family got in his way.

There was a lot of them here and no one could have ignored their loud chatter, mother, father, possibly brothers and sisters, children. Ste latched himself onto them without thought process, blended in and luckily for Ste, they were guided on board quickly being a little more rowdy in nature. Ste nervously gazed around himself filled with doubt about what he was attempting and became too busy looking at the crew members to notice where he was going and bumped into a young man in front of him accidentally.

"Hey, watch it will ya! Plenty room for us all on there" The man spluttered turning around sharply to glare at him. Ste brought up his hands with a peaceful gesture as he continued to glance around feeling on edge.

"I am sorry, just in a hurry to get aboard" Ste spoke nervously, they were almost at the door and he wanted to grab at it. "Nervous cause I'm not great with sailing me"

"Oh I see, well, just look where ya going okay." The man softened then. "Look, there's nowt to it really, just follow us lot, got the whole bloody family going as you can see. Kinda got roped into it actually" The man said, rolling his eyes animatedly towards the people in front of him. His new found smile settled Ste a little.

"Right, yeah families, who'd have em. So, where is this going to?" Ste asked absently still more concerned about getting onto the ferry in front of him. The slow pace withered his hope away the longer it took to get on board.

"Bit of an odd question that, why get on board a ferry not knowing where it's going to?" The man had stopped now, turned almost completely to look back at Ste. It had been a daft question and Ste cursed himself for asking, but Ste had no idea where they were headed, he just wanted to leave so there hadn't been any other thought. Ste gestured to the door and happily the man started to walk again. "What about your boarding ticket?"

"Well, it was one of those spare of the moment ideas. Saw the ferry and wondered if I could somehow get on it - I mean go somewhere new, away from here. The ticket..." Ste pushed the thoughts of how much trouble he'd be landing himself in if caught without one.

"It's one of those special deals, traveling on any of this companies ferries"

"Oh you won this holiday then"

"Yep, one of them radio competitions. I never win owt usually" Ste felt the sweat collecting along his brow, many lies were sprouting from his mouth and he felt the world condemning him for it.

"Me either, congrats. Few days away then is it?"

"Yeah. Maybe" Ste says casually, he hadn't thought that far ahead. "Depends what I find."

Ste quickly rushes onto the vessel and leans flat against the wall of it, breath heavy in his lungs. The man stops to stand with him curiously looking over Ste's reactions.

"My name is John Paul, this is my family, or rabble" John Paul leaned in with a grin. "If you like, come with me and I'll show you below deck. You honestly look like you could do with a drink - gone white as a sheet mate"

"I'm just...can't believe I'm here. Figured I'd be stopped with, with...the sea sickness." Ste said with utter relief. "I am Ste and my family... well it's just me actually. Don't have anyone else"

"As long as you've friends though right? They're the family you get to choose yourself"

"Yeah, good job too. Thanks for your help by the way"

"No worries, come on then. I've traveled on this plenty times to know my way around. You'll have a cabin I take it?"

Ste sees another member of the crew walking towards them so nods quickly. "Erm, no. Don't need one. You didn't say, where we are heading?" Ste asked curiously as he followed the man through the corridors.

"The Emerald Isle. Ireland of course, this is bound for Dublin City."

* * *

One month later

Dublin

During the weeks that passed, Ste would sometimes sit quietly and recall the first time he'd traveled over to Ireland. Finding a moment to venture outside on deck, Dawn was still awakening in the sky painting the horizon in a warm orange glow. Ste felt at peace there, leaning over the side to watch them glide through the water. Ste had smiled on the journey over and seemingly forgot his worries to enjoy the moment. Ste gradually became at ease with the butterflies inside his stomach because this was the first time he'd traveled anywhere before. The thought of adventure fed those butterflies in defiance and the younger man excelled at being free because right then, in that moment, nothing else mattered but the warmth of the sun on his face and sea breeze filtering through his loose strands of hair.

John Paul stepped over to him and they exchanged smiles taking in the view of Ireland as they approached it. Ste could feel the eyes of his new friend upon him, as he listens to the wind whistling in his ear.

"No cabin, a rush to get on board. You're fidgety when any of the crew members pass us" John Paul said, his hands wringing together resting on the sides of the ferry. "You've no ticket have you?"

Ste released a sharp breath and brought the view of Ireland in his sights. "Are you gonna say owt?"

"Not sure " John Paul shrugged in thought. "I think you're a nice person that's obviously desperate enough to do this, to blindly travel somewhere."

"I am, desperate I mean, to get away. For all I know when I get there it might end up a bad decision" Ste gestures to their destination. "But I kinda hope there's some goodness in the world left for me"

John Paul stares at Ste for a few moments and hands over a piece of paper. "Here, I got this for you"

Ste takes the ticket in his hands and looks up in disbelief. "It's a ticket, I can't accept this..."

"Yes ya can. There is goodness Ste, out there. You just gotta find it. It's my Nan's ticket, but if anyone can talk their way out of not having one - it's her, believe me" John Paul admits with a grin, one that encourages Ste to smile in return. "I hope you find your good luck Ste, some say it's magical, Ireland. So don't give up too soon, yeah?"

"I won't. Thank you" Ste said, the ticket in his hand is gripped tighter.

"How long have ye been like this?"

Ste blinks then, the distant memory leaving him to be replaced by the vision of a young lady stood on the pavement in front of him. She repeats the question again, still as politely and with a sincerity that takes Ste by surprise. There's a warmth to her voice that he'd almost forgot existed. Ste gulps as he looks up, the lady is smiling has a blonde curls in her hair that bounce in the breeze. Her eyes are kind looking down but they don't remain there, instead she moves down to her bent knees and evens out their view of each other. "Only reason I ask is...well, I walk here a lot and I've seen ye sat here so many times. Like ye don't have a home to go to"

"That's because I don't" Ste replied, his words came too natural and only when he'd said them did he feel the sadness that accompanied his confession. "I've seen you too, passing by. Thanks for always having a smile."

"Well now, that don't cost anything right?"

"Shame not everybody else has that belief. You were curious, as to why I sit here" Ste fills in the gaps for her, although this had been a first for him. Usually he'd be swore at or completely ignored. "It weren't a lifestyle choice" Ste settles with his answer, scoffs with it. The young woman looks to the side of her, and up the street.

"Can I get ye a cup of tea? Ye gotta be cold always being out here. Maybe something to eat?"

"Look, it's nice of you to offer but..."

"Now's not the time to be proud. That is my way back to work anyhow and It's something I want to do"

"Thanks, not many people are like you. In fact, you're the first to talk to me. Weeks...I think, since I came here. My money ran out"

"Ah yes, has a habit of doing that" She said smiling broadly and Ste joins her, it feels like so long since he has.

"I won't be long, there's a cafe just up the street I always visit. It's my favourite in the City actually, cakes to die for" The lady stretches herself back up and points in the direction she means.

A man suddenly appears by the side of her grabbing the bag from her arm. Ste instantly recognises him, he's been at the hostel he'd stayed at for a time, not very nice man either. The lady cries out and grabs back her bag, the handle stretching out so far the leather is about to give way. Ste moves fast and shoves his leg out, makes the man stumble backwards. Enough time for her to retrieve the bag and for Ste to stand up in front of her.

"You little runt, how dare you trip me up! You'll pay for interfering - see if you don't" The man seethed and tried to pick himself up. The next thing Ste sees is the bag slamming down hard on the other man, once, twice, three times it thwacks him on the head.

"Oi!" The lady used her bag again, Ste was expecting there to be animated birds tweeting around this guys head by now he was that stunned by it. Ste watched the young woman impressed by her boldness. "Try messin' with me again ey. Think you're the big man do ye? My brother will have ye made into mince meat!"

Ste's eyes widen, his hands delicately touching her arm. "Hey, look. The cops are here now, best leave them to sort it" Ste mumbles nervously, the last thing he needs is the police digging around, they can't find him here now. Ste starts to move away encouraging her to walk by his side.

"Thanks for doing that, ye didn't have too" Her face brightened with adrenaline still rushing through her body.

"I've seen him around, usually in a gang. They stay at a hostel I stopped at a while and they're not very nice to know. You're welcome though but I think you had it under control, what on earth have ya got in that bag?!"

"Quite a lot actually - he might have a headache later" They both laughed.

"His own fault though. You're the first person to show me kindness since I've been... well, down on my luck. So thank you." Ste smiled briefly and turned to walk down another street leaving the young woman to stand and watch.

"I owe ye a meal" She calls back at Ste. "And I won't take no for an answer ye hear?"

"A brew and a buttie" Ste remarked craning his neck around "Alright, I ain't gonna pass up on some food, starving"

"Maybe you'll come with me a little further then? I have this pub not too far away, we make a mean Irish stew, it'll warm ye up. It's the least I can do."

"No, but thanks. You don't have to go to that much trouble for me. Really, that were nowt. Anyone woulda helped out" Ste shrugged and turned to walk away.

"What's your name?"

"Ste" Ste answered stopping again, the lady seemed determined not to let him leave. She began to walk the opposite way, broad smile across her face, friendly and beckoning her hand.

"I'm Cheryl, I've a great pub, nice and warm. Did I also mention, I do a mean puddin'"

Ste chuckled seeing her try and sell her idea, an idea she wasn't for backing down with. "One meal, a bit of pud an then I'm leaving"

"Absolutely. Come on Ste, time to show ye Dublin's true hospitality, Cheryl style"

* * *

"We're not open yet, on Wednesday's we open in the afternoon, gives us some time to ourselves." Cheryl explained opening up the door to the pub. "This is the public entrance, round the back is another. This is easier though, mind the stairs love. Just go through the double doors it'll lead ye into the bar. Just gonna lock the door else we'll have people wanting drinks"

"Do ya always befriend strangers like this, invite em into your home?"

"This is my first time actually. Our Bren would think I were mad, but you've a nice face and I'm kinda psychic about these things. Plus this is my pub, letting strangers in is a landlady's job so turning people away would have me out of business"

Ste chuckled before stepping down the stairs. The bright morning sunshine broke through the half opened curtains as he walked into the large bar, Ste moved to them and drew them open illuminating the room in the light and warmth from the sun. Bits of dust swarmed within the beam of it as Ste looked around the wooden tables and chairs. The bar was long and had a high shine to it, the texture smooth as he guided his hand along the wood.

"This is really cool" Ste said, he watched Cheryl walk in.

"Thanks. Our Da left us the pub, died about a year ago now. Me and my brother run it together. It's good, meet lots of people, new faces." Cheryl gestured to one of the stools so Ste would sit at the bar. "What can I get ye? Beer - too early?"

"Probably, but I ain't had one in ages so go on then. Bottle of larger please. Must be busy for ya then, running a pub. I can imagine loads of folk come in" Ste thanks Cheryl for the beer and gulps it down. "Who'd have thought larger would taste so good"

"I'll join ye for lunch, give me a moment and we can sit at a table, if ye want to? Or I can leave ye to eat alone if you'd prefer"

"No, please, join me. This is the most I've spoken to anyone in ages, and believe me I love to talk"

"Me too! Great - back in a mo. Go and sit down"

"Please can I use the bathroom first? I can get cleaned up" Ste didn't look at Cheryl as he spoke, he hated having to ask.

"Not at all love, ye go ahead. It's second door on your right"

"Thanks"

When Cheryl returns she has a tray with two large bowls of Irish stew in her hands, Ste is sat at the table already and takes them both and places the bowls on the table. At first they eat in silence, and Ste thinks it's because of the way he's eating, like he's not had a decent meal in ages and it's the truth he hasn't. The food tastes good and it warms his body up instantly. Once Ste slows down and savors the stew and its flavours he looks up and grins.

"Sorry, I were really hungry"

"It's all right, glad ye like it. My favourite this. Our Brendan likes it too"

"Brendan?"

"My big brother, looks after me he does. He's off out until late tonight, shame ye couldn't meet him actually, reckon ye two would have hit it off."

"Are ya sure about that, only most people aren't so accommodating to me. They see someone on the street and that's it, don't look at the person inside. Opened my eyes actually, my perspective has changed now. I used to work in a restaurant, my friend was training me and was opening up a new one. I was going to be his sous chef. Funny, my decision to leave seems more crazy the more I think about that."

"But surely your reason was a good enough one, I mean, why else would ye give that up? Does your friend know what's happened to ye?"

"No, an I'd rather it stayed that way. It's embarrassing init? Why would ya want to tell anyone this?" Ste widened his arms and shook his head. "This stew is really great, thanks. You'll have to tell me the recipe one day"

"I could do that, if ye stayed a bit longer?"

"No, I have already imposed enough on your hospitality. Got places to be"

"Have ye? Oh." Cheryl replied unconvinced glancing at Ste with raised eyebrows.

"Well, nowhere special like, but ya know" There wasn't anywhere for Ste to go, he knew this and suspected Cheryl did too. Ste pushed away his empty dish and stared down at the table.

"Look, I have to open soon and ye could give me a hand setting up? I'll pay ye for your help of course, easier with two pair of hands and you'd be doing me a massive favour as I am on my own" Cheryl glanced up sheepishly at Ste, her fork toying with her food. "Oh come on Ste, ye really want to go back out there?"

"I could be an axe murderer Cheryl!" Ste watched Cheryl bite on her lip to stop herself from laughing. Ste fights his urge to smirk back.

"Who warns me beforehand? How novel! You're not"

"I know I'm not but I am a stranger - shouldn't even be associating with me"

"Aha, and everyone who comes through that door could be too, still let em in don't I?"

Ste chuckled with Cheryl then, there was no way she'd back down. "Proper weird this, feel like I've known ya years."

"Yep, sooo, you'll give us a hand right?"

"Like I am gonna win an argument with ya - fine I'll help out."

* * *

Ste was grinning ear to ear, he couldn't think of a time he'd had this much fun, or maybe it had just been far too long to remember, Ste wasn't sure. He was sure however, that working a bar was never dull. Cheryl had been right about the amount of strangers coming in, Ste had met many people during the afternoon and every one of them had spoken to him and treated him as an equal. Ste had almost forgotten how nice it felt. He'd spent a lot of the time with Cheryl behind the bar, watching her charm the pants off the customers and on occasion, it had been him doing the same. Many of the customers would somehow gravitate towards him and when he'd looked at Cheryl she'd winked in encouragement.

In no time the afternoon had flown past, and as the later hours drew in the custom dwindled. Ste leaned on the bar and people watched for his own entertainment, only breaking his gaze when Cheryl nudged her elbow into his side and brought with her a smile.

"Hey there newbie. Hows your first shift been then?"

"Ace" Ste smiled back at her then looked around the room. "It's been brilliant today, felt normal again. Every person has spoken to me or smiled. You know how good that feels?"

"I can imagine love, and you've been a great help to me. Just need to learn how to pull a pint, but there's a knack to it. Brendan taught me, he's good at teachin' people although, he doesn't have much patience"

"Well, he'd love me then" Ste honked out his laughter and had Cheryl laughing with him. "Ya get some proper fitties in here too don't ya?" Ste observed nodding across the room. Cheryl turned her head over to a group of young men stood chatting. Her mouth widened with a smirk.

"Oh Ste, we were born to be pals, the one on the right?"

"Nah, the other one"

"Like a bit of rough do ye?" Cheryl bumped Ste uneasy leaving him to blush red. "Looks like our Bren actually. He loves his facial hair"

"Shame he never turned up then" Ste winked moving to serve another customer.

They called in last orders and began to clear up the bar area until they were left sat down at the same table as earlier in the day. Cheryl handed Ste an envelope with some money inside.

"Ye have earned this, had a great day and it's been lovely to meet ye"

"Ta. Get me a room for the night this. In fact, I'd best make a move." Ste smiles as he stands and grabs his coat on.

"Ste..." Cheryl pauses and stands herself. "It's freezin' out there and even if ye do find a room, all your money will run out on it"

"Don't matter, it's still a roof over me head right?"

"We have a spare room..."

"No, I can't impose on any more of your kindness. Thank you though" Ste holds over Cheryl's hand and moves to leave.

"The sofa is comfy too then, and we have hot chocolate in the cupboard..."

Ste turns back and breathes deeply. "I shouldn't"

"Ye won't hurt me, I know it. I know I can trust ye" Cheryl pointed out without hesitation leading Ste to feel overwhelmed at the statement.

"Yes, of course." Ste answered immediately. "But, why are you helping me?"

Cheryl shrugs absently and walks to the end of the bar. "Everyday I saw ye sat on the street, and yet each time ye had a smile for me when I walked past no matter what. I thought 'how can he keep smiling?' Sometimes it just takes one person to give ye a chance, this is me doing that for ye Ste. Now I know it's odd me doing so, and my brother would have his say on the matter but we've had a great day haven't we?"

"The best I've had in ages" Ste lightens with emotion. "Today has meant a lot to me"

"I can see that. If ye really want to go I won't stop ye. Just come back tomorrow and I'll give ye another shift in the bar and not because I feel sorry for ye or anything, but because we could do with the extra pair of hands and ye could do with an income"

"I could save up for a deposit on a flat" Ste says and Cheryl nods in agreement. "Tell me, do ya always get your own way?"

"Mostly yeah, especially with our Bren though, he knows it makes sense. Come on, daft us stood around down here"

Ste followed her upstairs to the living quarters. Upstairs was modern throughout and looked like it had recently been done. Cheryl disappeared through to one of the bedrooms while Ste explored the lounge and the large sofa in there. He sat down on it and waited for her to return. When she had, Cheryl held a pillow, duvet and some clothes.

"Ye can't sleep in your clothes. So I found these, here"

"Wow, that looks like new." Ste said and fingered over the soft material of a dark blue shirt.

"It's Brendan's, he won't mind ye borrowing these I'm sure. Why don't ye use the shower, there's towels and men's toiletries in there."

"Definitely need a shower. So I'll do that and wear this shirt"

"Good, well the hot chocolate is in the kitchen, help yourself."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. My brother will be getting in soon, but he shouldn't disturb ye too much though. I expect he'll head straight to bed and I'll explain in the morning so don't think on it. Sleep well"

"Night Cheryl"

* * *

Late that evening, Brendan returned home. He passed by the bedrooms and then into the bathroom, splashes himself with lukewarm water from the hot tap. It wakes him up as he rubs the droplets into his skin and moustashe. His eyes relax as they flicker up but something reflecting in the mirror has him pausing. A shadow that he captures walking past inside the corridor. Brendan hitches a breath and swings his head back quickly, fingers gripping onto a hand towel he dries himself with it. He walks and looks out of the doorway, he can't see anything but continues anyway.

"Chez?" Brendan calls out quietly, continues step by step and as he wanders past the kitchen he hears a murmur of noise. Brendan strides in and suddenly halts seeing another person stood in the room. Whoever they are, they're wearing one of his shirts, deep blue one with white trim, it lowers just below their backside and shows off the hairiest legs he's ever seen. Brendan prizes open his mouth as he stares and watches them sway a little, dance in time to the quiet tune they're humming.

Brendan frowns and gains on the man in front of him. "Who the hell are _ye_?"

Ste turns around surprised and cowers back against the counter, grips onto it in shock. His eyes widen up to the man in front of him looking pissed off he's stood there. Brendan studies the young man in front of him, tries to understand why he's in his kitchen. He must have broken in, Brendan's mind works it out as each second passes by.

"Um, I am... I'm..." Ste stuttered while he attempted to explain. He watches the direction of Brendan's eyes, fixed on the shirt he's wearing, the one he's borrowed.

"Ye have less than one minute to get my shirt off and get out of my home before I throw ye out!" Brendan angers immediately, like a switch has been flicked and Ste shrinks down further head shaking.

"No, please...I have no where else to go and..."

"I don't give a shit about that. This is my home! What, ye thought breaking in gives ye the right to be here, steal my clothes?! I don't care how good that looks on ye, it's one of my best shirts!"

Ste glances over himself, thumbs over the material. "It feels nice on actually, soft on my skin. I didn't steal this, it was borrowed to me. This keeps me warm"

"Fine, fucks sake keep the shirt. Just get out"

"It's cold out there, least let me explain why I am here?"

"Times up" Brendan grabs Ste by the scruff of his collar and walks him almost on the tips of his toes out of the kitchen. Ste shakes free and stumbles, tears shining inside his eyes he moves to find his clothes and pulls them on.

"I know how to make my way out thanks. Don't need your help. I didn't break in either, the lady here let me stay. I helped her and in return she showed me kindness. Not like you who is obviously a brute throwing his weight around"

"A brute am I? Best act the part then, _shirt_ " Brendan holds his hand out and raises his brow.

Ste huffs wrangling out of the shirt and throws it hard at Brendan's face causing him to splutter and dump it on the floor. Ste is almost dressed trying to put on his jacket but Brendan makes sure he is out of the door before it is fastened up. They both stop to gaze upon one another, Ste looks visibly upset and Brendan blinks his gaze away.

"Don't let me catch ye in here again, you're lucky I don't have ye arrested"

"Are ya _deaf?_ Cause I told you I didn't break in!" Ste huddles against his jacket and crosses the street, Brendan watches and waits until he's out of view before slamming the door. His heart thumps hard at his chest taking in deep breaths.

 _"Gotta lay off the whiskey, it's got me hallucinating"_ Brendan mutters quietly to himself pushing off the door to walk back inside the pub again.

* * *

Cheryl is stood blurry eyed at the top of the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and clinging to her pink dressing gown. She greets him with a brief smile and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey Bren, what's all the noise love, ye just got in?" Cheryl asks with a tired yawn. "Thought I heard raised voices"

"No, ye were dreaming Chez. It's late best go back to bed." Brendan kisses her forehead and bends down to pick up his crumpled shirt. Cheryl points at it and then she's walking over and holding it in her hands.

"I gave this to Ste to borrow. Guess it was too big for his smaller body. He was so cold the wee lad, I couldn't not help him." Cheryl explains wandering over to the lounge. "I said he could have the spare room but he was so stubborn about it, reminded me of someone else I know"

Cheryl chuckles and continues to open the lounge door, she pokes her head through "So we agreed he'd stay on the couch instead... Ste? Hey, where is he?"

"Ste? As in _Steven_ " Brendan closes his eyes "Ye let in a stranger from the streets into our home without any knowledge of who he was. And then ye let him wear my shirt?"

"Bren...what did ye do?" Cheryl said cautiously, picking up the envelope she'd given Ste earlier, the money still inside it. She glanced up at Brendan. "Why would he leave without taking this?"

"I threw him out. I thought he'd broken in Chez!"

"Are ye _crazy?!_ Brendan it's freezing out there, how could ye be so cruel to him, he's harmless! Didn't ye look at him? That boy helped me today he was a hero and ye just go and throw him to the dogs!"

"Jesus Chez. I ain't put him in the bloody desert without water. Stop over reactin'."

"I will over react in a minute - ye let him on the streets of Dublin alone and scared. Ye know what the streets are like at night. Get out there right now and find him!" Cheryl angered and wound her arms tightly across her chest.

"What? Hey NO. I ain't going out there for a stranger, a gutter rat just because ye took pity on him. What d'ye even know about this Steven huh? He might be dangerous"

"Now I know you're kidding. Ste's just down on his luck and he didn't have to help me, a man tried to take my bag and Ste helped to stop him." Cheryl sighed and sat down on the arm of the chair and thought about Ste. "Come on Bren, Ste's barely any weight on him to hurt a fly, how could ye miss that?"

"I didn't miss that. I saw him parading around in just my shirt when I got home." Brendan scoffed, eyes darting with Cheryl.

"Thought you'd appreciate that Brendan - unless my brother has switched sides again"

"You're bringing this up now? Really?" Brendan strode back into the hallway with his sister not far behind. "I couldn't be myself when Da was alive. Eileen is a mistake I'd like to put behind me"

"And what better way than the woman's cousin, her face was a picture" Cheryl felt better as she wound up her brother. Brendan continued to mutter to himself grabbing his long leather jacket, phone and keys. He walks through their home and makes his way down to the bar area again with Cheryl following behind wrapped up in her dressing gown.

"When you've quite finished analyzing my personal life, maybe we can discuss the matter of me venturing out there again for a boy I don't know anything about, ye owe me for this."

"Thanks Brendan, I have a gut feeling about him and once ye give Ste a chance you'll understand. I was gonna offer him a job here" Cheryl averts her eyes off Brendan quickly before he can give her his death stare.

"What? Chez _no_ "

"We could do with the extra pair of hands, get him trained up. Plus he'll be a hit with the customers" Cheryl looks at her brothers blank expression. "Don't tell me ye didn't notice - he's gorgeous"

"Give me strength, I've walked in to a parallel universe." Brendan exasperates, glares at Cheryl who remains completely straight faced with her brother until he relents with a loud sigh. "What if he refuses to come back with me. I was kind of..."

"Mean?" Cheryl folds her arms methodically against her chest.

"Within my rights" Brendan argues.

"Better convince him then, use your charm. _Apologise"_

Brendan doesn't justify his sisters words with an answer, instead just leaves the pub. The first thing he does is react to the cold bite the evening offers and it's then Brendan has a feeling of guilt in his stomach. Remembering the way he'd seen the boy go, Brendan settled his hands deep in the pockets wrapping his jacket around his body and began to walk briskly under the glow of the streetlamps.

* * *

Ste shivered in the dropping temperatures the late hours brought with them and huddled inside his jacket but it barely insulated his body. He breathed and the steam clouded from his mouth evaporating on the frosty air. A few people had walked past him, just like they had each day he'd sat here on the cold ground beneath him. If he'd been lucky, someone would have given him some money, change from their purse or pocket. Others had sneered or looked upon him with disgust sat there in the way dirtying the pavement. Ste cursed himself for leaving the money Cheryl had given him behind in the pub, he hadn't had chance to think properly though. Ste lowered his head and a shadow stretched out on the ground beneath Ste as he watched, but unlike the others, this stilled on the ground.

"Ye never heard of a job?" Brendan's words stung as he stopped in front of Ste, his shoes were shiny and black patient. They'd creaked slightly with their newness and strode the concrete with confidence. Ste had heard it before, countless times.

"If I had a pound for every time some bigot walked past an said that to me, I'd be able to find work and a place to live in. Then again, I had somewhere to sleep until you turned up and threw me out on the streets again"

"So you're just wanting a free ride then, expecting others to fork out for ye, like my sister for instance who for some reason sees beyond the dirt"

Ste trailed his eyes up slowly, Brendan wore fine clothes, made to fit and then some. The large jacket had suited him too. Ste found the eyes of Brendan staring down upon him, they were a lot softer than Ste had expected.

"I'm not dirty, I washed just before and saying things like that is hurtful. Look at ya standing there all pretentious, feeling the need to gloat in the presence of someone less fortunate than yourself. I mean why even stop huh? Why not just walk past me and forget I exist? That's not easier to do? I guess it feels better to first belittle and grind a person down before carrying on that way there"

Ste points out to the remainder of the pavement, it curves around and cannot been seen any further. Brendan looks up and follows Ste's gesture, there's a lit lamppost on the corner that creates a dim lit orange glow against the street. A cat minding it's own business walks across the quiet street meowing into a fast sprint from the path of car headlights.

"I'm only here because my sister asked me to find ye. Could be in bed asleep now instead. Ye expect me to feel sorry for ye I suppose, of course isn't that how ye get handouts in the first place?"

"I've brought this on myself then. Alright, so that's my story is it? Ya take one look and map a lifetime for me. Wow you are good." Ste scoffs with a slight smile, he figures every person has done this, worked out his life in a seconds thought. Ste shudders with the wind chill and huddles closer to himself, blows heat into his cupped hands.

"Why else would ye be sat out in this weather? Not exactly summer is it, could freeze to death" Brendan points out the obvious and shifts on his feet.

"Careful, sounds like some form of concern you've just spoken. Best jog on before ya catch somet else, like a heart." Ste spoke bitterly and quickly moved to stand up. His legs ached as he did, the amount of time he'd sat there on the cold pavement had stiffened his bones. As he moved a crumpled up piece of paper fell from his jacket pocket and onto the floor. The other man caught a glimpse of it and bent down to pick it up. He unfolded it in his hand and looked at the pencil drawing inside. His mouth parted slightly, eyes flickering to the young man almost turning the corner out of sight.

"Wait" He cried and watched Ste slow down. "What's this?"

Ste twisted his neck and turned to look back at the stranger, he eyed the piece of paper in his hands and walked back quickly. "That's mine, give it back"

"I don't want it...the paper fell out of your pocket. Did ye draw this?"

"None of your business. I'm just a low life to the likes of you"

"Now who's presumptuous? The likes of me?"

"Yeah, toffee nosed prick who thinks cos he's a job and a smart suit he's better than I am" Ste replied grabbing the piece of paper. He looks at the artwork and then at the man. He sees his eyes properly for the first time now and notices they both have the same colour blue. The shade is different and his gaze is captivating leaving Ste feeling more exposed. Ste fidgets uncomfortably. "What are ya looking at? Go on, do one."

"The picture, why did ye draw that?"

"I'm out of here. Better when people just carry on walking. I meet you and it's the third degree. Are you a police officer or somet cos if ya are I ain't doing owt wrong right, so just leave me alone."

Ste starts walking again and makes it around the corner. He pretends he knows where he is going when in actual fact Ste has no clue. It was late now and the darkness shrouded the sky above him, only the bright of the streetlamps paved his way as the stars were blurred out by it. He could see the moon ahead of him so he followed that, continued his path towards it.

Behind him there was that noise he'd heard earlier, the familiarity of it had his eyes rolling and head shaking in exhaustion. The footsteps were faint but continuously there in the background keeping a distance but on his trail. After a while Ste saw a bridge in front of him and headed for it. The white metal sides met in the middle arching across it with hanging lamps shining its pathway. Ste stands on it and looks out at the water, its calm ripples shimmy the false light from the streetlamps and the noise of the odd few cars can be heard passing by occasionally.

Ste darts his eyes up when he knows he's no longer alone on it, the footsteps have continued to give that away. He shakes his head. "Arrest me then, just get it over with"

"I ain't a police officer. And even if I were I still wouldn't arrest ye."

"Great, so you're a stalker. Ya know when I planned to come here I didn't imagine this. I thought it would be easy coming over and finding a job, home. Stupid I was. Can't even go back either - not that I want too." Ste felt a spot of rain fall on his eyelash encouraging him to look up into the sky. The rain began to fall from the stars above them. Ste shook his head. "It always rains"

"It can't rain all the time." Brendan said softly, he looks out onto the Liffey begin to move slightly with the sporadic droplets. "Obviously ye ain't from Ireland, not sure where you're from to be honest, can't work out the accent, got me a headache trying too." Brendan was smirking when Ste spun his head around to look at him leaning against the metal sides. He throws a stone into the water and Ste watches it disturb the water.

"Never asked ya to work it out, why are ya even here? Following me, really? Maybe I should arrest you instead"

Brendan chuckles and looks back at Ste. "Got me bang to rights have ye, well where are your handcuffs officer? Not many places to keep them. Perhaps they are with that paper ye carry around in your pocket, hm?"

"Fascinated by it ain't ya? Maybe it's private that drawing." Ste sighs heavy. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Try me" Brendan quietly intoned turning to look at Ste. "What have ye got to lose?"

"When I first arrived here, wasn't like this then, I had a little money to stop in a hostel. I kept dreaming of the image on the paper, most nights so I drew it." Ste explained as he recalled, his fingers held the paper in his pocket. "Might not be significant to you, but when ya dream about somet a lot - gotta mean something"

"Superstitious aren't ye? Might have no significance whatsoever. Dreams are just that. I once dreamed I could fly, still ain't happened"

"Lost ya wings on account you're a grumpy sod"

"Think I'm an angel?" Brendan asked with a brief chuckle but his lightheartedness had fallen on deaf ears.

"Well your sister is one, guess you just forgot what it means to be"

They both quieten now and listen to the sounds the River Liffey makes as it flows beneath the bridge they stand on. The rain is still light capturing on Ste's mouth, he licks his lips and keeps darting his eyes up at the man keeping him company now. A man who earlier threw him out of his home and yet here they stand in relative comfort. Ste's fingers curled against the chilled metal wincing at the pain from the harsh winter brought.

"Your sister said it earlier but..." Ste speaks lowly as he places his hands into his pockets, tries to remove the pinching cold from his skin. "What's your name?"

"Brendan." The older man sniffs and glances to his side. "And you're Steven - I ain't all that forgetful after all"

"Your memory is awful actually, cos my name is Ste. I helped your sister earlier and she offered me a meal as a way of thank you. She wouldn't take no for an answer when I went to leave again, I dunno...it's, it's called _kindness._ Look, I understand why you went mad, but I ain't a bad person. A man grabbed her bag and I tripped him up so she could get it back again, that's all."

"Chez mentioned something about it. Was good of ye to do that. Fair do's, I made a mistake before, should have at least heard ye out in the pub. I care about my sister and I thought you'd tried your luck breaking in."

"And then I went an wore one of your shirts and paraded around in my boxers to boot? Yeah Brendan cos that's my thing init."

"I act before thinking" Brendan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Understatement of the century mate" Ste added quickly shaking his head. Ste could have sworn he saw a flicker of a smile across Brendan's mouth, but it had been too fast.

"Gotta admit, ye did look content dancing in my kitchen" Brendan kept an eye on Ste. "So what's the plan then, surely you've got one."

"Well can't do much without a job" Ste shrugs "Guess that's the plan init?"

"How do ye expect to earn any money like _this_?" Brendan's words were patronising as he still gestured at Ste. "Not exactly an employers dream are ye?"

"I've no chance if everyone thinks like you do" Ste bowed his head and shook it slightly, he struggled to believe Brendan was related to Cheryl, they were polar opposites. "I worked the afternoon in your pub today, if Cheryl believes in me so will others"

Brendan tilts his head and considers the young man in front of him. There's something he can't quite put his finger on, something about him that compels Brendan to continue to want to talk to Ste. They can't stop out here though, the lateness of the evening is slowly bringing down the temperature outside and he can see Ste shivering more and more with the wetter weather.

"I just can see a chancer when I see one and I ain't gonna let ye sponge off the kindness of my sister. Why don't ye go home instead of degrading yourself being here?"

"That's it, I am done trying to get through to you. Go home an leave me alone" Ste turns to walk away while Brendan receives a message on his phone.

 _'Have u found Ste yet? x' C_

Brendan curses under his breath before pocketing his phone. "Steven, come on. Ye can't stay out here in this weather."

"Like ya even care about me"

"My sister does so. Let's go unless ye really do want to stay out here alone" Brendan walks up to Ste and they both glance up at a group of men stood a bit further up staring at them. Ste grips around Brendan's forearm then, nerves coursing through his body as they move closer.

Brendan looks down at Ste's hand and feels his grip tighten. "Ye know them?"

"Yeah, they were at a hostel I stayed at. Didn't fit in though" Ste backed up bumping into Brendan's side as the group gained on them. "One of em tried to rob your sister earlier, he's not happy with me for helpin' to stop that"

Brendan moved to step forward but Ste held on tighter to stop him, they both caught each others gaze. Ste gulped darting his eyes with Brendan's becoming momentarily transfixed. He could hear the cluster of footsteps gaining on them in the background and knew they needed to leave.

 _"Brendan..."_ Ste spoke on breath and shook Brendan's arm breaking the spell between them.

"Don't worry." Brendan blinked, his voice confident. He removed his arm and tapped Ste on the shoulder. "Stick with me boy, let's move"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your lovely reviews, means a lot to me. :) xx

* * *

Dublin City

Part Two

Ste follows Brendan, but at a distance behind, it's an odd feeling trusting the man in front despite only knowing him briefly. They walk briskly, enough to out maneuver the men behind them and enough to almost resist the rain, Ste only knows it continues settling sparkles of light on his eyelashes. Brendan doesn't look back, to check he's still there and his shoes don't make a sound like Brendan's do, the soft trainers he wears barely making tread. Brendan just carries on walking them through some streets until they arrive at the pub and when Ste tilts his head up the rain sparkles capturing the street lamps in its shower.

"So, am I the only one thinking how all this coulda been avoided if you'd just listened to me?" Ste mumbled sarcastically side glancing Brendan's unamused expression. "Not the time to joke? Course not"

"It was daylight when I first came here, looks spooky now this place" Ste continued to talk through his nerves, his words faltered as he looked around the dimly lit street.

"Safer than out here. And you're right, I should have listened."

"Were that you saying sorry?" Ste asks with a smile.

"Are ye gonna come in then?" Brendan steps to open the door. He waits until Ste walks in, locks the door behind them. The noise produces a little jolt in Ste's stomach but he breathes the butterflies away.

"It's proper dark in here"

"Yeah, happens a lot with the lights out"

"Sarky ain't ya?" Ste tuts at Brendan walking past. He flicks the light switch but nothing happens when he does.

"Could be a bulbs out" Brendan muses to himself and then looks down into the pub. The visibility isn't great down there. Ste nudges his arm.

"Maybe the lecky has gone?" Ste suggests with a shrug but Brendan shakes his head.

"Hm, a fuse blown I bet. Stay close to me yeah, these stairs don't glow in the dark. I just need to find the fuse box but that's behind the bar so" Brendan steps slowly down the stairs and pauses when Ste grabs around his arm for the second time tonight. He looks at the motion and then at Ste.

"What? I don't wanna go fallin' on my ass do I? C'mon no use in us stood ere while ya gawpin' at me is there?" Ste points down the stairs until Brendan takes the hint and moves again.

The pub is darker the more they venture down, and Ste can smell the stale beer within the large bar space. Ste gasps as Brendan unhooks himself and disappears off somewhere quickly leaving Ste stood all alone in the eerie space. It had been brightly lit when Cheryl had brought him here earlier, they could at least see what they were doing. Now Ste's eyes dart around, he can hear nothing else but his breathing and heart beat throbbing inside his ears. There's silence besides that and when he moves forward the wooden floor echoes his footsteps.  
 _  
"Brendan?"_ Ste whispers into the room, there's no reply so he continues to walk blindly further inside. Ste reaches for his phone and turns it on, the light is only minimal but helps shed a glow over a small distance. Ste can see some discarded glasses placed on the tables and along the bar, beer bottles and coasters. He shines his phone around the room and turns with the movement. The light shines over the glint of eyes staring back at Ste and he yells out dropping his phone.

"Don't bloody sneak up like that!" Ste cries out clutching against his racing heart. "I nearly passed out then!"

"Jesus, ye are jumpy." Brendan said and reaches down to get Ste's phone. "Thought you're supposed to be skint, yet here ye are with a phone."

"It's my old phone, no sim in it. No credit on the thing. Only reason it's working is cos I charged it here earlier"

"Ye blew the fuses then, with that cheap mobile."

"That were almost five minutes ya went without insulting me then. Congratulations." Ste watched Brendan sneer and wander off again but Ste stuck by his side this time. "This place has a weird atmosphere to it. How do ya stay here alone?"

"I don't stay here alone. Chez is with me. And now we have a live in barman apparently, becoming more like a zoo"

 _"You said it..."_ Ste whispers under his breath absently.

"Excuse me?"

"Nowt, are you offering me a job here?"

"My sister is, she thinks you'll be a good asset to this place. It's not too modern but it does the job, got many regulars, some too regular. The job is yours and seen as you're not exactly swimming in offers I'd consider taking it"

"Don't have much bar experience but Cheryl let me help out here this afternoon and I managed to pick up a few things. Dunno if I am gonna be of any use to ya" Ste follows Brendan to the fuse box and watches him mess with it. He flicks a switch that bangs loudly as the electric comes back on illuminating the bar.

"Well now, ye can collect glasses and tidy up can't ye? The rest will come naturally. Are ye staying long or is this a short trip?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. I just came over because..." Ste trails off his sentence and looks back at Brendan. "Never mind how I got here, don't even matter now an you'd think I were crazy"

"What makes ye think I don't already?" Brendan smiles and for once Ste mirrors it, eyes hidden by his long lashes Brendan notes with interest how Ste's smile brightens his face. Ste flicks his gaze up to meet Brendan's.

"Right so, you've already seen the living quarters, but if ye follow me I'll show ye again." Brendan climbs the stairs in front of them with Ste not far behind.

"Like deja vous init?"

"Yeah, that or a reoccurring nightmare" Brendan spoke flippantly standing at the top of the stairs. Ste halted behind him.

"Look, what do you want from me? I mean, here you are offering me a job. Ya gotta want something in return"

Brendan turns around, his gaze cruising the length of Ste slowly leaving him to gulp and wet his lips. "There's nothing ye have that I want Steven. Just be up for work on time and pull your weight. I'll pay ye the going rate and ye can contribute to your board until ye can find a place of your own."

"You're actually letting me stay here?"

"What use would ye be living out there? Ye need somewhere don't ye?"

"I...don't know what to say..." Ste suddenly feels humbled and the emotion knots up tightly inside his stomach and chest. "Thank you"

"It's nothing, it's Cheryl's idea all this, she's the one who likes ye so don't let her down"

Brendan points to a corridor leading to the bedrooms. "I believe my sister has crashed for the night. Ye can take a bedroom instead of the couch, need a decent nights kip to work a day. That's my room at the top of the landing, the spare room is yours and next to me, Chez is here. Steven, I love my sister, ye do anything to upset or hurt her and you'll be out that door faster than your feet can touch the ground."

"Again." Ste replied looking at Brendan's blank expression. "I just mean, before... had practice with that ain't we?" Ste grins but Brendan doesn't. Ste widens his eyes, hands held up in defeat.

"Am I making myself clear Steven?"

"Crystal. You can't take a joke. Sorry - I promise I would never hurt her. Thank you for doing this, honestly. My first thoughts were wrong I thought ya were a snotty idiot with a daft moustashe"

"Hey, don't dis the tashe, got magic powers this has" Brendan points to his moustashe and continues to rake his eyes over Ste. "Good kettle through there, makes a fine brew. Stop your body from shaking the buildings foundations."

Brendan moves away a moment or two and returns with his blue shirt from earlier, he tosses it clear at Ste's face making him laugh. "Here, looks better on ye anyhow"

"Ta. Will ya join me for a drink?" Ste asks as his thumbs feel along the material of the shirt.

"I'm shattered, need my bed." Brendan turns back as he leaves "The biscuit jar is mine, I count the contents"

"Very funny" Ste quips but he sees Brendan is all too serious. "Right, don't scoff the biccies - gotcha"

"Ye know where the bathroom is, down the corridor. Kitchen and lounge. See ye in the morning"

* * *

"Ye survived the night then" Brendan said, he takes a gulp of his strong coffee and watches Ste wander into the kitchen with an air of trepidation about him. He's still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday and keeps his arms tightly around his waist. "Ye want some breakfast? Gotta be hungry I bet - we've cereal, eggs, toast?"

"Thanks, I um, I'll have some toast and a coffee." Ste saw Brendan slide over the plate of toast and pour some fresh coffee into a mug. So he sits down and grabs some toast crunching it between his teeth, Ste feels timid sat there, barely knowing the man in front of him that can't seem to take his eyes off. Perhaps trying to work him out, or psych him out. Either way Ste continues to struggle in his surroundings.

"Sugar?"

"Four please"

"There's a sugar tax in place over three spoonfuls - that's my limit. Not sweet enough then Steven?"

"I'm plenty sweet, just a desired taste I guess. Do ya have a mind blank when it comes to peoples names? - cos I'm Ste. Could wear a name badge if ya like?" Ste blows a cool ripple over his drink and stares back at Brendan.

"Ye can spell 'Steven'? Long name that too" Brendan smirks sipping from his cup. "Ye best smarten up after breakfast - clothes I mean"

"Why?"

"Need to dress smart for an interview, gotta look the part"

"What interview?"

"Have to convince me you're the man for the job Steven" Brendan fixes his eyes with Ste as he continues to drink from the cup in his hand.

"Fine, I'll just wear your blue shirt then" Ste licks the wet back to his lips and keeps Brendan's gaze. "Ya said I looked good in it, might get me in with the boss"

Brendan coughs spluttering his coffee everywhere leaving Ste nibbling his lip to stop smiling. Brendan wiped the remnants of the drink on the back of his hand.

"Right, so. A t shirt will be okay to work in"

"Thought ya said I had to do an interview though?" Ste smiles smugly keeping their eyes as one until the sound of Cheryl walking in snapped Brendan from it. Cheryl smiled as she gave her brother a hug.

"Thanks" She whispered into his ear and her smile was wide for Ste. "So, you guys been bonding over breakfast I see. Ste, please forgive my brother, he's got this nasty habit of acting before he thinks"

"Discussed that very thing last night" Ste nodded in agreement, he and Cheryl both laughed.

"Sat here presently" Brendan drawls shaking himself free. "Ye start at eight sharp, make sure you're ready in the bar. Ye can borrow one of Macca's t shirts."

"Actually Bren, Ste will be starting a little later than that" Cheryl sat down at the table and passed Ste the envelope he'd left last night "Gonna go shopping, Ste needs a change of clothes and uniform now he's stopping with us"

"And who will be sorting out the bar while you're out?" Brendan quizzes his sister, but Brendan already knows the answer. "Don't take all day with it Chez"

Ste watches Brendan leave the room still managing to eat another slice of toast on the go. "Who is Macca?"

"Another barman who works here love, he's on holiday at the moment. So glad you're alright, ye know Brendan has a big heart, it's just a little more hidden that's all. Plus he gave ye one of his best shirts back"

"He said it looked better on me" Ste mumbled his words still glancing back to where Brendan had left. "I appreciate this, really I do. An I promise to work hard and prove myself worthy of your trust"

"I know ye will love, finish up your breakfast eh? Then you can tell me about last night and how Brendan brought ye back here"

* * *

Ste feels better in his new trousers and shoes and the black t shirt pulls over his body to shape to his chest snugly. He wanders into the bar a minute or two after ten o'clock and glances around for sign of Brendan. The bar manager can be heard climbing up the stairs from the cellar, crate of beers in his hands. Brendan stops to feed his gaze over Ste, he looks smart, hair all shower soft and styled. His eyes are wide showing off a renewed confidence.

"Ye look..." Brendan trails off but nods impressed.

"Thanks. The t shirt fits alright too" Ste strokes down the black material stretching it more against his chest. "A little tight but..."

"No, looks great, fits fine Steven." Brendan clears his throat and places the crate down heavy on the bar.

"Let's get down to business. Have ye ever pulled a pint?"

Brendan's thick Irish accent echoed through the empty bar, his footsteps loud on the wooden floor as he rounded the bar to stand next to Ste. Ste watched the confidence ooze through his swagger, you could see he was at ease here, behind the bar basking in the glory of being in charge. And it suited him, gave him a strength that Ste hoped one day he could find within himself. Brendan gave him the courage to believe he could. Ste realised he was staring at him again, a habit they strangely had both picked up.

"Well, never found the need to. I mean, is there a technique to pulling one?" Ste asked curious. Brendan rolled up his shirt sleeves and grabbed a pint glass. He takes it to one of the pumps attached to the bar. "The best pint always has a good head on it. Better the head better the beer."

"Okay, its gotta give good head" Ste jokes standing in front of another pump handle. His eyes shoot up to Brendan's who seems unimpressed by Ste's playfulness. "Sorry, sense of humour got left in bed I take it"

Brendan stands closer Ste, glass in one hand and pump handle in the other. Ste watches Brendan pull down on the handle. "Tilt it like this, and fill the glass. If ye get it right, ye get a good creamy head."

"Alright. My turn then." Ste nudges Brendan out of the way and holds out his tongue trying to pour a pint of Guinness. "Too much head?" Ste laughs out loud as the glass is overloaded.

"Funny ain't ye. And that is a classic fail. Still with more practice you'll master the art of it. I take it I don't need to show ye which end of a broom sweeps up, right?"

"Yup I know that. It's the bit that's not stuck up your backside" Ste bites back holding his hands against his hips. Brendan darts his eyes up and let's out a dry laugh before quickly walking around Ste to another part of the bar.

* * *

At lunchtime Cheryl invites Ste over to their usual table to have a spot of lunch she's made them, vegetable soup and some crusty bread. Ste savours the smell of it with a smile and catches Brendan's eye as he walks behind the bar. Ste looks back at Cheryl. "What about your brother?"

"Oh he'll have his after ours no doubt love. So how's it going with Bren, is he teaching ye the ropes?"

"Hm, yes. I know how to pull a pint, although it did take a few attempts. I've served a little but mostly cleared up or talked to people. That's the best bit, people say all sorts when tipsy" Ste hummed eating his soup.

"That they do. Confessions and everything. Get a few regulars in, they've all got a story"

"Think most of us has one of them." Ste ponders a moment, he sees Brendan again, this time speaking to a customer. He's leaning forward so that his arms fill out the shirt he wears. "Do ya think Brendan will ever like me?"

Cheryl lifts her head up and looks between Ste and Brendan. "Has he said he doesn't like ye?"

"Not in so many words, but you're the reason he came to find me. And he keeps looking at me with his intense eyes" Ste explained, turning away from the bar.

"Well babe...ye only know that because you're always looking at him. Why else would ye notice?"

Both Ste and Cheryl smile then as she dips her bread into the burnt orange soup. "When we lost our Da a year ago and he gave us this pub, Brendan really threw himself into getting the place back up and running, not for Da - they weren't close, but more for himself ye know? It had been dwindling over the years but now it's thriving. He works all hours and I never see him just enjoy life, at least not how he's meant too"

"He's a little self righteous - sorry. We spoke some last night but all I got back was a grump. He loves you though Chez, he told me and seems dead protective actually. Be nice to see him smile proper, I mean, it would be weird but nice. Like for you." Ste said, he spooned some more soup into his mouth quickly.

"I'm glad ye stayed Ste" Cheryl rested her hand over Ste's wrist.

"Aw, ta. Me too. Let's toast to that... to new friends"

"To new friends" Cheryl said and turned to her brother "And to new beginnings"

* * *

It's late in the evening, the pub is all closed up for the night and Ste has moved from his bedroom into the lounge, crunching the remainder of a snack he'd been eating. Ste wanders in wearing Brendan's shirt, it just covers the bottom of his boxer shorts as he fastens up the buttons. Ste is in a world of his own and doesn't realise anyone else is still awake until he sees Brendan sat down on the sofa, legs hanging wide open stretching the material of his trousers to almost breaking point. Ste halts his steps while Brendan glares at him, watches the front of Ste's boxer shorts become hidden beneath the baggy shirt.

"Jesus..." Brendan sighs and matches Ste's eye line.

"Hey, didn't think anyone was up." Ste wipes some dry biscuit from the corner of his mouth. "Erm I hope ya don't mind, but better than walking around in the buff init?"

"Hm, yep" Brendan nods darting his gaze to the tv.

Ste looks down at himself then back up at Brendan. "What...do I look stupid cos it's too big?"

"No, not at all."

"Are you okay Brendan?" Ste asks compelled.

"I'm grand Steven" Brendan replies and chucks the tv remote on the coffee table. "The shirt looks good on ye - I've said"

"I know. So what do ya do for fun around ere then - after you've finished in the bar, how do ya unwind?" Ste plonks himself down next to Brendan on the sofa, stretches his legs out and against the coffee table. Brendan darts his eyes along their shape and the hair that covers them, looks back up to Ste who's got his eyebrows raised. "Had a good scan of em - my legs?"

"What? _No._ I was looking at your feet on the table, manners and that"

"Oh, right sorry." Ste crosses his legs as he sits up. "So, fun?"

"I don't know do I? There's a tv there, watch that"

"Am I a threat or somet, cause you treat me like I am. Or maybe your attitude stinks 24-7 an not just on your good days" Ste grins grabbing the remote he flickers through some channels. "What do ya like to watch?"

"Maybe I'm sick of your incessant talking, maybe that's why I'm less than accommodating to ye" Brendan snipes before looking back at the television.

"Fine, be on your own then. _Moody git_ " Ste huffs standing up and tosses the remote back on the sofa. It bounces and hits Brendan's thigh. Brendan grabs it and switches the tv off in anger and settles his head back on the cushions hard.

* * *

Ste finished off clearing the glasses on some of the tables in the bar when a new voice spoke to him. He'd worked there a while now, couple of weeks to become used to the regulars, all having their own unique chatter and usual tipple. A young man wandered straight to the bar before capturing Ste's gaze.

"Hello, can I get beer please?" The young man asked with a cheery smile. Ste had to pass by him to gain access to the bar placing the empty glasses there.

"Coming right up, bottle or pint?"

Bottle, larger – thanks. I see Brendan's been hiring again, you're right up his street, or alleyway. He never was fussy"

"Ya what? And no, Brendan didn't hire me. It were Chez, his sister that helped me out. Not sure how Brendan feels about it, he's not exactly the easiest man to figure out" Ste placed the open bottle on the bar for the customer. "Can I get ya owt else?"

"No thanks" The young man glances back at an empty table. "Tell ya what - why don't you join me huh?"

"Oh I can't do that. Boss won't be 'appy will he?"

"Allowed a break, plus there's a good view of the bar to serve if need be. I work here too, my shift don't start till tonight, had some time off. I'm Brendan's ex girlfriends cousin. I'm the reason it broke off between them" The man smirked as he sidled away to one of the tables leaving a gobsmacked Ste stood catching flies. After a few moments Ste decided to join the stranger out of curiosity if nothing else.

"I'm Macca, what's your name?"

"Ste, been working here a couple of weeks now. So, you and Brendan?" Ste pressed wanting to skip the pleasantries.

"We were a thing if that's what ye wanna call it. His Dad Seamus was the reason for the 'girlfriend' but Brendan wasn't happy and we got together for a while. I was into him big time but for Brendan it was more of convenience."

"Brendan I don't know so well, we kinda wind each other up. He's bossy an throwin' his weight around and I give as good as I get" Ste smiled to himself.

Macca pursed his lips. "So any gossip since I've been away? Has he finally shaved off his moustashe?"

"Oh I like the tashe" Ste interrupted thoughtfully. "Looks alright, he's growin' stubble at the moment like, but ya can still see the outline of it if ya look close enough" Ste glanced with uncertainty at Macca's knowing grin. "What?"

"Ye fancy him"

"No, I really don't"

"Good. Ye should stay well away"

Ste sniffed and chewed indolently at his bottom lip "Do ya still like him then?"

"Not anymore. So if ye ever wanna go out for a drink, clubbing. I could show ye around. You're not from these parts, Manchester accent if I'm not mistaken"

"Thank you, I knew someone would recognise it. Yeah, long way from home - but that were my choice. And even though my beginnings in Ireland were pretty hard going, I'm starting to like the place. Has a good feeling to it, plus the people are friendly enough, at least most are. So you've visited Manchester?"

"Yeah, a couple times, just for the night life. Only young once right? It's good in the city here though, if ye know the right places to go. Come along one night, I'll introduce ye to Dublin properly. Don't mind me asking ye out do ye?"

"No, cos, well I'm single. But...like a date ya mean? I dunno..."

Macca turns towards the bar and sees Brendan looking over at them sat together. He places his hand over Ste's wrist. "Doesn't have to be a date, just come out for fun."

"Hello Brendan, something of interest over here?" Macca casually gazed up to Brendan who stood above him, hands dug deep inside his pockets. Brendan gave a cursory glance to Ste who almost choked on his drink.

"I were just having a break" Ste explained hesitantly.

"I noticed. Not too sure about the company ye are keeping here Steven, I came over to warn ye"

"Ever the comedian. Ignore Brendan, he has to be the big man with an audience present" Macca spoke with an annoyed tone, nose firmly out of joint.

"I am a big man, ye can testify to that" Brendan drawled flicking his eyes back onto Ste. "As can the pull of my suit trousers"

Macca had become the real life gooseberry sat in between them. Unsure of his own existence Macca reached out to touch Ste's arm, shaking him from his thoughts. "Earth to Ste?"

"Ey?" Ste asked half listening. He dragged his eyes off Brendan then and averted them to his glass of orange. "Sorry, just stuff on me mind"

"Right, good, almost lost ya then. So here's my number. Nice to meet a friendly face in here, but then again anything makes up for misery guts here. I'll be back for my shift tonight" Macca said, and stood up to leave. He left Brendan sneering with a goodbye wink in his direction before the older man slid into the seat next to Ste. He kept his eyes anywhere else but on Ste now.

"Well. Quite the pals now" Brendan spoke slowly sliding the card with a scribbled out number on it towards Ste. Ste picked it up and read over the number.

"Barely know him do I"

"Yeah, still took his number pretty quick, didn't ye?" As Brendan turns, Ste meets his gaze. His blue eyes dart quickly piercing into Brendan's own with such intensity he almost believes he can read his mind.

"What is your problem Brendan, ey? The fact he's taking an interest in me an not you? Not my fault things didn't work out – although I can see why" Ste scoffed supping his drink while Brendan tittered to himself.

"Ye think I'm remotely bothered in him? I got bored Steven, he was too easy. Like putty in my hands"

"So now ya want a challenge do ya? Someone who won't be so willing to roll over for big bad Brendan"

"Ye think I'm bad? Ye ain't seen nothing boy"

"I ain't a boy, and no I don't think that. You do though, at least that's what ya want people to believe. Never considered it was Macca who got bored of you? Course not cos that would mean thinking of someone other than yourself wouldn't it. If you'll excuse me - gotta bar to run" Ste finished his drink and moved to clear the table. He walked away before Brendan could structure a comeback. Brendan fleeted a smile following him.

"Running the bar? Thought that was my job?"

"It is, when ya here"

"Looking for a promotion?"

"Nah, that suit wouldn't fit my smaller frame. And the uniform, it's gotta be dead tight, don't it Brendan?" Ste replied serving a customer that got between them. Brendan frowned waiting until the man left the bar.

"It's tailored I'll have ye know, to my measurements"

"Well they ain't used the measure properly, unless it were done on a really cold day" Ste fiddles with the vodka bottle behind him.

Brendan licked the sheen back to his lips and leaned down on his folded arms. "He's bad news, Macca I mean. Where is he taking ye?"

Ste paused changing the optics, smiles as he turns around. Ste lays his lithe body along the wooden bar too, settles close next to Brendan. "It bothers ya, doesn't it, him asking me out"

"No" Brendan shakes his head. "Think ye can do better though"

"I'll bear that in mind." Ste angles his face so the words whisper past Brendan's ear. "You're holding up the queue"

Brendan moves to stand up, sniffs sharply walking backwards to let the new customer gain access to the bar. Ste watches him leave, triumphant smirk on his face.

* * *

That evening Brendan walked in to the lounge wearing his jeans and blue hoodie. Ste dropped his head to one side to look, fledged out on the sofa in front of the tv. Ste liked his casual clothes, somehow bringing Brendan on an even keel with him, he was more relaxed this way. The room flickered with the light of it showing off Ste's face, eyes while they wandered silently over him.

"Not wearing my shirt tonight?" Brendan asks standing above Ste noting he still wore his work t shirt that clung to his body along with matching black boxers. Ste shifted up from his lying position to give Brendan space to sit down. He brushes some crumbs off himself quickly and coughs his throat clearer.

"My shirt, an it's in the wash" Ste muttered, folding his arms around his chest.

"What's up with your face? Swallowed a bee did ye?" Brendan thinly smiles grabbing the remote to flick the channel over.

"Oi I were watchin' that!" Ste took the remote back from Brendan's hand.

"My house Steven"

"I was in here first, thought ya didn't like watching tv anyway. Just cos I'm sat here init" Brendan reached over taking the remote again and hid it behind him.

"Come get it, if ye really want it back"

Ste huffed and went to move off the couch until Brendan stopped him. "What?"

"Are ye ever going to take up my offer?"

"Only in your dreams. So what's on then?"

Brendan smiles and turns to look at Ste. "There a Johnny Cash documentary on in a minute. Waited all day so"

"Okay" Ste nodded crossing his legs comfier. "Alright. But tomorrow we watch somet I like, agreed?"

"Fine, whatever"

They continue to watch the adverts in silence, Ste fidgets a little with the awkwardness, sighs and plays with the hem of his top. Brendan glanced at Ste throughout beginning to catch on to the way he moves. Ste can't stand it any longer and turns too, Brendan stares intrigued.

"Just ask me" Ste says flicking his hand away from his body.

"Ask ye what?"

"Anything, I mean aren't ya curious about me too? Been here weeks, we've done this nearly every night sat here. Argued over the tv, you've hidden the remote again. I've stormed out or you've sulked..."

"I may do a lot of things but sulk isn't one of them" Brendan scratches idly at his moustashe. "How old are ye?"

"Safe, very safe. I'm Twenty one, just. I feel older though, had to grow up quickly. You?"

"Twenty seven and I feel about right I think."

"Ya look older"

"What?" Brendan looks horrified. "How old?"

"Thought you were in ya thirties. Must be the grump in ya ey" Ste can't help but grin as he watches the tv, eventually looking at Brendan. "Or maybe it's your facial hair"

"Are ye being serious? Over thirty?" Brendan angled his body with Ste's. "I'll have to shave it off now"

"Don't do that. It suits ya, all this stubble..." Ste breaks off reaching out but not touching. "I were joking. You know how good ya look Bren"

"Why did you really bring me back that night?" Ste pulls at his t shirt again and flickers his eyes up when Brendan doesn't answer. "Because ya could've told Chez I was long gone, or that you couldn't find me"

"I can't tell ye yet, but it'll make sense when I do" Brendan turns to the tv. "Documentaries on"

Ste bumps himself upright again, can see Brendan doing the same in the corner of his eye. They sit in silence and watch the documentary in full.

* * *

A month later

Ste leaned on the bar, elbow down and cheek resting on the heal of his hand. He looked as bored as he felt for the last hour, the pub had been unusually quiet and Ste believed all the punters had gone on a collective holiday. When Macca walked in to start his shift, Ste flinched momentarily thinking he was a customer only to huff back down again.

"Jeez why the long face?" Macca quizzed wandering in and around the bar. He took off his jacket and hung it up before rocking on his folded arms placing himself in full view of the main doors.

"It's been dead in ere, I've cleaned every glass, changed all the optics, restocked the snacks and not one person has come through them doors." Ste huffed again just to illustrate how bored he is.

"It'll pick up, only just gone twelve. Where's his high and mighty today?"

"Bren? Not seen him yet"

 _"Bren_ , ye sound like Cheryl. He hated me callin' him that so I'd be careful saying it around him."

"What even when you were seeing him? He's not all that, just a front if ya ask me."

They hear the footsteps echo down the stairs before they see Brendan walk through to the bar. He's dressed in a dark grey suit with a light blue shirt on underneath. Ste glances at him and resumes the same tired stance at the bar, Brendan fills his eye line leaving Ste a good view of the dark hair on his chest where his shirt lays undone and the silver cross that nestles comfortably between them.

"Ey. I don't pay ye to slack off Steven, how's about serving?"

Ste stands up straight and looks around at the zero amount of customers. "Whom am I to serve? The invisible man sat next to ya perhaps? Oh wait no, he just left."

"Witty wee fuck ain't ye? Never knew ye had it in ye, almost in hysterics here" Brendan clapped his hands before swiftly turning on his feet. "Macca, make Steven a coffee will ye? He always gets like this without his overbearing sugar fix"

"How would ye know that?" Macca replies bitterly glaring at Ste.

Ste ignored the question along with Brendan and loosened his mouth to open with curiosity. "E'yar, where are ya off to anyway?"

Brendan halted at the door looking back "Not that it's any of your business, Cash and Carry. Then I thought a nice lunch out, catch some springtime sun"

"Can I come out with you? Cause I have been here since dead early and I've done all me jobs. Plus you can show me what to do and I can go for you can't I?"

"Hey, I wanna go to the Cash and Carry, I've worked here longer – no offence Ste – it should be me you take" Macca butts into the conversation and Brendan steps over to the bar again.

"Macca you've just arrived no? Steven has been here all morning. Ye can come along, need someone to carry the bags don't I" Brendan moves to leave and Ste grins hurriedly getting his coat on. Macca is left fuming behind him as Ste rushes to the top of the stairs and Brendan was right about catching the sun. It's warmth instantly heats through Ste's clothes leaving him feeling content.

A car horn sounds nearby and Ste sees Brendan pull up in a silver BMW. He can't help smile as he gets in it, feeling around the interior. "Can I drive?"

"On a scale of one to ten, that has gotta be your daftest question. Actually, humour me, can ye drive?"

"Well yeah" Ste nods pulling on his seat belt. "Used to joyride for a livin'"

Brendan stares at Ste while chewing his gum, his mouth gradually opening with a smirk. "You're serious ain't ye?"

"Ya know I am" Ste said taking the tip of his tongue around his smile. "Never owt like this though, nice set of wheels"

"Not a chance boy. I sleep with these car keys under my pillow"

"Ya need to get out more then" Ste closes his eyes and settles his head back on the rest. Brendan shakes away his smile placing on his sunglasses and pulls away from the kerb.

"Cash and Carry ain't exactly the Ritz ye know?"

"So, it gets me out Brendan. Cooped up in there does my head in sometimes" Ste said, opening the window. They pass by the Liffey bridge and Ste stretches around to look at it encouraging Brendan to do the same.

"Missing it are ye?" Brendan asks glancing at Ste. "Plenty of space on it if ye do"

"Oi! That's not bloody funny! You ever been homeless ey? Let me tell ya it's fucking shit. Nowhere to go to get clean or a decent meal. People look at ya differently too, think you've done somet bad to end up that way when half the time it's not like that. So don't...don't take the piss when you're clueless right"

"Keep your hair on, it was a joke but I'm, yeah. Sorry I guess. So, why was ye – homeless I mean?"

"Circumstances. I made a bad decision, took a risk and it didn't work out. Problem is you feel embarrassed asking for help so ya just put up with it."

"Was ye scared?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Ste shrugged it off and gazed out of the side window. "I hated being alone the most, the amount of nights I'd have given owt to have someone to be with. Someone to hold me. Don't laugh"

"Hey, ye see me laughing? You're not gonna have to go through that again"

Ste silenced and watched them pull into a busy car park next to a large warehouse building in front of them. Brendan gazes out of the windscreen at it.

"Well, I hope you're feeling strong Steven. Got a list a mile long thanks to my sister, oh and don't be wanderin' off in there, big place, easy to get lost in"

"Aww, want me to hold ya hand in case Brendan? Place all big an scary for ya?" Ste spoke sarcastically chuckling as Brendan removed himself from the car unimpressed.

* * *

The last of the bags were placed heavy in the boot of the car, the chassis groaning at the weight as Brendan slammed the boot shut. Ste's stomach began to grumble, something they both noticed. Ste rubbed against his tummy and flicked his eyes up to Brendan.

"It is past lunchtime" Brendan spoke turning to look around them and the area they were in. "There's bound to be a cafe round here somewhere, we could drive into the city get something to eat"

"I am kinda peckish. Only if you don't mind a detour. What about you, hungry too?" Ste asked walking back to the car.

"I'm always hungry."

"Ya can't always be hungry, mealtimes maybe"

"No..." Brendan steps closer to Ste when he stops to look back. "I really am, always...hungry" Brendan smiles and tilts his head to watch the bob of Ste's throat. Brendan unlocked the car so they could get in and fastened his seat belt. "So. Do ye have a favourite restaurant to eat at?"

"Restaurant? Wait, Bren. I haven't...I'm skint till payday forget it yeah? I'll just have a buttie at the pub later" Ste reasoned, slight glow to his cheeks. Brendan could be heard taking in a deep breath.

"My treat, just don't be tellin' the other staff yeah. They'll think it's favourtism."

"What other staff? Macca you mean? I think you've already treated him plenty anyhow, ya were together after all"

"Yeah we were, but it wasn't what you're thinking. I never took him for a meal out or anything."

"So why are we going then?"

"Hey, ye aren't thinking this is somet else are ye, because I ain't, we ain't..."

"No, god no!" Ste scoffed loudly, shifting himself uncomfortably. "Just meant, never mind. Let's just eat, and I'll pay ya back"

"Steven, I just told ye, it's on me. Now belt up"

"Ey?" Ste shot Brendan a quick look. Brendan points to the seat belt with a quirked eyebrow. "Oh, right, course"

Brendan drives for a while and during that time Ste glares out of the window watching the world go by. A restaurant catches his eye when they stop at some traffic lights, it looks nice on the outside, and expensive on the inside. He's never set foot in a place like it in his life, Ste suspects the food would be top quality.

"Ye want to go in there?" Brendan's voice breaks his concentration, trickles down Ste's ear leaving a shiver in it's wake. Ste turns back to look at him.

"Don't be daft, they'd never let me in there. I was just looking at it, keep driving" Ste moves his eyes to the side and waits for them to drive away or at least set off in any vicinity that's not here. They move eventually but in the lane nearest to the restaurant.

"Of course they'd let ye in there." Brendan corrects Ste and indicates left so he can drive into the car park. Ste is unsure and fidgety when they pull up and Brendan turns off the ignition. "Come on Steven"

"I'll embarrass ya, no. You go, I'll stay in the car and get somet at the pub after"

"Steven, will ye stop this please. I never treat people, take advantage while ye can. I'm hungry and I ain't eating alone"

Ste watches Brendan get out of the car and proceeds to open Ste's door leaving him little option. Ste nibbles down on his bottom lip. "What if they realise I've been homeless and they refuse to serve me cos I look like I have nothing? I'm no one Brendan"

"Listen, if they dare to act that way I'll give em a piece of my mind. Stop putting yourself down, ye are a barman in one of Dublin's finest pubs. Ye are someone Steven."

Brendan gestures towards the restaurant and Ste walks side by side with him until they go in. It's modern inside, cream and brown décor that gives off a relaxed atmosphere. Ste smiles looking around and when Brendan asks for their best table he can't help but feel important for the first time in his life. Ste pushes down his hands inside his jacket pockets and follows the tall waiter and Brendan to their seats. He catches people looking at him as he wanders by, they are staring at him and the initial unease begins to creep up inside his belly. They all know where he's come from, they will have seen him sat on the street as they've passed by and ignored his existence. Ste feels dirty and out of place and quickly turns to leave.

Brendan's hand feels comforting, strong guiding him back again. They end up close together, Brendan holding Ste in place. His eyes have a sparkle about them, an ocean blue that Ste had never failed to be hypnotised by and he wonders if it's just him this works on, that bewitching glare or whether every person falls under Brendan's spell.

"Um, wanna sit down now? I don't think we can stand to eat the whole time" Brendan clears his throat, hand relaxing and breaking their connection. He's smiling when Ste looks back up at him.

"Right, yeah. Good idea, thanks" Ste replies coyly and moves to sit down at the round table that's smartly presented. Ste takes off his jacket and links his hands tightly messing with his fingers beneath the table.

"Hey, relax won't ye? You'll give yourself a hernia at this rate. It's just a place to eat alright. Here's a menu, knock yourself out" Brendan says encouragingly and passes Ste a large menu to look at, it's thick and leather backed and feels a little contrived.

"Really? I can order anything?"

"Yep, anything. Except the lobster, sweet Jesus are they catching and shipping it in first?!" Brendan exclaims widening his eyes as he reads the menu. Ste starts to belly laugh then and the sound of it compels Brendan to look at him amused. "What ye laughing at?"

"Your face Bren, went all funny lookin'" Ste giggles slowing down the honking laughter, his cheeks must be bright red because the heat from them is profound whist Brendan looks at him in a way that Ste's heart jolts with. "God, just stop it"

"Stop what?" Brendan asks, he's mesmerised by Ste. That blush is captivating. Brendan swallows deeply.

"Just looking at me like that, I dunno what you're trying to find but I guarantee won't have it."

"The next time ye put yourself down I'll have ye on pot wash for a month ye hear me?" Brendan warns with a pointed finger, Ste's lashes flicker the long length of them, they settle half lidded as he reads the menu.

"Yes boss" Ste bites down hard on his bottom lip, he knows Brendan is smiling again. "Gonna order their posh burger an chips, just fancy somet greasy"

"Hmm, ye know what I'll join ye in that. Sounds great. What about a nice wine to go with it?"

"Shurrup Bren, _wine_. Beer more like!"

They order and when the meal arrives the plates are huge and Ste's mouth is just agape for many moments while Brendan immediately starts to scoff at it like it was his last meal. Ste grabs the ketchup and squirts a generous amount over his chips and watches on fondly eating as much as he can of the large portion laid before him. He manages half of everything before giving up stuffed in satisfaction and leaning back on his chair.

"Thank you, that were an ace meal, I couldn't eat another chip though"

"Allow me to help" Brendan suggests pushing his own empty plate away and starting on Ste's. "You're welcome. Feel better now do ye, being here?"

"Yeah, it just feels weird. Never been any place like this. I'm getting looks too, which don't help"

"No wonder everyone looks at ye, you're..." Brendan pauses and eats a chip to silence himself, then he drinks some beer while Ste's eyes burn into him.

"I'm what?" Ste feels his skin prickle in defense.

"With me" Brendan quickly adds. "They're wondering how I managed to pull someone like ye"

"Give over. Someone like me, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Do I really have to spell it out to ye now?" Brendan snaps irritated but Ste isn't backing down.

"Yeah, I wanna know. Someone like me ya said, so I'm what ey?" Ste begins to raise his voice and Brendan flicks up his eyes at the people looking over at them, he swallows catching the waiter's eye line.

"Steven, it doesn't matter yeah. You're drawing attention to yourself"

"I don't care about them right. What's wrong with me ey? This was a bad idea, an I told ya it was. I don't ever fit" Ste almost sobs and stands to leave.

 _"Ye look good"_ Brendan releases a breath eyes darting around. "Okay? Really good. That's why they're looking at ye - it's why I look."

Brendan rounds his head and places his beer down, the people in the restaurant are looking at Ste and it irritates him. Brendan purses his lips and sits up straight broadening his shoulders and feeling bold he looks at Ste then.

"And while we're at it, ye need to stop wearing my shirt around me" Brendan says disarming Ste completely.

"What - why? Ya gave it to me!" Ste suddenly protests, he's still standing up but Ste's past caring now.

"I know but... how am I supposed to concentrate seeing ye in it"

"Wow, it's all coming out now init ey? Right then, you can't wear that hoodie in the bar no more"

"Wait, the blue one?" Brendan asks and Ste nods in agreement. "Give over, it's old that"

"Don't matter ya still look hot in it, distracts me from my work" Ste admits quietening down his voice.

Brendan waits a few moments before raising his eyebrows and gesturing to the seat next to him. Ste sits back down and stares at the table in disbelief. The waiter that had been itching to come over has done, he begins to clear the plates now and asks if they want to order anything more. Brendan asks for a coffee for them both so they can sit a while longer. His eyes shift over to Ste who has shrunk back into his chair with embarrassment.

"See, now they're looking at me too, screw em yeah?" Brendan continues to look at Ste fight his shame. "Was gonna throw that hoodie out too"

"Don't ya dare throw it" Ste speaks finally with a chuckle, rubs his hands over his face to try and cool it down. "God, I'm never coming here again"

"Me either, you're so embarrassing Steven" Brendan laughs and it leaves him surprised at the ease of it. Ste leans forward bringing them close again and Brendan looks at Ste, connects their eyes.

"I'm still wearing your shirt" Ste confessed with a wicked grin.

"I'll have to control myself more then" Brendan said, pausing to dart his eyes with Ste's. "Why don't ye fit - tell me so I can understand"

"If you're told something long enough, or made to feel a certain way you begin to believe it. It becomes real."

"In that case, I'm gonna make it my mission to tell ye everyday how ye do fit. Ye do run that bar Steven, I've seen ye. Don't need me around to help no more"

"I do need you, around the bar I mean. Plus you look good too"

"Shouldn't be looking ye know?" Brendan says sitting up straight. "I'm your boss"

"An I'm your employee, don't stop you" Ste feels the blush of his skin consume him. "How did we get onto this subject, must be your fault"

"More like yours" Brendan nudges Ste in the arm as the waiter brings their coffee's. "Best get these supped then we can get back. Chez will go ape we've been out ages"

Brendan sips at his coffee. "What was it like back home?"

"There ain't time enough to tell ya that Bren. The reason I came here was because of my step dad, he hurt me again. He hurt me a lot as a kid and my mam too, but then she died a few months back. I decided after that it was time to leave. I stowed away on the ferry to get over here"

"What? Ye are a stowaway?!" Brendan raised his voice causing them to be looked upon with distaste again. Brendan rolls his eyes and shifts his body around to look at Ste. "Are ye mad?"

"I didn't have a passport or much money, I saw an opportunity and I went for it. Besides I met someone aboard the ferry that helped me out with a ticket. Don't ya dare judge me, you've no idea what it's like. You - perfect upbringing, family who cares"

"Hey, it weren't a bed of roses. I lost my mother too. And I could have lived without my old man believe me, he was a tyrant. Hard faced and a stickler with the rules. I grew up in a home where a man couldn't be with another man, even though I knew who I was. I lived in fear of my father right up until he died. He left us the pub, money and a legacy of bad debts but I've built up the business, along with Chez and we're solid now. It's a place to be proud of" Brendan gulped down the rest of his drink and looked over at Ste's.

"It is a place to be proud of" Ste agreed finishing his own coffee. Brendan places the money down for the meal they've had and walks out leaving Ste to hurry out himself. They set off in the car again and Ste reaches over to switch on the radio turning to look at Brendan driving.

"When are you going to the Cash and Carry again?"

"Not for a while yet, got plenty stock in the back. Why ye ask?"

"Cause I wanna come with ya again"

* * *

"Where on earth have ye been? I've had to come downstairs and help Macca with the lunchtime rush, we're rushed off our feet!" Cheryl huffs in annoyance arms heavy against her hips she darts her gaze between Brendan and Ste. They calmly look at one another then, and smile accordingly. Ste feels a warmth prickle at his skin again and quickly sidles away to behind the bar stretching out of his jacket. Cheryl has watched the movement of Ste carefully then looks back at her brother with curious eyes.

"What's going on?" Cheryl asks slowly, her voice low. Brendan shrugs in defiance completely ignoring her question and carrying the remainder of the bags through. Ste nibbles innocently at his bottom lip when she instead approaches him.

"Ste, has something happened between ye and my brother?"

"No. Just went Cash and Carry."

"For all this time, Ste you've been gone hours. If he has done something to upset ye I will sort it love"

"Bren hasn't upset me"

"Bren?"

"See I warned him not to call Brendan that. He always went mad at me for it" Macca says butting in on the conversation. "Left me all lunch, so I am gonna go off for an extended break"

"Okay, I'll be fine. An I'm sorry we took so long, didn't even notice the time to be honest" Ste flicks his head to the side when Brendan appears again, the younger boy stares long enough for Cheryl to wander her own gaze back at her brother then at Ste again.

"Bren, ye okay to help out while I have a late lunch?" Cheryl speaks cautiously still looking between her brother and Ste.

"Sure, take your time. Reckon me and Steven here have things under control." Brendan's eyes lock with Ste's who hasn't stopped looking. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, yep we'll be fine Chez. Going somewhere nice?"

"Just the local shop...are ye sure nothing has happened cos ye both look different" Cheryl pointed between them lost in translation somewhere along the way. Brendan and Ste both look at her then.

"All's fine Chez, ye go enjoy yourself." Brendan helps encourage his sister out of the pub and when he returns Brendan heads straight for upstairs.

"Hey where ya going?" Ste moves to stop Brendan. His eyes flick down to Ste's hand and slowly removes it from his arm. Ste falters and steps back a little.

"I'm going upstairs Steven, where else"

"But ya said you were helping me in the bar"

"Ye can manage quite efficiently without me"

"But I thought that..." Ste muttered flicking his lashes high to look at Brendan. Ste could already see the walls around him again, Brendan bringing up the barrier that continued to make things harder than they should be. Ste stepped back further.

"Ye thought what exactly?" Brendan asked tilting his head to one side. "I pay _ye_ to do the skivvy work so I don't have too"

"There he is, wondered when you'd be back. Ya know what, do one, don't need ya here. Never did" Ste spoke coolly and held emotionless eyes as he did. Ste walked behind the bar to serve a customer quickly forgetting Brendan's existence. Brendan moved to answer back, but faltered his words and sniffed sharply. He moved quickly up the stairs leaving Ste glancing back.

* * *

Ste blew out a tired breath, the pub had gone quiet again and the last of the punters in there were finishing up the last orders. He used a damp cloth to wipe the shine back into the dark wooden bar and collected up the odd number of empty glasses. Macca moved out from the back with his coat in his hand and smiled briefly at Ste.

"Been a long day huh? I'm actually looking forward to my bed now." Macca yawned as he spoke and propped up against the bar. "Bet you're sick of this place, living and working here I mean. What's it like living with his lordship?"

Ste snorted by way of a reply, he wasn't exactly happy with Brendan right now, in fact he was pissed off at his hot and cold behaviour. Ste glanced back at Macca and tossed the cloth he'd been using under the bar.

"He's infuriating, reckon that's the only word to describe him. Ya know I actually thought we were getting somewhere, finding some common ground at last. Then he goes and turns it around completely."

"Why don't ye have a drink with me? One won't hurt will it, and it's not like we haven't earned it."

"Nah, I'm not drinking the profits, like stealing and I am grateful for everything they've done for me. Especially Chez."

"Okay, come out to a club then? Don't lock yourself away Ste, ya gotta get out there and enjoy yourself. We could have fun you know?"

"Maybe we could, but I dunno"

"He'll break your heart" Macca placed his hand on Ste's shoulder. "He broke mine"

"What ya on about now, think you've already been at the drink tonight" Ste shrugged off his hold and moved around the pub again looking for more glasses to clear, but the work had already been completed. Ste turned to look at Macca and licked his lips wet again. "You're wrong ya know"

"No I'm not, I can categorically say I'm right because... I've been there. He's mysterious, doesn't give much away so ya wanna know more because of it. I believe it's a way to get your attention, he loves that, being the center of it. One minute he's all interested and the next..."

"He acts like you're a stranger to him" Ste spoke in a soft tone, and one that had a surprising amount of hurt within it, Ste flicked his eyes up at Macca. "Maybe there's another side though, one you've not seen"

"And ye have?" Macca spoke incredulous. He pulled on his coat and held the door open in his fingers. "The offer still stands, I'll see ye tomorrow Ste"

Ste watched Macca leave, and now the place was silent with just himself he locked up and switched off all the lights except the ones above the bar. They shone down a soft orange glow over a limited amount of area but it was all Ste had needed to gather his thoughts. He retrieved his phone and stared at Macca's number letting out a long sigh.

"Staring at it won't achieve much"

Ste jumped at the sudden voice and met Brendan's half lidded eyes. He was stood in the dark of the doorway to the upper level of the pub, arms folded against his chest. Ste swallowed and pocketed his phone quickly.

"You're late to help out, everyone has left now an I did it all myself" Ste gestured to the clean area around him. "Enjoyed sitting on your arse have ya?"

"Where in your contract does it stipulate giving me cheek boy? I don't recall seeing that rule"

"I don't have a contract, cos if I did I'd stipulate you getting your hands dirty" Ste snapped back jumping down off the bar stool. Brendan pushed off the door frame and walked closer to him.

"You're the only fella that dares to speak to me like that"

"Aw, pisses ya off does it? Now ya know how it feels" Ste barged into Brendan's shoulder as he passed him but the older man wasn't for having that.

"I had work to finish up, invoices for the business. Calls to make, just because I ain't down in the bar doesn't mean I don't do owt. I can get my hands dirty" Brendan spoke affronted and Ste smirked to himself, this was rich.

"Right, so tomorrow spend the day down here with me, help us run the bar. Show me ya not as lazy as I think ya are" Ste closed the gap between them, Brendan gazing down upon Ste who had somehow gained the upper hand.

"Ye and Macca will do just fine"

"Thought so. Yeah we will actually, I work well with him. We're even gonna go out together, says it'll be a laugh and he's right cause compared to you anything would be fun"

"Fine ye think I can't work a bar? I've ran this place for years long before ye came along Steven"

So why stay up there all evening then?" Ste snapped back in frustration. "We got along earlier didn't we? Or was I just imagining that meal we had? The things you told me"

"I only wanted to give ye back some confidence Steven, ye looked like ye needed it." Brendan watched Ste's expression change instantly leaving the older man shifting on his feet.

"Stay away from me right. I might have to live with ya but that doesn't mean I have to be in the same room as ya."

Brendan listened to Ste stomp hard up each step as he gained on the living quarters upstairs. He stood a moment absently scratching his stubble and wandering a few steps here and there before pausing at a discarded glass and grabbing a hold of it threw it against the optics behind the bar in frustration. The shards sparkled off the light from the bar as they fell noisily to the ground. Brendan sniffed and tapped his hand on the bar before switching off the light to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews for this story. xx

* * *

Dublin City

Part 3

It was mid afternoon the next day and Brendan was sat at the kitchen table drinking a freshly made coffee, in front of him was a pile of invoices that needed attention but his mind was elsewhere to concentrate on the figures. Ste's face seemed to be burned into his thoughts, the image of the way he'd looked at him last night repeating on a loop. The more Brendan spent time with Ste the harder it became to push him away. Brendan flipped the pen he held between his fingers absently when Cheryl wandered in and kissed the side of his head before making her own brew. Brendan flicked his eyes up at her and sniffed loudly.

"Everything ticking over Chez?" Brendan asks idly flicking through some paperwork. "Steven is alright, he's fine down in the bar?"

"As far as I know. He mentioned about some broken glass having been found behind the bar early this morning though. Wasn't there last night apparently, don't suppose ye know anything about that?"

"Can't say I do Chez. He must have overlooked it I guess" Brendan shifts uncomfortably in his seat glancing quickly at his sister.

"He won't have done that. He's a good worker and has more than proved himself – which by the way I told ye so. God knows why ye always give him a hard time when all he wants is your blessing"

"When have I given that boy a hard time? Who was the one who brought him back ey? I was the one who let him live here!" Brendan huffs, glancing up at his sister. "My blessing - how do ye mean?"

"He looks up to ye Brendan, surely ye can see that? The way he admires ye whenever you're in the room, it's sweet"

"Sweet? Give over Chez. He hates me, and with good reason" Brendan stopped talking abruptly, internally cursing himself for saying his thoughts out loud. Cheryl was squarely in his vision now, there was no way of avoiding her standing in front of him.

"I knew it " Cheryl said accusingly. "What have ye said to Ste? He's been out of sorts all morning"

"Thought ye just said he was fine, make up your mind" Brendan sighed throwing down the pen he had in his hand.

Cheryl watched her brother silently, making sure her eyes were glued to him long enough he'd eventually give up and tell her. She'd done this countless times before knowing exactly how to get her brother to back down. Even as kids Cheryl had mastered this art. Brendan continued to shuffle uncomfortably on the chair he sat in.

"We went to a restaurant together, yesterday lunch."

"Ye and Ste? Wow. Okay so... why is he acting like he's upset then?"

"Because I took back everything I said to him, like a coward. Steven asked me to work the bar with him and I used the excuse of this to stop me" Brendan shoves the papers harshly to one side. He hadn't even had that much to do, and truth was he hated the paperwork, It had been a stupid choice.

"Why are ye fighting this Brendan? Just doesn't make sense to me, both of ye like each other - would it really be so bad letting down those barriers ye so dearly love to hold on to?" Cheryl sat down at the table, her voice sounding softer. "Is it because of Macca you're acting this way?"

"No, why would it be about him?"

"Well ye did sort of do this before. Fancy the barman, and that didn't end well did it?" Cheryl flickered her eyes up cautiously to her brother.

"Jesus, this isn't the same. I can see what Macca is up too, dripping poison about me."

"You're doing a make up job of that yourself. They can be friends Brendan, it's better if they are with working together. Ste isn't interested in Macca"

"What do we know about him Chez? Seriously. The boy just appeared from nowhere and there's ye being all soft feeling sorry for him - that's the problem. Steven, he's got a right tongue on him, feisty as owt." Brendan shook his head and caught his sister grinning "What's up with ye?"

"Nothing. Met your match finally. Brendan ye need putting in your place sometimes and I think ye secretly like it. Anyway the reason I came in here - Macca has the afternoon off. So ye can give Ste a hand this afternoon can't ye? It won't kill ye to leave the paperwork for a change."

"Macca hasn't booked the afternoon off, I've seen the rota"

"He has just now, that's why I came up here to ask ye to cover. I have to go get my hair done, nails, else I'd have offered" Cheryl shrugs taking a sip of her coffee.

"Christ Chez ye are too soft!" Brendan stands up with a sigh, removes his suit jacket and rolls up the sleeves to his deep purple shirt. "Ye owe me for this - that's twice now!"

Cheryl watches her brother leave the kitchen and smiles against the rim of her coffee cup. "Reckon you'll be the one owing me Brendan Brady" Cheryl hums happily to herself.

* * *

"Flyin' pigs out there?" Ste quips as he sees Brendan walk behind the bar and over to a customer. "Gotta be some sorta phenomenon going on to bare witness to this" Brendan's eyes flash darker at him leaving Ste with a open smirk.

"Miracle occurring behind this bar" Ste says to the customer he's serving. The customer smiles awkwardly not knowing what Ste is going on about and walks over to a chair. Ste slides over to Brendan bumping his body sideways when his customer has gone, the smile is fixed upon his face, cheeky and in full wind up mode at the expense of his boss.

"Never thought I'd see the day" Ste continues as he looks around the pub. "Was it Chez who made ya come down here, arm held behind ya back?"

 _"No"_ Brendan snapped back in a huff.

"Ha! Yeah she did. Gotta do some real work Bren, that's gotta hurt deep"

"Listen ye little..." Another customer interrupts Brendan much to the great pleasure of Ste. Brendan looks like he's about to kill him while Ste sticks his tongue out between his teeth. Brendan can only look at that face and force a smile in annoyance.

Once the sea of customers have alleviated Brendan stands by Ste's side. "All right, so you've had your fun now. But I am still the boss around here, barrels need changing. When you're down there you'll notice some crates - bring them up there's a good lad"

Ste huffs a deep breath side stepping Brendan to find his way down into the cellar. The stone steps echo his footsteps and it's dark and gloomy. Ste has never liked the cellar because of it. Brendan hadn't been lying about the crates, three of them laid waiting for Ste to carry up the stairs. He changed the barrels first and hurt his hand while moving them. As far as punishments go it had been a friendly warning not to rile the boss up. After a couple of trips Ste blew out a tired breath and hung around Brendan until he hazarded a glance his way.

"Finished already? Thought I'd only counted two crates" Brendan said, his eyes were on a newspaper a customer had left behind on a table. The crossword inside it now keeping his attention while the bar quietened.

"Perhaps ya could give us a little hand carrying them crates seen as ya not busy"

"No, I am happy here." Brendan nods. Ste slowly works his way closer to him and peers around his shoulder. Brendan turns capturing Ste's curious gaze.

"What ya doing?"

"Crossword"

"Let's have a look then..." Ste nudged Brendan to stand up and glanced over the newspaper. "What's that one you're stuck on?"

"Ye won't know it Steven"

"Try givin' us a go first!"

"Alright - nine letters, 'Stewed or fried pieces of meat served in..."

"Sauce, it's 'fricassee'." Ste said confidently. He glances up at Brendan looking back at him. "Well it is - look it up if ya don't believe me"

"I believe ye clever clogs" Brendan said, he nods suitably impressed. As Brendan tries to spell the word right to fill the boxes he darts his eyes at Ste. "You're not angry anymore then. Stood in the same room as me for a good while now"

Brendan flicks the pen in his fingers watching the motion of it. He can hear Ste's breathing being this close, it's a little heavier from climbing up and down the stairs. Ste steps back encouraging Brendan to fix his eyes on him.

"Good point is that. Could be I don't have a choice. Would it bother ya if I were still mad?" Ste asks, the other man shrugs non committal. "Why did you change so quickly yesterday - I don't get it"

"I like to be in control and around ye I lose that ability" Brendan confessed. "So this... _'fricassee'_. Ye gonna spell it for a bonus?"

"Can I choose the bonus? Lose the control freak issues and maybe me and you can be friends with benefits"

Brendan scoffs glancing around the room. There were the odd few customers in, all chatting among themselves none of them remotely interested in them or anything else going on. "What kind of benefits?"

"Got your attention now don't I? Not givin' it to ya on a plate Brendan. Gotta work at it and that word - it's in the dictionary" Ste said, he wandered back down to the cellar leaving Brendan to smile.

Ste picked up the last crate and when he turned the shock seeing Brendan stood there was evident. The older man stepped into the cellar slowly and glanced around before settling his eyes on Ste.

"Everythin' okay?" Ste quizzed as he stood with the crate in his hands, it weighted in his hands the longer he stood there. "This crate is as heavy as it looks by the way. Just throwing that out there case ya didn't realise"

"I recall how heavy they are" Brendan nodded folding his arms and leaning on the door frame. "How did ye know the answer?"

"Better question" Ste spoke placing the crate down on the side. "I'm a sous chef, or used to be."

"A chef? That's a skill for life. Shouldn't ye be running your own restaurant instead of doing all this?" Brendan asked in amazement.

"What so... now you don't want me here anymore"

"Didn't say that. What I said was..."

"I heard ya the first time. I had chance to work in a restaurant, but came here instead"

"Ye could go back, fulfill your potential"

"I don't want to" Ste said, and shook his head. "I know you didn't like me coming to work here at first but I thought we were getting on. I were just messin' with ya before, called havin' fun you should try it one day Bren"

Brendan pushed off the wall stopping Ste in his tracks. "I think ye could teach me how. You're a talented man Steven, a sous chef. Should be proud of that"

Ste watched Brendan side his hands casually inside his trouser pockets tightening the already strained material around the shape of his groin. Ste flicked his eyes back up to Brendan's eyes. "We've left the bar unattended"

"It'll be fine for a few minutes." Brendan said closing the space between them, Ste swallowed hard as Brendan gently drew the back of his finger down Ste's cheek feeling the soft smooth of his skin. Listened to Ste's breathing tremor as it left his mouth. He was achingly beautiful, eyes wide and telling of a man who'd been ground down so much he couldn't find his place in the world.

"I'm curious to know if every inch of your skin is this perfect." Brendan spoke softly, tilted his head and roamed his eyes over Ste's face. "I'd leave ye breathless finding out"

"And I'd let you if I thought you meant it" Ste whispers frozen in place, he's hardly able to speak as the heat gathers throughout his body, but only his cheeks give away the glow. "Stop pretending to like me"

"Have I ever not been looking back?" Brendan asks, his eyes search the full of Ste's face settling on his lips. The sound of high heels clipping the stone steps interrupts them and Cheryl's voice can be heard calling them by name voice ranting about the bar being left without cover. It's Ste's opportunity to make an exit.

"You'd change your tune if Chez walked in on us right now. And I'm not mad alright. I just can't be hurt anymore"

The older man watches Ste slide out from between them to grab the crate back in his hands, takes it to the doorway just as Cheryl opens it. Ste exchanges a smile with her before climbing the steps to the bar.

* * *

Later in the day Cheryl bumps into Ste playfully, eyes set on her brother whose distance with Ste is deliberate. Ste clocks her realisation and turns himself, looks over his shoulder at her and thinly smiles.

"What ye doin'?" Cheryl asks peering over Ste curiously.

"Just the rota. It's an easy job seen as there's only four of us I can't mess it up" Ste remarks as he side glances at Brendan talking to a male customer. They're deep in conversation and the other man is leaning towards Brendan in a flirtatious way, smiling and laughing stupidly. Ste doodles in heavy ink at the corners of the page.

"Ye two fighting again, swear you're like a pair of kids sometimes"

"It's him not me" Ste defends a little too quickly and sounds sulky as he shrugs and looks at Cheryl. "Can I have a day off?"

"Course ye can. What's the plan?"

Ste brightens then. "Well now I've got some money I thought new clothes an that. Plus I've never looked around before, like visited places here. Might do that."

"On your own?" Cheryl asked sheepishly, and moved around to Ste's side so she could see her brother. "I mean, ye could do with a guide of the place. Someone that really knows Dublin."

"Yeah...sightseeing. Maybe do a spot of lunch" Ste laughed then. "So weird being able to actually do that. So you're coming with me?"

"Me? Ah...no, I can't. No holiday time left" Cheryl Spoke absently, her eyes shifted downward.

"But you're part owner" Ste puzzled and watched Cheryl act stranger by the minute.

"Gotta be seen to be doing the right thing love. But ye know, Brendan. Well he's got time on his hands, could ask him to go"

Ste's face was a picture then, his eyes almost bulging from their sockets. "Ya gotta be joking. Can ya imagine me and Brendan sightseeing? Spend the day bickering probably." Ste slyly glances to his side again and feels irritated that man is still with Brendan. "Besides, can't work him out"

"Listen love, if ye ever work him out give me a call. It's just the way he is." Cheryl looks over at Brendan. "He'll just be a punter love"

"Look cosy though" Ste said narrowing his eyes, kept his neck stretched around glaring at the man too busy to notice. "Macca warned me Brendan likes to use people, an I've had enough let down's in my life ya know."

"Macca would be that way love, Brendan ended it with him and it was because they didn't have a future. Ye can't help who ye fall in love with, that's why Macca is bitter." Cheryl explains, she continues to notice Ste glancing over at her brother until she holds against his arm.

"Do ye like our Brendan?" Cheryl watched Ste bite nervously on his bottom lip and gaze down at the floor. "I think ye do"

"Not from the off, but we didn't start well did we?" Ste said with a chuckle. " But I knew when he gave me his shirt back. He said I looked good his shirt, so giving it back showed me he wanted to see me in it again. An ya know sometimes he can be the best company and other times..."

"I'm familiar, he is my brother so Bren's allowed to be annoying occasionally. And Ste, no one is perfect even ye"

"Oh I agree, I get on me high horse too."

"I knew something was different with ye guys and I can't help but encourage ye both because I can see what's happening. Spend more time together, it's clear how jealous ye are of that man with him. Why not start right now and go over there and show him what he's missing out on"

Ste blew out a deep breath before feeling confident to walk over to Brendan.

"Hey" Ste said casually interrupting. Both men look at him but it's Brendan Ste's attention is on.

"Steven, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I were just wondering, how exactly will you discover every inch of my skin?" Ste asks Brendan, he then looks the stranger. The man widens his eyes and coughs uncomfortably. Brendan is silent but looks unfazed when Ste turns to fix their eyes together. "This isn't a bad time is it? Only back there in the cellar ya couldn't keep ya hands off me"

Brendan's thin smile gradually widens into a grin, eyes almost sparkling with confidence.

"I could just show ye?"

"Now?" Ste suggests, he feels his Adams apple slide beneath his skin.

"Right now"

"Shouldn't your new friend go first?"

"I didn't realise I had that many of ye lined up waiting" Brendan speaks lowly, can't take his eyes off Ste who's beginning to radiate a heat he can feel being so close they're almost touching. The man at the bar clears his throat, Brendan just about registers it.

"My card" The man finally said sliding it along the bar. Ste thumps his fingers hard over it, picks it up and passes it to Brendan. The sliver of his smile knocks Ste's heart beat out of rhythm. "Call me sometime" The man adds leaving the bar.

"Who were that then?" Ste questioned and continued to hold up the card between his fingers. Brendan slid it into his top pocket. "You were all _chatty_ "

"Yeah, gotta hot date" Brendan slowly stood up leaving Ste's gaze to follow.

 _"OH"_ Ste deflated but tried to disguise his disappointment with a thin smile. "Right. Hope you have a good time then" Ste's face was sullen as he moved to walk away.

"Steven..." Brendan called Ste back tapping his fingers on the bar, he licks the wet back to his lips and stands closely behind Ste placing his mouth next to his ear. _"Don't go..."_

Ste swallows slightly curving his head back. "Who was he really?"

"The guy is interested in playing poker, we have lock ins here occasionally. Some of the regulars come in to play cards"

"Ain't that against the law?" Ste asked, they mirror each other again now. Ste gazes up slightly because Brendan is a little taller this near to him and he can smell his aftershave mixed with the spearmint from the gum he's chewing.

"We have a late licence and usually nobody says owt about the card game. Besides it's not for much money, there's a limit set. I play occasionally when I'm not overseeing things"

"Oh right. Not my thing gambling"

"Yeah? Then what is your thing Steven?" Brendan drawled raising his voice slightly. "How about ye enlighten me because nothing I seem to do is fun enough"

"Well, like I told ya earlier. Sous chef, making food is my thing" Ste's smile broke fondly. " Ironic huh?"

"And there's me always hungry. They call this fate don't they?"

"Or just a coincidence" Ste played it down but reacted with goosebumps to Brendan's knowing look. They both slumped down comfortably on the bar towards each other. If there was a customer waiting, Ste hadn't noticed and was pretty sure Brendan didn't care either.

"There's only one thing left to do. We should go out together, right now."

"We should?" Ste swallowed thickly while his stomach somersaulted.

"For a walk to the local shop, I'll get the ingredients - ye can cook em."

"You want me to cook for you?!" Ste widens his eyes in disbelief but Brendan had been serious.

"Friends with benefits" Brendan winks confidently. "I'll be your best critic"

"I just bet ya will. Who's looking after the bar?" Ste asks, he'd fallen completely for his charm, he couldn't not with Brendan's eyes burning into him the way they were. They both look to a noise nearby and to Cheryl who has somehow wheedled her way closer to them, obviously blatantly eaves dropping. Caught out she blushes embarrassed.

"Hey ye two" Cheryl giggles nervously standing up straight. "I was just...looking for something I lost, pesky earing. Not seen it have ye?" Cheryl proceeds to try looking for the non existent earing.

"Of course we haven't Chez" Brendan smirked at Ste. "Reckon my sister has had a good enough nosy ey?"

"Ha, yeah." Ste flushes under the gaze of Brendan's eyes and then turns to Cheryl. "Um, will ya look after the bar while we go make lunch? Won't be long"

"Take as long as ye need. Bren, be nice"

"I'm always nice."

* * *

Returning sometime later with bags in hands, they take over the kitchen. Ste is mumbling about the amount of food Brendan picked out stating that going out and buying the entire contents of the shop isn't going to make a good meal, in fact it would be too much of a flavour overload. Brendan argues the more food the better and can't agree there could ever be too much of it.

They end up stood in the kitchen laughing.

"Alright look, we ain't ever gonna agree on this are we? But I'm the chef so ya better button it and let me make us somet before it's tea time" Ste tried to look serious but Brendan keeps making him chuckle.

"Chez never stops me eating all I want"

"Yeah well ya like slippin' into them trousers don't ya? Get porky an tight squeeze will be an understatement. Pass us that tagliatelle, and you can choose out of all this to add to it okay, that should satisfy your appetite"

"Steven, it takes a lot to satisfy my appetite"

"Just...give us the pasta will ya" Ste warms instantly, smiling when Brendan bumps into him purposefully when he's finding and chopping everything in the bag. "You'll be able to rustle this up in no time when I've gone, give your sister a break in the kitchen and broaden your culinary skills "

"When you've gone?" Brendan spoke casually oblivious to Ste's meaning.

"I just mean, I can't stay forever can I. This was just temporary till I have some money to get my own place" Ste glances at Brendan whose expression is one of confusion looking back making the moment awkward.

"Right, yeah. Of course" Brendan nods apprehensive, lip protruding. He found his thinking drifting off in difficulty. It hadn't even occurred to him. Brendan started to chop again regardless needing something else to focus on. "Won't be for a good while yet though so ye can show me a good few meals can't ye"

"Uh huh, sure. Just chuck all that in the pan when you've finished and we'll add some cheese sauce to thicken it. Okay?"

"What I can't understand is why ye have such a low opinion of yourself Steven, look at ye obviously talented with your hands. Ye kept that quiet"

"It's dead easy once ya know how, I use me brains too Bren"

"Brains too? Jesus you'll be dangerous in a minute" Brendan laughs as Ste elbows him in the arm, full grin on his face. They both turn and glance at each other and then go back to preparing the food in comfort.

"There's no rush ye know" Brendan interrupts the silence. "To move out I mean"

"No?" Ste said, eyes darting up to Brendan.

"No, don't want ye thinking you've got a time limit. Whenever"

"Okay. Thanks"

During the time they spend in the kitchen Ste learns two things about Brendan. One, he really does have a huge appetite and two, he's got his own ideas to cooking. The meal, by the time it's ready, could have fed an army. The over packed spaghetti contains every ingredient they bought and overflows the pan. Ste chuckles dishing it out, but to be fair the meal tastes darn good.

"This is genius Steven, we've just created a masterpiece meal. Takes great"

"It really does taste good, gotta admit. I've never added this much food like, but yeah it's edible. There's loads left"

"Got tea yet, plus Chez has to try this too" Brendan muffles his words eating another mouthful humming in delight. Ste laughs at him.

"You really love your food ey?"

"Yep, what more is there to life?"

"Oh I dunno. Sharing it with someone else, friendship" Ste shrugs off his words and twists some pasta onto his fork. "Love"

"It's never happened for me"

"What about Macca?" Ste licks his lips still staring at his food.

"No, wasn't that kind of thing. Just sex"

"You have that little respect for him then." Ste shakes his head, sigh leaving his mouth.

"Macca is more of a friend, always was. What about ye? As ye seem so high and mighty about my relationships, I'm guessing yours have been god damn perfect" Brendan prickles with irritation, no one has ever affected him like Ste has. He's unsure why it should bother him this much. Ste is concentrating on his food rather than looking up.

"I didn't mean to imply owt, sorry."

"Yes ye did. I don't know why it is such a problem, anyone would think ye wanted me and him to work things out." Brendan sees Ste look up then, there's the spark in him back again. "Thought ye were interested in my sloppy seconds anyhow, planning on seeing him aren't ye?"

"He invited me out because I'm new here, don't have to explain myself. I can go out with whoever I choose anyway. Don't need your permission."

"Yeah? Well go out with him if that's what ye want. I couldn't care less" Brendan didn't look at Ste, eyes firmly on the food in front of him. His appetite beginning to ware thin.

"And you're making a real show of not caring aren't ya " Ste huffs drawing back his chair harshly grinding down the tiled floor beneath it and stood up. "At least he had the courage to ask me"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"If ya can't work it out Brendan then..." Ste stalled his words feeling incredulous, he made it to the doorway before turning back. "Chez has been on her own ages. I'm going back downstairs. Thanks for helping with the meal"

* * *

That evening Ste spends more time than normal clearing out the bar, he cleans it and prepares for the next morning because this way he can take out his silly mood on the polished wooden furniture of the bar and tables. Even the glasses by the time Ste's finished with them shine brightest he's ever seen them. With everything in it's place, Ste grabs a bottle of larger and places the money in the till before drinking it to himself in the quiet of the pub. Ste sits there and thinks about home, about how it was never like this. It had never been this peaceful growing up in a volatile home. His life had always been loud and any words spoken had been in anger. He thinks this is now why he's feeling so upset about earlier and his stupid fight with Brendan. It had been over something so trivial.

Ste flicked his eyes up to the door that led to upstairs and finished off his drink.

The lounge was in darkness when he got up there, no tv on and no Brendan. It had been odd not to see him as they'd got into a little routine of sorts now, watching tv together. Ste nibbled at his bottom lip and stood outside of Brendan's room, placed his ear up against it to listen for a moment. There was no sounds, and Ste wasn't certain Brendan snored when he slept. Funny how now he really wanted to know if he did. Ste couldn't bring himself to knock and instead moved to his own bedroom door.

"Hiya love" Cheryl came out of her room then, wrapped in her pink dressing gown and with a smile. "You're still up?"

"Yeah, just finished in the bar actually. It's all ready for the morning, so I can have a bit of a sleep in"

"Good idea, don't blame ye. Hopefully Brendan won't ruin your work when he comes home later ey?" Cheryl rolled her eyes moving through towards the kitchen.

"Brendan went out? I never saw him pass through the bar"

"Hm? Oh yeah, he went out the other door love. Had someone to meet up with he said"

"Who?" Ste asked quickly. "Who did he have to meet, was it the guy from the bar today?"

Cheryl glanced up nervously. "I don't know, honestly. He just said for me not to wait up"

"Right" Ste sniffed sharply. "We had a falling out, I came up here to sort things, but he's found a better way"

"My advise? Figure out what ye want. Both of ye need to do that and then that way I get peace too" Cheryl laughs hugging onto Ste. "Macca suggested ye two going out didn't he?"

"Yeah he did, why?"

"If our Brendan can go out - why can't ye? I feel like I'm the only one who can see the truth and quite frankly I'm very nearly at the point of banging both your heads together"

Ste laughs through his nose, beam a mile wide. "Yeah. reckon I am gonna go, it'll do me good to meet new people, and I haven't been clubbin' in years. Just to clear my head a bit, let my hair down too. Brendan might not like it but..."

"Brendan will have to lump it. Like I said show him what he's missing out on, it's a good idea. Want a hot chocolate?"

"Nah, thanks that's me for the night now"

"Okay. Night Ste"

"Night Chez"

* * *

Cheryl smiles walking along the bar to her brother, he's propped back on one elbow leaning against the bar watching over the poker game that's playing out in front of them. Brendan attempts a smile before looking away again, checks his watch for the umpteenth time fidgeting with the strap.

"What's the matter love? Ye seem distracted. Normally you'd be playing to win" Cheryl glanced back at the table with a smile.

"He's been gone ages" Brendan mumbles, scratches the side of his dark beard. "He doesn't know the place well enough to stay out like this, what's he thinking huh?"

Cheryl furrows her brow a moment until it dawns on her. Cheryl hums thoughtfully. "Ste's gone out with Macca tonight. I remember him telling me now, bought new clothes for it too if I recall. Ste really looked gorgeous, don't ye think so?"

"Chez! I know where he's gone alright?!" Brendan snaps back pushing off the bar like he's been burned. He knows who Ste left with, there was no missing that. Macca had basked in his smugness and Ste hadn't even looked at him. Brendan sighed then and glanced up at his wide eyed sister. "I shouldn't have snapped, sorry"

"Brendan, they've planned it all week, plenty of time to do something about it"

"What? C'mon Chez, what ye talking about eh?" Brendan asks incredulously, pours himself another whiskey.

"Better go easy on that, you're already tipsy" Cheryl joked playfully, her brother had a face of thunder. "Why don't ye just tell him huh? Both of ye so stubborn - if Ste being with Macca makes ye feel this way then _tell him_ "

"Nah, got it all wrong. Put two and two together, made five. It's dark now, and on these streets - it ain't the place to be"

"Changed your tune, time was ye wanted to leave him out there. Now look at ye...worried. Don't ye dare tell me Ste doesn't mean anything to ye." Cheryl held Brendan's face in her hands."What's stopping ye?"

"The way I feel, I've never before. Eileen, Macca other men. Steven, he's just always on my mind, and bickering, we seem to have made into an art form. And there's something I discovered, that night on the bridge, when I went searching for him. Seemed trivial at the time but it's stuck with me ye know?" Brendan drifted off with his thoughts feeling lightheaded with the whiskey he'd started on after watching them leave together. When did he ever get jealous in his life? He hadn't.

"What?" Cheryl asked, her voice was quiet against the mumbling voices around them as the card game played on in the background. Cheryl looked over absently,

"I was gonna walk away but... I found myself wanting to protect him"

Brendan breathed through his nose and looked back at the poker game and Cheryl laid her hand on his shoulder. " Nothing odd about that Bren, you're naturally protective aren't ye? He'll be back soon, wait up for him yeah? I think Ste would like that and ye might want to lay off the drink, makes ye a soppy sod"

Cheryl winks with her suggestion and smiles to herself as she leaves.

* * *

It's early morning when Ste arrives back at the pub as quietly as he can, he's a little intoxicated and has to fumble with the key Cheryl gave him to use. The young man at the side of him is laughing and that's not helping Ste on his mission to not wake the household up.

"Macca, ya gotta _shush_ \- it's dead late" Ste whispers his mumbled words, smile stretching his mouth. Ste feels giddy and loose from the beers he's consumed, the cool night air helping his head along with the fuzzy alcohol rush. Ste stares in wonderment as the key he holds becomes two and confuses him. "I need to get in, that last beer weren't the best idea"

"Are ya gonna invite me in?" Macca shoves Ste up against the glassed door and presses close, their bodies' warmth helping to alleviate the cold snap in the dropping temperatures. Ste licks his lips and looks into his eyes, but it's different, they are different. The colour, the shallow depth they have.

"No, it's not my place, I can't" Ste shakes his head, watches the other man edge closer to his lips. "Hadn't ya better go, cos you've a shift tomorrow night"

"Exactly, so I could stay over, be on time for my shift. Don't ye want to..."

"I um..." Ste gulped releasing a breath, Macca's lips were dry to the touch, half giggling with his drunken state. The kiss was sloppy, tasted of beer and didn't get up to speed. Ste licked his lips of it, brushing his thumb along the full of his mouth to take it away. "Right, best call ya a taxi. You can't stay here."

"Oh well, worth a try ey? Macca calls a cab and they stand together waiting for it. Ste feels awkward when Macca continues to try and kiss him, they manage a few but Ste isn't all that interested, he doesn't fancy him.

"I've had a good night ya know, even if we're just mates." Ste says it to make things clearer and Macca smiles before bending over the side and throwing up on the kerb. "Nice. Good job that weren't in the taxi. Ya better get straight to bed"

"Hmm, now you're talking" Macca's words slur when he's walking back towards Ste trying to kiss him again. The sickly smell knocks Ste queasy as he puts his hands up to prevent those lips coming near him again. "Come back to mine then, he won't be there."

"Who won't?" Ste asks curiously, the words taking him aback and seeming to sober Ste slightly. The taxi pulls up then so Ste guides him to it. Gets Macca into the car.

"I wasn't born yesterday. How about ye call me when you're not so hung up over your boss. Had a good night Ste"

As Ste watched the car drive away he stood there processing the words Macca had said. He wasn't hung up over Brendan, it was an absurd notion. Ste gulped down the lump in his throat and turned back at the pub. After a few attempts with the key that seemed to reproduce in his hand, the light switch at the top of the stairs had worked this time. Ste made his way down to the lit bar and leaned up against it with folded arms. Ste flopped his head down and felt his body spin.

Ste instinctively knew he wasn't alone, his senses seemed acutely sensitive when under the influence. Ste grinned hidden inside his arms, Brendan had obviously waited up for him. His heart rate notched up glancing around to see Brendan sat at one of the tables.

"What are you still doing up?" Ste asked, his body swayed slightly when he stood taller. Ste could see the deck of cards that had been used earlier that night, a reminder of the poker game. Brendan stared intensely at Ste sipping from the glass he held in his hand and kept silent as he did.

"Cat got ya tongue has it?" Ste spoke insolently, smirk widening. "What happened to ya date? Left early?"

"He's upstairs"

"Ya what?" Ste's smile dropped in favour of a grimace. "No he ain't"

"Warming my bed up." Brendan sipped at his drink, eyes dark glaring over the rim of the glass.

"You're lying. Ya wouldn't..."

"A man's got needs, he was very willing to fill mine" Brendan remained defiant despite knowing his bed was empty, despite the hurt in Ste's eyes that stung inside his chest.

Ste heard his breath falter, it was louder in the empty space of the bar leaving an echo. Ste shook his head turning to leave. "This is so stupid, like trying to have conversation with a kid"

"Did ye have a good night?" Brendan asked halting Ste's attempt to get away. Bitterness laced his each word.

"Yeah not bad, met some cool people actually, ones who wanted my company"

"And I bet ye just loved all that attention didn't ye?" Brendan drawled swaggering up to Ste, hand moving through the air. "Being noticed, fussed around"

Ste turns around to look back at Brendan. "I did as it happens, yeah. Not too much to ask is it? I'm allowed to have fun, to enjoy it when another man takes interest in me"

"Another man? Ye have been busy Steven. Thought it was just Macca ye had your eye on"

"I don't have my eye on him. He tried to kiss me..." Ste auspiciously looked up at Brendan. "We kissed but it wasn't..."

Brendan continues his walk, slowly closing the gap between them, hands now deep in his pockets. "Made an impression, so good he left it all over the pavement"

"You were spying on me?!"

"Do ye always get that reaction when ye kiss someone?" Brendan whispered into Ste's ear leaving his eyes to shut tightly.

"It's not working, you can take the piss all ya want." Ste faced Brendan and connected his eyes. They were darker than normal, intense. Ste held his breath.

"Did ye open this pretty mouth for his tongue? _Did ye like it?"_

 _"Stop it._ You told me to go out with him Brendan, couldn't care less you said."

"Are we done here?"

"No" Ste hesitated, eyes shifting wildly with Brendan's while his heart thumped hard against his rib cage. "You're just _jealous_ it weren't _you"_

Brendan drags his thumb across Ste's bottom lip and dips down closer. "Think I'd want to kiss ye after he's had his mouth on ye?"

Ste struggles uneasy on his feet, drunk on the beers he's supped all evening. Ste can hardly breathe and the taste of Macca is still there, the smell of him. It feels like a betrayal.

"I hate ya for making me feel this way. Come the morning, that's it..." Ste falters, almost talking himself out of saying it. "I am out of here - ya won't ever have to see me again right"

Brendan feels his chest tighten with an invisible impact, breath almost strangled from his lungs. Pride stops him from arguing back or the lack of strength that's now taken from him.

 _"Your choice"_ Brendan whispers before stepping loudly up the staircase.

* * *

He's very loud, he knows he's doing it, banging things about, letting the sole of his shoes rumble against the floorboards of the pub. Brendan is in a mood, he'd felt this way since last night and then again this morning when he had woken with the sound of thunder inside his head. The extra strong coffee hadn't done much to alleviate the throbbing hangover Brendan had woken up with. He felt irritable and took it out on every inanimate object he could find as he waited for sign of Ste.

Six am had been like torture, his clock slowly ticking through minutes past when he found he could no longer sleep. There was a brief moment, when Brendan had poured his coffee that he imagined what happened last night had been a dream, but as sobriety hit he knew it hadn't been. Ste was planning to leave.

Brendan managed a slice of toast, ate it on the way past to downstairs stopping to quickly glance at Ste's door. He was certain he couldn't have left yet, besides being drunk he never normally would be up this early. Brendan had forsaken his routine run in fear he'd return to find Ste gone. The feeling had hit him square in the chest upon waking, he wasn't ready to let him go, not like this, not without clearing the air somehow. It wasn't Brendan's place to dictate who Ste goes out with. Brendan stilled and leaned on the bar, within view of the doorway to upstairs ready to do whatever it takes.

Cheryl wanders down first, Brendan spun around to see her stood there looking for him. Brendan placed down the glass he'd been cleaning and walked over to her.

"Hey, ye okay?" Brendan asked anxiously, his eyes strayed to the doorway in the hope that Ste had risen with her, that he'd be coming down to start his shift early.

"Hm, not too bad. Ste on the other hand..." Cheryl's face fell and with it Brendan's stomach.

"Did ye check his room? The kitchen, maybe he's having a shower?" Brendan spoke quickly, eyes darting with his sisters. He'd have heard him leave, surely.

"What's wrong with ye? Don't tell me I've two of ye ill now"

"Ill? I'm not ill."

"Ye sure seem that way. Ste isn't great. I have just been in to check on him, he's got a fever poor love. Burning up he is - told the wee mite to stay in bed and rest."

"He seemed fine last night, ye sure it's not a hangover?"

"Maybe a little, but ye don't get such a high temperature from that. He's unwell so the rest of us will be looking after the bar and we can take it in turns to check on him okay?" Cheryl said, her head angled to try and capture her brothers eyes still fixed on the door. "Are ye alright love?"

"I'll go first, make sure Steven is still there - I mean comfortable" Brendan turned to look at his sister. "We said some things last night, and I gotta fix it"

"Again? _Ohh_...Alright, ye go. Listen, me and Macca will be okay down here. Take as long as ye need and for god sake, just make him happy will ye? Make _yourself_ happy for once in your life, do the right thing. Ye don't get a reset button Brendan - life ain't like that"

"I know Chez, I know"

Brendan slipped off his suit jacket before tenderly knocking on Ste's door, a feeble groan came from inside leaving Brendan to push open the door. He peered around it at first, and relaxed seeing Ste huddled up in the duvet. His head lifted slightly to look at Brendan, but he was deathly quiet leaving Brendan nervous.

"Heard ye got a worse hangover than me" Brendan joked walking further into the room. Ste can be heard muttering under his breath. "Glad ye stayed"

"Didn't have much bloody choice" Ste snapped turning away from Brendan. The older man dipped the edge of the bed sitting on it.

"Don't be like this"

"Don't be... are ya serious? After last night I cannot believe you're in here. An I woulda been gone if it weren't for this stupid flu."

"Ye don't mean that Steven."

"Shurrup, I'm poorly, last thing I need is you making me feel worse" Ste nudges at the duvet trying to take it off him, he's roasting hot, the temperature of his body fluctuating from hot to cold leaving him irritated. He aches everywhere though, and it's an effort to remove the covers. Brendan grips the sheet in his hand and helps drag it down.

"Let me help ye, please."

"I need to take my top off - I'm so hot can't stand it."

"Here, c'mon, put your arms up. Steven, let me help stop being stubborn" Brendan bats Ste's hands away enough times Ste relents with a sigh and let's Brendan help him. The cooler air feels better instantly but he's still boiling hot.

"Thanks" Ste mumbles, eyes darting up at Brendan. It doesn't help with him being there when he's exposed as he is, Ste puts his arm across himself. "Don't ya have to help Chez out downstairs?"

"No" Brendan said shaking his head, he looks over Ste's chest and the embarrassment Ste is clearly feeling. "I'll go, just let us know if ye need owt alright?" Brendan moves to get up but Ste's hand grabs his arm. Brendan turns back to look at him.

"Sit down, sick of arguing with ya. You know that's why I left Chester? To get away from all the negativity so it stops now right, me an you clean slate cos I really like you despite the fact ya drive me mad"

Brendan pauses and heavies a nervous sigh. "Well in that case, there's something I need to show ye." Brendan begins to unbutton his shirt leaving Ste puzzled.

"Look I know I've taken mine off, and as much as I'd like to see underneath that shirt...this ain't the time to get kinky on me" Ste said, his laughter sounds nasal through his blocked nose, half sniffing half wheezing as he slowly worsens. Brendan holds his palm to Ste's forehead.

"Ye ain't moving from this bed until you're right again, ye hear? And I'm not doing this as some sort of kink at all. Just, promise ye won't kick off"

"Init the rule I have too now you've said that? Jinxed it already Brendan, but continue to strip anyway - I'm ill not daft"

Brendan shakes his head but removes his shirt despite, angles around so Ste can see his arm. And at first the younger boy is too distracted by his chest and the thick hair covering it, Brendan's muscles and the silver cross hanging around his neck. He just wants to claw through that hair and rub his body up against him to see if it's as soft as it looks.

"Steven?" Brendan clicks his fingers. "I'm up here ye know?"

"Give me a break, don't expect me not to look" Ste darts his eyes up at Brendan. "Fine, What?"

"My tattoo Steven, look at it"

Ste glances down at the ink on Brendan's arm. The cross tattoo Ste has never noticed on Brendan before. Ste looks back at him incredulously.

"I really am just a joke to you" Ste said quietly feeling a distinct shiver infect his skin. Ste pulls the covers back over him right under his chin. He can feel the fever is taking more of a hold of him and with it he starts to slightly shake.

"No. I don't think that" Brendan swallowed, he broke their gaze when Ste's eyes grew sadness in them.

"All these months I've lived with you. Why? Why didn't you just tell me instead of laughin' behind my back"

"I haven't been laughing behind your back, _Jesus_. I was gonna tell ye"

"It's almost identical, just how I'd seen it." Ste spoke lowly, reaching out to drift the lightest of touches down Brendan's arm, tracing the cross. "No wonder you were so intrigued with my art and where I had seen it. How could I be so blind, it was you all along"

"It was just a dream, ye could have seen this _anywhere_. It's a popular cross"

"So, if ya believe that why tell me now? Why bring me back here - this is the reason ya did because it had you thinking too, didn't it?" Ste moved to sit up, the weakness in his arms almost giving way. It brought them in closer proximity, Ste looks at tattoo and stroked down it. His head shook as it bowed.

"You're tired, ye should sleep. Get yourself a clear head yeah?" Brendan hooks his finger under Ste's chin tilting his face up. "Steven?"

"I was so scared that first night out there, an I've been scared a lot in my life but that felt like the world had given up on me. I see you think it's stupid but, it had to be you I saw because I felt safe, just like that night on the bridge, just like now Brendan."

"I don't think it's stupid alright." Brendan sighs placing a hand against Ste's cheek. His thumb caught and brushed away a tear before it could fall from Ste's piercing blue eyes. "I'll continue to keep ye safe"

Ste moves quickly towards him, tries to place his lips on Brendan. The older man pushes back stopping Ste.

"Hey, this isn't what ye want."

"I know I want this. But I forgot ya don't wanna touch me now"

Ste holds his breath, gasping as Brendan places their foreheads together and crowds in close. "You're probably still drunk from last night"

"Drunk on this? Yeah, just as much as you are." Ste claws his fingers into Brendan's bare chest as his skin becomes addictive to touch.

Brendan's eyes dart quickly with Ste's, he couldn't allow Ste to regret. Brendan has to peel himself away despite wanting to touch Ste, to feel the hunger of his kiss. Ste's skin has blossomed pinker, eyes blown wide and shiny. He looks sultry, beautiful.

"You're not well, get some rest and maybe then we can continue this"

"Of all times to be ill" Ste breaks Brendan's concentration, pouts as he speaks.

"I know" Brendan agrees with a chuckle. "Reckon you're needing a cold shower"

"Sounds mint that does, what with this fever an you almost crawling beneath this duvet with me I'm gonna melt. Probably best ya didn't kiss me, dunno if I could handle it"

"Yeah?" Brendan smirks, roams his hands against Ste's chest and they're cold to the touch, Ste gasps and releases a shaky breath. "That feel good?"

"Uh huh" Ste nods taking Brendan's other hand and placing it on his cheek, his eyes flutter closed humming with the chill along his red hot skin. He feels dreadful, the cold he has dragging him down but Brendan's hands feel amazing the longer he touches him.

"I knew you'd feel this perfect everywhere" Brendan whispers into Ste's ear, leaving a drawn out breath to skim the back of his neck. "Lie back on the bed"

Ste swallows licking his lips, shuffles enough to lie down again. Brendan's cool fingers guide along his face and down his neck, smoothing against his chest and insanely tender over his nipples. Ste grins wide, bites down on his bottom lip. "Cheeky"

"I'm human ye know, and you're half naked letting me do this"

"It's making me better. Although I'm not cooling down much now" Ste laughs and opens his eyes to Brendan's. He might feel like death warmed up but seeing Brendan this way makes up for that. He has something on his mind Ste realises. "What is it?"

"I can't let ye leave" Brendan states adamantly. He sounds like he's giving an order and it has Ste smirking.

"Give me a reason to stay then"

"This what we have. The ups and downs working together, seeing ye lump four sugars in your coffee each morning, the way ye refill the biscuit jar when ye think I haven't noticed you've eaten one. This...life. It's second nature to me now. So, I can't let ye leave" Brendan shakes his head flashes a thin smile.

Ste's mouth parts gradually, expression dumbstruck. "Brendan..." Ste gulped slowly. "Ya knew I nicked your biccies?"

"You're always covered in crumbs ye daft..." Brendan smiles and leans down towards Ste.

"I'm full of flu or worse..."

"So..?" Brendan almost touches Ste's lips.

"You'll catch it..."

"Past caring" Brendan kisses Ste holding wide palmed over his face. The push of it provides a little noise as they part again, staying close enough to keep looking. "Don't leave"

"I'm not going anywhere" Ste whispers. "Kiss me again"

Brendan moves down towards Ste again, their lips almost locking, but a noise outside the door stops them, it swings open before either of them can do anything about it. Cheryl gasps as she looks over them, it has be one of the most compromising positions she's caught them in and there's no point turning to leave because she's gotta know details. Ste and Brendan both turn to look at her, mouth covered with her hands and eyes wide as saucers.

"Oh my god"

"No" Brendan warns playfully knowing the imminent freak out that's about to happen.

"You guys were..."

"No we weren't" Ste shakes his head, the glow from his cheeks more prominent than ever leaving his heart fluttering. Yes they were. Yes they had been. Ste felt like a teenager again. "We were... I had somet in my eye"

"Ste Hay ye fibber! It's bloody well written all over your face - both your faces! Does this mean that...?"

Ste looks back at Brendan, lips curled inwards and eyes failing to appear innocent. Brendan stalled his reaction, painfully so, but it was his eventual smile that fed the butterflies in Ste's tummy. Ste turned back to Chez and nodded with an embarrassed grin.

"I'm so happy for ye!" Cheryl squealed rushing over to the bed. She averted her eyes so they could quickly cover up.

"I were too hot" Ste defended, the beet glow in his cheeks at least proved his point.

"Hot too were ye Bren? Funny that isn't it?" Cheryl giggled at the pair of them, she was elated. "Brendan playing doctor is he?"

"Alright, go on with ye, Chez. Can ye leave us?"

"No problem. I'll give ye both some privacy" Cheryl winked at Ste. When she had left Ste watched Brendan button up his shirt again and fold the sleeves up his arms. His blue eyes settled back on Ste again.

"Do ye need anything? A cold drink?"

"Can I have a drink with plenty of ice? Paracetamol if there's any in and wash your hands in cold water"

"What for?" Brendan shook his head baffled.

"Need cooling down don't I?" Ste said, gripping Brendan's shirt, he closed the gap between them. "What else about this life we have? Tell me something I'd want to know"

"Might make ye hotter if I tell ye"

"Tell me anyway..."

"Okay. When ye wear my shirt? And the way it cuts off almost at the top of your thighs, I picture ye naked underneath. I keep imaging your shape, how long I'd have to suck before ye got hard. That's why ye drive me crazy wearing it." Brendan strokes down Ste's face and along the red of his lips as he licks them and smiles smugly like he's achieved something.

"The next time I wear it - I will be" Ste teased with a charge of excitement, his eyes unblinking staring back at Brendan gaining all of his attention. Ste nudges his nose against the bristles on his face brushing his mouth on Brendan's earlobe. "I could sit on your lap couldn't I?" Adrenaline rushes throughout Ste's body, he cannot believe he's as ill as he is, first time they'd both been ready to discover each other physically. The older man closes his eyes at the contact and hums contentedly.

"You're still tipsy" Brendan grunted placing his mouth, teeth and tongue on Ste's fevered skin needing some form of release, he assaults the sheen covered pulse point of his neck enough to hear a moan leave Ste's mouth, that and his name.

"I wish I weren't ill cos I really wanna be with you right now" Ste breathes the words like he's barely able to.

"Me too, but I won't take advantage, not like this" Brendan reluctantly let's go of Ste and now he's the one feeling hot, fingers curling beneath his shirt collar as if that would help alleviate the matter. They'd wasted far too much time.

"I know. I am feeling woozy, I feel awful actually. Need to sleep" Ste sinks lower into the pillow groaning in pain so Brendan gave a small nod before getting up. Ste flicks open his eyes quickly. "But ya don't have to leave"

"I'll go get ye a drink, leave my hands in the freezer a bit before I return. I can stay a while longer, until ye sleep"

"Brendan, can we please give this a chance now? I'm not asking for any promises, just no more arguing"

"Well, I've no more secrets now, so unless you've some skeletons in the closet, we should be just fine right? Back in a minute" Brendan promised and when the door closes a little bit of Ste breaks, his heart sinking into his stomach. It had been months since he left the UK but there was always that worry at the back of his mind. He'd broken his bail conditions coming over here, and there was a fear that one day his past would turn up again. But it had been months hadn't it? Surely if anyone was going to turn up it would be by now so telling Brendan hadn't been an option. His mind clouded over with the sudden need for sleep, eyes flickering open and closed.

He just about heard Brendan sneaking in, the bed dipping as he sat and the clink of the glass on the side table. Ste sucked in a breath as his skin cooled with Brendan's freshly chilled hands. His fingers raising goosebumps along his hypersensitive skin and hardening his nipples. Ste cooed with a judder of breath arching ever so slightly off the mattress and blinking his eyes open half lidded.

"I've left your drink and painkillers on the side, and you're cooling down a little now. Reckon it'll be a few days in bed for ye" Brendan spoke quietly, continuing to travel his palms up Ste's chest. Ste manages a sleepy smile, closes his eyes.

"Soon as I'm better gonna snog your face off" Ste grins turning over onto his side humming as he gently falls asleep.

"That good a kiss huh? Get better soon then boy"


	4. Chapter 4

Overwhelmed by the kind comments about this fic. Thank you very much. xx

* * *

Dublin City

Part 4

It was late evening when Cheryl popped her head around the door to check on Ste. Her first sight was of her brother sat in a chair next to the bed. He was starting to slump to one side showing he'd been asleep for quite sometime now, obviously not wanting to leave Ste alone. Cheryl smiled fondly and hung back longer to take in this picture, a memory she knew would stay with her over time. She tapped lightly on the side of the door, enough to rouse Brendan from his slumber.

Brendan jolted awake, blinked his eyes at the sudden sound struggling to remove the sleep from his tired eyes. The room was darker now as the evening had progressed and the only light stretched out from the doorway Cheryl stood in.

"Chez, hi" Brendan croaked, blissfully stretching out the kinks in his body. "Ye alright? Need a hand downstairs?"

"Bar's closed love. Macca has just left and to be honest it's been really quiet."

"Ah, unusual" Brendan continued to whisper through their conversation sitting himself up straight in the chair.

"Not really, It'll be the run up to St Patrick's day won't it, everyone saving up - same each year." Cheryl mused with a thin smile. She looked over at Ste who still hadn't spoken.

Brendan swung his head around to Ste and edged forward from the chair he'd been sat asleep in to the bed. "Slipped my mind. I'll take him to the bridge if he's feeling up to it. Steven won't have seen it all painted green and lit up will he?"

"Aw, great idea. I bet he'll like that - spending time with ye that is"

Brendan raised his eyebrows at his sister and reached his hand over to stroke gently against Ste's forehead. The heat radiating through his palm in an instant. Brendan kept moving and lifted up the strands of his damp hair.

"How is he doing?"

"Burning up Chez - and he's been asleep all this time" Brendan said, concern lacing his words as Cheryl walked over to the bed and tested Ste's temperature for herself.

"He's boiling. Maybe we should call a doctor?"

"Hm, yeah. There's that question again though - what do we know about him Chez? He could be allergic to things, we can't even give out a medical history or next of kin"

"Well I'll do it then"

"Who are ye supposed to be?"

"I dunno. I could say I'm his sister?"

"No because if he needs bloods they'll be asking questions won't they, ones neither of us have the answers to"

"Bloods? Stop being melodramatic Bren, he's got the flu"

"All I'm saying is we can't go ask his family - he stowed on the ferry over here to get away from home"

"A stowaway?!" Cheryl spoke loudly and left Brendan checking she'd not woken Ste up. Quickly shooing her from the room, Brendan pulled the door to quietly.

 _"A stowaway?"_ Cheryl repeated in a low voice, she looks back at the door. _"How do ye know that?"_

"Steven mentioned it" Brendan regretted saying it now, wasn't sure if he'd been meant to spill that bit of information. "Look, I don't know the full story okay but, gotta be desperate to do that ain't ye? He's had a bad time back home and the last thing he needs is a doctor asking questions" Brendan leaned back on the wall and held his head back to think.

"I won't say anything" Cheryl said, moving away from the door. "Ste has told ye more than me, but that's a good thing."

"He needs rest. It doesn't matter what's happened, it is now we gotta concentrate on"

"Stowaway though..."

"Hmm. Everyone's life is complicated though, even mine"

"Yours?" Cheryl stopped pacing the corridor and looks at her brother incredulously, her arms held against her hips. "That boy in there is mad about ye, he's young, gorgeous and fit. What the hell have ye to complain about?"

Brendan laughs at his sister's face then. Smiling with fondness he pulls her into a hug. "Point. Call the doctor, I'll pay private if I have too, get him here soon as possible yeah?"

Brendan makes his way back into the darkened bedroom but leaves the door open for some light to pour in. He goes to the side of the bed Ste is turned at so he can get a good look at him, tests the cool of his hands before placing them upon his face.

"Steven?" Brendan calls his name with a low tone, drags the back of his fingers down his cheek and barely whispers _"Hey beautiful"_

Ste stirs a little, tries to open his eyes. Ste's long swept lashes flutter and open to look at Brendan. Ste manages a small smile, but his groans are evident when he tries to move. He's worse than before now, every bone in his body aches and moving is proving hard work in his weakened state.

"Hi" Ste said swallowing against his dry throat. "Did ya call me beautiful?"

"Dreaming again" Brendan smiled as Ste did. "Hearing things?"

"Might be ill but I ain't deaf yet" Ste spoke with slight amusement, focusing on the limited light that showed off Brendan's face. He was still smiling when he lent forward to kiss Ste's forehead.

"You're so hot" Brendan's voice edges with concern, bumping their noses briefly.

"Ta, not so bad yourself" Ste faintly smiled. "What time is it?"

"Late, you've slept hours. Listen, we're calling the doctor okay? Need to make sure this isn't something bad."

"No" Ste shakes his head a little. "No, I don't like hospitals Bren. Spent too much time in them, wanna stay with here with you"

"Ye are with me. It might not come to that but if it does I won't leave ye okay?" Brendan releases a quiet breath. "Gotta get ye better alright?"

Ste nods his head sniffing and wheezing as he breathes. "Please don't let them admit me Bren..."

 _"C'mon, don't get upset"_ Brendan swallowed the lump in his throat and kept his cool hands against Ste's face.

"If ya knew...if you could see, you'd understand why I need to stay."

"Okay, just get checked over?"

Feeling light headed all he could do was nod and tries to raise his hand off the bed, Brendan notices the movement and holds it in his own. "Glad ya still here. Your hands are warmer now"

"No wonder, mapped half your skin earlier. Do ye remember?"

"Not gonna forget your hands on me" Ste admitted squeezing Brendan's hand. "Felt nice"

"Nice?" Brendan asked leaning closer to Ste, he could feel the heat radiating off his face as Ste nodded again.

"Bit more than nice" Ste's smile widened. "Would like you to do it again - for medicinal purposes of course"

"Naturally" Brendan pursed his lips agreeing. "I'll stick my hands in the freezer later, get those nipples of yours standing to attention again"

 _"Bren..."_ Ste bit down on his bottom lip. Brendan laughs as he teases, the thought of it soaring his own body heat higher.

"Like a sauna in here, I'll bring a fan in too"

* * *

Brendan stood up fast when the doctor walks into the kitchen, Cheryl persuaded him to move away from outside the bedroom door and follow her. She'd made a cup of tea and placed it in front of him but Brendan was far to distracted to drink it, the cooled down brew spilt as Brendan knocked the table.

"How is he doc?"

"He's got the flu, looks worse than it is but maybe should be admitted purely because of how weak he is" The doctor said writing out some details on a prescription pad.

"No, look he doesn't want to be in hospital, he told me" Brendan explained meeting the doctors eyes.

"I'm not surprised given his medical history. Are either of ye related to Steven?"

Brendan swallows and turns to look at Cheryl. "He mentioned a Brendan - I am assuming that is yourself. Only his next of kin is down as a Terry Hay, since Steven's mother passed away. I can't disclose anything if you're not family"

"I'm his sister in law" Cheryl lied, side glancing Brendan with her nerves. "Ye can tell me okay? Ste had to get away from home recently, came to stay with us"

"Hm" The doctor paused glancing up at them both. "I'm sure you'll understand Steven has always struggled with his health, his childhood was fraught with visits to hospital. And most recent in the last months."

"What happened?" Brendan spoke urgently, his words faltering.

"I thought ye were family"

"We are...Brendan just cares for Ste, we both do" Cheryl slides her hand around Brendan's arm and squeezes. "Ste doesn't tell us everything Bren, at least he's safe now yeah?"

"I've prescribed some medicine for Steven, but the best cure is rest. He must have plenty fluids and food even if he's off it." The doctor advised passing over the prescription to Cheryl. Brendan blinks himself back in the present and moves away from his sister.

"I'll make sure of that, we both will. Thank ye doctor" Brendan said, he leads the man out of the pub leaving Cheryl to check up on Ste.

He's awake when she goes in, and sits by his side.

"Good news, ye can stay here. Bad news, ye gotta have medicine."

Ste groans with a nod of his head. "Better than hospital. Where's Bren?"

"Just seeing the doctor out. He is so worried about ye...but don't say I told ye so"

"I'm glad because..."

"What is it love?" Cheryl held Ste's hand.

"I just feel better when he's around" Ste sniffs burrowing his face into the pillow needing to cool his skin. Cheryl moves out of the room and returns a moment later with a cold flannel. She folds it against his forehead.

"Thanks Chez, glad when this fever settles." Ste grabs the cloth and places it on his face.

"I'm the same - with our Bren I mean. He's protective especially when he cares about ye"

Cheryl turns around to the light pouring in the room when her brother pushes the door open, he's got a fan in his hands and plugs it in instantly spreading a cool wind around the room. "I'll make some soup, always works that. Keep your strength up"

"Thanks Chez."

Ste was fighting sleep when Brendan sat in the chair next to the bed, lethargic and weak Ste felt he couldn't do anything. Brendan leans on his folded arms and gazes into Ste's eyes. "Like the fan?"

"Hm, perfect ta"

"How's the patient?"

"Feel like crap. The doctor said I have a low immune system. Need plenty of fluids in me" Ste smiles as Brendan pushes closer to him. "Plenty of TLC"

"My bedside manner is impeccable. I give _great_ TLC"

"I'll be the judge of that." Ste husked trying to at least sound sexy, he wasn't sure it came out that way though.

Brendan let out a low chuckle "Stop flirting"

"You gonna go to bed then?"

"Hm, I'll leave ye to it"

"You don't have to. Bren?"

Brendan thinly smiled upon hearing Cheryl move through the room with a tray in her hand. A moments glance at her before his attention was fully on Ste. "Ye need to rest" Brendan said, gently thumbing along the pulse in his wrist.

"But I..." Ste watched Cheryl place the tray down and then leave again. "I don't want you to go"

"Have something to eat and I'll see ye soon."

"Is it cos of Cheryl, I thought you was alright with us?"

Brendan turns to the open door and shouts his sister back into the room again, she comes, quite hesitantly thinking something is wrong. Brendan stares at Ste.

"Something wrong Brendan?" Cheryl asks gazing at them both. She sees her brother dip down and kiss Ste gently on the mouth and move back up again. Her face lights up. "Hey, he must love ye Ste, kissing ye even when ill"

Ste lets out a nasal laugh and shakes his head. Brendan raises his eyebrows before moving to leave. "I just want ye to get better, see ye in the morning"

"Night Bren"

* * *

The flu continues for a week before Ste begins to notice any improvement. He'd slept away most of the days but gradually he begins to feel his normal self. Brendan had been helping out in the bar again and he'd not seen much of him. Being ill and cooped up in bed really isn't the greatest way to pass his time and he was missing working the bar too.

As the sun comes in through the curtains, Ste blinks at the bright glow of it and a warmth that felt comfortable and ache free. He yawns deeply like he'd not had any sleep, and stretches enough to crack every joint in his younger body. Ste kicks out his feet under the duvet and there's a lump at the end of the bed. Ste grins thinking it's Brendan and turns to greet him. The person sat there isn't Brendan though, and Ste widens his eyes in shock at seeing who it was.

"Macca? How long have ya been sat there for?" Ste said half leaning up on an elbow, he hadn't heard the door go at all.

"A while. I saw Brendan leave so I came in to check on ye" Macca sniffs, and glares around the bedroom.

"I missed him then - typical. Feeling better finally, so what's the gossip then?" Ste smiles looking up at Macca. His face seems to twist in pain and leaves Ste intrigued. "What's up?"

 _"What's up"_ Macca laughs menacingly, head shaking in disbelief. Ste settles back on the bed slightly, tries to open the gap between them. "Must of thought you'd struck gold coming here. Everyone feeling sorry for ye, taking ye off the street and giving ye a home - job"

"I'm grateful to them, yes. Cheryl gave me a chance - there's a difference" Ste said, his confusion evident but the other man wasn't falling for it.

"Fluttered your eyelashes didn't ye? And he is that gullible to fall for it. To fall for ye."

"I have no idea what ya on about. I need to get changed now so...just let yourself out"

"You're a _tease_ "

"I'm a what? I think ya need to leave"

"No. Ye came out with _me_ the other night - ye were all over _me_! All the while stringing Brendan on, me on. Lording it up thinking ye can have it all"

"You're crazy. I haven't been leading anyone on right. Me and Brendan have just gotten close as the times' gone on. I only went out with you for a laugh, it didn't mean owt"

"Ye kissed me Ste! Right out there in front of him!" Macca yelled angrily. "Chosen to forget that little piece of information?"

Ste held a breath and flicked his eyes up at Macca. "I remember you kissing me yeah, just before throwing your guts up on the kerb."

Macca scoffed then pushing up to his feet to pace the room.

"How would you know Brendan was there, unless you made sure he could see us." Ste angered, he pulls back the duvet and sits out of the bed shaking his head incredulously. "I nearly left him because of you"

"I waited so long for Brendan to look at me the way he does with ye, but he never did." Macca's voice breaks as he speaks and Ste can be heard sighing into his hands.

"I care about Brendan too. More than I've cared about anyone."

"Then leave him alone." Macca said stopping his motion and looking directly at Ste. "Brendan will bounce back, he's fickle that way"

"No, I can't do that. I like him and he likes me - I won't give that up"

"Well, I'm the one he's spent the last few days with down in the bar, while you're up here convalescing. Perhaps he ain't all that into ye after all"

"I think you should go now." Ste got back into bed when Macca left and huddled up beneath the sheets. he wasn't moving from this room now, he'd just stay here in his solace and out of the way.

* * *

That evening Ste jumped awake hearing the door click, half asleep and not entirely with it. The bed dipped as someone sat on it and Ste licked his lips nervously not knowing whether it was Macca come back for round two.

"You're awake then?" Brendan spoke with a tired tone as the sound of his shoes being removed against the carpet filled the silence. "Spent hours down in that bar today, I'm shattered"

"Are you?" Ste asked cautiously, he didn't turn around but instead sank his cheek into the pillow. Brendan turned to look at him.

"Are ye alright?" Brendan asked and watched Ste's shoulders shrug. "Steven" Brendan's accent purred his name closing Ste's eyes as if he's just been physically touched.

"Uh huh" Ste sighed, he felt dreadful again although it wasn't the illness this time. "Enjoyed yaself in the bar today then? Spending hours with Macca"

Ste couldn't hide the sharpness to his tone, the drawl of his voice like it had been an effort to say.

"Wouldn't describe it as enjoyment - are ye mad with me because I know that tone Steven. Heard it plenty times"

"Surprised you've noticed my voice with Macca around."

As the warmth of Brendan's breath suddenly brushed against his ear, Ste felt himself swallow. "Stop mentioning Macca - he's what this mood is about huh? Want his company instead of mine now do ye?"

Ste rolled to his side and faced Brendan, they were almost touching and Ste's eyes trailed over him settling squarely on him. "You want his company more like!" Ste faltered on breath, he could hear the noise of his difficulty breathing. "While I've been ill..."

"Tell me you're joking, not now, not now we're getting somewhere. Why do ye always have to talk about him?" Brendan starts to move away, it has Ste hesitating.

"But he told me that..."

"What, what did Macca tell ye? Enlighten me"

"He loves you Brendan!"

"Jesus. I've been working the bar with Macca each day, yes. But all I have thought about is ye getting better and us finally catching a break. Instead I come up here and I get it thrown in my face over _him_ " Brendan closes the door as he leaves the room and Ste is too choked up to stop him.

* * *

Ste follows Brendan after a while of hesitation and nerves. The lounge is brightened by the television showing Ste that's where he's ended up. Brendan sits there arms folded tight across his chest and obviously stewing inside. Ste hates he'd caused the feeling in him.

"Where's Chez?" Ste mumbles, eyes drifting down to the floor when Brendan sharply gazes up. Ste can't bring himself to look just yet, feels too bad for earlier.

"Out for the night" Brendan said flatly, looking back at the tv. The light flickered around the room. "Shouldn't ye be in bed resting?"

"No, I'm feeling better. Stronger"

"Great." Brendan sighed heavily and Ste did look this time, watched Brendan getting up to leave the room again.

"Please stay" Ste spoke grabbing Brendan's arm as he passed. "Or let me join you" Ste's lashes fluttered higher to gaze at Brendan.

"Don't need a chaperone to the bathroom thanks" Brendan forcibly removed his arm jolting Ste with it. Ste inhales a quick breath feeling emotional and upset. Ste waited until Brendan had finished and followed him up the corridor.

"God Bren, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ste sniffed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry too" Brendan turned his head back slightly, his voice sounding shaky "I feel... this is the worst I've felt in ages"

"Me too." Ste grasped at his shoulders and leaned in kissing Brendan's back and pulling his palms down the sides of his arms. "I miss you"

Ste waited for many moments, he watched Brendan eventually walk away and enter his room closing the door. Ste released his held breath harshly retreating to his own, quickly finding a place to hide beneath the duvet again. There hadn't been a long amount of time that had passed before the noise of his door opened and then closed. A light padding of feet across the carpet and dip in the bed. As freezing cold hands traced around his waist Ste almost yelled out, breath caught in his throat.

"Your temperature is getting better then" Brendan grinned into Ste's neck as the hairs of his body prickled.

"Yeah it is, warm ya flamin hands up!"

"Steven, now that's not what ye were saying the other night. Practically _begged_ for my cold hands then"

"I were burning up with a fever!" Ste stuttered pushing back into the warmth every other part of Brendan's body held.

"Ye know, ye owe me a snog mister and these hands are gonna keep roaming unless I get it" Brendan continued to smile at his payback, they'd been in the ice bucket a good while before he'd crept in to Ste's bed.

Ste turned around to firstly shove Brendan, playfully scolding him. It was too dark to see his eyes properly but the relaxed release of warm breath on Ste's face showed how close they were to each other. Ste slowly gulped placing his hands on Brendan's face, thumbs tracing the softness of his beard and moustashe Ste drifts his open mouth against Brendan's lips while the sound of their breathing gets gradually heavier, Ste knows he's driving Brendan crazy but it's a good feeling, to be this turned on by him.

Ste gently cups his lips on Brendan, pulls back with a smile and slightly shaking with nerves. Brendan strokes his hand down Ste's back and it's still icy forcing Ste towards him open mouthed. The advantage is taken up by them both sealing their lips in a hard kiss. Ste melts into it and pushes forward, draws Brendan in curling his hand behind his neck and moaning at the contact. Tongues colliding in passion, Ste kissed Brendan's mouth desperately, biting the flesh before feathering their lips again. He knew Brendan was smiling now, he could feel the shape of it and the breathing that followed seconds later.

"Worth the wait?" Ste breathed a nervous laugh, his heart shook his body so much.

"Meh" Brendan said, laughing as Ste shoved him again with a gasp. "I'm kidding, it was..."

"Don't ya say 'good' Brendan cos it was more than that right - our first proper kiss!"

"Perfect" Brendan kissed Ste. "Sexy"

"Made me hard for ye"

Ste's licked his drying lips and thought about that in detail. "Really?"

"Yeah, we are lying in bed together, you're almost naked and I'm overdressed. Plus your tongue has the right moves"

Ste felt himself burn up again, this time with embarrassment and then he dared to move his hand down Brendan's hip. He was wearing far to many clothes, Ste pulled at them.

"I still want to be with you, an as much as I like ya in this suit, I'd love ya out of it more" Ste giggled as Brendan moved back out of bed and could be heard removing the layers of clothing. Ste continued to feel nervous but Brendan was gentle turning him and pulling his smaller frame into his arms, skin on skin contact raising the goosebumps long his body. Ste stretched his neck back as Brendan pushed his palm gently up the inside of his throat and dragged his fingers back over his Adam's apple. Ste's heart skipped a beat as his body responded in a hot rush of sensations as Brendan kissed along his neck.

"I'm sorry" Ste whispered as Brendan's arms crossed around his waist and held on tightly. Ste brought his own arms around too and sighed contentedly.

"Doesn't matter."

"It does though, I got jealous when Macca told me the truth"

"When did he?"

"Today, this morning. He said he saw ya leave my room" Ste turned his head back a little. "Did you stay all night with me?"

Brendan nodded at the back of Ste and continued to kiss as much of his neck as possible relaxing Ste. "I don't want him Steven. But I do want ye and I have done for a long time. I tried to fight it"

"By arguing with me? Doesn't take a genius to figure that out"

"Good job ye ain't one then"

"Oi!" Ste digs his elbow back.

"Thought about ye all day. I wanna just take my time..." Brendan said, his hands felt down lower at his sides, pulling Ste on top of him they rolled backwards leaving Ste laid out recumbent along Brendan's body. Ste turned his head and drew his nose through Brendan's beard hair, wide mouthed kissed against his neck leaving a trail of warm breath. "While I touch ye"

Ste swallowed deeply, placed his hands on top of Brendan's and guided them along his skin. Pre come leaked from his cock and coloured his boxers darker where it settled, ball sack tightening as it lifted higher, closer to his body. Ste's erection so hard it tented the material.

"Still feeling better, hmm?"

"God, a... lot... better..." Ste strangled his words, Brendan flicking the peaks of his nipples tweaking them and clawing the flesh red. Ste drew out long continuous breaths that warmed the air around them, Brendan's dick pressed into him, underneath him.

"You're big" Ste shifted his body to feel Brendan's shape.

"So are ye, I've seen ye wearing those tight black boxers Steven. Ye wanted me to notice"

"Yes" Ste agreed. "I liked it, you looking"

"Good." Brendan clasped his mouth against Ste's and thrust his tongue into him, deepened the kiss and rode his hand down into the dip of Ste's stomach. Kept his palm there to feel the heave of his breaths and swallowed the moans he produced. Brendan slid his legs between Ste's thighs and drew up to his feet gently teasing the younger boys legs apart. He smiled against Ste's kiss as he took his fingers lower, edging beneath the leg of his boxers towards his smooth perineum.

"What d'ye want?"

 _"Fuck..."_ Ste laughs, half with nerves half intoxicated with desire. His boxers are drawn so tight against his erection it's almost painful.

Brendan takes his finger up and down the sensitive skin beneath his ball sack before cupping them inside his hand to gently pull them away from his body. Ste releases another drawn out moan flexing his hips "Do ye want me to stop?"

"Are ya kidding me? No, don't stop." Ste giggles, and ruts himself down on Brendan's hard cock beneath him.

Brendan tickles his fingers up Ste's treasure trail, slides them through his navel higher to round his sensitive pink nubs and angles down behind his ear. "Show me how to touch ye, so I get it right first time"

Ste swallowed "You're getting it right Bren"

"Guide my hands on ye" Brendan whispers into Ste's ear. "Too late to be shy now boy"

Ste takes a hold of Brendan's hand and feeds it down beneath his boxers before he can over think. A sharp inhale of breath leaves him wide mouthed, as Brendan's fingers comb through his dark pubic hairs and touch against his cock.

 _"Uhgod"_ Ste breathes. _"I don't know if I'm doing this right..."_

"You're enjoying this, so it's right _"_ Brendan tells him. Feels the length of his cock.

Ste hums and takes is palm lower. _"Brendan. Please"_

Brendan's fingers fan out so he can encase against Ste's dick, the younger boy jerks upwards. Ste's hand is still there, gripped tight to Brendan's hand in fear he'll let go. He can feel Brendan's fingers gently stroking his length, stimulating his erection as it bucks and becomes slippery and wet leaking pre come.

Involuntary hip movements leave Ste moaning softly, it keeps him on edge and his breathing steadily paced. Ste rocks himself leading to added friction upon Brendan's groin, Ste laid down along him perfectly the younger boy feels Brendan hard beneath him. As laboured breaths leave Brendan's parted lips, the warmth of it spreads along Ste's neck and ear like a soft whisper.

 _"I want to touch you too"_

"Not yet"

Brendan thumbs inside the slit and spreads the pre come around continuously leaving Ste panting. He tugs harder on Ste's length.

 _"Can you..."_ Ste hesitates, but still lowers Brendan's hand over his balls, they heave in his cupped hand as he plays with them willingly. Ste lifts his hips and widens his legs, places Brendan's fingers on his entrance. Brendan groans at the sound of him, rounds his fingers and presses pressure there.

"Open your mouth" Brendan purrs into Ste's ear, placing his fingers to Ste's mouth and pushed inside, long against his tongue until Ste suckled languid over them. Sleek and wet Brendan's hand lead the way, touched against Ste's entrance and circled the wet finger pads, rimmed his puckered hole and pushed pressure there.

 _"Better, isn't it"_ Brendan almost growled his words, heightened arousal coursing through them both, Ste tilted his pelvis as Brendan lavished attention upon him.

 _"Yeah"_ Ste moaned using his hand to grab his dick. Brendan wraps his other hand around Ste's and follows his movements up and down, tighter on the pull. Ste turns sharply and kisses Brendan, urges flashing like sparks through them both. Brendan grinds himself against Ste needing his own release, slides his wet tongue the area of Ste's pliable mouth and swallows his every cry. They come together as Brendan gains entry inside his tight entrance.

Ste gasps from Brendan's mouth, takes in a deep breath. The sweat has left a sheen against his skin leaving him to shimmer in the low light of the morning. They both look up at it together and then at themselves. Ste pushes Brendan's hand down hard feeding his fingers deeper while his grinds himself through the comedown.

 _"Brendan... uhgod"_

Ste trembles against his mouth and their shared kisses. He shuffles himself around to get a better angle on their kissing that lasts an infinite amount of time. They're hot and sticky, out of breath and smiling throughout.

"What have you done" Ste said, chest heaving, smile never leaving his mouth.

Brendan shifts so Ste can lay on the bed, crowds in closer to him. "Say my name like that again"

 _"Brendan"_ .

"Told ye I'd leave ye breathless"

Ste's smile widens as he pulls him down for a kiss.

* * *

The next morning Ste had a spring in his step. Brendan wasn't in his room when Ste had woken, but he hadn't expected that just yet. Ste still checked Brendan's bedroom for him but he wasn't there so he moved through into the kitchen for breakfast. He ate some cereal and daydreamed while drinking his coffee, permanent smile on his mouth. It seemed forever before the house stirred and Ste was grateful when Cheryl wandered in and gave him a hug.

"Morning Chez, did ya have a good night out?" Ste asked, he crunched the cereal in his mouth.

"Morning Ste. Had a great time, met up with a few of the girls. Needed it to be honest, I love ye all but miss female company sometimes. I drank quite a lot though" Cheryl groaned as she made herself a strong coffee. Her eyes wandered over to Ste and the glow he seemed to have in his cheeks. "What about ye? Did Brendan go out too?"

"No actually, he stayed in for a change"

"Really? Hmm, something else must have kept his attention then"

"Maybe" Ste said with a smirk, he knew Cheryl had been fishing for the gossip but there's only so much he can tell her. "We spent last night together"

"What?" Cheryl turned to look at Ste, dropping the spoon from her hands and spilling the coffee out of the cup. She cursed mopping it up. " _All_ night?"

"Um, no. Cos he weren't there when I woke up" Ste pushed up from the table and wandered out. Cheryl looked fit to burst, eyes wide and curious.

 _"STE..."_ Cheryl popped her head out of the kitchen to watch Ste go and get changed.

"I'm just gonna get changed, do some work in the bar." Ste bit cheekily at his bottom lip, flush flourishing his skin. "See ya later Chez"

* * *

Cheryl made an appearance in the bar after a while and stood next to Ste. Her hand held softly onto Ste who laid heavy on his folded arms against the bar.

"What's up? Ye were all happy before"

"I wanted him all to myself ya know?" Ste sighs gazing at the pub doors. "Bren's gone out somewhere"

"He will be back ye know?" Cheryl licked her lips reading the text message she'd just received on her phone. Her warm smile unnoticed by Ste who still had his eyes fixed to the door. "Um... Ste, will ye do me a favour? Ye remember that cafe I go to? I wondered if you'd mind picking me up a few things? I'd go myself but not feeling too good"

"What? Why didn't you say? God I hope ya not coming down with what I had." Ste stands to turn to her, hand resting on Cheryl's arm. "Yeah course I will. Besides I need to get a feel for the place for when I move out"

"Move out? Why would ye want to do that?"

"I told Bren I were leaving, he changed my mind the other night but I dunno if I made the right decision"

"This because he's gone out? I know it might seem like he's abandoned ye but he always goes out on a Wednesday doesn't he?"

Ste looked at the door when it suddenly opened up. Macca stood there with a few bags in his hands, face red and slightly breathless. Ste swallowed awkwardly and folded his arms. Both of them looked at each other and the air became thick. Cheryl paused glancing between them.

"Has something happened here?" Cheryl pointed to them both individually and when neither of them spoke she sighed. "Ye have to work together and that means its gotta be amicable. I have a feeling I know what's going on and it needs resolving okay"

"Nothing wrong at all. Just been at the Cash and Carry." Macca said, he looked at Cheryl and dragged his eyes onto Ste with a smirk. "Brendan took me"

"That's where he's been... but..." Ste released a quick breath licking his dry lips. Ste felt his stomach fall but continued to remain impartial for Cheryl's sake. He smiled half heartily rounding the bar and avoided bumping Macca as he left.

Ste walked up the roads towards the city center and the heat from the sunshine soaked through his clothes warming up his body. It felt good to have the good change of weather, so many times Ste had felt the cold outside and he'd been sick of it. Ste bought the items on the list for Cheryl at the cafe but didn't go back immediately. Instead Ste continued a bit further until a familiar bridge was in his sights. It looked different somehow, perhaps because he hadn't seen it in such a long while, but as Ste continued to walk closer he saw why. The bridge was coloured green, decorations all over the city he'd not noticed until now.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye!" A passerby greeted Ste in a cheerful mood. "Happy St Patrick's day!"

"Thanks..." Ste trailed off his words as the man didn't stop to listen. Ste scoffed with a smile and gazed around at the happiness surrounding him. He instantly felt better caught up in the feeling bustling around the City. Everyone lifted in their mood became a solace for him a he continued further until he could step onto the bridge.

A couple next to him caught his eye, both of them smiling as they fastened a lock to the metal before tossing the key over the side into the water. Ste puzzled watching them turning around as they left cosied up close to each other like the winter months were suddenly back again.

Ste flicked his eyes up and the man who appeared in his sights surprised him. Ste turned back to the river, he knew he was pouting, but he was hurting annoyed at being left behind this morning. Annoyed he'd chosen Macca to go to the Cash and Carry with instead of him.

"They're called love locks. If ye love somebody ye write both your names on a padlock and throw the key into the river. Ye weren't thinking of doing one - were ye?" Brendan's voice made Ste shiver, the sound of it finding its way beneath his skin.

"Don't flatter yourself" Ste spoke defiantly and felt Brendan's presence next to him. They both stood there a good while just looking out on to the river, silence taking over but not becoming awkward because they always felt comfortable just being in one another's company.

"Go on...what did I do" Brendan asked shaking his head, there was a grin on his lips when Ste looked up at him.

"I'm scared I'm gonna lose you to Macca. He still loves ya Brendan, and I can't fight something that strong."

"Oh right. So, giving up just like that?"

"Isn't it easier to chose him, least ya know who he is, where he's come from. Me - I'm an enigma"

"True enough, but I don't love Macca. Ye can't be with someone, when ye want somebody else...can ye?" Brendan answered honestly, sniffed sharply turning to gaze at Ste. His eyes shone bluer when he was happy, something else Brendan had come to notice.

"I guess not, no" Ste smiled then and looked around them. "This looks ace, the bridge, the City - everyone's proper happy"

"It's St Patrick's Day, always like this. It'll be packed tonight in the pub - same every year. Told Chez I'd bring ye to the bridge today, and tonight because it'll be lit up green too"

"What?" Brendan asks as Ste suddenly smiles fondly.

"Well, just thinking. How much I want to kiss you" Ste said with a challenge to his words, he took his time turning to look at Brendan but when he does, the older man met his gaze like they were magnets drawn to each other.

Brendan contemplated Ste a moment, drifting from his eyes to the slight part of his lips and back again. Ste had been quick to move, so much so Brendan barely had chance to register until their mouths had come together. Ste reclaimed Brendan with all that he had, gave him a kiss he'd never forget. Brendan rode his open fingers up the back of Ste's head, they'd felt warm to the touch lifting the strands of his hair. Ste responded gradually moving his hands around Brendan's waist pulling their bodies together, slightly parting his lips to invite Brendan's tongue in. The kiss had been over far too quickly but Ste would remember the roll of Brendan's tongue against his forever. Ste had tasted Brendan's moustashe before they'd parted, the prickle as Ste took everything he needed from the kiss keeping his eyes closed that moment longer.

Brendan licked his lips watching Ste's eyes linger to open, his smile intoxicating.

 _"What?_ " Brendan asked captured in his frozen gaze.

"Just kissing you" Ste laughs taken aback by the way his lips tingled with dwindling pressure as they filled with colour once more. "I really enjoy doing it"

"Feeling drunk again?" Brendan asked in amusement, grinned as he gloated.

"About as much as you are" Ste said, his inner thoughts leaving a rose flush against his cheeks. Brendan's thumb was cool against the heat of Ste's skin wanting to touch, he took his palm further and settled his wide hand on Ste's hipbone.

"Sorry I wasn't there when ye woke this morning, had a few errands to run, Cash and Carry. I'm guessing that's why ye were worrying about Macca? I've told him to back off"

"Ya never? He didn't seem like it, seemed to gloat he'd been out with ya"

"Well he's not gonna admit it. He's upset but he can't give me what I want. Not like ye do anyway"

"Cos I excite you" Ste darted his blue eyes with Brendan's. "Like you excite me every time I see ya look at me" Ste pushed up to his tip toes and breathes into Brendan's ear. "I do, don't I?"

"Enough to carry ye back home in my arms and lay ye down on my bed"

Brendan brought their mouths together in a kiss that made them both moan. Ste's arms crossed at the back of Brendan's neck tightly and drew his tongue in deeper. Cupping mouthfuls of tashe and lips inside his mouth and teeth they kissed passionately while the world past them by. They parted breathless but remained close enough to remain desperate for each other.

"So, Chez gave ye the message?" Brendan asked, his hands gripped Ste's waist pulling them closer.

"What message?"

"To meet me here. I told her to somehow get ye to this bridge"

"Oh! The cafe." Ste realised as he backtracked their conversation. "That's why she asked me to get her a few bits from the cafe cos it's near here."

"Ah, my request" Brendan moved back to look inside the bag Ste was carrying. "Cream eclairs? Yep, that's what I asked for"

"You like em? I can make these, choux pastry, whipped cream an melted chocolate"

"Stop talking dirty to me in public, in private is another story" Brendan smiles when Ste nudges him. "Okay, so. Chez told me ye wanted to look around, sightseeing. Normally that wouldn't be my thing - but I'm making an exception because it's ye. Neither of us are working thanks to me being the boss...Steven, I am at your service all day"

"All day though, better pinch myself ey."

"Figured I needed to make it up ye, Cheryl made me realise even I get to be lucky sometimes"

Ste stroked down Brendan's waist and pulled the shirt into his fingers. "Take me for a drink then"

"I have just the place. Then I'm gonna take ye to the pier where ye can watch me eat those eclairs" Brendan winks as he leaves, and just for a moment Ste watches him go. And in those precious moments he starts to forget about the worries of home and how he came to be here. Brendan pauses at the top of the steps and turns to look at him. "C'mon slow coach! Dublin's our oyster"

* * *

They visited Grogan's and sat together outside, Brendan bought Ste a pint of Guinness that had tasted so rank he knew the drink would never pass his lips again. Ste had watched Brendan with interest sitting there enjoying spending time together. It had been one of his favourite moments so far and Ste knew he wouldn't want the day to end now.

They sat on the pier side and dangled their legs over as they talked together.

"You've been staying with us a long time, still don't know much about ye" Brendan said still looking out at the sea.

"It's a sad story. Are you still interested?"

Brendan nodded when they'd captured each other looking. "My childhood wasn't like I imagine everyone else's to be like, which is growing up with ya mates, going out for a kick about playing video games, too much tv." Ste smiled with Brendan, he didn't think he'd have done that either. "All I've known is arguments and pain. I was out a lot growing up, broke the law more times than I care to remember"

"Joy riding" Brendan replied nodding his head. "To look at ye, that surprises me."

"You don't think I could be bad?"

"I know how bad ye can be boy" Brendan said, his wicked face making Ste blush. "I just mean, takes a lot of nerve to do that. Didn't ye worry about getting caught?"

"I did. I got better treatment with the cops - they knew me and my step dad. He made me break the law a lot, I stole beer for him, and got a belt if I refused. Don't pity me Bren, that's worse than anything else"

"Hey, ye want me to be fine about it? Someone hurting ye? He better never cross my path Steven I swear" Brendan grit his teeth and sighed out his anger. "Least you're here now, despite how ye went about it. Reckon you've a guardian angel sometimes"

"Think I have now" Ste swallowed the lump in his throat as Brendan stares at him. "Remember in school when they asked what you wanted to be when you grew up?"

"When I attended? Yeah I recall. Superman" Brendan admits with a smile, "Least when I was younger."

"Happy" Ste replied, the sadness etched into the word had him gulp. "For someone to love me"

Ste gazed at Brendan fondly and wondered if from this moment on wards he'd always be there. Ste couldn't seem to see past that looking back out at the horizon.

"Penny for your thoughts" Ste murmured, the sea was so calm with hardly any wind but the occasional breeze had been warm and comforting on his face.

"I'm thinking how good this feels, sitting here. I'm thinking how far I could skim a rock out there into the sea." Brendan chuckles to himself. "I'm thinking...I hope I gave ye enough of a reason to stay"

Ste rested his hands behind himself to lean back on them. "You don't think you are, do ya?"

"Not the easiest man to get along with am I?"

"No"

Brendan turned sharply to look at Ste then making the younger boy laugh. Brendan was caught up in it too "I oughta' put ye over my knee for that"

"When we get back"

Brendan beamed. "Where else d'ye want to go?"

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you"

"There's a Guinness factory, Jameson's whisky one. Could ply ye with boose"

"Drunken fumble back at the pub if we do then, I'm dying to put your shirt on again"

"I'm dying to get it off ye"

"Not right away though ey?"

Ste quickly turned to meet Brendan's eyes and bumps himself closer to him. "I told Cheryl I felt I'd know her years when we first met, cause we'd gotten along so well. With us, we just bickered or riled each other up. Then we have times like this too and I when I think about never having met you, it doesn't feel right." Ste flops his head down on Brendan's shoulder. "I'm staying for you"

"How about ye stay for _us?_ "

Ste sighs contentedly as Brendan's arm snakes around his shoulder and pulls them together. He thinks they'll stay like this a while before they both try and skim stones in the water and he'll win because shoving Brendan in the shoulder at the moment he throws his will make it splash instead.  
Ste closes his eyes and tugs Brendan's top into his hand.

* * *

The pub is on last orders when they arrive back and Ste can't help but rush around the bar to help Cheryl with the last of the customers. Brendan props himself at the end of the bar and watches Ste smile and serve the customers like he'd done the job all his life. Brendan could get used to this, seeing him there, the place couldn't ever be the same if he'd left him. Brendan felt his stomach lurch at the thought he'd miss everything without Ste.

"Hey love. It's been manic here without ye both, but looks like it was the right thing to do. I take ye both want the same things?" Cheryl's smile brought a warmth with it, she leaned down on the bar and then they both watched Ste together. Eventually Ste glanced up and noticed, his smile instant for Brendan. "Oh look at that smile, just for ye Bren"

"Leave it Chez"

"Awww all embarrassed." Cheryl gripped Brendan's cheeks in her fingers. "So cute!"

"Chez! Pack it in will ye? Steven is staying in Ireland, he told me"

"Brendan, that's wonderful news! It's because of ye he is, I can see it every time that wee lad looks at ye. Don't ye go breaking his heart"

"I won't, at least I'll try not too." Brendan continued to keep Ste's eyes fixed with his.

Cheryl hugged him tightly squeezing the last bit of air she could out of him. He had to laugh at the way she always did this when emotional.

"What's goin' on here then?" Ste broke them apart with his curiosity.

"I were just tellin' Chez the good news - that you're moving in permanently"

"I am, am I?" Ste widens his mouth feigning shock.

Brendan jumps down off his bar stool and Ste follows him through to the cellar. Ste leans up against the wall and folds his arms. "Moving in? Thought I already lived here?"

"Ye know what I mean"

Ste's arms loosen the nearer Brendan gets, waits until he can hook his arms up around his neck. "Can't believe the day's almost over now. Goes too quick"

"How about I work the bar with ye tomorrow? Just me and thee, I'll give Macca the day off"

"I'd love that. See you do a day's work" Ste giggled when Brendan's hands tickled his ribs. They continued down his jacket and curled beneath the material to brush the warm of his skin. Ste let out a fleeting hum slotting his head underneath Brendan's neck leaving Brendan to push further and roam more inches of his skin. "Looking forward to tomorrow now"

"Good"

"I don't want to end the day yet" Ste tickles his fingers at the back of Brendan's neck.

"It doesn't have too" Brendan agreed nuzzling into Ste's hair, he could feel the goosebumps spreading Ste's skin wherever he roamed his hands, completely sensitive to his touch. "I have a place we can go, I haven't shown it to ye yet"

"Going out again?"

"Not exactly"

Ste gazed at Brendan silently, their eyes darting with complete empathy. "Tell me Bren"

Brendan buries his knee between Ste's thighs and pushes closer, smoothed over the curves of his body as his breathing intensifies. Ste feels his heart rate notch up changing his own breaths as he brings his hands down Brendan's stomach and cups his palm at the hard lump in his jeans.

"I know what you want" Ste breathed into Brendan's neck, his lips feathering touches along the skin.

"Do ye?"

"Of course I do. My body reacts with yours" Ste grabs Brendan's hand and presses it down on his covered erection.

"Meet me somewhere, wear my shirt"

"Okay" Ste nibbles down on his bottom lip. "Where?"

"Chez will tell ye"

* * *

When Ste went to his room to change, Brendan's shirt still laid over the chair by the bed. It even smelt of him again as Brendan had sat in the chair a lot while Ste recovered. Ste smiled to himself putting it on and left his bedroom. The kitchen was empty, Ste quenched his thirst with a tall glass of water gulping it down and feeling the chill of it trickle into his stomach. He sat patiently until Cheryl walked past and has Ste jumping up to his feet.

"Chez?"

"Hey love. Thought you'd be with our Bren. Ye alright?"

"Right well, that's where you come in. Brendan said you'd tell me where he was" Ste explained, eyes flicking up sheepishly. "He said it was a place he hadn't showed me yet?"

"Hmm, here? Well there's only one place that could be" Cheryl said, she wandered off towards the kitchen leaving Ste confused.

"Um...can ya tell me then - cos he's apparently waiting there for me"

"On the roof" Cheryl busied herself with the brew she made. Her eyes strayed onto Ste who had now settled by her side.

"On the _roof_...?" Ste spoke slowly, his mind processing the word 'roof'. That meant outside, in public. Ste nibbled the inside of his mouth nervously. "That's outside init?"

"Generally they are outside Ste, yup" Cheryl nodded certain. She paused making her drink when Ste hadn't moved and looked at her like an alien had landed. "What... has he never showed ye the roof?"

"Chez! Oh my god, do I look like I know?" Ste huffs a little, he's pretty desperate to find Brendan now.

"Ohh, can't believe it. We've an open plan roof, through a skylight. We used to hide up there as kids, great place to think. He goes up there when things are on his mind"

"We kinda both have somet on our minds. Can you show me this roof thingy? Please?"

"Sure love, come on." Cheryl leads Ste to a door and behind it is a small wooden staircase she begins to ascend the steps but stops to look Ste over. "I think ye should put a coat on"

"Why? Can people see?" That's all he needs, people out there. Maybe this was a kink of Brendan's, Ste hadn't realised he was smiling until Cheryl suddenly pointed it out.

Cheryl smirked and swallowed inhaling a breath. "No... but ye might be _cold_ "

"I doubt it." Ste spoke without thought, but still found Cheryl's knowing gaze. "I just mean it's warmer out init?"

"Stop, I don't want to know anymore. Let's go find lover boy"

 _"Cheryl...shush!"_

Cheryl laughs as she opened the skylight in an old looking attic space and Ste found himself on the roof of the pub. On an actual roof. Cheryl hadn't made it up. His mouth loosened as he gawped around at the rooftops of Dublin and how far he could see. The evening drawing to a close the sunset could be seen in the distance and the moon and stars as they came out for the night closing in. Ste looked at Cheryl and open mouthed smiled at the setting he would never be bored of.

"Woah..."

"Uh huh" Cheryl agreed moving on.

Ste followed her a little more and as he did looked around at the chimney tops, the glow from the streetlights now below him in a weird twist from normality. Brendan was stood looking out, hands slipped inside of his pockets the remainder of the sunlight casting a bright orange aura around his body. Ste briefly smiled and pulled gently at her arm.

He darted his head back silently asking her to leave them. She kissed his cheek and went back into the pub. Ste took a quiet deep breath and walked to stand by Brendan's side. The older man looked at Ste but didn't say anything. They stood this way until the sunset darkened into the lateness of the evening blanketing the sky in an inky blue black.

"As if ya kept this quiet. Didn't ya think I'd want to see this?"

"It only occurred to me tonight, it's a nice view, setting. I thought you'd think it was..." Brendan shook his head dismissively, his voice was deep and low, comforting.

"I do think that. It's thoughtful actually" Ste brought his arms up around his waist.

"Are ye cold?"

"A little – but that's my own fault." Ste watched Brendan remove his suit jacket and hang it over his shoulders. His fingers gripped the material and pulled it down over him. "Thanks. Just need ya pants and I'll have a complete set"

Brendan scoffed at the side of him. "Ye just want me out of my trousers"

"Yes I do" Ste nodded, his body reacting to Brendan's sultry smile and eyes trailing over him. "I want this"

"Really?"

"Wouldn't be stood here otherwise."

Brendan links Ste's hand and walks over to a perfectly placed chair he sits down in it slapping his lap encouragingly, eyebrow raised. "Ye know...no one can see up here"

"What about a plane flyin' over?" Ste nibbled at his bottom lip, breath shaky leaving his mouth.

"Unless it's coming in to land then no – thousands of feet up there, they ain't seeing owt"

Ste placed a hand on each of his shoulders and fixed their eyes, he lowers slowly and connects their lips softly, leg lifting to straddle Brendan's lap, the kiss deepens at the moment he's shifted closer, a swift drag as Brendan's hands curve around his waist. Ste releases a breathy moan and crosses his arms around him.

"Hmm, I waited far too long to kiss you" Ste husked, placing his tongue deep inside Brendan's mouth he rolls his hips and created a noise from Brendan that made his stomach jolt.

Brendan's hands lift up the hem of the shirt Ste wears, fingers delicate along Ste's bare bum. Brendan moves back to look at him. "Steven, you're naked under my shirt" Brendan states the obvious, looks around them even though he knows no one is there.

"Well, I did say the next time I wore this, I would be"

" _Brazen..."_ Brendan growls pulling Ste closer, helps the friction between them, his hardness tightening his trousers against his skin.

"You love it"

"Certainly got my attention boy"

"Good cos I can't stop thinking about you" Ste puts his hand between them and pulls at Brendan's belt buckle, yanks it open thumbs open the button and slowly drags the zipper down. Their eyes haven't stopped looking, fixed on each other completely.

"I wanna ride you"

"Jesus" Brendan swallows, and thumbs against Ste's mouth, bites gently against the soft flesh. "I want that too"

"What a stroke of luck that is then" Ste grinned animatedly and produced a condom packet.

"Where did ye keep that?"

"Not tellin ya." Ste tears it open, rolls down the latex down his hard cock and tugs on it.

"Did ye remember to bring some lube as well?"

"Ah..." Ste tuts. "I forgot"

"Lucky I did then" Brendan laughs heartily at Ste's face.

"An ya call _me_ brazen"

"Look over there Steven, can ye see it?" Brendan points out in the distance at the side of them so Ste will turn to look. " The green light, it's the bridge we stood on earlier"

Ste gazes at it and smiles. "That's so cool. It's brilliant this, glad ya showed me"

* * *

"Are ye ready?" Brendan asks, his fingers slipping in and out of Ste's hole methodically, curling in the right places and leaving Ste fucking himself snapping his hips faster the more aroused he gets. He's lost in it, the heat of their bodies this close, the kiss of Brendan's desire. He's very nearly tipped over the edge a few times but Brendan could read it, slowed down and kissed him like there was infinite time here.

Ste opened his eyes and took a breath like he'd held it centuries, left him dizzy and intoxicated. Ste waits for Brendan to remove his wet fingers and sinks himself down Brendan's length, it pushes inside him quickly breaking the barrier leaving Ste jolting his head back. Brendan's cock is big and thick sliding higher as his walls contract at the intrusion again and again. Brendan's vocal, right up against Ste's ear stuttering in pleasure as Ste's entrance grabs on and pulls his length in. Ste pants like crazy, and rests his head against Brendan, eyes screwed shut trying to adjust himself to the fullness and incredible feeling it is to be so connected.

His eyes open then and he cant help but be excited seeing Brendan's gorgeous blue eyes on him, he looks overwhelmed, aroused and starved for him. Ste kisses his lips, it's brief but he doesn't move his mouth. He leaves it open and edges his tongue out, enough so the tip wets Brendan's bottom lip. Eyes darting he moves up slowly and the immense pleasure has his dick pooling pre come, bucking against Brendan's stomach and the soft of his treasure trail.

 _"Uh, god... Brendan..."_ Ste sighs his name. He's barely able to breathe without saying it, telling him in someway what this is doing to him, how it makes him feel _._ Brendan's hands are warm against the sheen of his skin, sweat sleeked and glowing over every inch. Hands that hold on strongly and move his body down as he angles up in to him higher, deeper and hitting that sweet spot every time.

 _"You're incredible"_ Brendan hushes, laying a long heavy tongued kiss against Ste's mouth. His body hasn't stopped moving, feeding his dick into Ste and trembling with it. It's only when a slight breeze brushes against his cheek that Brendan remembers where they are, outside high above the bustling City below. His eyes trail up to the stars, and the moon shining down on them and the colour it leaves Ste's skin basked in. He looks heaven sent, and so beautiful and Brendan has never thought that about anyone else in his life. They fuck slowly and take their time, Brendan stopping them to kiss Ste and rutt against him just to hear his unbreakable moans.

Ste grins and gasps and laughs, feeling so high on Brendan, so tempted to move faster. So he does, begins to bounce his body and ride Brendan harder. Their noise becomes loud and movement uncoordinated and Ste he can feel his orgasm creeping up through his body. Goosebumps tingle every inch of his skin, hardening his nipples as Brendan thumbs against them dragging the shirt off Ste's shoulder with his teeth and sucks hard at the side of his neck.

" _Come for me_ " Brendan purrs into his ear wrapping his palm around Ste's dick milking his climax in ribbons. Ste clenches down fast and Brendan grunts shooting his load into the condom, into Ste. They're frantic as they kiss one another, Ste continuing to ride his cock until it's soft and spent in him.

"God... that were" Ste nudges his nose against Brendan's "Amazing"

"Yes it was." Brendan agrees, his breathing still struggling to cope with his body twitches. He lifts Ste off him, but settles him back on his lap. "You're definitely not leaving now"

"Ha, was I that good?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean that. I mean this Steven. I can't stop _this_ "

"Me either." Ste moves down into Brendan's chest and closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around him the tightest he's ever been held in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your lovely reviews. xx

Samia, Thank you for your fic suggestion and kind words. I love new ideas and once I find time I will look into it :) xx

* * *

Dublin City

Part 5

Brendan opened his eyes and cushioned his chin down on Ste's soft hair when he'd shifted from their hold of each other. His hair was cool from the night air and Ste had a shiver about him. Brendan rubbed friction down Ste's arms to warm his blood up.

"Me bum's gone cold" Ste said breaking the quiet of the evening, he moved to sit up then and look at Brendan. He was smiling as he wrapped the full of his warm palms against Ste's bum.

"You've a hot arse Steven, trust me"

"I know" Ste chuckled. "Seriously though"

"Yep" Brendan encouraged Ste to move up off him and they stood up together. Brendan fastened his zipper but left the button open and his belt to hang free. Ste huddled inside Brendan's suit jacket.

"Gonna come up here more often now I know about it. Chez said ya like to think up here, I can see why cos it's dead peaceful init?"

"Hm, it is. Plus ye can see out over Dublin - like now for instance the City's all lit up and it's a sight to see. Chez leaves me to it, reckon she's not one for heights." Brendan said with a small smile. Ste throws his arms around Brendan's waist naturally encouraging Brendan to hang his arm around Ste's shoulders. They gazed out at the view holding onto each other.

"No ones ever shown me anything like this before. I like you can see our bridge, looks ace all lit up green too."

"Our bridge?" Brendan asked and gazed down at Ste who nodded with a smile. "Okay then" Brendan pulled Ste in closer and kissed the top of his delicate hair.

"Hot drink to warm up your body?" Brendan suggested while they made their way back to the skylight.

"Yeah, good idea. Can flake out in front of telly a bit while I drink it."

They both tip toed down the steps and into the living area, Ste glanced around and placed his finger over his smirking lips looking back at Brendan. He rolled his eyes but played along with Ste as they wandered through the corridor.

"Gonna get changed, this needs a wash now. Give us your clothes too - I'll chuck em in the machine"

"I'm not stripping in the hallway"

"But you'll shag on the roof? Stop wastin' time, get em off" Ste jerked at Brendan's trousers and dragged the zipper down. "Just... don't be looking at me like that, getting ideas...c'mon." Ste shook his head, grin permanent on his face. Brendan left his boxers on, just in case Cheryl decided now would be a good time to wake up. "Right, go stick kettle on, won't be long"

"Spoilsport" Brendan mumbles watching Ste stick his tongue out at him. His smile back is effortless.

Brendan moves through to the kitchen and makes them both a hot drink and flicks on the TV. Ste wanders through with an extra large blue dressing robe on. He chucks a t shirt at Brendan and adjusts the thermostat to tropical before he settles down on the sofa.

"Nice robe that Steven" Brendan said, he pulls the t shirt over his head dragging his hair fuller. "A good few sizes too big like, but looks warm"

"It is too big, but snug as anything, comfiest one I ever had this. Ta for the drink" Ste blows a cool ripple over the steaming drink and sips it. "What we watching?"

"Dunno if there's anything on. Not staying up anyhow, gotta bar to run in the morning"

"Oh yeah, me an you" Ste beams taking another sip. "Gonna be mint working with ya all day. Been ages since I wound ya up in the bar."

"Think you'll get special treatment now that we're..."

Ste turns to look at Brendan then and almost spills his drink. Brendan fixes his eyes on his mouth, like he'd heard his held breath too.

"What?" Ste asks nervously.

"I'm not sure"

Ste sips at his drink again, this time slower, trying to make it a way to keep quiet that little bit longer so he can think. Ste licks his lips.

"I've never been, ye know" Brendan shifts in his position.

"Not proper ya mean? You've had other men though ain't ya?" Ste said, the words sounding forced.

"Not a monk so. A few, there was Eileen too. That were because of my father"

"You don't speak about him...Cheryl told me he died and ya didn't get on with him"

"True enough, didn't. He wasn't very nice, but I came here after my Ma died. Didn't have much choice, but Chez made up for it. We're very close and I'd do anything to protect her"

"I know. It's one of my favourite things about ya. I feel safe when you're around - Chez feels it too" Ste sighed leaning back on the sofa. "So being with Eileen will have been tough then"

"She's was a good lass, but it wasn't an attraction thing for me, just showered her in gifts, did the trick for a while. Macca helped me through that though" Brendan grabs his own drink then, gulps it down quickly and hides the fact it scorched his tongue.

"But you never loved any of them" Ste looked down at his drink, there was a ripple in the liquid each time he moved. "Am I the same as them, will I be cast aside when someone else finds you?"

"No." Brendan places his cup on the side. Ste looks up then and captures Brendan's eyes, they look sincere and Ste cannot doubt him because it's the same for him. "I've never felt for them, like I do ye."

Ste gulped down the lump in his throat. "Nowt serious for me either, I mean, Terry woulda' killed me."

"Steven" Brendan shakes his head.

"Sorry. It was just natural for me. That were my life then"

"I didn't mean...don't apologise. That was _then_ Steven, now is what ye have to focus on"

"Yeah, but there's stuff that I..."

"I'll keep ye safe now, no one will hurt ye again."

"I believe you. It's why I'm happy, Look - I dunno what this is either, but we are gonna stay together now and see what happens"

"Yes we are." Brendan agrees, he finishes off his drink and gets up passing Ste the remote. "I'm gonna have a shower, get into bed. So...gizza kiss. _Gizza kiss"_

Ste laughs through his nose, smirk on his mouth stretching up to kiss Brendan chased on the lips. Brendan leans down further, brushes his beard and tashe along Ste's cheek and secretly whispers down his ear _"My bedroom's the one next to yours"_

"Just so ye know" Brendan clears his throat and winks before leaving. Ste almost drops his brew he's that mesmerised by Brendan, mouth open he nearly loses dribble. Ste laughs placing his head back on the sofa and sighs happy. The remote is lying on his knee so he uses it, flicks through the channels stopping occasionally to watch something he reconises. Ste is distracted hearing Brendan leaving the bathroom, idly chewing on his bottom lip it takes a moment or two of flicking his eyes from the door and the telly before he sacks it off completely and finishes his drink.

Ste has a shower and while lathering his body in the shower gel he reminds himself of earlier and how it felt having Brendan inside of him, a sensation that had yet to leave his body, the ghost of him still felt real as Ste's fingers traced between the parting of his bum and against his tender entrance. Ste closed his eyes washing around the rim and inside leaving his breath held. The heat from the water began to lull Ste into a tired state so he left after drying himself and wrapping his body once again in the size to big dressing robe.

Ste stood outside Brendan's room and paused to knock, hand ready he thought better of it and gently opened the door. This was the first time Ste had seen Brendan's bedroom, the light from the hallway didn't show much apart from the silhouette of the metal bed frame in front of him. It was almost quiet in here except from his own breathing, that and his heart beating inside his ears. Letting the robe fall to the floor Ste quietly pulled back the duvet and slid into bed, laying where he'd settled Ste closed his eyes.

"Why have ye left such a vast space between us, not shy are ye?" Brendan asked into the darkness. Ste opened his eyes again.

"Thought ya were asleep, wasn't gonna disturb ya"

"The door opening put paid to that Steven, don't be a stranger"

Ste smiles and sides further into the bed, reaches out until he finds Brendan's back. He strokes down it and kisses the back of his shoulders. "Will you be here when I wake this time?"

"With lip service like this? Absolutely"

"I am being serious, ya left last time"

"My bed, so you'll leave before me"

"Gonna kick me out?"

Brendan heavies a sigh and bumps himself around to look at Ste. "Not on your life" He takes Ste up into his arms and holds him there, smiles when Ste clings back instantly. "See...ye can't leave now"

"Good" Ste mumbles into Brendan's chest. "Don't let go"

"You're going nowhere" Brendan loosens his arms when Ste moves backwards, his neck stretched tall. Their lips meet open and moist, soft little clicks of noise fills the space around them as they begin to exchange kisses, ones that are chased and designed to gradually turn them both on.

"You're gorgeous" Ste speaks lowly through each kiss, his fingers pulling gently at Brendan's chest hair. "And dead masculine"

"Your man"

"Yeah" Ste's voice is breathy. "I like that you're all mine, I like being in your arms because..." Ste latches onto Brendan with a long sensual kiss. "I'm invincible here"

"You're not invisible Steven, I can prod ye - look" Brendan does just that leaving them both laughing.

 _"Shurrup"_

"I'm joking. Glad ye feel that way" Brendan turns them over presses his body into Ste's. "D'ye want to?"

"Hm, yeah. Have ya got stuff in here - supplies hidden"

"Ye make it sound sleazy. Top drawer, all unopened you'll find."

"Been a good monk then?" Ste laughs stretching up to find some unopened lube and a stash of condoms. He takes one and puts it in his teeth, passes over the lube to Brendan. "Use a lot, bit sore from earlier, it's been a while since..."

"Sex..." Brendan breaks off his sentence and Ste can hear the tone of his voice, the upset.

"That and Since I fingered myself, masturbated. Well when have I had the time for anything more? Been here months and never met the right man"

"Jesus, I almost came then. Why didn't ye tell me, your confidence earlier?"

"Because I wanted to ride you, it felt fucking incredible an' all. Besides you don't seem the type to bottom. Even if ya have an arse to die for" Ste said, his hand was stroking Brendan's hard on, pulling it in long tight movements, his thumb slips against the pre come.

"No I'm not. Show me your technique" Brendan switches on the side lamp before taking Ste's fingers and squirts out some lube on them, Ste feels it run down his hand. "Did ye think of me each time?"

"Might have, yeah" Ste takes a long breath and bows his legs, feels his way over his hole and back up, finger strokes there slowly and coats himself in the wet liquid. Brendan watches Ste circle his hole and tease inside, in and out, deeper prolonged finger movements that forced his hips to snap up in rhythm. Brendan swallows quickly darting his eyes up at Ste who's looking right at him, mouth open and slight smirk, breathy moans leaving his throat.

"You like to watch?"

"I like to watch ye"

"Hmm, _Bren..."_ Ste sighs placing two fingers inside himself. "Not as good as you, can't get in deep enough" Ste inserts another finger and arches off the bed. "Perhaps you could...help out here"

Brendan moves down, catches Ste's eyes as he does. Dips his mouth lower and lets his tongue dart up Ste's stretched entrance.

 _"Oh...yeah"_ Ste moans as Brendan's tongue lays comfortably beside his fingers and flicks movement inside his walls. His tongue is wide and flexible, long when it laps higher. Ste pulls out his fingers and thrusts back in, guttural moans leaving his mouth while Brendan's moist tongue vibrates a hum deep between his thighs.

"Bren... _uhgod"_ Ste lets his fingers fall out and weave into Brendan's hair pulling hard he cries flicking his hips, rolls his insides down against Brendan's wide mouth. It's a long time Brendan's there, eating Ste out, and trying to reach his sweet spot and the feeling is overwhelming, sparking goosebumps the length of his body. Ste's cock is rock hard as pre come dribbles down the sides of it, bucks the harder it stretches.

"Fuck me _, please"_ Ste begs, cheeks a hot crimson.

"Thought you'd never ask"

Brendan chuckles pulling Ste into a heavy tongued kiss. Ste rolls the condom on his dick and Brendan's in there. Sliding up so high they both cry out with it. The slide is so easy and the movement wet and echo's the room. They fuck together harmoniously, hard and leaving a quick jolt in their bodies. Ste tilts his hips on contact, ruts against Brendan's dick and basks in the pleasure it affords him every time the head bangs against his prostate pulling along his desperate climax.

"Don't stop...Just..." Ste pants become quicker and Brendan feeds on the noise of him, the knowledge it's him doing this, bringing Ste to the edge of orgasm and his name spoken in a heavenly breath. Brendan doesn't stop moving, back and forth deeper, deeper.

Ste cries out as he comes, his own hand milking his cock in desperation. Brendan comes with him, Ste's walls holding on so tight making sure they'd do this together no matter what. Ste opens his eyes and grins, heave of his chest stopping any voice besides a moan. Brendan rides them slower through the comedown, and they kiss freely, sensual and passionately enough to keep them on edge of arousal.

"Gonna always be like this init?" Ste asks gazing into Brendan's eyes. "It has to always be _like this"_

"Until my last breath Steven"

* * *

 _"Good morning"_ Brendan's voice purred down Ste's ear like sweet honey stirring him from the relaxed sleep he was having.

 _"_ It _can't_ be _"_ Ste whined turning around, he stretched out lithe like a cat, arms and legs fully extending his body longer. Brendan hummed gratefully next to him leaving Ste to smirk to himself. "We've only just got into bed"

"No...we just had a late night"

"Yeah...we did. I ache _again_ "

"Show me where and I'll make it all better" Brendan said, his hands mapping the area of Ste's skin.

"Don't mind, It's a good ache" Ste smiles laying heavy into the pillow and felt Brendan's hands against the curve of his hipbones and dip of stomach. His tongue tickled just so inside his navel and curled Ste's toes.

"Are ye gonna snap out of that dream you're having Steven?" Brendan roused Ste from his thoughts.

"I'm allowed, so leave me be" Ste opened his eyes quickly then and looked back at Brendan. "Do ya want me to leave?"

"No, what kind of daft question is that?"

"Well, good. Cos I'm too relaxed" Ste grinned with his blush.

"Ye was very, very flexible last night. And I couldn't get enough" Brendan moved down and sucked Ste's nipple between his lips wetting the pebbled flesh. His tongue darting the nub and producing a long moan from Ste's mouth. Brendan smiled against his skin. "Still can't"

"Bren... we can't stay in bed all day"

"Watch us stay in bed all day" Brendan argued moving further down Ste's body, the early morning sunshine shedding light through the curtains. "Ye have my wings"

"Hm?" Ste held his head up and gazed down at Brendan laid on his hip, his forefinger traced the wingspan tattoo. "Oh that, had it done years ago"

"Ye said I'd lost my wings, but it was ye who took them"

"Ya remember that? That was that first night on the bridge. And actually - you were proper mean to me, so didn't deserve em"

"I want them back."

"Give over, how... _oh_ " Ste closed his eyes and felt Brendan's tongue dart against the ink, lips kiss and caress. _"Brendan..."_

"Every time ye say my name that way, I just want too..." Brendan scrapes his teeth over Ste's tattoo and lays a sweet tongued suck flourishing the skin around it.

Ste shivered with the rough masculine feel of Brendan's stubble against his smooth skin. Lacing his fingers through Brendan's hair Ste giggled and laid back into the pillow again. "I feel so naughty being here"

"Don't feel wrong about something this good" Brendan's voice spoke into Ste's skin, inching his mouth down to his treasure trail. Lower. Ste gasped.

 _"_ I don't feel _wrong._ " Ste held his breath and lifted his hips, pushes Brendan down between his thighs spreading them wider. "I just... _ohgod._ I gotta make a move. The bar needs... sorting... out"

"Thinking about that while I'm..." Brendan takes the wide of his tongue up the shaft of Ste's cock and sucks the pre come off the swollen head as Ste writhed beneath him. "My technique must be waning"

 _"Hmm, never..."_ Ste sighed deeply closing his eyes to his charged body responses.

Brendan nuzzled his nose through the dark of Ste's pubic hair and kissed the heave of his ball sack squeezing them in the palm of his hand as his lips sank down Ste's cock and moistened his shaft in one long suck. The slow movement tapped at Ste's nerve endings, leaving him covering his mouth and pleading into his hands, he knew they weren't alone in the place and Brendan was making him crazy. The faster he moved the louder the sounds filled the room, Brendan's mouth felt hot and wet with saliva as he went down on him again and again, deep enough to feel the back of his throat rub the top of his cock. Dizzy and aroused Ste jerked with his climax, his come slid down as Brendan swallowed around his girth and gave his come down sensory attention.

Their mouths came together instantly when Brendan intentionally crawled up his body to kiss Ste. The bittersweet taste of Ste's come between their kiss bringing out a long moan from them both. Ste's hand felt hot wrapping around Brendan's dick, intimately stripping him of his quietness. Brendan grunted deep into Ste's wanting mouth, curling their tongue strokes urgently. Ste pulls back his mouth quickly to hear Brendan's panting, the fast breaths pushing out of his lungs when he twists his palm down and squeezes on the up. Ste can feel the pulse his cock makes between his fingers, thumbing the pre come around the head. Ste hisses as Brendan gently bites and kisses the soft round of his shoulder, drags his thigh up to finger between the crack of his arse massaging his hole. Brendan stifles his orgasm against Ste's shoulder.

They both smile sealing their satisfaction with numerous kisses as Ste drags the come over his cock and moves higher leaving a wet trail up Brendan's body resting his fingers in between the thick chest hair.

"Ye can sort the bar out now Steven" Brendan teases, curving his hand around Ste's bum.

"Best get a shower first." Ste said climbing out of bed, he sits on the side of it and stretches again. "Looking forward to later, spending the day together, know it's soppy like, but... "

"Me too."

"Really?" Ste stands on the floor and looks back at Brendan, his eyes wide and happy.

"Yes, really. Now go on, scram" Brendan slaps Ste's fleshy arse cheek and watches him try and find his dressing robe he left on the floor last night.

"There'll be no slacking off with me around today"

"Says you. Do ya even remember how to run a bar? I bet I could teach you a thing or two now"

"Ye already did last night" Brendan studied Ste thoroughly licking his lips before moving out of bed himself. He finds Ste's robe and quickly pulls it around his body, fits perfectly.

"Hey, that's mine!" Ste cries out in protest. Brendan won't give it back though, instead he holds onto Ste and gazes up at him.

"You're leaving early" Brendan checks the time. "Ashamed now? Don't wanna be seen leaving my bed?"

"I'm starkers Brendan! I don't want anyone seeing me do I?" Ste points to the ceiling. "I could shout it from the rooftop if ya like?"

"Just don't go flagging down a passing plane Steven - give the pilot a distraction"

"Funny man." Ste wriggles from Brendan's hold of him and peers out of the door. "I'll see ya in the bar - promise right?"

"I'll be there" Brendan replied breathing heavy through his nose, the smile still plastered over his face.

* * *

Brendan stirs the two coffee's he's made and eats half a slice of toast in one go. Cheryl scoffs as she wanders into the kitchen grabbing a piece from the stack and nibbles at it. Her eyes are curious looking at her brother who feigns ignorance eating his breakfast, her smile widens.

"Well?"

"Not bad. Yourself?" Brendan answers, widening his mouth around the toast again.

"Brendan, stop it. Spill the beans!"

"Not made any" Brendan steps away but Cheryl stops him with a firm hand.

"I'll ask Ste..."

Brendan gives in and folds his arms leaning back on the counter. "Nowt to tell, things are going good"

"Ye sound surprised, or worried. Which is it?"

"Both. Isn't it the norm that when things are good, something happens to crush it?"

"Cynical! I think it's great, ye all happy. It's all I've ever wanted for ye Bren and Ste is the reason for it. It is okay to let your guard down sometimes, put your heart on the line, take risks. And even if..." Cheryl pauses with her words, reaches out to hold Brendan's arm. "Whatever barriers come about you'll work through them because that's what proper couples do"

"Proper couples?" Brendan quirks his eyebrow. "Always getting ahead of yourself. Early days"

"Tell that to Ste, he's fallen for ye I can see it in his eyes. Maybe I should buy a hat..."

"Chez..."

"Stop ruining my fun! So, ye two are in charge today and I'm off out. Oh - Macca isn't happy about the day off by the way. Best not be surprising him with anymore love, he's still gotta earn don't forget"

"Hm, alright. It was for Steven, he wanted us working together. I will look at the rota work it out so they don't have to be in the same room"

"No. Absolutely out of the question. Brendan, they've gotta work together. In fact, tomorrow. I'll put them working the morning shift - let them iron out their differences once and for all. I want a harmonious bar"

"Whatever ye say" Brendan kisses Cheryl on the forehead and takes the two coffees he's made in his hands.

"Aw look, got ye all trained as well - knew that wee lad was good for ye" Cheryl winks moving away before Brendan can answer back.

* * *

"Here - get that down ye" Brendan places Ste's coffee on the bar and gulps at his own. "What?"

"Ya made me a coffee? Blimey, come here - let me check your temperature."

"Jesus, with ye and Chez I've no bloody chance have I?"

Ste bares his teeth and saunters over to lay a kiss on Brendan's lips, he can taste the coffee on them and the warmth of the drink. It lingers moments more than intended and Ste gets a smile in return. "Thanks. I've started prepping the bar, some crates need bringing up and boxes of crisps. Cheese and onion go like there's no tomorrow"

"I like the old fashioned snacks" Brendan admits resting against the door frame. "Remember scampi fries?"

"Yeah, god. Do they still make those? Taste mint them, have to get some next time ya visit the Cash and Carry with Macca"

"Ouch. That's enough of that. You're working with him tomorrow so gonna have to learn to like each other"

"It's not me, and bringing Macca around will take a miracle. Can't blame him though" Ste said thoughtfully, he looks back at Brendan and watches him drink his brew. "Did ya bring any biccies down?"

"In my stomach I did. They're mine, ye ate most of my jammie dodgers I noticed." Brendan rounds the bar and settles in front of Ste.

"Weren't me that" Ste smirks cleaning the bar down. "Got ages till we open, what can we do to fill the time up?"

"Ever made a cocktail?"

"No" Ste replies, eyes gazing down Brendan, Ste reaches over and holds the silver cross around his neck in his fingers before letting it go. "Why, we gonna make some?"

"I'll show ye how if ye like, after those crates are sorted of course" Brendan walks towards the cellar, leaving Ste's eyes trailing down the suit he wears, to Brendan's firm arse "And stop watching me walk away"

"Stop flaunting it then" Ste grins when Brendan wriggles his bum.

* * *

It didn't take Ste long to master the art of cocktail making, even coming up with a few of his own concoctions. They weren't always welcome though, some leaving an odd shade of green in Brendan's cheeks after he'd tried to drink them. It had been a laugh and despite the huge amount of alcohol wasted a couple of them did fair well. Ste chucked the shaker in his hand back to Brendan who luckily caught it with a stern look upon his face.

"Careful"

"It's fun! So come on, what's yours called?" Ste leaned down on his folded arms and looked at the glass in front of them. Brendan did the same and pushed the glass towards Ste.

"It's called 'sorry Steven' figured I'd need it a few times in the future so..."

"Hmm, that's nice, ta. Thinking of the future already huh?" Ste sipped the drink again and side glanced at Brendan.

"Dunno, just natural to think of it. Jam sandwiches."

"Ey?"

"They're my favourite - with seedless jam"

"Okay" Ste beamed holding his teeth against his bottom lip. "Dead simple, considering your love of all food. What else?"

"I hate bugs. Especially spiders." Brendan shudders at the thought. "Cheryl always catches them"

"Give over, ya kidding me. Priceless. Here" Ste pushes over his cocktail he's made to Brendan who looks with unease at the drink. "Look it won't be as bad as the last one I swear. It looked a funny colour though..."

"Really? Ye think? My tongues' gone numb thanks to Einstein here" Brendan gulps turning the glass around in his fingers. He's tentative taking a sip and even Ste closes one of his eyes. Brendan raises his eyebrows.

"Good?"

"Great. You've managed it Steven, fair play to ye - it's a good cocktail. What's it called?"

"Irish kiss, I stole it from google. But it's in fitting with the theme of the place." Ste widens his arms in gesture glancing around the pub.

"Because we're in Ireland" Brendan quipped sarcastically.

"Uh huh"

"Right, and on that _lame_ note, time to open"

* * *

Liverpool

Tony sat down hard on the seat at one of the tables in his restaurant, face draining of colour and breath hitching. He used his hand to support himself and watched the man in front of him sit down to join him.

"You've found Ste... I can't believe it. I'd almost given up hope ya know? I knew he had to get away - not that I didn't try and persuade him to stay you realise - because I did try. But to not hear anything and the months pass by and ya worry more dont'cha?"

"Mr Hutchinson, you filed the missing persons report a while ago now but you have to understand some people don't want to be found. It's why they disappear, and he's broken bail, some thing I suspect you know about"

"Hey, that's nothing to do with me, I... Look surely that doesn't matter? He's okay right, and it was just one time he missed. In the grand scheme of things that's nothing"  
  
"Nothing?" The sergeant shook his head. "He broke the law and we've been looking for Steven too"

"It's Ste... he doesn't like...okay" Tony bowed his head. "Where is he?"

"Can't divulge that, he's an adult and he might not want you to know of his whereabouts"

Tony pushed up out of his chair in frustration. "So why come here ey? Why come here and tell me?"

"So you'd have some peace of mind. He was seen by a doctor recently and it showed up on the system. He needs to be brought back to the UK"

"So he did get on the ferry then? I mean..."

"Thank you Mr Hutchinson, for all your help in this matter. We'll be in touch if necessary." The sergeant turns to leave Tony opens the restaurant door for him.

"Is he at least safe? Is he with good people?" Tony almost pleads the man in front of him. "Because he's my friend and I miss him"

The sergeant holds against Tony's shoulder. "Honestly, I don't know yet. We have an address so that indicates he has a place to live doesn't it? Perhaps he thought he was doing the right thing keeping you in the dark, let's face it Steven knew what he was doing. I won't press charges against you"

"Against me?!" Tony gasps closing the restaurant door. "I haven't done anything"

"You knew what he was planning, the ferry?"

Tony swallowed and backed off a little. "Tell Ste to come home when ya see him, he's always a home here. And do the world a favour, don't take him back home to that step father of his. He's the one ya should be after, all this - it's his fault!" Tony huffs and clatters the door shut in the sergeants face. He sighs heavy before getting into his unmarked police car.  


* * *

A week later

Dublin 

Brendan had spent most of the day serving customers, for a weekday they were pretty busy but the day moved past quickly because of it. Ste was popular with the punters, Brendan hung back at times to marvel at his way with people. He could see why though, Ste had the gift of the gab, loved to talk with everyone, and he was always smiling too. A new rota had been drawn up so that they could spend time working together, they'd all split shifts now and it worked well for the most part. Today it was him and Ste all afternoon and Brendan had begun to enjoy the pub again, being the boss and finding time to have fun as Ste would always remind him.

There had been moments they'd stole for themselves throughout the bustle of the afternoon. Little glances across the bar, smiles. Brendan winked a few times just for the satisfaction of the flush it made Ste have. He still had an after glow about him, the shared thoughts they exchanged privately about last night and again this morning. Brendan could easily imagine Ste bowing his legs for him and wanting his touch, the boy had become like an addiction to him.

Brendan's groin stirred while his senses washed aflame with desire. Ste nibbled against his bottom lip struggling to cope under the heated glances Brendan gave him.

A quiet moment gave Ste a window of opportunity, stepping close to Brendan bending down to place some glasses behind the bar.

"While you're down there" Ste quipped, and kept an eye on the spacious room ahead. Ste glanced down at Brendan's quirked brow.

"Don't tempt me"

Ste laughs. "I've seen ya looking over. Liking what ya see"

Brendan stands up and gains slight height over Ste. "Nope, dunno what ye mean."

"So me being this close, doesn't affect you at all?"

Brendan dips down slightly. "Not at all Steven"

"What about if I got...really...personal?" Ste matched Brendan's height pushing up on his tip toes, and purred down Brendan's ear.

"Excuse me, I gotta go serve. Looks like I can resist your charms after all" Brendan grinned, ever so slightly pressing his lips into the back of Ste's ear. "Ye smell good boy, that my shower gel?"

"Yeah, this is my favourite one" Ste licked his lips and smiled softly. Heart rate that little bit quicker. He could do this all day, flirting with Brendan was almost as good as winding him up.

"I were just thinking about us last night - every night actually. Mostly about the way I get _so hard_ when ya touch me" Ste shrugged as he walked past Brendan to the other end of the bar.

"What about me touching ye?" Brendan had crept up on Ste without warning causing Ste to jump from his skin.

"Bloody hell, what's with the ninja moves?"

"Don't change the subject. Tell me how I touched ye"

"No." Ste said, and walked away again, grin firmly in place.

"Why not?" Brendan again, this time he'd stood behind Ste and crowded around him arms either side. Ste wasn't going anywhere.

"Cause you said we're working an I'm not allowed to flirt" Ste's sarcasm fell on deaf ears, Brendan pushed closer, his groin prominent against Ste's thigh.

"Tell me anyway"

"Just the way your hands felt, how your fingers pushed hard into my skin leaving an imprint. Your teeth biting inside my thighs" Ste whispers placing his head back against Brendan's shoulder and rubbed his arse into his groin. "God what I wouldn't give to have you doing that again"

"Steven" Brendan rasped, griping his fingers into Ste's hipbone. "I want ye"

"Shame we're working ey?" Ste manages to wrangle free. "Best not leave the bar area till you've cooled down boss" Ste blows him a kiss before going down to the cellar to change a barrel.

* * *

They're propped up at the bar, close and face to face. It's now mid afternoon and with the on off crowd of custom, the day has been busy. Brendan took the time to appreciate the silence of a quiet bar.

"Been a good day, hasn't it?" Ste said as he adjusted himself on a bar stool next to Brendan, almost instinctively they pushed closer, knees slotting together. Ste leaned in and propped his head up on his hand. He felt Brendan's fingers curl around his wrist and thumb drag back and forth over his pulse.

Hm, have to admit I've liked working today. I'm losing it, not meant to live to work" Brendan replied with a fond smile on his face.

"It's not that though" Ste shook his head. "It's the company Brendan - that makes all the difference"

"Ah you're right! Good old Winston" Brendan gestured to an elderly gentleman sat with an old fashioned pint glass filled with a beer. He'd nursed the pint in question, taken an hour to drink it. He was a regular, and had been coming in the pub for years.

"Funny" Ste jerked his hand in protest but Brendan just grabbed it properly, pulled it from under Ste's head and slowly turned his wrist. Ste watched as Brendan took it to his open mouth and kissed his heart beat.

"I didn't mean Winston" Brendan said, his teeth jarred at Ste's soft flesh.

"I know. Hungry?" Ste asked, he could feel the tap of his pulse inside his wrist quicken, the more it did the more Brendan enjoyed the contact of it.

"Ye have no idea"

"Maybe this working together was a bad idea, you're acting like we're alone"

"We're not?" Brendan scanned the room. "Oops"

"Is it time to call last orders?" Brendan continued, he finally placed Ste's hand down.

"No" Ste chuckled licking his lips and gazing back at the clock in the bar. "Sill hours yet"

"Like torture this. Let's go in the back"

"Who's gonna tend the bar?" Ste glares around finally. Every punter has their glass filled, chatting among themselves. Ste takes Brendan's hand and jumps down off his stool, guides him into the back. Ste's jolted against the wall and kissed into the middle of next week, a damning kiss that strips his soul bare. Ste grabs on to Brendan's tongue and playfully teases around his own, pushes closer and deepens every spine tingling second.  
As they part, their breaths are heated along their wet reddening lips, groins brushing together sending little sparks beneath them.

"I can't stop wanting you" Ste husked, his hands drawing down the skin tight suit Brendan wore. "I'm imagining you inside me, fucking for hours, _making love."_

"And we will, I will." Brendan hushes Ste with another kiss, one that's setting them up to abandon the world and lose themselves entirely. But reality bites back when someone clears their throat in the bar, Brendan tears his eyes off Ste to look through to the pub and back. Ste's eyes are blown so wide he already looks thoroughly fucked backed up against this wall. His t shirt is dragged tighter showing the every contour he has, lips fully kissed and blossomed.

"Look at ye" Brendan dips down and sucks Ste's bottom lips between his own, parting on a gentle kiss. He's breathtaking.

"Keep that thought" Ste's smile widens pushing Brendan back as they move away from the wall. Brendan follows Ste through to the bar and Ste's suddenly distracted by the new customer stood there.

"No way - _John Paul!_ " Ste cries out rounding the bar. Ste hugs the man quickly leaving Brendan's heart dropping to the bottom of his stomach. He hates it, Ste looking at any other man besides him. The wooden bar is dragged at with his nails.

"I can't believe it, what are ya doing here?"

"Ste, this is mental. We're just wandering around, told ya we visit a lot. Anyway I'm with the motley crew again, well some of them" John Paul turns to show off his extended family leaving them both laughing. Sharing a private joke.

Brendan scoffs sharply behind them and it's then Ste turns around and notices him. Brendan raises his brow and darts his eyes onto John Paul. "Aren't ye going to introduce us?"

"Bren this is John Paul, John Paul this is..."

"Steven's boss. Pleased to meet ye, not from these parts either I see, must be something about Ireland I guess. Acquiring waifs and strays" Brendan laughs at his own joke, angling his head to one side.

"Right, _boss_ " Ste drags out his last word purposefully to get Brendan's attention again. He's not amused and Brendan knows it. "Better get back to work then hadn't I? John Paul, what can I get ya?"

"I'll have a beer, and a bottle of wine for my mum and gran, they'll be satisfied with that for now. Hey - can ya bring them over? Have a catch up yeah? As long as the boss don't mind" John Paul smiles at Brendan, he doesn't capture the sneer he gets in return.

Ste rolls his eyes and waits for his friend to sit with his family. Ste leans in close to Brendan. "What's up with your face, looks like a smacked arse"

"Nothing wrong with my face Steven. Just supposed to be working not fraternizing with the customers."

"Fraternizing?"

 _"Flirting"_ Brendan hissed the word through his teeth.

"I know what it means. You're seeing things, I know him! He's the one who gave me the ticket on the ferry, I can't just ignore him Brendan" Ste snaps back and walks back around the bar. Brendan is still wallowing in his silly mood when he passes him to get a bottle of wine from the bar. Ste can feel Brendan's eyes burning into the back of his head. "Bren, pack it in"

"He wants payment in kind, that's why he's here. There's always an ulterior motive."

"Never knew ya were so pessimistic Bren" Ste replies, laughter catching in his throat.

"Big word for ye ain't it?"

"Listen right, whatever this is snap the hell out of it yeah? Ya might be my boss but you don't talk down to me" Ste angers and pulls out of every attempt Brendan has to hold on to him.

"Wait, come on hey, I didn't mean it that way" Brendan stutters and watches Ste walk back to his side of the bar. He tries to take his hand.

"What other way is there? Had enough of that treatment at home"

Ste's eyes sadden and he moves away to get the beers for John Paul. Brendan watches Ste take them over and sit at the table. He watches them talk together and smile. Ste is in Brendan's eye line still unable to stop looking over, connecting their eyes despite the look in them. He wants to go over there and apologise for being an idiot. Instead he waits and watches, makes sure Ste sees him looking back.

* * *

"Steven, please speak to me" Brendan manages to get a moment with Ste as he sets up another round of drinks for John Paul's family. Ste, still stewing in his mood, tries to ignore him. "I don't even know why I snapped."

"Ye can't be mad at me forever"

"Try me." Ste replied defiantly grabbing another bottle of wine.

"Why d'ye keep looking over then" Brendan holds onto Ste's wrist, uses his thumb to tilt his chin higher. "I said I was sorry"

"No ya didn't" Ste corrected insolently. "I'm gonna go sit with my friend, catch up some more" Ste tried to move but Brendan squeezed his wrist tentatively.

"Meant to be me and ye behind this bar"

"Yeah it is. I'm just gonna..." Ste spoke under his breath and gestured back to the table he was sat at earlier. Their eyes taking a little longer to part, Ste could see Brendan was sincere but it was too easy to remain mad. Ste stepped away and felt Brendan's eyes on him the whole time burning in to him. Ste sighed as he sat and placed the drinks on the table.

"Not having one with me?" John Paul inquired, he took a gulp of his beer glancing at Ste. He looked miserable sat there, eyes down at his lap. John Paul studied the change in him and caught his eyes drifting elsewhere. He followed the path of them and to the man behind the bar looking exactly the same. John Paul smiled accordingly.

"Nah, I'm working" Ste replied, his eyes caught Brendan's again and at the same time his heart beat missed. He hated it even more when they bickered now, it hurt more too. His hands fidgeted together.

"You know what? This is, well, brilliant." John Paul exclaimed happily, enough to get Ste's attention on him. "Really glad things worked out for you in the end. Lucky I gave ya that ticket ey?"

Ste flicked his eyes up at John Paul and suddenly Brendan's words began to sink in properly. Had he really come here for that, for payback of some kind?  
"Is that why ya here? Did you want the money back - cos I have some money, just wait a min..."

"Oi, of course I don't want any money Ste. What on earth gave you that idea eh? How could I have even known you'd have been in this pub?"

"I'm sorry, kinda distracted that's all."

"Ahh, yes. I know that look actually...it's..." John Paul edged off distracted himself while the man he'd met earlier basked in his eye line. Ste's boss stood tall over them but had an odd hesitancy about him, something John Paul wouldn't expect in a man of his looks. He seemed to ooze confidence.

"Compliments of the management" Brendan said offering over a bottle of champagne. Ste looks up at Brendan and shakes his head, but John Paul has a dopey smile plastered over his face and a cunning idea up his sleeve.

"Wow thanks" John Paul finds the bottle grabbed by his mother before anything more can be said. "Parents" He adds smirking at Brendan who can't stop looking at Ste.

"No problem" Brendan shrugs darting his eyes, when Ste doesn't entertain him Brendan slopes off again.

"He's a bit of alright ain't he?"

"What?" Ste turns his head quickly, glares at John Paul incredulously. Ste clears his throat "Who is?"

"Your boss. Well fit. Reckon I'm in there"

"Doubt it" Ste feels his stomach tighten. He sits up straighter, shoulders back and tensing.

"He's taken?"

"Well... It's complicated"

"Means I can try my luck then." John Paul nods downing the rest of his drink in one go. He's stood up before Ste can do anything.

"No ya can't!" Ste grabs at John Paul's arm. "You're not getting lucky with im"

"Come on Ste, free country isn't it?" John Paul smile is wicked. Ste follows his eye line and it leads straight back to Brendan. It hits him like a bolt of lightning. John Paul goes over to Brendan and Ste follows in a heartbeat, is surprised at the speed in him getting to the bar.

"Wait! I mean..." Ste whispers, eyes on Brendan. Ste knows then he loves him, the feeling takes over his heart and swells it to breaking point.

"What's going on here then? Lovers tiff?" Brendan drawls all sarky, darts his eyes between them. Ste can't help but smirk at him, he's in love with an idiot but he's past caring about that now.

"Ha, no." John Paul scoffs. "I was wondering if you'd like to come out for a drink with me?"

"With ye?" Brendan looks at Ste and raises his eyebrow, knows now what's got Ste all riled up, defensive. Jealous like he was. "Hmm"

"He's with someone" Ste speaks honestly but it's difficult feeling this nervous. _"Aren't you?"_

"Oh?" John Paul questions intrigued.

"Yeah, it's true" Brendan confesses.

"So, can't be tempted?"

"Never again" Brendan mirrored Ste's smirk. "Steven, think it's time ye got back behind this bar - don't ye?"

"Yes boss"

"Right, we're gonna make a move now. I might pop back again someday, see how things have progressed"

"Good idea, nice to see ya again, and thank you for what ya did that day." Ste held out his hand so John Paul would shake it.

"You're welcome. Oh and one more thing - hope you'll both be very happy" John Paul winks as he leaves the pub.

"Saw right through ye" Brendan says leaning down on the bar.

"Both of us" Ste agreed bumping Brendan's arm settling by the side of him.

"Still don't like him mind" Brendan added truthfully. "I'm sorry for making ye feel bad"

"I'm sorry too" Ste turns to look at Brendan, his eyes dart with his as he kisses him. "It hurts so much falling out now, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, don't like it." Brendan stands and waits for Ste to do the same. He takes his hand and drifts it up against his neck to hold him and pulls Ste closer. "I need to tell ye the truth, I need to tell ye that I..."

A bang at the side of them jolts them apart, one of the beer pipes has burst and is flowing all over the floor. Ste scoffs at it and looks back at Brendan, swims in his eyes. Ste pushes their mouths together, lingers a sweet kiss. "Hold that thought, okay?"

"Yeah" Brendan breathes. "Don't be long"

"I won't - just grab a mop from the cellar, back before ya know it"

* * *

A man stepped methodically down the steps of the pub then. He walked in confidentially and upon seeing Brendan, cleared his throat loud. Brendan craned his neck around and trailed his eyes down the suit he wore. Brendan fixed the burst pipe and placed towels down to dry the floor a little.

"Greetings, and what can I do for ye?" Brendan asks the tall man, chucking a tee towel over his shoulder. The other man reaches into his jacket pocket and brings out some I.D. Brendan takes it into his hand to read it. _Police sergeant Ben Bradly._

"I'm looking for a Steven Hay. Heard he works here" The sergeant states as he looks back at Brendan.

Brendan swallows and looks around the bar absently. He can't see Ste anywhere, he knows he's in the cellar. Instinct has him protecting Ste. "Steven...Hay, nope doesn't ring a bell, sorry I can't be of anymore help"

"Hmm. Not what I've heard. Can I get a orange juice please, on duty."

"Sergeant Bradly, a bit far from home ain't ye. Do ye even have jurisdiction here in Dublin?" Brendan said sliding the man back his badge across the bar. Brendan fills a tall glass with his drink.

"He's here illegally, and we need to find him."

"Is he?" Brendan feels his stomach somersault. "What does that mean for him?"

"Here is my card, give me a call if you see him. Mr Hay will be arrested and escorted back to the UK. It's an offence to travel to another country while under a police curfew. Mr Hay was due to report to a police station in Chester months ago and didn't turn up, he knew that but still came over here anyway." The detective explained taking a sip of his drink. He scans around the busy pub. "You work here alone? Seems like a lot for one person."

"My sister works here too. She's popped out and won't be long back again. If you'll just excuse me a moment?"

"Sure, go ahead" The sergeant agrees slowly sipping at his drink.

Brendan moves through to the back of the pub and leans against the wall, he thumps his fist hard at it, and closes his eyes. He hears Ste before he sees him and as anger takes over he's there shoving him back through to the door to the cellar. Ste gasps and looks up at Brendan crowding over him with wild eyes.

"Bren...what's wrong?"

"How could ye be so... Why didn't ye tell me _and after all this time_ "

"Bren... I don't know what ya mean. What's happened?"

"Stop _lying_ to me. I know, _I know..."_ Brendan breathes deeply and thumbs gently against Ste's parting mouth. "There's a police sergeant sat in the bar askin' for ye. You're here illegally, _ye used me"_

"I never used you! I didn't know how to tell you, how could I? I didn't think..."

"No, ye didn't think and now you're to be escorted back to England. Ye knew you'd have to leave and ye still came here and disrupted our lives, became a part of this business. Day in day out, even living in our home Steven."

"I'm...I am sorry. It wasn't my fault, I got into trouble at home because of Terry. I was bailed and given this curfew where I had to sign at a police station each week. Brendan, I didn't think they'd care cos it was my last time. I thought I'd got away with it and I've been so happy here."

Ste grabs hold of Brendan's wrist and holds his hand against his cheek. "Happy with _you"_

"Not any more" Brendan mutters, head shaking.  
 _  
"Please..."_ Ste begs, desperately trying to capture his eyes. _"This means something, I know you feel it too"_

"It's too late. Ye can't stay"

"I can't leave you"

"Shush will ye. You've no choice." Brendan hitches a breath and shakes himself sober again. He can't show his true feelings now. "I'll take ye myself."

"You couldn't. I can see it in your eyes, you couldn't let me go"

"I haven't gotta choice. Don't come through to the bar alright, he's sat out there waiting to take ye away" Brendan added with a sharp tongue before walking away. Ste winced at the look he gave him, the pain in his heart twisted like a knife inside his chest. Ste almost followed but that would be yet another mistake he'd be making so instead Ste sloped up the stairs to his room and stood in the center of it dazed and confused. Desperate not knowing what to do.

Ste turned his head and stared at the bedroom, there were new clothes in the wardrobe and fresh aftershave on the side table. Pairs of shoes placed under the bed that Ste had bought with the money he'd earned working in the bar. None of it felt like his anymore though, they were just material items now because the place he called home had become a lie. Ste sniffed and gasped a breath finally, it had felt like he'd held it for a lifetime it hurt that much.

In the wardrobe Ste rummaged and found the blue shirt Brendan had let him keep when they'd first met. Ste held it close to his chest, he could still smell Brendan on the soft cotton fabric and that brought him comfort now. He fished out his blue jacket and the clothes he'd worn when he'd first arrived and put them on quickly.

* * *

"Have ye ever made a mistake" Brendan spoke as he rubbed at the polished wooden surface of the bar vigorously trying to remove a stain there that had spent a decade carved into the wood. The sergeant watched him carefully.

"Plenty of em'. Haven't we all?"

"Especially when you're young and desperate. When ye have no other choice but to make a mistake and hope that fate will allow ye the discretion needed to survive"

"Mr Brady, I cannot change the law"

"No but ye can give him a chance." Brendan stops rubbing at the mark and looks up at Sergeant Bradly who sits and pinches the top of his glass.

"You care about him. How's about you let me know where he is" Sergeant Bradly flicks his eyes up at Brendan. "He's broken the law"

"He's just made..."

"A mistake, yeah I heard you the first time. Perverting the course of justice, you heard of that too?" The man sighed heavy and lifted himself off the bar stool taking a last look around. "I really don't want to have to arrest you sir, but you're not leaving me much choice. If you know of Mr Hay's whereabouts then you need to disclose that to me"

"Leave Brendan out of this. I may as well get this over with" Ste spoke glaring directly at Brendan and walked out from behind the bar leaving Brendan in shock.

"Steven, what are ye doing?"

"Please, he didn't know, punish me but not him. I will come with you now"

"Right I will let this go Mr Brady, Steven Hay I am arresting you for entering the country while on a UK police curfew. You do not have to say anything, but whatever you do say will be given in evidence. You have the right to legal support"

"I swear I never used you, or Cheryl. Ya mean everything to me Brendan" Ste sobs gazing back at Brendan and fighting back the lump in his throat. Neither of them could stop looking but the silence between them was becoming increasingly difficult. Ste could feel the people in the room because of the atmosphere surrounding them. He knew this sergeant would have to drag him away because he couldn't move anchored to the floor.

"An I will never forget you"

"Don't ye do that. Don't ye fucking _dare_ say goodbye to me" Brendan angers shifting himself out from behind the bar to take a hold of Ste's arm. Ste can feel the tug in his hold and shifts because of it, a subconscious pull towards him and away from the police sergeant leaving his eyes to gradually glass over blurring his vision.

"I thought ya weren't bothered about me huh? Just a lowlife off the streets that turned your world upside down." Ste breathed in deeply. "Caring wasn't part of the plan"

"No it wasn't!" Brendan angered, his voice raising to match his heartbeat. He'd never experienced pain like it before, consuming his heart and sickening his stomach.

"Ye weren't part of the plan! Ye... Coming into my life and changing everything within it. Why do that if ye knew you'd _leave_ " Brendan lowered down above Ste, eyes darting as fast as their hearts.

 _"Think I'll let ye...?"_ Brendan whispered, his eyes fixed with Ste's while his fingers tightened leaving Ste teary.

"You got no choice" Ste faltered, his eyes moving quickly with Brendan's. "I'm going to prison"

"No, you're not" Brendan promised seeing the sheen of tears in his eyes.

The sergeant stood and looked upon the two men with intrigue along with the rest of the pub audience that had forsaken their drinks for the show unraveling at the bar. After a while the man had become tired of them trying to save each other, he had a job to do and that kicked the sergeant back into the room again.

"How enlightening, funny how moments ago you were denying his existence to now suddenly pledging your soul." Ben took Ste by the arm separating him from Brendan's hand in an instant. "Come on, enough of this. You break the law and you gotta pay for it"

"Brendan...I..." Ste sobbed trying to stop his feet from moving but the sergeant prevented Ste from moving any closer. There hadn't been anything harder to do in his life than leaving Brendan. The other man's eyes pieced right through him. "Wait, please... _no..."  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the lovely reviews and messages for this story. xx

* * *

Dublin City

Part 6

"Take me back, I have to be with him" Ste said insistently, furiously trying to unhook the hand from his arm. Everything seemed to switch into slow motion for Ste who couldn't stand the feeling of losing Brendan. He'd finally found happiness and nobody was taking that away from him. "No, why aren't ya listening - get off me right!"

"Resisting arrest will just have you in more trouble. I really don't want to restrain you, but I will. So come with me quietly sir." The officer grunted and eventually gained the upper hand. Ste looked lost, eyes filled with emotion glaring at him.

"But I don't want to go back to England!"

"You, who just gave yourself up in there? A bit too late to be changing your mind"

"Yeah but..." Ste stuttered weakly, his eyes moving back to the pub. "My place is here and I know that now more than ever. Can't ya just caution me, it's not like I'll be doing it again" Ste tried to slow them both down but Sergeant Bradly insisted Ste was to get inside his car.

"Mr Hay, I did warn you." The disapproval on the man's face was evident as he pulled the white plastic band around Ste's wrists. "Now get, in the car"

Ste sniffed and breathed heavily, he looked at his wrists bound together and felt his insides shrink even more. He bumped his head on the roof getting in the car and bounced himself straight in the back. The inside smelt of new leather and aftershave from the sergeant that Ste didn't particularly like. As they set off Ste continued to stare back at the pub, watching it become smaller before disappearing from his view. Ste struggled with the restraints placed on his wrists that hurt the more he did and yelled crashing his hands down on his legs in frustration. Ste looked up through the rear view mirror trying to capture the other man's eyes. He did a few times, they both connected but the sergeant remained determined to concentrate on the road ahead.

"What's your name?" Ste asked, a tear rolled down his cheek tickling against his skin. Ste lifted his arm to wipe it away.

"Sergeant Ben Bradly" The man answered, his voice hollow.

"You got a wife, husband?" Ste asked still gazing into the mirror. "You ever met someone ya couldn't imagine never seeing again?"

"Oh for the love of god, do you ever shut up?" Ben reached over to the radio and switched it on, none of the channels suited him as he tuned through them. He gave up eventually settling on a local station and the car filled with the music. He darted his eyes back into the mirror to see Ste still looking back at him, eyes all red and puffy. He sighed. "I've never met anyone who talks as much"

"Yeah well ya can't gag me cos that's against the law an I'm allowed to say my peace. Me and Bren, we didn't always get on, stupid fights about daft things. But now we do, an I love life again because of him."

"That fella of yours, how did he put up with you huh? Beyond me" Ben scoffed turning back when they'd stopped at traffic lights. "He denied knowing ya when I turned up"

"He would though, not gonna feed me to the sharks is he?"

The sergeant chucked slightly looking back at a sulking Ste. " Been called worse than a mammal I guess"

"Actually a shark is a _fish_ , a dolphin is a _mammal_ " Ste tuts loudly annoyed and gazes out of the window.

"Well that's me told." Ben smirked amused. "You must have expected this to happen, I saw your expression back there and as for Mr Brady, well. Come right down off his pedestal now haven't ya?"

"Where are ya taking me?" Ste grumbled, his focus on the view outside.

"Local station for now, you'll feel right at home though - spent a few times in a cell haven't ya?" Ben spoke spitefully and Ste could feel a knot forming in the base of his stomach.

"I've done some stuff I ain't proud of, but I'm not all bad. Just didn't always have a choice. Bettering myself now though, I'm a sous chef and a barman I'm not a _nobody_. Brendan made me see that, made me believe in myself. It's gonna ruin my chances, me in England and him here. I know I've done wrong but, can't ya just..."

"No. I can't _just_." The man sighed feeling tired of the whole conversation.

Ste leaned his head against the cool glass watching them drive through the City. It was late afternoon now and despite the warmer months the sky had a darkness covering it, a rolling surge of thunder clouds that moved above them. It wasn't long before a few droplets of rain fell from the sky and trickled down the window. Each time Ste pictured Brendan's face and the desperate hold he'd had on him stabbed a little more at his heart.

"Do you think he hates me?" Ste asked quietly, another tear tickled down his cheek.

Ben flicked his eyes up in the rear view mirror again and watched Ste staring out of the window and suddenly he feels harsh about the way he's acted. Perhaps taking his job too seriously the man in the back of his car obviously effected by the whole situation. "No, I don't. He was..."

"What?"

"Gutted" Ben said, he drove into the car park, both jolting as he applied the brakes. "He only denied knowing you to protect you, that much is obvious. Life doesn't end for you here Ste, but maybe it will give you a life lesson that ya can't run away from your problems."

* * *

"Bren?" Cheryl spoke softly when she arrived home to find Brendan lent back in one of the chairs, his fingers held loosely onto a glass filled with a little whiskey. "Why is the pub closed? I just got here and it's all locked up."

"I closed early. Found something more constructive to do" Brendan said holding his glass of whiskey aloft. Cheryl sighed unamused.

"Love, where's Ste, he's not in his room"

"Checked the local cop shop? No? Ohhh, won't find him then" Brendan drawled, his voice slurring slightly from his alcohol consumption.

"Think if I drink enough, I'll just forget he ever ever set foot in this place. That if I crawl inside of that whiskey bottle It'll erase his face from my head. I was all right ye know, doing just fine without him, then he walks in here and parades around in my best shirt looking like a fucking gift all wrapped up."

"Heaven above what are ye going on about now? That whiskey's finally gone to your head" Cheryl begins to tidy up around her brother who sat there quietly circling the brown liquid around the rim of his glass. Cheryl stopped to stare at Brendan looking like someone had just walked in and taken away his most favourite thing in the world and now he'd have to languish in a stupid sulk the rest of his days because of it.

"Snap out of it Brendan! Where's Ste?!"

"Left! Yeah? Walked out in handcuffs, or very nearly. Tried to say goodbye - but I stopped that" Brendan quickly smiled pointing at his sister, his eyes unfocused. "I wouldn't let him say it to me Chez."

"Jesus stop drinking! Give us that here" Cheryl huffed trying to grab the glass from Brendan, but he wouldn't entertain the idea feeling narked off and determined to get blind drunk. After a few attempts and failing, Cheryl made Brendan a strong coffee placing it down on the table in the hope her brother would placate her efforts. She sat down on the chair opposite and leaned on her knees. "Right, just try to explain everything with a sober head please. You're talking in riddles half the time. What do ye mean he left in handcuffs?"

"Chez, he's been arrested. I'm plenty drunk but I was there along with a few of our regulars as witnesses. Steven came over here illegally, and now he's gone" Brendan parted his hands animatedly before swigging down the rest of the drink in his hand. He placed it neatly on the table next to the coffee mug and gazed defiantly at his sister. He may have had the bravado on display but deep down he was hurting, it didn't matter how much he drank to cover it up.

"You're kidding"

"Yeah" Brendan choked. "I'd make that up for a laugh, finding it hilarious yet?"

"Ye are a mean drunk. You're telling me ye let him go, just like that?" Cheryl sees Brendan's eyes soften then, no longer able to keep up the act. Cheryl reached for her phone and scrolled through her contacts, quickly finds a number and calls it. "How could ye leave Ste like that, with no one. Ye know how much he cares about ye Brendan, thought ye felt the same about him"

"Here we go, the voice of reason. I can't just go and break him out of jail can I?! I ain't bloody superman Chez, not a kid anymore"

"You're supposed to _fight_ for the one ye love Brendan! I know ye care about that wee lad and you've let him leave thinking otherwise"

"Why is it me getting the bollocking?" Brendan angered, standing to pace the room haphazardly. "I didn't just let him leave. Ye think If I could have done something I wouldn't have? What are ye doing?"

"I'm not sitting on my backside sulking - Simon? It's Cheryl." Cheryl smiles bashfully and twirls her hair around one of her fingers. "Ye sound great too...it has been a long time. Too long, I know. How's things?"

Brendan felt his patience wear thin huffing out loud to get his sister's attention. He gestures to his watch vigorously leaving Cheryl to shoo her hand at him.  
"Hmm, good, good. Love, the reason I rang? Well, I need a big favour"

Brendan folded his arms when she finally ended the call, eyes following her movement across the room. "Nice catch up was it? Didn't ye think I'd had my fill of the law today? Apparently not"

"I'm fixing things and I couldn't just come out with it could I? Simon will be here tomorrow"

"Steven's gone Chez." Brendan said defeated, the dry lump in his throat stung hard and his eyes blurred. "Calling Walker won't change that"

"It might, we can ask him to help bring Ste back. Bren... _"_ Cheryl said with a sigh, her words falling on deaf ears, she watched her brother mope out of the room. There was no talking to him like this.

Brendan wobbled intoxicated and stuck in a kind of limbo. He stumbled up to his bedroom but stopped and went instead into Ste's. He glances around the room, all of Ste's clothes are there, his possessions in the drawers and the wardrobe. Brendan removes his shoes and trousers trying to steady himself falling down on the bed.

The blue dressing robe is laid out on the duvet, his fingers mesh into the soft material dragging it closer. It still smells of Ste, the entire room does. It's half comforting half torture for Brendan who gets into bed and lays down on the soft pillow. He can't talk to him, doesn't know where he is, he's angry because Ste made his heart hurt so much he feels weak and emotional. Brendan closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

The whiskey had let Brendan sleep a few hours but it had also woken him at a early hour too. Brendan's mouth felt dry as his body rapidly dehydrated to breaking point. His head throbbed considerably leaving him to hold his face and groan in discomfort. He resisted hair of the dog in favour of a strong cup of coffee, adding an extra spoonful of sugar and drank from his cup. Brendan grimaced looking at it like an alien had landed in his drink.

 _"Jesus Steven, how the hell do ye drink that"_ Brendan mumbled the words quietly to himself as Ste remained on his mind throughout the morning. Brendan reached for the biscuit tin and a note fell out of it, inside the jar had been replenished fully and the sweet smell flared his nostrils.

 _'Here's your biccies back, save me one! S xx'_

Brendan scoffs under his breath, crumples the note inside his fist and bangs it down on the side.

Brendan set up the bar with Macca, dismissing him any time he tried to ask where Ste was. He didn't have the answers for himself yet and talking about him just brought pain with it. Cheryl was there to greet her old friend Simon with a tight hug and kiss to the cheek upon his arrival. Brendan rolled his eyes, held his hand up half heartily in gesture as he looked at him. He plain couldn't be bothered with the fuss, head still clouded over and barely able to process anything but the constant throb.

"Brady, always the smiler eh? It's been too long" Simon said pulling Cheryl into a side hold, he smiled and captured her adoring eyes. Cheryl giggled shrilly leaving Brendan quirking his brow, his sister always displayed this kind of behavior around this man, the kind that turned her brain to mush. Brendan forced his smile.

"Walker, not been long enough."

"Oh Brendan! Ye never get on with any of my exes, give the guy a break will ye."

"Couldn't believe it when I saw your name flash up on my phone, thought I was imagining it, made my eyes sparkle." Simon spoke softly with a gorgeous smile drawing Cheryl closer to inhale the sweet smell of her perfume. "Thought we agreed to stay in touch?"

"I know, things got busier after Da passed away. I had been meaning too, promise" Cheryl said, her hand rubbed down the shirt Simon wore and reminded herself of the body beneath it. "Ye haven't changed much I notice"

"It's only been a year... I've a bit more hair maybe"

"It's longer" Cheryl agreed hand poised ready to finger through every soft strand of it. Brendan stands in the background with his hands firmly on his hips, eyes darkening. Cheryl knows exactly what he's doing and breaks Simon's contact to look at her brother.

"See this? He's been like this since yesterday, wallowing in self pity"

"How about ye prize yourself off Walker now, Macca's blushing and you're embarrassing yourself"

"Like ye could with Ste every moment ye spent together? Different then wasn't it"

Brendan swallowed and took his eyes off her. Cheryl composed herself once again. "Simon, thanks for coming here so quickly. A good friend of ours is in trouble, and we need your help"

"Well, if I can help I will. Especially for you Cheryl"

Brendan scoffed loudly and clattered some pint glasses under the bar. Huffing and mumbling incoherently about feeling somewhat nauseous, Cheryl folded her arms tight across her chest.

"I know you're just venting over the wee lad but there's no need to take it out on us!"

"Steven's gone, let's just get back to normal now. Like we used to be - remember that?" Brendan hoped Cheryl could because there was a blank for him now, there was never a time he couldn't place Ste not being there. He remained as permanent as the ink on his skin.

"I remember" Macca interrupted ear wigging into the conversation. Brendan and Cheryl both looked at him scornfully. "What, hey, just sayin' I can get back to how it was no problem at all"

"How about ye _get back_ to work ey?" Brendan spoke through his gritted teeth. "Barrels need changing - go on" Macca removed himself as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Who is Steven _?"_ Simon asked intrigued, his arm still around Cheryl's shoulder.

"The man my brother is in love with" Cheryl announced with clarity, her eyes hadn't left Brendan's silently daring him to contradict her. The words punchered Brendan's heart and faltered his expression momentarily until the barrier came up again.

"My sister is delusional. He was a stray she decided to take pity on and he's been staying here since. Taught him everything he knows about bar work, let him have a bed to sleep in, food. And how does he repay us? By breaking the law and bringing it here on our doorstep. Steven made his bed, so now he's gotta lie in it"

Simon revels in his smirk, letting go of Cheryl to walk over to where Brendan is stood behind the bar. "Who are you trying to convince? I guess it had to happen one day, and you shouldn't deny love so easily Brendan. What's he done that's so terrible?" Simon turned to Cheryl then Brendan. "Well?"

Cheryl guided Simon to the end of the bar offering him a bar stool as she poured some juice for them. As they sat together and kept each others gaze, Brendan stepped closer and became Simon's shadow.

"What d'ya think I'm gonna do? Kidnap her? Your sister is a lot stronger than ya think, and can look after herself. Did she tell you I taught her self defense?"

Brendan darted his eyes at his sister. "He did Bren. I used the handbag technique the other day" Cheryl scoffs with her thoughts. "Simon always cared about me, ye just weren't there to see it"

Walker smiled against the glass he drinks out of, eyes flicking up at Brendan. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he? Come on, surely you can admit that?"

"Steven got into trouble back home, broke his bail conditions. Something about checking in at a police station" Brendan spoke ignoring Simon's question. "He tried to stow away on a ferry here until he was given a ticket by a friend of his I met recently. It just seems that Steven couldn't stand it anymore, his life back there, so he took a risk and boy have the flood gates opened"

"Ste is kind hearted, decent and my friend. He's part of this family and if he decides he doesn't want to come back here, then can you please just make sure he's alright" Cheryl settled her hand over Simon's and squeezed a hold of it.

"I'll do what I can. Without knowing all the facts, I can't say what'll happen but I doubt they'll lock Ste up though, unless the judge is a tyrant. Where's he from?"

"He's from Manchester but lived in Chester. Steven was scared of his home back there, told me his step dad hurt him." Brendan said, he glanced back at a concerned looking Cheryl.

"Ste won't go back to him though will he? Brendan he can't..."

"I'll pay his legal costs - anything he needs." Brendan suddenly speaks shocking both Cheryl and Simon to look at him. "Just make sure Steven's safe, please"

"Okay. Alright." Simon agreed looking between them both. "Give me some time, I need to find out where he is and what's happening and when I do I'll let you both know"

* * *

A cell door banged closed loudly making Ste jump from his skin and claw his hand out against the wall at the side of him. His eyelids opened but they were too heavy to stay that way, instead he just listened to the noises in the corridor, footsteps leading away and voices talking. The texture of the wall was smooth along his fingertips, and off white as Ste flickered his vision clearer. He looked down at the various scribbles of pen on it that others had scrawled into the paintwork after having spent a night here too. It had been a while since he'd been in a cell but the fear it brought hadn't changed.

The brown cover still held over his brought up knees shielding him from the shiver in his bones as Ste looked around the cell he was placed in and swallowed the lump in his throat. It scratched and stung bringing him to wince and cough, his throat swollen and voice coarse because of the long night he'd spent here drifting in and out of sleep and getting upset each time he realised where he was. Ste curled into himself a little more as he faced the wall. It felt cool against the heat of his face and provided a little relief. He wished his heartbeat to slow down a bit, renewed anxiety once again beginning to make his body shake. All he could think about was Brendan and the life he'd be leaving behind, it had plagued his thoughts hours now.

The heavy cell door jolted open making Ste jump from his skin. Ste closed his eyes and ignored whoever had come in.

Detective Walker leaned up against the door frame and looked with curiosity at Ste sat hunched up in the corner, head now buried in his folded arms. The room was filled with the sounds of his troubled breathing.

"Hello" Simon spoke with no emotion, but the new voice did move Ste slightly, a desire to wonder who he was.

"Go away" Ste replied quickly, it summed up how he felt being here, and that was uncooperative in this mood.

"Oh dear, are you sure about that? Wanting me to go away?" Simon asked and turned to gesture out of the cell, Ste still wasn't looking at him and the young detective couldn't help but smile.

"Never been surer. Leave me alone"

"Hm. Interesting, thought you'd be dying to get out of here, it's so lackluster and cold, lonely too I bet. Wouldn't know myself, always on this side of the door" Simon titters to himself gazing around the room. His eyes then settle back onto Ste. "Let's at least see you, perhaps come out from your hiding place?"

Ste's breathing had started to level out, his throat still scratched and his eyes felt sore and puffy. He knew he looked a right state and his patience had worn thin. "Look I told ya to go... _Oh"_

Ste's eyes widened briefly, surprised to see the young man before him. Wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt, jacket slumped against his arm he smiled broadly at Ste.

"Oh?"

"I mean... Oh, _nothin"_

"Don't worry, I get that a lot" Walker commented pleased with himself. "Guess I make an impression"

"No" Ste stuttered. "I'm just... ya don't look like a police officer is all. Where's ya uniform?"

"I'm in plain clothes, let's just say this wasn't a planned assignment" Simon explained pulling out his I.D. to show Ste. "Detective sergeant Walker at your service"

"What happened to that moody sergeant then?" Ste asked rubbing the red line the restraints had left around his wrists. "He never even questioned me just put me in ere all night instead. Sure I've got rights."

"Yes you have, the reason you've not been questioned is because they're holding you until we can travel out. Which you will be pleased to know is today. As for Sergeant Bradly he's gone. And he was moody as it happens, something about you talking the hind legs off a donkey. He was happy to let you be accompanied by me"

"He were proper snobby and wouldn't listen. So you've come to tell me the news I'm free to go now he's left? I could hitch a ride home with ya, that's classed as travel init"

"Or stowing away - is that a kind of travel too?" Simon replies, glaring down at his shoes. He hears the slight gasp from Ste and it ghosts a smile on his lips. Ste flicked his eyes up fast and glared at Simon suspiciously. "Well, it's what you do, isn't it?"

"Dunno what ya on about" Ste suddenly felt unsure about himself then, about the man talking to him.

"Oh I think you do, and as such thought it would be fitting to travel back on the ferry. I've got a cabin on board - easier to keep an eye on you"

"Right. Never knew I were so important." Ste quickly threw the cover off himself. He turned and stretched his legs out until they'd cracked and given Ste relief. "How d'ya know I'll co-operate and not run off?"

"You'll be restrained obviously" Walker answers and enters the cell properly. He wanders over to the bed and points to it. "May I?"

"Yeah, might as well. I won't ya know, run off. So you can keep your restraints. Plus if I wear em everyone will know I'm a..."

"Prisoner? Yeah they will, I have to follow procedures. Plus you could be an axe murderer"

Ste laughs then, shaking his head. "I proper resemble one don't I?"

"Don't we all?" Walker joked with a smile.

"You're not like the others in here, more relaxed for a start. How did a detective get put on this case, not exactly challenging is it?"

"Makes a nice change actually, and no, wouldn't normally do this however when I get asked to do a favour then that's a whole new ball game. I requested to be put on this because Brendan wants you safe" Simon shrugs leaning down on his bent legs.

"Brendan?" Ste's eyes brighten instantly and his composure loosens. "You know Brendan, is he here?"

"Gosh, that's certainly got your attention hasn't it? No. I mean, he's not here...but I know Brendan, very well actually. It was Cheryl who called me, that's why I am sat in this cell with you. It doesn't mean it's plain sailing mind, I can pull certain strings - but no matter what, this isn't over with"

"Yeah, that's what worries me. Brendan is disappointed and I can't blame him, kinda screwed up not being honest"

"Bark's worse than his bite. He'll come round."

Ste scrutinises Simon's face closely. "Is he sulking?"

"Sulking? You know those puppies ya see in pet stores?" Simon explains and turns to look at Ste whose smirk widens. "Trying to hide behind that with his tough exterior. You're picturing his face - I can tell"

"Why are you doing all this, it can't be for Brendan. And ya don't even know me" Ste said, he continued to look at Simon. "It's Cheryl, isn't it?"

"I've always had a soft spot for Cheryl Brady. We went on a few dates, then I was promoted and got busy. Plus I live in the UK too."

"You and Chez? How did you meet if you're in England?"

"Holidays, came over here, walked into the pub and our eyes met. Cliche. I kept coming back regularly and even asked for a transfer but it didn't work out"

"Aw, she's never mentioned ya"

"Cheers for that!" Simon exasperated but couldn't stop the rumble of laughter leaving him.

"Sorry. Don't mean owt that, not all of us wear our hearts on our sleeves and if it's been ages she might not have expected to see you again. Maybe this will get ya back in there"

"Brendan might have somet to say about that" Simon heaved himself up and stepped over to the door. "Anyway, enough chit chat, seem to have forgotten my job here - they'll be watching us on the camera and wondering what the heck we've just been laughing over"

"Who cares, they've got me locked away, should be satisfied. What happens now, to me I mean cos I don't want to be here anymore, hardly slept a wink." Ste said, his arms close around his body. "Was gonna use my phone call, speak to Brendan. I dunno if he would speak to me cos he's mega stubborn"

"I promised Cheryl I'd go back and tell them you were okay. But I can just leave it and we can go now?"

"No" Ste inhales a deep breath. "Go an tell her I'm good and thank her too. I appreciate your help - I wish ya could bring Brendan around though. Can ya tell him, I'll make things right somehow."

* * *

"Chez?!" Brendan called out as he moved from his bedroom. The blue shirt he'd given Ste was held in his hand as he walked into the kitchen where his sister was making something to eat.

"What is it love?" Cheryl asked turning briefly to look at her brother.

"Just wondered where ye was. Why aren't ye downstairs?"

"Gonna open up later Bren, just until we hear off Simon. I've sent Macca on a few errands. Are ye hungry?" Cheryl asked, she turned to look at Brendan holding Ste's shirt in his hands and quietly reflecting. "I saw ye coming out of Ste's room earlier this morning, did ye sleep there last night?"

"I wish you'd talk to me" Cheryl continued with a low voice leaving Brendan to look up at her.

"I felt closer to him in there." Brendan admitted, Cheryl met his eyes. "It's stupid, I was drunk"

"It's not stupid. It's lovely actually"

"I'm sorry about how I have been acting, being angry helps because it numbs everything else" Brendan slouched forward and rubbed his finger tips along the material of the shirt in his hand. "I miss his voice, even when he was mad at me - which was most of the time" Brendan let out a quick laugh.

"It's too quiet" Cheryl nodded to herself.

"I wanted to be with him" Brendan whispers, the reality of that notion quickening his heart rhythm. "He hasn't even called Chez, where is he huh?"

Cheryl pulls up a chair to sit opposite her brother and cups her hands over his. "I wish I knew the answers for ye. Things will work out Bren, I know Simon and he will get the best outcome." Cheryl smiles warmly and squeezes Brendan's hands in hers.

The intercom to the pub buzzes loudly interrupting them and Brendan gets up to answer it.

"It's your fancy fella, Walker"

"Give over, that was ages ago and besides I could do worse ye know. Stop being so over protective Bren. He's a good guy remember."

Simon moved through the door and smiled kissing Cheryl on the cheek and then sat down at the table. Both Brendan and Cheryl walked closer but only Cheryl sat down. Simon folded his arms and leaned back against the chair looking at the pair of them individually.

"Right, Ste's okay"

"Thank goodness" Cheryl placed her arms tight around Simon's neck.

"Now you've hugged it out, perhaps ye can go into more detail" Brendan spoke separating them.

"I'm taking him back to Chester to meet with a solicitor. Ste spent last night in a cell"

Brendan unfolded his arms and stepped closer to Simon standing tall above him. "That's what ye call being okay?"

"Do I look like a magician? I can't just snap my fingers and everything becomes rosy again. Get that through your head right now else we'll be dancing in circles at this rate. Ste was also subject to a missing person's log, one Anthony Hutchinson filed this _months_ ago, it was only a matter of time before Ste was caught up with, its incredible he got away with as long as he did"

"D'ya want me to pass on a message? Ste keeps asking about you... he'll continue to ask" Simon added, his eyes watching Brendan with curiosity.

"Just tell him to concentrate on himself and not to worry about me or this place"

"Wow. That's romantic." Simon said, the sarcasm was thick in his voice. "I'll have to give you some pointers on it, how to impress your man."

"Had plenty of practice with that have ye Walker?"

"When you've got the charm, flaunt it I say. Ste noticed straight away, guess I have that effect. You understand Ste's wanting nothing more than to get back to you but he thinks you're angry with him"

"I'm entitled." Brendan said, eyes glancing up at them both. "And don't need any pointers, Steven knows how I feel"

Cheryl watched her brother leave the room and her tight lips showed the reserved words she held. "Always been this stubborn for as long as I can remember. Brendan does have a point though, Ste does need to get this sorted before they can move on. I know I have asked a lot of ye Simon, but..."

"Go on then, what else could I possibly do?"

"Let them see each other"

"Oh, now I cannot do that" Simon protested and shook his head. "Cheryl, Ste's in a cell..."

Cheryl grins wide, her voice lowering. "Come on, you're a detective. Has to be a way around it. Say fifteen minutes..."

"Fifteen! No way. Five at most and even that's pushing it." Simon huffed, he then edged down closer to Cheryl, made their smiles secret and for them. "Maybe after all this is over I can drag you away from this place, we can go out. It's been far too long Cheryl Brady, we need a catch up"

"Yes we do." Cheryl spoke bashfully, her hand reached up to drift through his soft hair lightly tugging on the strands. "Hard to believe it's been a year, it is really good to see ye"

"You too. This place is great, you've done a lot to it"

"Hm" Cheryl nodded glancing around. "Bren's put a lot of hard work into the place, put his own mark on it. Ye remember my Da and Brendan, they never saw eye to eye"

"Seamus Brady, how could I forget. I know you loved him Cheryl but he was condescending to Brendan, I never once heard that man utter a kind word to him. I think it toughened his hard exterior."

"My Da was a good man" Cheryl defended quickly, her eyes fixed with Simon's. "I never saw anything other than that, not that I think you're lying because I knew Bren wasn't happy when he was around. Ste though, he's made his life better and seeing him will mean a lot"

"I'll give Brendan a lift down to see Ste, I must be going soft in my old age"

* * *

"You know I always admired your ability to work for your old man" Walker spoke edging out of the doorway to upstairs, he stepped around and held at the bar. "The way he treated you, belittled anyway he could and yet, ya still stuck around"

Brendan glanced back to look at Simon perched at the end of the bar arms folded as he leaned own on them and thinly smiled at him. Brendan kept his gaze for a few moments before pouring them both a whiskey. He placed them on the bar and pushed the glass with his finger towards Simon.

"Always did hang around here too much. Hoping to get a glimpse of our Chez." Brendan brought the drink up to his mouth. "Didn't know you'd heard him"

"Yeah I did." Simon nodded sipping some of the dark liquid, he winced at the taste. "I would have relished throwing him in a cell, but I knew you wouldn't allow it"

Brendan flicked his eyes up at the detective. "Because of Cheryl. You couldn't hurt her that way"

"My old man wouldn't have let ye arrest him" Brendan scoffed. "Good to know I wasn't imagining it at least. When he died I pulled the place back, covered the debt he left - just, and we're doing alright now"

"Better without him" Simon lifted his glass and downed the rest of the drink. "That's me then, best get back to Ste"

"Hm" Brendan agreed, his eyes darting to the wooden bar. Simon shook his head incredulously.

"Yeah. Best he's leaving for good, no point sticking around if you don't care anymore"

"Hey, I do care about Steven" Brendan protested quickly, he watched the smug smile widen on Simon's mouth.

"Feels good doesn't it? Get your coat"

"Ye what?" Brendan replied, his eyes shifted on to Simon standing around.

"You heard Brady - _coat._ You're coming with me to the station to see Ste before I take him back. I can leave your dopey face here but Ste's gonna be travelling with me for hours. C'mon else I'll change my mind"

"I can't come to the station" Brendan shook his head removing the used glasses. "He can't think about anything except getting this sorted and that means a clear head. I won't be that distraction and when we're together nothing else exists"

"Ste wants to see you again, make things right. So what are you waiting for?" Walker watches Brendan continue to be stubborn. "Fine. Least I can give Ste an answer. Shame, he looked miserable and scared when I left him"

"He doesn't need to be scared" Brendan said, his voice lowly.

"He's young, and just spent the night in a cell, wouldn't you be scared?"

"Can we be alone?" Brendan asked, his eyes flick up to Simon.

"Alright, but not for long, I'm talking five minutes Brady"

"I'll get my coat"

* * *

Ste's up on his feet arms folded when Walker arrives back at the station. He looks unamused and Simon can't help the smile he has seeing him this way. He knows that expression will change in a heartbeat as he side glances Brendan stood looking nervously at the side of him. The urge to bang their heads together quickly comes and goes for the young detective.

"They tried to feed me slop while ya were away. _Slop_. So I hope it's time to go" Ste said, exaggerating his hand gestures in front of him. "Getting proper sick of these four walls, an I can't even doodle cos I've no pen."

"You know what happened to the other people who wrote over these walls?" Walker asked seriously, he points around the cell.

"No?"

"Neither do I, so think on. We will be going shortly, I just gotta sign some papers and that. There's someone here to see you first, and listen make the most of it because I'm guaranteed to get my arse kicked for this."

"Is it a leprechaun to magic me outta here?" Ste bites back sarcastically even if he is half serious and willing to accept the possibility. "Cos that would be mint right about now, plus it would look cool on camera"

"Pretty close... he's Irish and could have a green suit hidden somewhere." Walker rounded his head at the person outside much to Ste's curiosity.

Ste's mouth parted slowly upon seeing Brendan walk in, the last person he was expecting and the only person he wanted it to be. Brendan had a slight smile for him before turning back to look at Simon. "Thanks, ye can leave us"

"I'll be back quickly" Simon promised glancing in between the pair of them before closing the door behind him.

"Bren..." Ste sighed in relief, hands twitching by the sides of him desperate to reach out.

"Hey ye" Brendan purred, his head angled to one side, eyes taking in every inch of Ste "How ye holding up?"

"I'm not" Ste choked. "I've woken up all night wonderin' where I was and feeling scared when I remembered. Even worse without you with me"

"C'mere" Brendan beckoned and opened his arms for Ste. He filled them almost immediately and held on so tight Brendan stumbled backwards. Brendan pulls Ste in to him, nestles his cheek into his soft tussled hair. "Ye don't have to be scared Steven alright? Walker, he'll look after ye"

"I don't want im. I want you" Ste sniffs and turns to lay his head to one side to breathe and squeezes his arms against Brendan's body. "So glad you're here. I know you're mad an it's okay cos I am too but I'm gonna fix this an then we can be together properly. Right?"

Brendan holds Ste back enough he can look into his eyes. "Just concentrate on ye okay? Forget about me right now because that's a distraction. Simon is a friend and ye are able to trust him. Cheryl sends her love, she's missing ye like crazy. I'm missing ye like crazy." Brendan scoffs lightly tracing Ste's lips with his thumb, they're red and full, wet when Ste slips his tongue between them gently parting his mouth.

"I have something for ye" Brendan continued, his thumb rounded Ste's soft cheek tilting his face up to gaze upon his restless blue eyes. "My cross"

"No, I can't..."

"Hey, shush. I want ye to have it. It'll bring ye luck and keep me here" Brendan flattens his hand against Ste's chest. "So make sure ye never take it off, promise"

"I promise" Ste takes the cross from Brendan's hand and wears it around his neck. His hand cups Brendan's face and his eyes close at the touch and arms maneuver around Ste's waist tightly. They stand closer and rest their foreheads together breathing in the same air, the world is shut out as they create a bubble around themselves.

"Will I ever see you again?" Ste whimpers as the words stab at his heart. Brendan's already looking when Ste opens his eyes and they pause bewitched by each other. The door opens again and it's too soon. They've not had enough of a chance to talk yet. "Brendan"

Brendan gently smiles and pulls Ste into a deosculate kiss, one that has Ste keening into it, curving his body to Brendan's. Ste trails off a moan falling weak at the knees. Brendan's kiss is soft and longing, tongue inviting temptation overwhelming them both. Ste can taste the salt from his tears and gasps to reclaim his stolen breaths, he doesn't want to ever let go.

 _"Wow"_ Ste breathes against Brendan's humming mouth. "Do that again"

"I would if we had more time - I gotta go" Brendan gulps heavy.

"Ya not going anywhere after kissing me like that" Ste sobs his laughter. "I've ruined it all haven't I"

"Okay, I am a little mad but ye can't blame me" Brendan holds Ste's face in his warm hands. "Look at me Steven, all I wanna do is take ye home with me. But I can't do that until ye fix things."

"I need to leave to come back again" Ste sniffs and wipes the back of his hand beneath his nose.

"Yes. Listen, be the brave man I know ye are, get back on that ferry - legitimately this time - and don't worry about anything but yourself. I'm paying your legal fees, you'll have the best lawyer"

"No, I can't let ya do that for me" Ste shakes his head and takes a hold of Brendan's hand squeezing it.

"It's done already. No arguments" Brendan links Ste's fingers jolting him closer and he beams pausing before lingering another kiss on Ste's lips. "I'll see ye soon, okay?"

Ste nods to choked to speak. Simon places a hand on Brendan's shoulder rousing them from their fixed gaze. "Sorry, but we need to go now. Long journey ahead of us. I'll be in touch Brady, look after your sister"

"Ye look after Steven otherwise you'll have me to answer to"

* * *

The journey to Dublin port had been a quiet one, Simon drove in relative silence and Ste had lent on the window watching Ireland pass by in a blur. The ferry had stood docked on the water and Ste had looked at it mouth agape processing the sight of the vessel again after so long.

"It seems like a lifetime has passed since I was last here, but it's not the same feelings I am experiencing" Ste sickens to his stomach. "I can't do this"

"I told you, I'm taking you back to Liverpool, there's no other choice"

"But my life is here now, please just take me back to him" Ste bowed his head and closed his eyes. His heart ached in a way he never thought possible. "You're asking me to leave behind someone I love with every part of me"

"I don't doubt your love for Brendan, but even he thinks you should sort this mess before you two can begin to move on. There's no life for you on the run from something, but if you face it then there's more of a chance. Now, I am all for getting on that ferry and having some decent food, are you gonna join me?"

"Yeah right, like I'll sit there in restraints while everyone stares at me." Ste retorted incredulously. "Think I'll pass, stay in the cabin. Perhaps ya can bring me bread an water or somet"

"So dramatic. Watch me regret this" Simon turned around and gestured for Ste's wrists. He cuts off the plastic restraints and with a jolt Ste's hands fall free. He rubs at the faint red marks there. "No bailing on me because I can guarantee swim faster than you"

"I can't swim well so no chance I'm divin' in the Irish sea. And thanks, they're horrible them things. Prefer handcuffs me"

"Oh yeah, fluffy ones?" Simon captures Ste's eyes in the mirror and finally gets a smile out of him. "Well, there's a miracle, never thought I'd see the day. Seriously, I shouldn't be doing this so let me down and that goes back on"

* * *

The cabin was spacious and nothing like Ste had expected. He wandered in with his eyes wide open and noticed two beds and a en suite bathroom. There was a glass door that opened out onto the deck and Ste wandered through it and gazed out at the view. He took in a deep breath and filled his lungs with the cool sea air, flickered his eyes onto the movement of the water on the side of the ferry and paused for thought. Walker joined him and leaned out of the sides.

"This is really nice, never expected it to be this posh." Ste said as he continued to gaze out at the horizon. "I know I'm lucky here and I will co operate because this is for Brendan as much as it is for me"

"Well that's good. Best assignment I've had in ages this" Walker admits leaning down on his arms. "Look at that view of Ireland"

"It's going the wrong way though." Ste mumbled to himself. "Anyway, you should bring Cheryl, I think she'd like this. I mean if you two decide to go out again, cos she deserves some happiness too. Ya know Chez practically brought me an Bren together, she's a romantic that way."

"Yeah she is. I might do, I asked her out after all this is over. Cheryl agreed. I might have to pass that with her brother though"

"Brendan's just mega protective of her, Cheryl is all he's got" Ste reasoned coming to Brendan's defense.

"And you" Simon added turning to meet Ste's eyes.

"Okay, an me but Chez means the world to him. I think Bren finds it hard to trust people, shoulda' seen him with me at first. Weren't easy I tell ya" Ste smirked as he recollected the time they first met.

"I have read your files Ste" Walker admitted, he watched his hands clasp together hung over the side. "Can't blame you for wanting a change, surprised you stayed as long as you did"

"Feels weird you knowing all that stuff. I stayed for my mam, see if I was there he wouldn't hit her as much. Stupid really. Wasn't always there anyhow, in the last few year I got a job in a restaurant with my friend Tony. He trained me up to be his sous chef. I found her, my mam, after she'd... Anyway, Doctor said she had cancer and died. Ya should know the rest - probably know more than me"

"Look, anything I've read won't go any further Ste, I just wanted to know what was going on to help as much as I could. Where your step father lives - that address had been cited as your bail address, either stay or go jail. The latter might have been easier" Simon concluded with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, it had crossed my mind. I only stole because of Terry. The other stuff was my youth and just daft mistakes but there's only so many times you can get away with it, and my luck ran out" Ste pushed off the side and retreated back into the cabin. Simon gave it some time before he followed Ste through. He was laid out on the bed staring at the ceiling when he did. The young detective followed suit leaping on the other one and settled with his hands behind his head.

"Can't feel it moving can you? The boat I mean" Ste spoke absently, his eyes darting over the wooden ceiling. "Suppose it's cos the sea's dead calm"

"Want it to stay that way too." Walker nodded, his head falls to one side. "You mentioned your friend Tony. Anthony Hutchinson, a restaurant owner, logged a missing person call for you and when it was looked into no one could find you at the time, months went by, but they keep a record, we keep looking no matter what. Then you got taken ill recently didn't you"

"Is anything of my life that's remained private here? Gonna get nervous havin' a shower at this rate"

"Nowt that incriminating on file Ste, you can breathe easy" Simon laughs bumping himself comfier on the bed.

"Good cause the things me an Bren have got up too... but ya don't wanna know that" Ste smirks to himself.

"Not particularly no - moving on quickly, you fell ill?" They're both laughing now and Ste's beginning to relax for the first time. Ste licks his lips shifting on the covers.

"Right. So, Brendan and Cheryl called the doctor, he must of asked for a next of kin on the form and that weren't gonna be my step dad was it. That's how that sergeant got the pub address init?" Ste listened to Simon hum in agreement. He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned loudly.

"I haven't mentioned it to them"

"Don't, they weren't to know. Should have been up front from the start. Can I plead insanity?" Ste scoffs looking back at Simon. "I'm practically there now anyhow"

"Yeah you are, we'll have it as a back up plan" Simon replied jokingly "Is there anyone else you could stay with? Tony?"

"Maybe. He's gonna want a major explanation, but I could go there" Ste looked at Simon. "I swear I'll do whatever it takes, go to the station every day. Just don't make me go back to Terry again."

"Not me you gotta convince. I will put a case forward stating you'd be put at risk living with your step father. Besides Brendan would kill me if i didn't keep you safe." Walker looked at his watch. "Won't be there for hours yet, gonna get some shut eye. Feel free to wander around if you like, just not too far I gotta come looking for you okay?"

"Nah, I might try a kip myself. Detective Walker?"

"Call me Simon, easier, even if the power trip goes to my head whenever anyone calls me that. _'Detective'_ certainly has a ring to it"

" _So does_ _show off_ "

"What?"

"Nowt, nothin'." Ste produces a cheeky grin turning to look at him. "Simon, thank you"

Simon beams. " Anytime"

* * *

Ste watched Tony in his restaurant, pottering around serving customers with a cheery smile on his face as he chatted to them about new meal ideas or the best wine to compliment the dish they'd ordered. He smiled fondly glancing through the restaurant window as he sat in the car.

"Would you like me to come in with you? We might have to go back to the drawing board" Walker spoke his thoughts lowly glancing into the restaurant with Ste, the engine was running quietly pulsing a vibration around them. Simon turned off the radio and broke Ste's concentration. "Hey, miles away"

"Yeah, sorry. I am actually. I'm not even here" Ste admitted, he turned to look at Simon. "I'm still back there in Dublin"

"You'll see Brendan again, one thing at a time. If ya can't stay here, I've a flat just until you're sorted. Think Brendan would kick off knowing you'd shacked up with me?" Simon asked, his smile wicked enough to make Ste chuckle.

"Reckon that would tip him over the edge, I know I wouldn't be keen if roles were reversed. No, I think Tone'll be okay me stopping here, it's just the fact I never kept in touch"

"We all are guilty of that Ste. Real life just sometimes gets in the way and you can be forgiven for that. "Here is my card, if this doesn't work out call me straight away because this will be your new address, and if your step father makes any attempt of contact..."

"Call you, I get it. My personal bodyguard aren't ya" Ste huffs letting his head fall back on the seat. "Sorry, I'm grateful really. And start talking to Chez again, if somet good can come out of this for you two then makes all this mess worth it."

Ste climbed from Simon's car and stood at the restaurant window. It only took a few moments for Tony to see him waiting there, to meet his gaze. Tony's smile for the customer he'd been serving suddenly dropped and changed to instant shock, the bottle of wine he held slipped through his loosened fingers smashing on the floor and leaving a puddle of red wine to seep around his shoes.

Ste licked his drying lips and moved to enter the premises, keeping the other man's gaze there were no words spoken, just them staring at one another while a waiter came over to mop up the mess.

"Hope that weren't the house red" Ste said, his laugh had been a nervous one.

"Ste... I thought you were... All this time." Tony held back a breath leaving Ste's heart sinking.

"Tone...I..."

Tony moved towards Ste and threw his arms around him. He held Ste so tightly he felt his breathing constrict. "I thought all sorts. Why do that ey? Why couldn't ya just pick up the phone and let me know you were all right? I thought Terry might have..."

"I wasn't thinking" Ste sniffed through his words. "I'm sorry"

"Doesn't matter. You're looking really well" Tony held Ste back by the shoulders. "It's so good to see ya Ste"

"Tony, I know I have literally just appeared on your doorstep, but can I please stay here?"

"With me? Yes, of course"

"Thank you" Ste turned to look out of the window at Simon who still remained outside in his car. Ste gave him the thumbs up and when he'd driven off Tony stood at his side.

"Who was that?"

"Detective Walker. He's helping me, the police found me and they said you'd filed a missing person's report. I dunno how to keep apologising for making you feel that desperate."

"I just got so worried about you. But it is okay because you're here now and that's all that matters. Right just give me some time to sort out cover for this place, there's a flat above the restaurant we can go there to talk. I'll give you the key, front door is around the side of the restaurant. I want to know everything Ste"

"Thought you might" Ste beamed, the heat rose in his cheeks colouring them rosy as he once again found his mind drifting back to Brendan. "Okay, I'll wait for you there"

Half hour later and Tony let himself into the flat and made them both a drink in the kitchen. Tony wandered into the lounge with two cups of hot tea in his hand. He stood in front of Ste after placing the drinks down on the table and watched him looking at a silver cross around his neck, he held it in his fingers. The way Ste stared at it left Tony curious about the object.

"Where did you get that?" Tony asked sitting down next to Ste. "It doesn't seem your kind of thing"

"It belongs to Brendan, I met him in Ireland. He gave it to me, at least until I can give it back." Ste replied, his eyes gaze up to Tony. "He said it'll bring me luck"

"Are you saying, you've met somebody?"

"I have so much to tell you, and not all of it is brilliant. Me an Brendan though..." Ste grinned as he spoke. "Dunno which one of us was worst, I mean cos we didn't always get on in the beginning. I love to wind him up though. He's a pub landlord and he taught me how to be a barman."

"You worked in a bar? And there was me all of a dither, sounds like it was the best decision for you. A sergeant visited me at the restaurant, I fear it is my fault you're back" Tony said, he cleared his throat awkwardly reaching to the steaming brew on the side.

"Okay I didn't want to leave but I can sort everything now, plus I ain't the old Ste anymore. Terry isn't gonna get in the way this time cause I'm never going back there"

"Agree with that. What's happening with the police, this Detective Walker, has he done anything?"

"It's in the hands of my solicitor now, I met him at the station. He said it should go to court within a couple weeks and reckons I might get fined or have to do community service. So, positive thinking, I get to see you again right?"

"Worth it then." Tony grins happily. "Ireland ey? Wow, managed a fair old trek. Ste, I want you to take this flat, it's empty anyway. Tell ya what, you can work for me too, just until ya sorted. Be lovely to have you here, the two of us working together again - like old times"

"Sounds like a plan, thanks. Will be good to be a chef again."

"Sous chef, ya not wearing my hat Ste" Tony laughs.

"Wouldn't fit anyhow, ya heads' too big" Ste said, nudging his shoulder against Tony's. "Two weeks, I can do that easy"

* * *

One month later

Dublin

"Ye know what ye need?" Macca said, he stepped closer to Brendan propped up behind bar chewing the gum he had in his mouth wildly. His eyes slowly flicked onto him and looked tiresome.

"Would there be any use in sayin' I don't care?" Brendan drawled and gazed at his shoes.

"Nope. Ye need a good time. Need to get completely drunk and let your hair down with a friend"

"A friend?" Brendan's brow hit his hairline. "And who might that be huh? Ye?"

"Yes me" Macca smiles. "Like we used to, we did have fun together once"

"Must have been drunk" Brendan said, he looked back to a hurt Macca and tutted. "Fine, it wasn't all bad. I just think ye get way too ahead of yourself sometimes."

"Have ye even heard off him? Anything in the last weeks?" Macca asks curiously, he can see Brendan's unease in the way he shifts his body. Eyes glancing up ahead trying to ignore the way the question makes him feel. "Funny that isn't it? Thought ye two were solid"

"Steven'll be busy, he's got stuff to sort out. He won't have time" Brendan reasoned, Macca's words hitting a nerve and making him overthink.

"Hm, couldn't pick up the phone, text. Even Walker has been elusive. If it were me I'd be suspicious, ain't he like the biggest flirt around?" Macca spoke idly as he polished down the wooden bar, eyes ahead of him listening to Brendan's movements and the sounds his breathing made. "And ye know how much Ste loves attention."

"There wouldn't be any strings attached, we'd just be finding comfort in each other Brendan. I've seen how down you've been these weeks. Might help letting all that out. Release for both of us" Macca darted his eyes at Brendan who wouldn't look up from his shoes.

"It's not the solution" Brendan objected, arms tightening around his chest. "I used to be that way, once upon a time. Now it's less than appealing"

"Ye can do better anyway. Lets face it he wasn't all that important. And don't forget Ste had his tongue down my throat after one night out" Macca said, he'd let out a small laugh but his breath soon left his lungs when he moved harshly against the wall, the bottled spirits behind him shook loudly. Brendan pushed hard at his shoulders.

"I was watching that night, made sure of it didn't ye? Ye ever so much as look at Steven again and I'll kill ye. Get it into your head, no one is better than him, no one."

"Do ye love him?" Macca stammered, eyes darting with Brendan's. "Just tell me!"

 _"Yes."_ Brendan confessed on breath, his fingers slackened instantly patting down Macca's clothes.

"Brendan?" Cheryl surprises them both gripping Brendan backwards. Her gaze fixes on Macca. "I want no more of this ye hear?"

Macca shoves past them both quickly into another area of the bar leaving Cheryl to stare her brother down. "What were ye thinking?!"

"He was talking about Steven"

"Jesus. I know you're missing Ste, I am too, but ye don't see me throwing people into the wall over it Brendan"

"Very droll Chez" Brendan forces his smile, side stepping his sister.

"Here. Take this" Cheryl replies, thrusts a piece of paper in Brendan's hand. "Sick of ye moping around, pining for him."

Brendan opens it up, sees it's a ticket to England. "Why did ye buy this? I'm staying away remember, it's what we decided"

"Fine, then ye don't deserve Ste." Cheryl huffs away leaving Brendan to follow her.

"Has he been in touch? Bothered about either of us this last month Chez? No. Not even Walker has let us know what's happening"

"Actually, that's where ye are wrong. I've just been speaking to him. Did ye know that it's taken this long to process and that Ste has only just gone to court?" Cheryl turns around to face Brendan. "Give Ste a break, ye told him to do this, to get things sorted. If ye leave now, you'll make the three o'clock flight into Liverpool."

"Chez what about this place huh? It's not fair me going"

"I can run the bar a few days, even if ye just spend some time together find out what's happening" Cheryl rubs her hand down Brendan's arm. "So what are ye gonna do?"

"I'm gonna bring Steven home"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all your amazing reviews and messages for this story. I wish I had written more, but as it was done as a one shot this is the final part! xx  


* * *

Dublin City

Part 7

"It's been really great having you back here Ste, we always did work well together" Tony enthused as he pottered around the kitchen preparing some ingredients. "I hope you've continued to cook as I've shown you, shared that culinary expertise you have?"

"Yeah I have done, did a lot for Brendan and Cheryl back in Dublin actually. Brendan loves his food ya see so cooking for him is even better. Ya know his favourite is jam sandwiches though, seedless jam! Had to smile when he told me that." Ste said, the memory brightening his face.

"Hmm, sure we stock that. Check the store cupboard Ste, I use it for making cakes."

"Yep, it's one of them giant sized ones too. Might take one back with me if I can fit it in me suitcase" Ste chuckles closing the door.

"Certainly get a fair few sandwiches out of that. Did you take a look around while you was over there?" Tony asked placing some chopped vegetables in a large pot. "You spent enough time away to"

"A little, one day me an Bren went sightseeing actually. There's this bridge there, The Liffey bridge cos it's over the river? Anyway, It's ours that is, mine and Bren's, not literally like - but ya know what I mean. We went to the pier, saw a lighthouse. One of the best sights though is seeing Ireland from the sea. Done that twice"

"Did I tell you, Brendan taught me how to make cocktails too? Can't remember if I did"

"Wow, catch a breath Ste" Tony said with laughter, his smile fond looking over at his friend. "You've never stopped talking about him since ya walked through the door"

"Ha, yeah I know. I just miss him though, an I keep wondering how he is." Ste gazed out ahead of him lost in his thoughts. He blinks from them. "Said I should concentrate on me but it's hard not to think about him. You'd like Bren I reckon, businessman like you"

"I am quite the entrepreneur. When am I gonna meet this special man who I know everything about except his inside leg measurement"

"Nobody except me gets that close Tone" Ste felt his cheeks heat instantly and turned away from the stove that was making it worse. "Supposed to be waiting till I can go back over to Dublin, but I need to tell him really, cos another couple month is a long time. Imagine if he won't wait for me" Ste frowns as he begins to worry. "Cause it's asking a lot init? More like three if ya add this month gone"

"Hey, you should count yourself lucky, got off pretty lightly thanks to the help you've had and that was down to Brendan wasn't it? Wouldn't go to all that effort if he didn't care about ya Ste. I know I wouldn't"

"Not forgotten what Brendan has done, I got the best lawyer I know it. Simon too though, he's been great hasn't he?"

"Hm, have to admit he's one of the good guys. Plus that detective of yours has been my best customer this month" Tony said, he looks up at Ste still miles away with worry. "If he loves ya he'll wait."

The bell to the restaurant door jangles draws their attention as a new customer enters. Tony points at Ste. "And if he doesn't then he's an idiot"

Ste smirked wiping his hands on a tee towel walking through the swing doors. "I hope ya right about that... cos..."

"Ste?" Tony sees the colour drain from Ste's face.

 _"Brendan...?"_ Ste startles in shock, heart missing a beat.

"Oh, so ye remember my name then...positive that at least." Brendan flickered his eyes up, purposefully keeping his expression unreadable despite almost staggering seeing Ste again. His eyes roam over him, the dark stubble growth Ste now has, ruffle of his thicker hair. Brendan parts his lips to release breath.

Ste's eyes glass over as emotion quickly flooded his body. He moved so fast Brendan barely had chance to react, Ste just ran, flung himself into him and held a crushing hold around his neck.

 _"Wasn't sure I'd see you again"_ Ste breathed heavy with his sobs and buried his head into Brendan's neck.

"Hey..." Brendan swallowed the lump in his throat and wrapped his own arms around Ste who clung to him desperately. They melted into each other effortlessly with a gentle sway to their bodies. Brendan closed his eyes. "It's okay."

"Can't believe you're here" Ste's lips have the lightest touch on Brendan's neck, but it's enough to shift the hairs on his skin and produce a shiver. Ste tightens his hold, emotions overwhelming him.

Tony stepped slowly out of the kitchen with a tray of food and gazed upon them with a smile. He continued to serve his remaining customers before standing back looking at the man holding Ste in his arms and for the first time Tony didn't feel as bad knowing Ste wanted to leave again, he was just happy Ste was loved this much. Tony tentatively reached out and touched Brendan's arm, just enough to gain his attention.

"Hi, sorry. I'm Tony. You must be Brendan, heard so much about you. Ste, he's just talked and talked about Dublin"

"Yeah? All good I hope" Brendan held out his arm and shook Tony's hand. Ste shifted his hold obscuring Brendan's breathing. "I um... pleased to meet ye Anthony. As ye can see, I may be here some time"

"Yes, I can see that. He's missed you more than I realised"

"Ye think so?" Brendan raised his brow. "Not as much as I've missed him... Steven?"

"Nope. I ain't letting go right. I'm not losing you again. That's it, not moving" Ste spoke adamantly with half mumbled words stifled into Brendan's neck. He moves back an inch before widening his mouth and licking at the stubble mapped skin brushing his lips. Brendan let out a low moan and jerked his shoulder.

"Right. Enough of that, we're in the middle of a restaurant so..."

"Think I care where we are?" Ste replied, keeps his voice low and sexy. His lips pass over Brendan's ear. "You're all I've thought about every day"

Brendan cleared his throat and prized Ste's arms looser. "I'm supposed to be mad at ye"

"I know" Ste accepted gracefully, his fingers grazed the side of Brendan's cheek feather light while his eyes darted with Brendan's. "You still can't take your eyes off me though"

"I never could. Doesn't mean I can just forget what's happened"

"Alright. Come upstairs, the flat - I'm staying in it. Tony that's okay isn't it?" Ste looks between them and settles his eyes on Brendan again. Brendan's smile is faint as he draws the back of his fingers over Ste's cheek and tilts his chin up. Ste's right, he can't stop looking.

"I've imagined this ya know, dreamed about seeing you again."

"Said I'd come and find ye. What happened in these dreams of yours?"

Ste's smile slowly widens encouraging Brendan to mirror it. "Might make ya hot if I tell"

"Keep that thought then" Brendan said, gripping his hands around the small of Ste's back.

"Hey, there's a time and a place ya know? Putting my customers off their food you two making my restaurant all bloody romantic - get away with ya" Tony joked trying to usher them out of the door. "About time I saw that smile of yours Ste, sick of ya moping around the place"

"My sister said the same" Brendan replied with a smile, his eyes still fixed with Ste's. They're wide and so blue sparkling at him. Brendan tries to move but Ste's arms are still firmly anchored around his body. "Are ye gonna let go of me?"

"Don't ask stupid questions" Ste answered back sealing their mouths in a hard kiss shifting Brendan on his feet. He broke it off with a loud breath and left Brendan chasing for more contact of it. Ste tightened his arms around Brendan's neck and heaved himself enough Brendan would grab and lift him.

"What am I to do with ye now?"

"Taking me to bed would be a good start. I can show you the way there too" Ste crossed his legs around Brendan's waist, his ability to cohere Brendan to his will leaving the older man chuckling at Ste's confidence.

"You're something else ye know that? I've missed ye boy"

"I've missed you" Ste kisses Brendan again and bites at his bottom lip. "Out the door, the entrance is on the side of the building, keys in me pocket"

 _"Jesus._ Anthony, come on there's gotta be another way to the flat"

"I could have health inspector down on me because of this... oh they're not listening..." Tony rolls his eyes and guides them through to the back of the restaurant. "Here, and don't be making a habit of this!"

"Thanks Tone"

Ste broke off the kiss he started as his body was backed up against the cool bricked wall outside. Ste let his legs down to the floor and darted his eyes with Brendan's as he thumbed the stubble above his mouth and the round of his chin.

"Are ya really still mad at me?" Ste asked, his voice low.

"A little, yes." Brendan pressed his fingers to Ste's opening mouth. "I didn't come here for an apology, all I need is an explanation, a moment to vent ye know?"

"Okay." Ste nodded and clasped his hand around Brendan's. "So what now?"

"Show me this flat of yours"

* * *

Ste backed up a few steps to allow Brendan into his flat, the smell of his aftershave lingering as he passed by. Ste glanced back momentarily to look at Brendan while he pushed the door too. His nerves fluttered inside his tummy looking at him, still very much in love with Brendan all he wanted to do was hold onto him, feel his arms around his body and stay that way until dawn.

"This way?" Brendan asked, hand gesturing to a door. Ste's concentration faltered.

"Um, no. It's straight ahead, the lounge. Can I get you a drink of something, I could put the kettle on" Ste suggests walking to another door, he knows Brendan can sense his nervousness but the smile hasn't left his mouth. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I always looked at ye this way, didn't I? I thought ye liked it"

"I do like it, makes me feel wanted, tells me nothing's changed for you. It hasn't, right?" Brendan's eyes to dart straight to Ste's lips. He wets them with a slow flick of his tongue until their eyes meet again leaving Ste's heartbeat to fluctuate. "I know we should talk, but... Seeing you again is kinda overwhelming me. Please... just..." Ste holds his hand out lightly brushing Brendan's fingers with his own.

Brendan steps closer to Ste, crowds around him gazing deeply into his eyes. He quickly lowers at the side of his ear. "Nothing has changed. Ye drive me crazy Steven, I want to lose myself in ye again, make love to ye because I'm the only one who knows how too."

Ste swallowed as their fingers slipped together and linked tight. His Adam's apple bounced stretching the skin in his throat. "I don't want anyone touching me who isn't you."

Ste breathed against Brendan's jaw, brushing his open mouth through the soft bristles of his beard. Brendan felt his chest heaving and his resolve breaking. "We gotta sort things Steven"

"I know" Ste spoke coyly letting go of Brendan's hold to gesture inside his kitchen. "So brew then. Or somet ice cold, cool us both down cos the heatin' ain't causing this blush"

Brendan beams then breathing his laughter. "Coffee will do just fine"

"Just go through there, I won't be long."

Brendan gives a brief nod carries on through to the other room allowing Ste to now process Brendan is actually here sitting in his home. Ste makes the brew and searches through his cupboards for something resembling a decent biscuit.

Brendan is stood at the window when Ste finally bucks up the courage to walk in the room, he looks back and thanks Ste for the drink.

"Thought you'd gone to Columbia at one point there" Brendan drawls sipping his coffee.

"Ey?" Ste places a plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"To get the coffee beans Steven. Ye took forever in there, anyone would think ye were avoiding me"

"What, no. Of course I'm not doing that. I just...it's odd isn't it, after all this time. I planned to come back you know, but the longer the time passed I worried whether you'd want me too" Ste said, he sat down on the couch and placed his cup on the coffee table. His eyes stared at the swirling patterns the steam made as it left the hot drink.

"Really?" Brendan continued to stare out of the window, his hand warmed up quickly against the cup in his hand. "Funny, you've never been in touch. Not once the whole time you've been away"

"Don't...I mean it Brendan. You told me to fix things, concentrate on me." Ste felt annoyed. "Practically told me to get lost"

"Hey, I had your best interests at heart" Brendan snapped, he turned to look at Ste.

"Right so drop it then. Swear down ya better not go there. I ached missing you an you were always in my thoughts"

Brendan studied Ste closely. "All right, that was a low blow. I did tell ye to do that, but I thought you'd have called or something. Macca really enjoyed throwing that in my face." Brendan scoffed turning back to look through the window.

"What's he done? I hated knowing he was there and I was stuck here. Lend ya a shoulder did he?" Ste silently fumed, he could feel the heat rising beneath his clothes.

"Tried it on before I left." Brendan stated mater-of-factually. "Offered himself up in the bar no less"

"He did what?! That little _sod_ \- I'll kill im"

Brendan proudly smiled. "There's a queue. He's harmless Steven, he knows the score"

"Still gonna tell im, cheeky git."

"Ye looked happy" Brendan said changing the subject. "In the restaurant, at home even. Ye and Anthony together"

"You were watching me, weren't ya?"

"Hm." Brendan nodded. "I waited outside a bit at first because I didn't know what kind of reaction I'd get"

"You're holding back." Ste said quickly and gets up and walks over to Brendan. He settles hands on Brendan's shoulders and gave an encouraging squeeze. "What's the real reason you're still mad, cos I know ya care about me Bren, I can see what I mean to you."

Brendan kept silent as Ste ran his hands down the back of him. "Come on ey. If we can't even speak to one another then there's no point to this"

"Ye left me Steven and I couldn't handle it." Brendan replied, he turned back to the window, focused on the view outside. "I wanted to hate ye to stop hurting"

"What was I supposed to do ey? I couldn't have ya getting into trouble because of me" Ste tries to explain, his fingers curling around Brendan's waist.

"I said to stay out of the bar and what do ye do? Ignore me like I mean nothing"

"That's not fair!" Ste protests and steps around Brendan, his eyes trying to capture Brendan's own. "He was gonna arrest you!"

"So? He'd have gone away wouldn't he. If you'd have just listened..."

"What, are ya delusional?" Ste interrupted, his hand lightly shoving Brendan to finally get him to look up. "He'd have kept coming back. You can't always protect me Brendan!"

"But that's what I am supposed to do - don't ye get it? I should have stopped him taking ye away" Brendan sucked in a deep breath, his eyes bore deeply into Ste. "Ye let me love for the first time Steven, and then ye were gone"

Ste lowers his gaze to the floor, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. They don't say anymore just stand there and gaze out of the window, the view is different here, the river Mersey can be seen ahead of them and various boats that sail across it. The sun is beginning to dip in the sky but it still shines down on the river leaving it with an eternal sparkle.

Ste paused to lick his drying lips. "You said love then. Did you mean it or..."

"I meant it" Brendan replied blankly.

Ste glanced up at Brendan sheepishly, swallowing before he speaks. "You're my first love too you know"

Brendan flicked his eyes to the side, head turning slightly.

"Wanted to tell you. That day John Paul were gonna ask you out, I knew then how I felt. Couldn't stand the thought of someone else with you. Remember the pipe burst didn't it? I'd gone to the cellar after you'd tried to tell me something. Reckon I knew what you were gonna say an I'd decided to say it too. Then ya met me at the cellar door and looked really disappointed " Ste took a breath. "Figured you wouldn't still feel the same after I'd screwed up"

"I do feel the same" Brendan huffed. "Why I came to the station to see ye, Walker said ye were scared. Couldn't have that could I? Don't want ye ever to be scared Steven."

"Well I'm not anymore am I? Cos I've got you here." Ste stepped closer to Brendan. "An ya know, we can go around in circles and be mad with each other, but what for? So we can both be miserable? I know I should have been honest with ya, but come on - it took me ages to even get you to trust me in the beginning. I didn't mean for all this to happen, I certainly didn't plan to fall in love - but I am in love with you Brendan. An if you walk out that door my whole life, that will always be true"

"A lifetime? Ye can't know that now, look at ye - still so young" Brendan rocks on his heels, eyes glancing between Ste and the window.

"So are you though. Which means we've got time Brendan. Are ya telling me you want to stop feeling like this? Cause I don't - ever. We agreed to stay together and see what happens. Our first hurdle wasn't so bad right?" Ste is smiling when Brendan turns around properly to look at him, Ste's hand reaches out and feathers a touch along the inside of Brendan's palm.

"For life?" Brendan replies, his eyes searching Ste's carefully. "Are ye sure?"

"For life" Ste nods assuredly taking a firm hold of Brendan's hand.

* * *

A loud knocking at the front door made Ste jump and turn his head. His hand still held Brendan's, it felt warm to the touch and kept him anchored to the spot. "I'd best go answer it"

"Yeah, okay" Brendan nodded, hesitant tone to his voice. Ste noticed and squeezed his fingers in reassurance, waited until Brendan smiled before he let go.

"Can ya stop worrying now?"

"I ain't worrying. Just processing everything. Go see who it is"

Ste walked through the flat to the front door and pulled it open quickly.

"Oh... it's you"

"Gee thanks Ste. Lovely welcome" Tony patted Ste on the arm and walked into the flat leaving Ste to close the door. "Can I come in?"

"You're already in - so why ask me?"

"Ha yeah. So... how's it going then?" Tony asks, excitement in his voice. Ste raises his brow and swiftly turns Tony back around towards the door. "Hey, what ya doing?!"

"What am I doing? Tone, I am trying to save my relationship here. Not easy when the man I love is stubborn as a mule"

"You're in love. AW Ste..."

"No, shush. I'll tell ya tomorrow" Ste insists, the door is opened once more and Tony keeps on walking back through it despite his protests.

"But... _oh_ " Tony pouts unamused. "Fine, I was gonna cook you a meal, what ya think champagne? You can eat at our best table if ya like?"

"Tony, thank you that's really kind" Ste pulls Tony into a hug. "Can we come down in a bit then?"

"Course. Hey, listen. That cross around your neck proves he wants to be in your life" Tony nodded his certainty. "I'll be down in the restaurant if you need me."

"Thanks. See you later" Ste closes the door and when he turns around Brendan is stood there waiting for him.

"Hi" Ste said, sudden shyness creeping over him, he can feel the blush in his cheeks that Brendan appreciated with a thin smile.

"Hi" Brendan answered, his voice gruff "Took your time didn't ye?

"I were gone like a minute Brendan"

Brendan scoffs and closes the gap between them. "What did Anthony want?"

"Nowt, well not nowt actually. He's putting some champers on ice for us" Ste explained, backing up as Brendan became impossibly close to him. Ste flickered his crystal blue eyes up to capture the intensity Brendan's held within them.

"What are we celebrating" Brendan said, he felt Ste's fingers claw into his t shirt creasing the material tight around his stomach.

"Us" Ste spoke confidentially, his tummy tickles with butterflies as Ste is silenced by Brendan's lips against his, playful and teasing at first like Brendan sought permission to kiss him.

"Us?" Brendan beamed, hovered his parted mouth over Ste's lips. "Say it Steven"

 _"I love you"_ Ste whispered, his fingers tightened pulling Brendan's t shirt loose from his jeans exposing the dark soft treasure trail to the cool air of the flat.

Ste lost his breath at being pushed swiftly against the wall, Brendan's mouth was rough and desperate. They kissed like it had been an oxygen supply they'd been left without. Ste mewed so loud it left an echo through the flat, nails raking through Brendan's stomach hair Ste swept his tongue inside his warm mouth. Ste shoved Brendan away to gasp a breath, felt against his own lips and grinned.

"This mean I'm forgiven?"

"This means I love ye too"

Brendan placed their open mouths together again slowing down his earlier greed in place of a softer kiss. Ste felt his heart leap with exhilaration, and heightened up to his tip toes angling his head to take Brendan's invite of tongue deeper inside his mouth. Ste had never been kissed so passionately in his life, his body just reacted instantly to his touch, the unadulterated way Brendan hungered for Ste.

Brendan gripped underneath Ste's thigh and dragged it high against the side of his body grinding his groin against him leaving Ste keening into the movement. Ste's fingers tugged on Brendan's belt buckle, guided his fingers beneath the material and wrapped his palm around Brendan's cock. Brendan sighed feeling dizzy with Ste's touch and moaned rolling his hips.

"You ever, ya know. Without the latex?" Ste husked, he dragged his clenched fist up Brendan's swelling length.

"No, never. Have ye?"

"No. I want to, with you. If it's safe, for us to do that. I want to." Ste said, his hand moves to flatten around Brendan's ball sack. "Some guys can feel it, I like to think of that, you coming in me, and I wanna do everything with you. Try every position, see what we like."

 _"Steven..."_ Brendan nuzzles into the curve of Ste's neck.

"Remember that guy in the pub that time?" Ste asks, his palm continues to stroke the thick cock between it, squeezes until Brendan produces a perfect moan down his ear. Ste's thumb slips over the pre come circling the swelling with the wet. "He were flirting with ya at the bar"

 _"Jesus._ That was ages ago - what about him?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

 _"No._ Nothing happened. There has been no one since we met" Brendan spoke on breath. "I wanted to make ye jealous"

Ste removed his hand sucking his thumb into his mouth tasting the bitter pre come. His fingers laced into Brendan's and walked them away from the wall and guided Brendan into his bedroom. Ste closed his eyes and placed his open mouth against Brendan's bottom lip and sucked gently.

"I wanna make up properly" Ste rasped, curling and pulling at Brendan's t shirt. His knuckles brushed slowly up his abs.

Brendan stepped back enough Ste could remove his top and drop it to the floor, he returned the favour swiftly ridding Ste of his chef whites, both palms rounding beneath his boxers dragging them off of him. Brendan backed them up to the bed lingering a kiss on Ste's mouth.

"I just gotta go to the bathroom, won't be long." Ste took hold of Brendan's hand and flattened it over his cock and tightening ball sack. Brendan rubbed his heated palm against the swelling leaving Ste closing his eyes as he left a bite on the side of Ste's neck to fade.

* * *

When Ste returned, Brendan couldn't stop looking at him as his hand pulled up and down on his cock, the slide smooth with pre come between his fingers. Ste sighed gratefully, it had been so long they'd been this way with each other and it felt so perfectly natural.

"Starting without me?" Ste asked pushing himself off the door frame, he padded over the carpet while Brendan watched his body move. Ste climbed on the bed and Brendan parted his legs so Ste could kneel between them and lay a kiss on his lips. Ste sucked his middle finger into his mouth and placed it down on Brendan's entrance, gently circled the saliva. Brendan held a breath as Ste's lips feathered softly at his eyes, then nose. Along Brendan's moustashe. Ste moved his hand to cup Brendan's weighted ball sack gently pulling on them.

"Where d'ya want me?"

Ste lays down and let's Brendan move him until they're on their side, Brendan curving to the back of Ste. Brendan's finger pads are wet with lube as they circle his entrance gently, slipping a back and forth motion until the muscle twitches in response. Ste can feel the soft texture of Brendan's beard along his shoulders, nape of his neck as he ply's kisses into his damp skin, breathing in the scent of him. He's saying things, whispering desires like secrets along his body that made Ste smile and draw in breath. It's intimate this way for Ste, feels like the closest they have ever been with each other and explodes goosebumps the entire span of his blossoming skin.

They both feel sensitive and highly charged with every touch and brush of skin on skin. Ste widens his mouth and lets out a low moan as Brendan increases pressure until the tips of his fingers push and gain entry inside him. Ste pushes backwards and allowed Brendan to stretch his hole, the digits fed up into him scissored open then closed, twisted higher and curled.

" _Oh god."_ Ste moans aroused, lost within the pleasure, he's playful rolling his hips backwards keeping those fingers there inside his walls. Ste stroked his length, barely there touches because he want's to come on Brendan's cock and then he can feel it behind him, slipping between his arse cheeks.  
Ste craned his head back to meet Brendan's hard kiss as he sheaved his length and angled Ste enough he could drive into him easily.

"We'll get tested first, then I'll come in ye for real"

"Okay" Ste hitched a breath. It had been a while and Ste's entrance was tight constricting at the intrusion. Brendan gripped at Ste's hips angling him higher and then he's filling him, stretching his walls.

 _"Brendan"_ Ste pants tearing at the bed sheets with his nails. Brendan moves his body to lay over Ste slotting his fingers between Ste's and they grip a firm hold as he whimpers his name again.

 _"Steven, so tight"_ Brendan groans as Ste slowly rocks back on Brendan, rounding his hips for the last push that leaves them both breathless.

As they settle back on their sides, Ste continues to flex his bum back, pulling and pushing Brendan's dick in and out of him in a way that's heavy and timeless. Saying Brendan's name each time he hits his sweet spot with a dull thud. Their mouths lock together in a passionate kiss as they move together, find a rhythm that's slow enough to try and prolong their desperate orgasms.

Brendan's chest heaved at Ste's back, his tongue silky sweet and intoxicating. Brendan edged back, lips almost touching and looked into Ste's darkened eyes leaving both their heartbeats trembling through their bodies as they climaxed together. Brendan's hand milked Ste's cock and used the wet on his hand to side against his emptied balls and back to feel where they're still connected.

 _"So in to ye"_ Brendan whispers, nudging against the soft of Ste's nose and kisses him as he continues to rock inside him.

After Brendan pulls out and discards the condom, Ste is instantly finding his place between Brendan's arms and being cocooned inside them, Ste feels the throb pulse between his thighs and hums in satisfaction.

"What?" Brendan asks, his smile permanent and eyes closed listening to Ste's breathing while it soothes him back down from the clouds above. Ste's hand drifts along his nipple and lightly tweaks it inside his finger and thumb keeping Brendan's senses triggered.

"I can still feel you." Ste sighs, his fingers pull on Brendan's nipple and nails drag to tickle. Ste smirks at the noise Brendan makes. Ste surges forward and takes his tongue over the dark red skin and grins as Brendan gazes at him. "You make me feel incredible"

"Come back with me, come back to Ireland" Brendan said, the suddenness of his words surprising Ste.

"I, I can't..." Ste felt a sadness come over him he knew had been shared by Brendan.

"Yes, _yes ye can_. We can jump on the ferry or a plane." Brendan's voice was desperate almost, his hand drifts through Ste's soft hair. "Why not ey - what's stopping ye?"

Ste swallowed and lowered his gaze sliding out from Brendan's arms and the warmth of his touch. Ste moved to the side of the bed and pulled on his t shirt and boxers. Brendan reached out tugging on the material.

"Wasn't exactly the reaction I'd hoped for. Ye must know I'm here to take ye back Steven. Not planing on leaving this flat without ye"

Ste's heart sank into his stomach making him feel ill. The bed dipped as Brendan shuffled to settle behind him not touching but close enough.

"It's not that easy Bren. I broke the law, stupid bail conditions with my stunt. You've gotta understand why I did that, I needed to escape, drowning I were. I stood on the docks with my court letter in my hands an I knew the consequences but ignored them because my instinct told me to get on that ferry. How was I supposed to know what would happen, meeting Chez was my light at the end of a tunnel. Meeting you were..." Ste paused to take in a shaky breath. He heard Brendan move closer to him, a wisp of breath at the back of his neck felt like a soft caress.

"Chez told me you'd been to court. How long?"

"I'm on two months probation. I have to stay" Ste turns to look at Brendan. "I was gonna tell ya"

"Nothing like a good fuck to soften to blow though right?" Brendan mocked, his laughter halting when his back hits the mattress.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Ste pushes off the bed and stands by the window, arms folding around his chest.

"Steven"

"No. Just get lost"

"I didn't mean that" Brendan pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head in frustration.

"Fucks sake Brendan. You know I want to come back with you." Ste cupped his face in his hands and struggled to breathe.

"I'm sorry." Brendan spoke regretfully and held out his hand. "I am an idiot. C'mere. Hey? _C'mere"_

Ste sits down heavy on the bed. "You know it could be worse"

"Yeah, could be worse. I don't get to take ye home, but it could be worse"

"Bren..." Ste sighed and linked his hand with Brendan's. "You're staying the night aren't ya?"

"I said I wasn't leaving the flat without ye" Brendan's smile cheered Ste up. He used the strength he has left to jerk Ste back on the bed properly.

"Tony said he'd make us a meal, an we've still got time to go have it if you're hungry?"

"Steven..." Brendan growled. "I am _always_ hungry"

"I remember" Ste said gently laughing.

"Can we have the meal up here? Don't want to share ye with anyone. And ask for one of those really big Champagne bottles, my treat."

"No, my treat for once. I'll sort it for us. What d'ya want?"

"Steak, bloody with thick chips"

"One mooing steak an I'll have the fish." Ste leaves a chased kiss on Brendan's lips "Won't be long"

"I'm timing ye, so move it boy"

* * *

They eat in silence, sat at the kitchen table together. The champagne doesn't get touched and instead they both have a tall chilled glass of water each. Ste had sliced a lemon to go in it and sipped at the citrus tang it left. Occasionally he'd look up at Brendan sat quietly eating in front of him and for a man who was always hungry, he didn't show it as he ate.

Ste could feel Brendan's eyes on him when his gaze flickered away, every time he just knew he was looking, thinking his thoughts aloud. It wasn't awkward, but their sadness consumed them enough to waiver their appetites. Ste quickly flickered his lashes high, eyes fixing with Brendan's before he could look away again, before he could avoid his gaze. Ste smirked at his bashfulness at being caught and as soon as it arrived the thick air dispelled.

"Is it good that then?" Ste asked jabbing his fork in the direction of Brendan's steak. Ste wrinkled his nose up at the sight of it. "Not kissin' ya after that's bin in ya gob"

"Says the man with fish breath" Brendan quipped, his teeth sank down biting a chip in half.

"Better brush our teeth after then"

"If you're expecting a lot of kisses you'd better had" Brendan drank some water. "And it tastes good, Anthony's not as good as ye though"

"Ta" Ste nodded in appreciation. "Can we stay up all night?"

"And do what?"

"Make up for lost time" Ste answered, he nibbled on the bottom of his lip. "Just be like, all close an stuff. I want you to..."

"What? Tell me?" Brendan paused, dipping his head to capture Ste's eyes.

"Just love me, all night" Ste nods, his gaze darts with Brendan's. "Will you?"

"Yeah. I will"

"Okay. I can't eat anymore, I'm not that fussed with it. Plus it keeps looking at me - dunno why Tony served it this way, with its beady eye" Ste looks up as Brendan starts laughing. "What, I'm serious right"

"I must have done something good Steven, to have met ye. And thank god I did." Brendan shook his head and the smile stretched until it lessened and his thoughts clouded his happiness.

"Oi, stop it. We're gonna get our happy ever after" Ste reached his hand across the table and held over Brendan's hand. "I promise"

* * *

The water from the shower mixes inside their mouths as they kiss, Ste can feel Brendan's hot tongue as it connects with his and it's hotter than normal because of the hot shower water and his repeated heavy breaths that pant down Ste's throat. Ste gulps the steam of water as it enters his mouth when Brendan pulls away ever so slightly to angle his head another way before meeting wide mouthed against him deepening each kiss until they're dizzy and caught up in nothing more than them sharing an intimacy they had missed.

Brendan jerks Ste against the tiles, the gasp he makes takes his breath but Brendan's on him so fast his lungs fill once more as they share the same air, it's hot and forced desperately the more aroused they become.

 _"Steven"_ Brendan whispers his name, kissing Ste's lips slow and pulling away to say it again and again. Ste feels Brendan's dick push into his hole, it slides in fast, fills him wide and electrifies his skin. Ste throws his head back parting from Brendan's mouth needing to fill his lungs and savior the feeling. Ste's teeth grip down on his bottom lip, his cock swells between them, throbs and leaves pre come through the dark matted treasure trail on Brendan's stomach.

Brendan gets his arms around Ste and moves them against the wall, and sinks into him again, fitting comfortably between his thighs. He smiles at Ste, it falters a little when Ste's walls squeeze around his length the feeling making him stagger. Ste binds his ankles at the base of Brendan's back draws them closer titling his pelvis up and they're flush and Brendan's driving his cock repeatedly inside his walls. Ste moans tasting the tickle of Brendan's moustashe between his lips.

"I like the sound of us" Ste whimpers, strokes his hand over Brendan's arse and feeds his fingers between the parting, rubs the shower water back and forth along Brendan's hole.

"I like how ye look when I do this to ye" Brendan's arms hold on to Ste and his hip movements gather speed jolting their bodies, burning their skin up.

"Don't stop" Ste husks raking his fingers through the back of his dark matted hair. "I'm gonna come"

Ste feels the hot come between them as it stripes against his belly and washes away. Brendan stops and roars through his climax, rocks them through another comedown.

"Weren't we meant to be just brushing our teeth?" Ste said, his breath leaving his lungs as Brendan pulls out of him. Ste's legs feel like jelly the moment his feet touch the floor, he hangs onto Brendan's arms.

"Oops?"

Brendan accepts the smiling kiss Ste lingers on his mouth. He takes his fingers and drags the wet hair from his brow, stroking the pad of his thumb around Ste's stubble. "Ye look good with this, shame I can't feel the benefit" Brendan ruffled his beard and grins.

Ste turns him around and drags his mouth against his back, scrapes his damp chin hair between his shoulder blades and curls his fingers through Brendan's treasure trail flicking the water from it. "You go. I'll be out in a minute"

* * *

When Ste exited the shower, Brendan wasn't in his room. Ste pulled a bathrobe around his body and padded through the flat until he found Brendan sat on a chair in the lounge. There was no TV on as he sat in silence seemingly away with his thoughts. He moved into the kitchen and fetched them both a tall ice cold glass of water to drink and placed them on the table. Ste stopped to look at Brendan sat in the chair, he still hadn't acknowledged him stood there and for a moment Ste began to feel worried about his silence. There had been a few minutes pass before Brendan broke from his thoughts, glancing up at Ste. He found a small smile when he did, one that still showed he had been miles away.

"What?" Brendan asked with a low chuckle, his mouth opening his smirk. Ste smiles back and Brendan is blinded by the cheekiness in his eyes.

"Nothing" Ste said, he walks to stand in front of Brendan.

"Get on" Brendan playfully suggests tapping his lap encouragingly. Ste moved closer and turned backwards before sitting down in Brendan's lap, wriggling as he adjusted himself comfier, Brendan's groin snug fitting between his arse cheeks. Brendan slid his arms around the full of Ste's body slipping his warm hands inside the thick bathrobe Ste was shrouded in and dragged them back together. Ste closed his eyes feeling protected and safe in the strong hold.

"Ye left yours at the pub, your blue one" Brendan mused as he thought.

"Have you been using it? Cos I don't mind Bren"

"Stayed in your room for a while to be honest. Only place I could be close to ye"

"I am sorry" Ste sniffed hugging closer to him. "What a stupid, stupid mess"

"Stop that. If anything this 'mess' as ye call it has given us both clarity and also patience. I know you're coming back so..."

"We're gonna be together, no matter what"

"Precisely"

"I quite like the idea of living above a restaurant, saves ye cooking" Brendan continued, his head rested back against the chair and let his eyes wander the room they were in. Brendan set his eyes on the sheer curtain draped across the window and the dark night sky above the city. "It's nice here, I'm glad ye found somewhere to live."

Ste leaned his head to one side and gazed out of the window too. "This is Tony's place. He said I could stop here and they transferred the address from my stepdad's" Ste stiffened slightly, but Brendan's thumb stroked the ease back into him again. Soft strokes along the back of his hand.

"He can't get ye anymore, not now I'm around."

"I know." Ste tightened his arms bringing them knit closer. "Have you seen owt of Simon?"

"Not back in Ireland, but Chez did speak to him this morning. I got a late flight over here, she bought me the plane ticket"

"Really? Got a lot to thank your Cheryl for. Bet she were going mad, you pining and sulky" Ste laughed through his nose and looked back at Brendan. "I know ya was so don't go denying it"

"Whatever. Walker gave me the address of the restaurant - I spoke to him on the flight over here." Brendan held in a breath and looked at Ste. He licked at his lips. "Have ye seen him?"

"Uh huh. Every day actually. Simon comes in the restaurant for his lunch and to make sure I am okay. Ya know he's come to the court and to see my lawyer too. He's a sweet guy" Ste feels the sharp breath Brendan releases against his hair.

"He's a sweet guy?" Brendan repeated, his voice sounding off key. "Way to go Walker, _sweet guy_ , Jesus."

"Wait. How can ya be jealous over im?" Ste replies suitably surprised by the notion, there was no comparison in his eyes and yet Brendan thought differently.

"He's a detective, has a lot of money, fast car - uniform" Brendan rolled off the accolades despite himself, huffing in annoyance but all Ste can do is beam at him which doesn't help.

"He ain't you and that's no good for me. I mean yeah... he's alright looking" Ste smirks feeling Brendan fidget beneath him. "Not bad on the eyes at all like and the way he flashes his I.D..."

Brendan nudges Ste around, his eyes dark and piercing. Ste shivers looking at him, slowly licks his lips open. "He don't turn me on though, I have all I need right here with me. _Love you jealous_ " Ste keened grabbing Brendan's bottom lip between his teeth. They quickly kiss, hard and needy. Ste's lips fill with colour again as they part. Brendan tightens his fingers in Ste's hair to pull him back as he assaults Ste's Adams apple with a wide kiss that leaves Ste exhilarated.

"He likes Chez, but Simon said you're against it, why?" Ste continues, Brendan's tongue widens up against his throat, wet's a long line there. Ste gulps heavy.

"It's in my nature to protect the people I love." Brendan drew back to gaze at Ste. "I just don't want her hurting. He lives in the UK how will they be able to have a relationship?"

"Look at us, we're doing okay. Alright, maybe we struggle, but we're still together and as far as I'm concerned nowt will change that. Even when you're miles away I'll still love ya" Ste strokes Brendan's cheek in his hands. "All I am saying is, just give them a chance to try. Imagine if someone tried to come between us, how would you feel?"

"Fine, smart arse. For ye I'll give it some thought, maybe back off a little." Brendan replied, his eyes shifted onto Ste's blank expression. "Fine, okay. He was pretty great at helping sort things for ye. Guess I owe Walker"

"Good."

"He hung around a lot, when Da was still alive. He saw how he treated me, I didn't know that."

"Did he hurt you?" Ste spoke tentatively, his acute awareness of feeling fear asking. Brendan held Ste's hand drawing their eyes together.

"He was nasty, vindictive and homophobic. I hated my old man and yeah got the odd slap or two. Strange, but it felt better knowing someone else witnessed the way he was"

"I can understand that, because nobody believed me either. Plus my mam, she stood by an let him... Why I feel so safe like this, with you. Even on the bridge that time, when those guys saw me. You were willing to protect me even then" Ste settled down into Brendan's chest.

"Can we sit and wait for the sunrise? Then maybe we can do the same in Dublin too, where the lighthouse is. Just sit on the pier" Ste links his fingers with Brendan's. "It can be on our bucket list for when I come home"

"Aren't ye tired Steven?"

"Don't care, not sleeping until you're gone now. Just stay awake with me okay? Tell me me some more about you, wanna know everything"

"Okay" Brendan whispered, he crossed his arms tighter around Ste as they settled to watch the Dawn.

* * *

Ste stood at the end of the sofa and watched Brendan sleeping, the light from the morning had started to show through the curtains and left his face littered in its light. He looked peaceful as his chest rose and fell with his quiet breathing, Brendan didn't snore but his moustashe sort of twitched as he breathed out. Ste smiled fondly watching over him and basked in the feeling of being in love with this man whose touch he couldn't imagine never having. Ste sniffed quietly and then rubbed at his arms, the cold of the lounge began to nip at his skin and raise goosebumps along them. His tummy rumbled lightly and reminded him he was going to cook breakfast for them because he knew the smell would rouse Brendan from his slumber.

"Hey, what ye doing?" Brendan's voice broke Ste's thoughts, blinked him back into the room.

"Nothing. I were... are ya warm enough? Just checking" Ste shuddered folding his arms tighter.

"You're obviously not" Brendan spoke concerned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Come on"

The sofa dipped more with his weight and the heat was instant. Brendan was like a blanket of warmth along his skin. Ste hummed as Brendan's arms wrapped completely around his back. Ste fit in the dip of Brendan's shoulder.

"Why didn't ye wake me?"

"Looked like ya needed it"

"We were meant to stay awake, I'm a lightweight"

"Actually we did, it's only been what, half hour. I got up to make breakie but found myself not wanting to stop watching you sleep. You snore proper loud"

"No I don't."

"Honest, foghorn Bren" Ste smirked, his body shaking with silent laughter giving away his guilt.

"Fibber." Brendan tickled Ste's ribs before stretching out his body. "Not the comfiest place to sleep"

"I'd rather you shared my bed if ya gonna kip here" Ste replied softly, almost regretting his words realising Brendan would be gone in a few hours. His heart slowly pained.

"I'd rather I shared your bed too"

They both fell silent then, both occupied with their thoughts. Ste twirled his fingers lightly through the thick chest hair Brendan has, his eyes gazing on at the fast approaching day through the window he prayed would stop. Brendan suddenly jerked his body back and Ste jumped a gasp.

"What ya doing?"

"I'm getting your attention - you're miles away"

"I feel like... gonna sound daft, like it's our first time again. Ya know when all ya want is to be together, discover absolutely everything in one moment like a craving. I'm even nervous and my body feels proper sensitive"

"Better come closer then" Brendan shifted quickly laying out over the couch pulling Ste up over him leaving them both laughing.

"While you're up there, how's about giving me some long over due attention"

Ste dropped his grin to a smile lowering down to Brendan's mouth to kiss him softly. Brendan angled his face to deepen their kiss. It becomes sloppy and uncoordinated the moment their tongues slide together, Brendan can feel Ste pressing his weight into him as he becomes more relaxed.

"You've always been my Steven haven't ye, from the moment we met"

Ste nods his head, too consumed with emotion to speak. Their lips meet and dance softly together, the taste of Ste's sudden tears mixing with the saliva from their tongues. Ste breaks it off and breathes heavy inside Brendan's mouth.

"I've no right to get like this..." Ste hitches a breath. "I can't... keep thinking about you leaving an then.. tryin' to keep it.. together"

"I'm staying..." Brendan cups Ste's face in his hands. "Not going without ye"

"Bren, ya can't leave Chez on her own for two months." Ste sobs, wipes the back of his hand across his nose. "I can't be that selfish even if I want to be"

"So, a couple days then. I can't go, not yet." Brendan strokes the tears from Ste's cheeks with his hand. "If you'll have me?"

"Yes" Ste grips tightly around Brendan's neck. "Yes"

"Listen, are ye listening?" Ste nods at the side of Brendan's neck. "When I go you're gonna go back to working in that restaurant ye hear? You're gonna learn loads of new recipes to cook for me when ye come back - aren't ye? You'll keep your nose clean, no GTA stunts or robbing the local boozebuster"

Ste stifles his laughter into Brendan's neck and then nods again.

"Yeah?" Brendan rolls his shoulder back until Ste appears from the top of it. His eyelashes are matted together with tears and long swept. "You're beautiful ye know that?"

"Stop it..." Ste smiles as he hitches a breath. "I love you"

"I love ye too, we're gonna be alright."

"Yeah. We are"

"I want breakfast in bed if I'm staying. And champagne. Wanna join me?" Brendan's smile opens wide.

* * *

Brendan passes Ste the bottle of Champagne after he takes a swig from the bottle, they've got all the pillows piled up in a mound behind them half sat up in bed. Ste's still got the afterglow of sex about him, his skin is dewy and a perfect rosy red with his blush tipsy from the champagne they've been sharing. Brendan stands a moment to admire the disheveled mess of his hair and dark red plump of his lips as they continue to smile playfully. Brendan can feel the instant swell of his heart just looking at him.

"Tell me then" Ste flicks up his captivating eyelashes, seduction being his second name.

"You're sexy"

"You're drunk" Ste giggles as Brendan crawls nearer to him. He kisses Ste on the lips and draws back a little to take his eyes over him.

"I may be a little, drunk, but I'm being honest"

"Ta" Ste smiles cupping his lips against Brendan's. "You are too, proper fancy ya. I'm well tipsy now, gotta be the bubbles ain't it. Is there a law about drinking during the day?"

"Well ye should know Steven, my criminal genius"

"Oi ya cheeky swine! Good lad I am"

"Yeah course ye are" Brendan chuckles to himself.

"Can we do it again?"

"Do it?" Brendan replied, he falls down next to Ste and blinked his eyes wide open in surprise. Must be those bubbles he thinks. Brendan turns to look at Ste then. "As in?"

"As in, let's fuck again. I'm proper up for it tonight"

"So I gotta wait till tonight? It's the morning remember"

"Oh yeah... proper tipsy me" Ste wraps his lips around the champagne bottle smiling when he knows Brendan is watching the movement.

"And I'm a proper lucky man" Brendan sighs, he accepts the champagne bottle from Ste and shakes it's contents, there must be a quarter left now. Brendan quirked his eyebrow at Ste.

"I were thirsty"

"So you're horny, up for it and thirsty for champers. Every man's dream"

"In your dreams. I never told you my dream!" Ste shrilled and moved closer to Brendan. "D'ya want me to tell ya what we do in it?"

Brendan closes the gap between them and connects with Ste's restless blue eyes. "Yeah, okay. Tell me what we did, describe us - everything"

Ste closes his eyes and lays back his head, shuffles to the side until he's cheek to cheek with Brendan, so their arms can touch, and he can play lightly interlocking their fingers. Ste licks his lips. "Alright. It's us but it's black and white, like the old style movies. I can't dream in colour me, or maybe I do but forget"

"Imagine in colour Steven, I need to know you're blushing here"

"Shush and listen. You kiss me standing up, cos I'm against something...it's a wall." Ste breathes shakily as Brendan's fingers smooth the round of his lips and kiss him. "Like how we were before, _it's desperate_ "

"Are ye naked yet?"

"Not yet, _dead_ _impatient_ " Ste giggles as Brendan nibbles down on his neck takes the wide of his tongue over the sweat gathering on Ste's skin.

"Your body is so close to me, like we're one and the same. It's so hot, I feel sweat trickling down my skin like droplets, they sparkle in the low light because there's a lamp behind us"

"So, I'm naked?" Brendan bites his tongue.

"Hey, whose dream is this?"

"Sorry... continue"

"Your hands are on me, really slow movements cos ya want to take your time undressing me"

Brendan's fingers soothe up Ste's side feathering the pads of his fingers over Ste's nipples and the bump of his collar bone. Brendan sees the slide of Ste's throat and the slow part of his lips for a wisp of breath, Brendan tilts Ste's face towards him. "Does it feel like this?"

"Yeah, feels soft and ticklish" Ste chuckles then, encouraging Brendan to grin and kiss Ste's lips softly, drags his tashe against Ste's mouth. "We're naked"

 _"At last..."_

"Shush. We couldn't stand the barrier of clothes and even in our bare flesh it's so hot around us Bren. You're so strong holding me, _oh..."_

Ste breathes out lowly, feels Brendan's hot breath over his nipple, the pinch of his lips suckle the nub erect. Brendan's palms drift between Ste's legs. "...your hands on me make me feel weightless, beautiful..."

"Ye are beautiful Steven"

"Your dick is pressed against mine and the sensation drives us crazy... like we can't get enough. My legs are around your waist, you lifted them up so I cross them, bind you to me" Ste grins wider.

"Ye better not let go of me" Brendan says and slips his hand down, strokes along his hole. Ste releases a sharp breath.

 _"Bren... oh god_... You're inside me now"

"How do I feel, don't stop telling me"

"So...big" Ste laughs on breath, moves his hips as Brendan's fingers push inside his entrance. It stills his voice, the pleasure from it, the sensations. Ste slides his cock against Brendan's hand and elicits a new moan from his mouth. They kiss roughly, with wet curling tongues. Ste pulls back and groans.

"You slide in and out of me, your dick is hard and long, your movements turn me on, I can't stop calling your name"

 _"Say it"_

 _"Brendan..._ And you say mine too and it makes me want to come."

"I'll make ye come" Brendan whispers down Ste's ear and adds another finger inside Ste, pulls out and slides back in harder, faster until they've a rhythm going together and Ste can barely breathe let alone talk.

 _"God...oh god..._ you fuck me against the wall, and my body jolts against it, there's noises, we're loud, _really loud"_ Ste blushes bright red now, fleeting smiles along his mouth. "I keep asking, no... _I'm begging you not to stop"_

"Sweet Jesus" Brendan drags Ste into a wide mouthed kiss and turns them over, pushes three fingers deep inside his walls. Ste widens his legs and fucks his fingers, the sounds from it fill the room. Ste's cock is leaking pre come it drizzles down around the head and glistens the shaft. Brendan goes down on him, slides his cock between the warmth of his lips and licks the underside with a gratified hum. Ste bucks up harshly and rakes his nails through Brendan's hair as his sucks get harder, longer and Ste is crying out into the room, eyes bursting wide open.

 _"Uh, fuck..._ You come first, your body slouches a little against mine but you keep moving inside me, I can feel you, you're hitting that place in me that makes my body yours, over and over and... _Bren..."_

Ste comes down Brendan's throat, he can feel the ribbons pouring out of him and Brendan swallows him, sucks Ste empty. Ste has his eyes to the ceiling when Brendan crawls up over him. Ste looks down at his erection and wraps his hand firm around the shaft, draws steady movement and keeps Brendan's eyes fixed.

"You tell me I'm amazing while you rock in and out of me, we're hot and sticky with come and sweat. I can smell sex around us, it fills the room we're in. We kiss and I tell you... I say _I love you Brendan_ " Ste pauses to swallow. Brendan rocks inside Ste's hand, closes his eyes and moans as Ste brings him off. His warm come spurts over Ste's chest and stomach and glistens his skin.

"I love ye too" Brendan swallowed, his face angles to one side. "Did ye really dream that?"

Ste nods, raking his fingers through Brendan's hair. "It's always like that with you though"

"Ye wanna sleep now?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Ste slips out from beneath Brendan and fetches some wipes from the bathroom. He draws the curtains too and makes the day turn into night. Ste slips into bed again and backs into Brendan's chest and they fall asleep.

* * *

Brendan's hands stroke against his hips in a soothing way as Ste stands over the cooker making some breakfast. The smell had roused him, just like Ste had known it would. As the feel of his moustashe bristles the crevice of his neck, Ste briefly smiles and angles his neck wider until Brendan stops his loving kisses.

"So I made ya some bacon butties, cos I figured you'll need it for your trip out. Gotta keep your strength up for travelling, I know, done loads of it myself haven't I? Ste is speaking quickly, he knows he's doing it and his heart beat is gaining speed the more he does. He feels Brendan move closer so he slips away fast, places the plate on the table and then stands by the two cups on the side.

"Steven"

"The coffee will keep you awake too, cos we haven't had much have we these few days, sleep? A little more than normal though, because I can't anymore, sleep proper without you. Dunno why that is - probably cos you're dead warm"

"Steven" Brendan presses, he walks to the back of him again and this time puts a hand either side of him on the counter.

"I talk loads when I'm nervous Brendan. Just ignore me, I need to make the coffee... an some toast..." Ste finally breathes, he stops what he's doing and bows his head.

"It's okay"

"No. It's not" Ste shakes his head. "Gotta pull myself together. Gotta shift at the restaurant soon, gonna look like death warmed up"

Ste turns around when Brendan coaxes his hands on him. He can't meet his eyes just yet so he stairs at Brendan's t shirt, the one he arrived in. It clings to his stomach when his chest rises with breath. Ste lightly draws his fingers there.

"Ye knew we'd have to do this, and prolonging it will just be harder"

"I know" Ste looks up at Brendan and smiles. "Eat up alright, I'll sort these brews out."

* * *

"Why can't I come with you to the airport?" Ste asked as they stood at his font door. Ste had his t shirt on, Brendan's hands were under it, on him roaming the shape of his stomach sides and back. Ste's arms were high settled around Brendan's neck, his fingers feathering a light tickle on the back of it.

"Would it make a difference, either place we'd have to do this. Here ye are with friends, I don't want ye travelling alone afterwards."

"You'll be traveling alone"

"Yeah, well. I'll sleep on the plane won't I." Brendan grumbled, his eyes shifting to the ceiling. "Sleep won't let me remember"

"Until ya wake"

"You're really selling this to me now Steven." Brendan sounded perplexed as his eyes settled back onto Ste.

"Sorry" Ste laughed, he tried to cover the sob with it but the pain in his eyes shone through. "Getting sick of doing this now"

"Should I have stayed away?"

"NO, no. Glad you didn't cos we're fine now" Ste sniffed, wiping his eyes clearer. "We know what we want"

Brendan's hand moved against Ste's backside and further, found his way underneath the material to finger inside the crack of his arse. Ste slammed his eyes shut and hummed at the touch, he was still sensitive there, hot. "Can ye still feel me?"

"Yes" Ste whined sidestepping enough Brendan could get inside him, just the tips of his fingers but the intrusion had Ste holding a breath. "Don't go yet"

"Hey, we'll be together again. I'll come inside ye for real then I'm getting tested, soon as I am back. Ye want that?"

"God yeah. I'll go too, promise." Ste held up Brendan's cross. "You sure about me keeping this still?"

"Yeah, when you're home again I'll have it back, okay?" Brendan smiled. They shifted comfortably into the hold they needed from each other and it felt like forever as they did. Brendan turned his head slightly, shifting their mouths to connect in an intimate, loving kiss.

"Call me" Ste hushed, his lashes swept up and he blinked. His hand passed back Brendan's phone.

"What's this?" Brendan glanced at the screen, there was a picture of them both together.

"So ya don't forget me. There's more on there, but don't open them until you're alone"

"Send me some more tonight, every night I want pictures and texts. Don't stop talking to me, in the middle of the night if ye need too"

"I promise, and you too. Won't have time to miss each other, you'll see. An the time will pass dead quick" Ste said quietly, his heart hammered inside his chest keeping his body moving, Ste let himself free from Brendan's hold and stepped backwards resigned. His eyes looked down at his bare feet as he struggled to control his breathing.

"Steven..."

"I'll see you soon Bren. Go on cos, you'll miss your flight." Ste listened to the sounds of Brendan's footsteps disappear down the corridor and it was only then he released the breath he'd held onto. His phone beeped in the other room moving Ste to look at it.

 _'Hate walking away from u' B_

 _'Last time Steven, I swear' B_

 _'Safe journey.  
2 months I'll be with u again xx' S_

 _'In taxi.  
I'm counting x' B_

* * *

Two Months Later

John Lennon Airport - Liverpool

 _'Hiya :) x' S_

 _'Hey love. How's things? x ' C_

 _'Better now, I can come home Chez x' S_

 _'Aarrgghh! Ste! Have u told Bren? x' C_

 _'No... that's why I am texting u. I kinda want it to be a surprise._  
 _He doesn't know and wanna keep it that way. Will u help? x' S_

 _'Omg, he's missing u so much, but I love it._  
 _How can I help? x' C_

 _'Can ya meet me outside the pub? I'll be there in like 3 hours._  
 _Gotta passport :D x' S_

 _'Today? Oh Brendan will be over the moon, as am I._  
 _I'll meet u at the airport, just gotta blag my brother's car first. x ;P' C_

 _'No, not the airport. The pub, trust me.x' S_

 _'If ur sure? Okay :) x' C_

 _'Yep sure. Cannot wait to see u, mostly Brendan though._  
 _Just don't tell him... x' S_

 _'Promise, even though I am busting at the seams!_  
 _See u soon love. xxx' C_

 _'See u soon. xxx' S_

Ste nibbled at his bottom lip, the nerves in his stomach somersaulting as he waited to board his flight back to Dublin. He'd just said goodbye to his friend Tony, he'd traveled with him to the airport and was there to wave him off with a promise to keep in touch from now on. Ste brought up a new message on his phone.

 _'Hiya xx' S_

 _'Where u been? It's teatime, hours since we talked' B_

 _'Brendan, I have to work, as do u.' S_

 _'I know. Been up since 6 :(' B_

 _'Has it been 2 months yet?' B_

 _'Bren u ask every day! Almost...' S_

 _'And u answer that every day. :( B_

 _'Taking ages.' B_

 _'Soon Bren, you'll see. U still got my blue shirt?' S_

 _'My blue shirt? Yeah why?' B_

 _'Will u wear it for me?' S_

 _'Kinky moment? Should I be alone right now?' B_

 _'Pack it in, serious. Wear it for me' S_

 _'Fine. Should be u wearing it though' B_

 _'I'll be taking it back once I arrive' S_

 _'On the 12th of never at this rate' B_

 _'I miss u too.' S_

 _'Come home Steven. x' B_

 _'Soon xxx' S  
_

* * *

Ste squeezed Cheryl's hand when she linked her fingers with his, the pub standing tall in front of them. Ste gazes back at her, permanent smile on his face. "Thank you for doing this. You're sure he's no clue right?" _  
_

"Positive. He thinks I'm visiting one of my girlie friends, doesn't even know I'm back in the City. I'm so excited for ye, how does it feel to be back?"

"Strange, but amazing" Ste took in a deep breath. "Nothing's gonna stop us, I'll walk in there and start the rest of my life. If he'll have me"

"He will, Jesus he loves the bones of ye Ste, ye are part of this family now. I cannot wait to see his face, he thinks you're in England right now"

"Had to surprise him didn't I? Especially the way I left, this will make up for it. I'm gonna snog his face off, just warning ya" Ste blushed moving towards the pub. His nerves spiked walking down the stairs and Ste stood there in the opening of the pub, heart racing like crazy beneath his rib cage. He wasn't aware of where Cheryl had gone to even though moments earlier she'd been by his side.

Brendan was behind the bar serving a customer and despite the many times Ste had seen him this way, this time had been different. The nerves he felt turned his strength to weakness when the older man finally glanced up and noticed. Brendan felt his heart leap.

"Steven" Brendan whispered, the beer he pulled overflowed the pint glass and drenched his hand around it. Brendan placed it on the bar and dried off inside a tee towel chucking it to one side. The customer he was serving glared at him confused as to why he'd stopped serving him.

"Beer please" the man said, "Are you okay?"

"I am now. The barrel is empty, I'll be back" Brendan said, his eyes fixed on Ste.

All Ste could do was focus on was Brendan. His eyes pierced him like a knife and sent cool shivers cascading down every inch of his body. Slowly Brendan moved, made his way out from behind the bar and those seconds proved excruciating for Ste, never once taking their eyes off each other.

Brendan wore the shirt he'd borrowed him all those months back just like he'd promised. Tight black trousers that seemed to have shrunk over time. Ste smiled to himself clearly looking and Brendan smiled when Ste had taken his eyes back up the entire of him. Ste stepped forward to close their gap, clashing together, they kissed almost immediately. Brendan's tongue felt warm and wet touching Ste's sliding so perfectly against his Ste moaned at the touch and instant spark between them. He could feel the shape of Brendan's smile etched against his own and the hunger they shared. He couldn't get enough of him.

Ste chuckled as they parted, happiness coursing through him, he felt for the necklace around his neck and held it up. Brendan dipped his head so Ste could give it back to him and then kissed Ste once more, gentle and slow they pressed together.

"Hey" Brendan husks feasting his eyes over Ste.

"Hi" Ste whispers, breath caught in his throat. He clawed at the shirt Brendan wore. "I want my shirt back"

"That can be arranged." Brendan grinned wide and then glanced around their surroundings. "Ye took your sweet time boy."

"Still waited for me though"

"Reckon I'd wait a lifetime for ye. I ain't ever letting ye out of my sight again"

"I kinda hoped you'd say that"

Brendan held his head to one side, flicking his eyes over Ste and producing a blush to glow the length of him. Mirroring the same smile Ste finally moved back and zoned back in the room. Cheryl looked overwhelmed stood behind Ste and held over his shoulders.

"I can look after the bar, think you guys have a lot to talk over"

"Yeah we do" Ste gazed at Brendan with adoring eyes, his fingers slipping inside the shirt he wore palming over his heartbeat. Ste steps back and grabs Brendan's hand but then he pauses and turns to smile at Cheryl.

"Just hang on a minute..."

"Steven, don't ye think I've waited long enough" Brendan growls down Ste's ear, he rolls his shoulder back and can't help but giggle.

"I didn't travel back alone. Look behind ya Chez"

Cheryl puzzled carefully glancing around. Simon stood behind her and open mouthed smiled leaving her almost swooning on the spot. "Simon!"

"Hey there. Ste asked me to tag along. How about ya show me how to pull a pint?" Simon teased, he stepped into the bar with a swagger settling his arm across Cheryl's back pausing to wink at Ste.

"Did he just wink at ye?" Brendan found his surge of movement stopped by Ste, his palm squarely on his chest.

"He's winding you up" Ste held out his hand to Brendan. "Come on, let's leave them too it"

* * *

They make it upstairs and stand together outside Brendan's bedroom, Ste feels the sturdy wooden door lay against his back, the pressure of it hardens while Brendan crowds in nearer to him, brings their bodies impossibly close. Ste can feel his chest rising and falling against Brendan's, heartbeats racing. Brendan's blue eyes are shining like crystals, magnetic with his own.

Ste stretches his arms up and crosses them behind Brendan's neck heightening off the heal of his feet to hold on to him and breathe silently into his neck, he felt himself well up with emotion leaving Brendan concerned. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Just can't believe... you love me. No one ever has before" Ste shook his head, and felt the tears run down his face.

"Ye have no idea just how much I do. I always will Steven"

"I'm a right idiot me" Ste pulls back and wipes his nose on his sleeve. "Dead sexy this look eh? Give us a minute to freshen up"

"I've worked behind that bar all day so, how about I run us a bath, we can get in it together huh?"

"I'd like that actually." Ste breathes shakily, looks up while Brendan thumbs beneath his eyes.

"Me too." Brendan smiled and took a hold of Ste's hand walking them into the bathroom.

Once undressed, they settle down in the water, Ste sat in between Brendan's legs. His eyes close feeling the water trickle against his back, Brendan squeezing the sponge over Ste massaging his body in a soapy lather and washing it off again. It feels good to be this relaxed, to have Brendan's hands on him in a way that's loving and gentle. He presses soft open mouthed kisses against his back sucking in the sheen of water. Ste laid back against Brendan and laced their wet fingers together, basked in the heat of the bathwater.

"Thank you" Ste said, he cranes his neck around to look at Brendan. "For never giving up, for waiting"

"I should be thanking ye, for coming into my life. I think we've saved each other"

Ste grins and turns around in the bath, carefully straddles over Brendan. They release a long breath as their groins touch. Brendan lifts Ste and drags him closer.

"Surprise" Ste whispers, his breath shaky. He dips down and kisses Brendan and rocks his pelvis.

"It was. Ye are crafty" Brendan smiles sliding his hand between Ste's arse cheeks. "I've missed ye"

"I've missed you too. I get to wake up everyday with you now, do ya know how good that feels?" Ste holds onto Brendan's face and kisses him. "It feels perfect"

"If I asked ye, would ye marry me?"

Ste gasps. "What?"

Brendan shook his head momentarily. "I've been thinking, loads while ye was away, about the future and how I'd want it to be. See, things never always made sense, like growing up with my father the way he was I never felt complete or happy. Not like right now, not like when we're like this"

"In the bath?" Ste smirks.

"No...pack it in. Trying to be serious"

"I'm kidding. But marriage, wow. Never thought about it before. Means you'd have to look after me but...for ever"

"That's the general idea, yeah" Brendan agreed, the side of his mouth upturned watching Ste process his thoughts carefully.

"Steven, I'm gonna need an answer"

"For the future?" Ste clarified raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, for the future... will ye?"

"Yes" Ste nodded and turned back around in the bath laying back on Brendan's chest.

"Really?"

"No, I just said it for a laugh" Ste elbowed Brendan in the ribs playfully. "Yes, really. I will marry you in the future"

"That's settled then" Brendan lays his head back on the cool bath side and smiles to himself.

"The near future though init?" Ste added craning his neck around to look at Brendan. His heart fluttered. "Like soon"

"Okay, sooner the better" Brendan agrees, sealing their lips in a kiss. "I love ye"

"For life?" Ste asks, his eyes darting with Brendan's.

"For life Steven"

"I love you too" Ste said, pulling Brendan into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

This is an extra part I've written, it will include a little snapshot of their future. This will complete the story. Thank you for everyone's kind reviews and messages for this fic. xx

* * *

Dublin City

Part 8

Ste's tongue drifts sweetly, lingers its curl before pulling out of Brendan's mouth. A noise behind Ste distracts him to twist his neck and angle back at the bathroom door.

"Did ya hear that?" Ste speaks lowly, with difficulty while Brendan's lips are still feathered against his mouth fluttering kisses on him in the hope they can continue this growing seduction between them.

"Did the earth move?" Brendan asks, dragging Ste closer so he's straddling Brendan again.

"No, seriously. Listen" Ste tries to remain silent, slowing his hip movements.

Brendan's hand draws through Ste's stubble and turns him back around so their lips are fully touching again. "Kiss me" Brendan growls against Ste's mouth, sucks his bottom lip. _"Kiss. Me."_

 _"Wait..."_ Ste grins as Brendan's mouth shuts him up, clasps the entire of his mouth devouring his resolve. Ste's eyelashes flicker closed. _"Mmm"_

As Brendan's fingers rim the round of Ste's ring, his other hand parts him, widens his cheeks so he can slide those fingers inside. There's a tapping at the door, it's louder and enough to have them both part and look into each others eyes.

 _"See... Told ya"_ Ste whimpers out his words as his breathing laboured. Brendan's fingers scissor him open widening those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"In the middle of something here" Brendan raises his voice enough whoever is out there will hear and leave, his mouth instantly kissing Ste again and swallowing his light laughter and moans. Ste's breath bristles against Brendan's tongue.

"Bren?" Cheryl speaks through the door and taps again with her fingernail this time. "Where's Ste?"

"Where d'ye think he is sis?!" Brendan snaps irritated. Ste carefully removes Brendan's hand and lets his head drop to Brendan's shoulder.

 _"Woah._ Hi Chez..." Ste coughs to clear his throat. "Is everything okay?"

"OH, sorry, didn't realise ye two were... together. If you're not too involved could really do with a hand in the bar. Please Bren?"

"Jesus. Are we too involved here Steven?"

Ste's laugh is nasal as he shoves Brendan in the shoulder playfully. "Don't matter. It's okay, come on we've got a lifetime to catch up haven't we? And besides startin' to look like a prune in here. And the water's going cold." Ste heaves himself up out of the bath. "Told ya the water's gone cold"

Brendan looks down to his shrinking cock and then back up to Ste looking all bronzed skin, silky smooth drizzled in a wet sheen. "Kinda kills the mood with my sister outside the door"

"Nah, she's gone now" Ste said climbing out of the bath.

"Chez?"

"Yeah love?"

Brendan widens his hands to the room. Ste continues to laugh to himself. "Be down shortly Chez. Get Simon to help ya, he'll look good behind that bar" Ste glanced up at Brendan. "Don't start over im again."

"Traveled back with him though ey? Had to bring your personal detective along." Brendan rubbed himself dry and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Ya so funny, give over right. Just agreed to marry ya didn't I? Not sure I wanna be the husband of a jealous, insecure bloke"

"I ain't jealous"

"Not much ya ain't." Ste covered himself in a towel and grabbed their clothes off the floor. They bump shoulders trying to exit the bathroom at the same time and as they walk up the corridor Ste stops at his bedroom door and fidgets with the handle.

"Hey, what ye doing?"

"Going into me room"

 _"_ _Our_ room is this way, come on."

"But my things - clothes and that" Ste looks at Brendan. He's still padding up the corridor and when he stops at his bedroom the towel slips down around his ankles and Ste gets a nice eyeful of that perfect arse. He sighs happily leaving Brendan to glance back picking the towel back up.

"I took the liberty, moved the wardrobe, all your stuff's in here. Saves time doesn't it, because you're moving in my room"

"Am I now." Ste chuckled. "When did ya do that then? Can't have been today obviously"

"A while ago. I knew ye was coming back and it made sense because mines bigger than yours Steven, ye should know that by now"

"Shouldn't ya cover that up?" Ste widens his smirk stepping closer to Brendan. "Could have an eye out with it." Ste cups his hand against Brendan's dick and ball sack, gently lifts them up, fondles. "Pleased to see me now then"

"I am pleased to see ye" Brendan lowers down to Ste's face and pushes into his warm hand. "That's the problem"

"Gonna show me which side of the bed's mine?"

"Easy answer, my side"

The door opens quickly as they fall into the room, clothes and towels dropped and arms firmly around each other. Ste writhes his body against Brendan's and holds the side of his face as he kisses him once, twice, three times and they're clasped together in a heated kiss. Ste guides his hand around Brendan's fleshy bum, squeezes his arse cheek.

"We can't" Ste moans distracted. _"_ The bar. We promised Chez"

"We are gonna" Brendan promises, lifts Ste's bum and sits on the end of the bed. Ste kneels up either side of him. "Just not right now"

"Bren..." Ste locks their mouths together fast knocking them both over and down on the bed. "We won't leave this room if we don't stop _"_

Ste keeps his tongue intrusive, exploratory in Brendan's mouth, bites down on his bottom lip and drags it wide. Brendan rakes his hand through Ste's damp hair. "We should get our own place, then we won't get disturbed."

"Ya only saying that cos ya can't get laid"

"No, I mean it." Brendan pauses for thought. "Couldn't hurt to look"

"What leave Chez? Brendan let's not be hasty."

"Near to Chez, I dunno - just want ye to myself"

"Stayed apart far too long haven't we? Come on, let's go work the last hour in the bar together. Yeah?"

"Okay"

Ste crawls off the top of him and Brendan pulls himself off the bed and wills his libido away.

"Wish I could read your thoughts sometimes" Ste disclosed with interest, he glances back to look at Brendan as he gets dressed. Black t shirt and trousers, his uniform detailing his body shape.

"I'm excited" Brendan answered still wrapped up in his thoughts. He finds some trousers and a shirt to wear.

"Yeah, this is a bit tight on me have to admit, must'a grown. I could get ya an ice bucket if that helps?" Ste suggests, his cheeky grin needing to be dealt with.

"I'm trying not to think about how ye look in that uniform Steven. I mean for us - all this."

"Me too" Ste walked up to Brendan, pushes up and pecks him on the lips. "Wanna savour every moment"

Ste pulls a now fully dressed Brendan towards the bedroom door, his hand hanging on to his arm while they exchange stupid smiles with each other. They walk out and meet a bashful looking Cheryl on the way, her hand wrapped around the handle to her bedroom door. Ste glances over her, flustered complexion, plump lips and hair all out of place. He widens his mouth and eyes.

"Um, hey ye two. Just..." Cheryl thumbs back at her bedroom. "Needed to do somet"

"Did ya now?" Ste grins, his neck stretched higher. "Where's Simon?"

"Nowhere" Cheryl's eyes widened then, imploring Ste to keep quiet. Brendan hadn't caught up yet and she didn't want that conversation with her brother. "Ye going down to the bar?"

"Have ye left the bar unattended Chez?" Brendan quizzed suddenly, Ste squeezed his hand tighter and yanked him the other way.

"Come on Bren, let's go down into the pub. Been ages hasn't it, since we worked together"

"Yeah... it has. Where did ye say Walker was?" Brendan steps back towards Cheryl again eyes darting to the door she was holding on to.

"Hey, want ya all to myself" Ste drew Brendan's face around to look at him. "In the bar. It's almost last orders and it'll be just us" Ste flicks his eyes over to Cheryl.

"Yeah, Ste has a point there. Won't be any disturbances, cos I mean I'm dead tired, won't be leaving my room now" Cheryl yawns loudly. Too loud.

"I wouldn't leave it either" Ste said, he gulped when Brendan shot a look at him. Ste kisses him deeply and Brendan forgets himself, follows Ste's lead. "Night Chez"

"Night Ste" Cheryl beams.

* * *

The pub is busy when they get downstairs, people stood at the bar ready to order. Ste and Brendan take a quick look at each other and then they're off at separate ends of the bar to help serve. Ste's in his element and enjoys being back in the pub again. It takes a good twenty minutes before the crowd has dispersed to the tables and chairs, everyone happy with a drink. Ste glances around and smiles, polishes down the beer drizzled wooden bar and cleans a shine into it.

"Bet this wasn't what ye envisioned coming back today huh?" Brendan said as he finished re stocking the glasses. He stops what he is doing to watch over Ste. "As soon as ye arrive you're working"

"Don't mind. I like working with ya remember, it took me a while to get ya to feel the same about me an all"

"Correction, I did like working with ye, just my priorities were in the wrong order. And I didn't trust ye at first. All I saw was a stranger off the street trying his luck. I was wrong"

"Right to be cautious though Bren. I could've been anyone" Ste agrees. "Imagine if was you who'd walked past me on the street that day, instead of Chez I mean. You'd have kept walking an we'd have never met."

Brendan moves to stand next to Ste and settles down on his folded arms. His eyes glance around the pub.

"I like to think something would have stopped me walking. Couldn't help but notice ye, that first time in the kitchen. Wearing my shirt and putting on a show" Brendan shook away his smile.

"I weren't though - didn't know anyone was watching me. Felt normal to be in here that night. A roof over me head, new clothes, warmth. Things ya take for granted. I've never told ya, but you really upset me that night. Sending me back out there alone"

"I came for ye Steven, I brought ye back" Brendan held his hand over Ste's. "I wouldn't have left ye out there"

"Even if Chez hadn't asked you?"

Brendan darted his eyes with Ste's. "I gotta believe that, yes"

"I noticed you too ya know?" Ste released a sharp breath and leaned down on the bar bringing them both at eye height. "Once we'd stood still for a bit and stopped being cross, stopped to really look. It was on the bridge that first night. Your eyes, they are like the ocean so my fate was sealed once I'd looked into them proper"

"Why?"

"Cause I can't swim too good me"

Brendan's thin smile widens and then his eyes shift onto a customer at the bar prompting Ste to serve her another glass of wine. Brendan checks the time and calls last orders into the pub, helps to supply drinks to anyone who needs them. Ste stands at the opposite side of the bar and grins at him.

"Only a few people left in here now. Should I bring up the crates for the morning? Saves a job don't it?"

"Yeah, go on then. I'll try and rid the stragglers see if we can't close up early" Brendan rounds the bar and Ste stands up to greet him, gets close.

"Sounds like a plan." Ste puckers his lips and leans in for a kiss.

Brendan makes eyes with a customer who's glaring at them. "We're working Steven"

"Course, silly of me" Ste said, his voice strangled but obvious. He sulked moving to leave the bar.

Brendan released a heavy sigh before he started to clear the tables in the long room, music was still blaring out of the radio so he eased off the volume a little and changed the station for music he knew would help relax his sudden tension. Brendan's eyes found their way to the cellar opening a few times as he pottered around, quietly willing Ste to make an appearance again. Another ten minutes had come and gone and no sign of Ste, but the remaining punters dwindled now, swaggering up and out of the place. Brendan saluted the last one out following his brash _thank you's and_ heavy laughter.

Brendan twitched slightly as another presence appeared behind him. Simon, dressed in his jeans and white unbuttoned shirt stood with his elbow on the side. Smile on his face glancing around. Brendan stopped short of him.

"Evening Brady"

"Walker, still here I see. Forgot how to dress properly have ye?"

Simon gazed down at his body, fingered down it to reveal a little more of his toned chest. "Didn't think you'd mind me like this"

"Yeah well. I have particular tastes in men"

"Ah, yes. The lovely Ste." Simon's eyes search the bar. "Where is he, thought you two were... inseparable now"

"He's -" Brendan rounded his head and forced his thin smile. "Down in the cellar" Brendan glanced at his watch, he's been down there a while now, bringing up those crates. Ste was obviously stewing over earlier. Brendan wanted to wipe the smirk off Simon's face.

"Oh, please. Don't waste your time on squabbles. He's been back only a few hours, sort it out Brady" Simon chuckles walking behind the bar. "You got any champagne in this place?"

"Why?"

"Cause I like to drink it in bed"

Brendan pinched at his nose shaking his head. He thinks about his conversation with Ste and how he'd promised to back off and let his sister have what he has now. Happiness. "In the fridge, under the counter. Put the money on the side."

"Left my wallet in the bedroom, but I will sort it" Simon replied, he paused and looked back at Brendan. "Do you want one too, make it up to that boyfriend of yours?"

"No. Thanks"

"Okay."

"No. I mean thank ye. For helping Steven the way ye did. He said you'd checked in on him everyday. Went to court, it was good of ye"

"You asked me to" Simon said, he placed the bottle on the bar. "I like him, Ste. He's a good person that just fell on his luck, given the wrong direction in life but still managed to find something important in the middle of all that mess. He found you Brendan and that is all he wants. Reckon I'd be holding on to that with everything I had"

"I am. Or at least I will. Go on, stop leaving my sister waiting. And ye better treat her right, detective or not I will still hunt ye down"

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Simon grinned as he left.

* * *

Brendan waited patiently for Ste to finish bringing up the crates from the cellar. The last one was in his hands when he found Brendan leaning up against the bar. Ste stands a moment or two longer than he wanted to see why he was there. Brendan kept his arms folded and head dipped forward, his silence began to irritate Ste but before he can do anything the older man is removing the crate from Ste's hands to place it on the bar.

"Stop sulking" Brendan said, his voice stern as he slots his hands deep inside his trouser pockets blocking Ste's way. His every hair prickles seeing the fire in Ste's eyes.

"Ya know what. I can understand why you've been mad at me, I get it right. You loved me an I let ya down cos I promised to stay and I didn't stick to our plans did I? So I understood. But I don't deserve it anymore, it's not fair to still punish me cos I came back to be with you. I came home Brendan" Ste's chest heaves as he tries to compose himself, half upset half cross. It disarms Brendan enough to pause his reply.

"I wasn't - I ain't mad at ye at all. We were working" Brendan said, the lameness of his words twitching his face. "I'm still your boss and because of that we gotta behave like it through there."

"The amount of times you've undressed me with your eyes out there, flirted, even kissed me before." Ste swallowed heavy. "I'm happy alright and you're not taking that away from me for the sake of a few customers looking at us"

"Steven"

"An I know you're my boss. I respect that now as I always did. I'm your boyfriend too though, and we've just spent three months apart. I'm stood here and I am still missing you - it were just a stupid kiss" Ste steps back as Brendan steps forward. He's feeling prickly and defensive.

Brendan hesitates, then swiftly places his hand on Ste's face, takes the pad of his thumb over the pout on his lips. He wants to kiss it off, Brendan can feel the second his heart beat skips to another level but Ste won't give him the eye contact he needs. _"Steven"_

Ste just shakes his head, huffs his eyes further away, glares down at the side of him at the floor. It's all wooden here, before you get to the cellar where it's concreted. It's the original floor boards in this area and they creak and look ancient, dark mahogany wood. Ste fixes on a slight gap between some of the boards. He can hear Brendan's breathing simmering, becoming heavy and it's like they're tuned in to one another because his breathing is doing the same, quickening. Ste's body heat rises while Brendan's eyes continue to wait for him with a patience Ste is losing hold of.

"What, ey?" Ste eventually snaps, his chest heaved faster than his heart beat and Brendan's hands are on his shoulders, guiding him through to the back and placing him at the wall. Ste grabs Brendan at the back of his neck and kisses him so hard he leaves the solid wall momentarily until he's crashed back into it. Their mouths jerk apart for a split second, a moment to gasp, time to look at each other with pure adulteration.

"You're an idiot" Ste said, their mouths together, his words on breath.

"I know"

"You forgive me now?"

"I'll love ye now" Brendan whispers, he lifts Ste's arms up high against the wall, holds them there with his hand. Brendan softly kisses Ste's lips. "Keep them here"

"Okay" Ste breathes. Brendan moves his groin against Ste, flexes his hips slowly. They don't take their eyes off each other. Brendan's hands are everywhere possible on Ste, his hair, back, legs, thighs. Opening the front of his trousers.

"Oh god." Ste bites down on his bottom lip, he's desperate to touch Brendan but keeps his arms high above his head and angles his hips forward for contact.

Brendan sighs, indulging Ste's deep kisses, lets him suck on his tongue and take his teeth along the beard on his jaw. Ste's moans are muffled inside it as Brendan holds Ste's hips and rubs himself up and down, pushes their groins together.

Ste breaks off the kiss and pants out as Brendan gets him stiff and wet. Its been months and every little touch is multiplied now.

"Brendan, please _"  
_  
"Open your legs" Brendan asks, sucks his fingers wet and curves them under Ste's ball sack. _  
_  
Ste stands at ease, widening his thighs and Brendan fingers up pushing at the muscle and persuading it to open with a gentle twist. The pad of his finger feeds in high filling his warm entrance _._ Brendan keeps adding digits stretching Ste's ring loose until he has three fucking inside him. Brendan leans back to watch Ste on his tip toes, hips tilting while his cock bucks with the movement. Brendan lightly drags his fingers over the swollen head, feels the pre come beneath them.

 _"Uh yeah..."_ Ste mews, licks his tongue over his lips and leaves a gap to release his breathy moans.

"You're so beautiful _"_ Brendan whispers down Ste's ear, bites down on his ear lobe and rocks in and out of Ste's hole. The bulge in Brendan's trousers pushes against Ste's dick, rubs constant friction for them. "I'm gonna fuck ye like this later, my warm come inside ye"

"Can I touch you now?"

"Ye want your hands on me?"

"Yeah... _Bren._ Oh... _god_ " Ste climaxes against his tummy, it pours out of him and Brendan keeps rolling his hips keeping his senses alive.

Ste drops his arms, wraps them around Brendan's shoulders and continues to string his heavy breaths inside his neck, he can taste the sweat gathered there, and the cool silver of his necklace pushes into his lips. Ste can feel himself tremble and he doesn't want to let go of the solid body in front of him.

"They'll have heard us" Ste tries to level out his breathing. "Cheryl an Simon"

"No they won't, they're upstairs."

"Did you, you know?" Ste asks, his fingers curl into the top of Brendan's trousers and they slide into the come there. Ste smiles, brings them up to his mouth and sucks them before placing his tongue in Brendan's mouth. "That were ace"

"Feels funky doesn't it" Brendan said as he fastened up Ste's trousers again, smirks pushing his hand against Ste's crotch spreading the warm come further inside his boxers. Ste groans in response.

"That's gross Brendan" Ste wrinkled his nose as he moved. He grabbed the crate in his hands again and purposefully walked wide around Brendan.

"Sit down will ye? Please" Brendan places a glass on the bar for Ste and slides it over to him when he sits down on one of the bar stools. "I don't want to take your happiness away"

"I didn't mean to say that" Ste noses inside the glass, smiles before taking a sip of it. "Apology accepted"

"Great" Brendan nods and quickly removes the glass replacing it with a new drink. One that Ste wrinkles his nose up at.

"Water?"

"Sparkling, slice of lemon and lime. Want an umbrella?"

"How about my cocktail instead" Ste tries to grab at it but Brendan swiftly bats his hand away.

"No, want ye sober tonight"

Ste excepts Brendan's chased kiss and waits for him to settle on the stool next to him. Brendan's hand curls around his arm and drags up to his wrist, thumb stopping at the pulse point. Ste kisses Brendan, gives him the slightest hint of tongue movement to part his mouth. Brendan feels the flutter of Ste's heartbeat as it gains speed.

"Why's that then?"

"You've been back hours and I still feel I've hardly seen ye that's why. Don't want ye falling asleep on me"

"I'm actually looking forward to that, a decent nights kip because I can't without you, sleep proper " Ste said, their fingers drift together and tighten. "Have you still been staying in my room?"

"I did for a while, got accustomed to us. And now ye are back, I ain't letting go"

"Ya better not. Listen, I'm not going anywhere, no one is gonna come through that door and disrupt us. I mean, the only person who could, would be Terry but he's back in England an doesn't know where I am. You know everything now, I promise"

"I believe ye, I do. Terrance won't get through the pub, not past me anyhow."

"Let's go to bed."

"Okay. Shower detour first? We're a disgrace"

"Definitely. Does feel funky drying up, and not in the cool way either"

* * *

"Penny for them thoughts of yours" Ste spoke wandering into the bedroom, fluffy white towel resting on his hip bones. "Had to put all my uniform in the wash, aimed too high"

"Thanks for the image. Reckon my thoughts are pretty clear now Steven. Ye shouldn't have got frisky in the bar"

"Me? Rich that is. Seriously though, what ya thinking about?"

"Just about us in the pub earlier. The amount of times I thought about this Steven, ye here again. I used to make up different scenarios ye know? That detective walking in the pub and trying to take ye away. I've saved ye so many times"

Ste cups his hand against Brendan's shoulder. "Please don't keep beating yourself up over this, it was my doing – all of it. Had to leave to come back remember? Can I invite Tony to the wedding?"

"Nice subject change there Steven" Brendan laughs through his nose "Yeah absolutely, think he'll come?"

"Has too, I'm gonna ask him to give me away" Ste captured Brendan's eyes again and then his gorgeous smile. Ste's heart thumped so hard at his chest it knocks his stillness to jelly.

"That will mean a lot to him. I don't know Anthony but it's something he'll want to grasp at. What if he won't give ye away? Can I kidnap ye down that aisle instead? Over my shoulder"

"You wanna get married in church? I know you're religious an that."

Brendan shrugs. "I'll leave the decision to ye"

"Oh no, no ya don't. You're the one who asked me so you've gotta have proper thought about it" Ste pointed out quickly. He let his towel fall to the floor before clambering on the bed. He settled with his arms behind his head laid out naked on the top of the duvet. Brendan admired him as he stood resisting the urge to pinch himself.

"Brendan?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't ya hear me?"

"Did ye speak?" Brendan replied, his eyes still cruising the image in front of him. His eyes shifted higher and Ste was all smug.

"Steven Brady-Hay. What d'ya think? Suit me?"

"Yeah it does" Brendan smiles as he loosens his bath towel and crawls up the bed. Ste's legs fall apart for him, his lips fall apart for his kiss. "Steven Brady-Hay. Registry office?"

"Yeah, don't want a fuss, just wanna marry ya"

"In the near future"

"Yeah." Ste kisses Brendan again and follows him when he lays down next to him. Ste crawls closer wrangling his arm and leg around Brendan's body.

"Walker, he's with Cheryl" Brendan said, he watches Ste start to nibble on his bottom lip.

"Have ya only just figured that out?"

"No. I just kept it schtum because ye and my sister didn't want me knowing. That and he came into the bar earlier half naked"

"Half naked?" Ste repeated casually, Brendan stared at him. "Hope ya weren't pervin' then"

"Barely noticed Steven"

"Barely" Ste broke off his chuckle. His thumb rode the round of Brendan's nipple, strayed innocently across the nub. "What did he want?"

"Champagne in bed"

"Stealing our idea." Ste mumbled, his thumb and forefinger gently teased. "Good for Chez. Because he's really cool, funny and caring. Cheryl deserves that kind of bloke doesn't she? An he will take care of her. Why I asked Simon to come over here with me, it's nice having someone isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Seen what you've done?"

Ste gazed up at Brendan and then followed his eyes down to his erection sitting proud against his belly. Ste smiled and slid down the bed, grabbed the base with his hand and squeezed. His tongue tip drove through the slit cleaning off the pre come.

"Jesus Steven"

"You gonna come in me tonight?" Ste said, his lips slowly widen around the head.

"So hard." Brendan answered, his fingers weaved through Ste's hair as he went down on him, lips creating a tight damp suction around his cock that swelled him more. Ste felt against his weighted ball sack and pulled them softly from his body, sending a wave of pleasure through Brendan each time he did it. Ste's head bobbed and his tongue licked until Brendan was sleek and thick in his mouth.

Ste rubbed their bodies together as he slid back up to Brendan's face, taking him in his hands and kissing like they couldn't get enough. A long time passed, the taste of their tongue strokes addictive and sweet. Ste moved back down to Brendan's chest and circled with his tongue, half biting by pressing the untouched nipple into his top teeth with his tongue. Brendan arched then, left the mattress and turned them both over.

"Such a fucking tease"

"You love it though"

"Yeah, and I love ye boy"

"Love you too"

Brendan lubed up Ste's hole, drilled against the puckered muscle until it opened with the pressure. Warm and wet his fingers twisted and curled inside him, scissored Ste open and ready. Brendan laid on top, Ste's legs far apart and feet flat to the bed. Their hearts thrummed at their chests, eyes darting. Ste kept his arms up high above his head, loose and hands relaxed around the wooden headboard.

"Are ye ready?"

"Yeah" Ste said, voice already a tremble, his heart beat deafened him as his nerves spurred on his thrill of the moment. Ste widened his mouth as soon as Brendan started to enter him, the head stretching his ring to pulse with the intrusion. He gasped loud, a sharp inhale that sounded more like a groan. Brendan's cock felt moist going up, sinking slow into Ste and filling his insides with insane tightness.

Ste closed his eyes for the last push, snapping his hips high to get them there. Their noises were pure pleasure and arousal, Ste felt his heart swell. It hurt a little, and Brendan seems to realise because he's laying still on top of him, continuously sweeping his fingers inside Ste's, interlocking and releasing the hold, tickling his tashe and beard against his skin, beneath his jaw and kissing his pulse point.

"Ye okay?" Brendan asks, his mouth sucks at Ste's throat.

"Always am with you" Ste strokes his feet up and around Brendan's back, pulls them in a knot and starts to tilt his hips back then forth methodically, feels his walls adjust and become relaxed. The movements they start together sends sparks around his every nerve ending and their fingers latch on, binding hard together as their bodies rock and flex in rhythm. Brendan's length pulls out to the tip and then right back in again, so high it touches Ste's sweet spot awakening his dick to pool pre come down the shaft. Brendan brings their linked hands down between them so they can masturbate Ste together, gets his tongue inside Ste's mouth swallowing his cries and moans. It's hard and heavy sex, eyes wide open and fixed with each other, they make love.

Ste's head arches back when Brendan comes first, he tells him as he fucks into him deeper, purrs the words like honey down Ste's ear leaving him breathless. When Ste climaxes, it hits like a lightning bolt, shaking them both. They kiss and kiss and bring their hands together, hot and sticky with come.

"Fuck" Ste breathes loud in Brendan's ear. _"Fuck"_

"Give me a minute to gain my stamina back" Brendan chuckles. His body is heavy laying on Ste's, the energy drained from him. He takes their linked hands down to where they're still connected, drags Ste's fingers through the come as it trickles out of him when he pulls out. "So hot Steven"

"Just gets better each time don't it"

Brendan smooches Ste before heaving himself off the bed. He throws the wipes over to him. "Here, not having another shower till morning"

* * *

Ste was first up in the morning after having left Brendan still asleep in bed. The biscuit barrel caught his eye as he made a strong cup of coffee, smiling as he prized open the lid to take one. The note he'd written all those months earlier was stuck to the inside of the lid, a little crumpled but readable. Ste let out a wisp of breath, regrets still niggling at his mind but he was getting better at blocking them out now, moving on. He scribbled a new one before placing it inside, not before taking another biscuit.

Downstairs in the bar he could hear a noise, a shuffling and clink of glasses. Ste halted his step and edged his head around the doorway to see Macca there beginning to set up the bar. His breath pushed out of him with a hard sigh, one that made the young boy inhale sharply and glance around. Their eyes met then and Macca's expression wrinkled.

"Oh, you're back then" Macca didn't disguise his upset over it, nor did he try and stick around moving further into the bar. Ste walked out quickly to shorten the gap between them.

"I'm back, yes"

"For good this time? Only, ye broke his heart - ye know that right?" Macca sneered and looked over Ste with disgust.

"I never meant to. I love him"

"Give me a break will ye? You're sick. Ye come in here, make him fall in love with ye and then go off for three months. I've never seen him like that and I have known Brendan a hell of a lot longer than ye have."

"Have you seen him now?"

"What?"

"Now – have you seen Brendan since I returned? No, because if ya did you'd see it. That upset has lifted off the both of us. We make each other so happy, and if ya knew the truth you'd know I never wanted to hurt him. Gonna spend the rest of my life making it up"

"Whatever Ste, until ye get arrested again, or bored and fancy your chances with another sap."

"Brendan has asked me to marry him and I've said yes so we have to sort this out."

"Marriage? No, no he wouldn't" Macca stalls, his skin whitening.

"He has." Ste closed the gap between them. "I know you love him and I know what ya tried to do while I was away. Stay away from Brendan, we're gonna be together and I will stop anyone getting in the way of that."

Macca wanders aimlessly around to one of the tables, sitting heavy in the chair.

"I'm gonna go clear my head, do some thinking. Brendan will be down soon... Anyway." Ste slopes out of the bar.

* * *

Brendan is hesitant upon seeing Macca in the bar, he's propped up on his elbows and staring into space. There are an odd few customers at the tables and chairs and when he glances at the windows the sunlight filters fiercely through them. Brendan clears his throat standing next to him, looks around.

"Have ye seen Steven?"

"What, he's gone missing again? Shocker" Macca huffs, feels the sudden weight upon his shoulders as he does. Brendan rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Ye knew he'd be back."

"Was ye gonna even tell me? Marriage?" Macca stands up then and glares at Brendan. "How am I supposed to work here anymore, ye just seem to have forgotten that I have feelings"

"What do ye want, hm? I can't pussyfoot around ye. I'm not losing Steven again"

"And ye think marrying him will keep him here. He left ye once before an he'll do it again if needs be. Sack me if it makes ye feel any better." Macca bowed his head.

"Why don't ye take some time off, have a holiday somewhere"

"So ye are sacking me?"

"No, I'm not doing that. You're a good barman"

"Not your favourite anymore though"

"Take some time, go meet people. England is a nice place to visit, didn't ye like Manchester? You've pals there" Brendan shuffled on his feet and gave a steady look at Macca, one that wasn't for backing down. They had finally reached an understanding.

"I dunno where Ste is. We had words earlier, he said he needed to think and wanted a breath of fresh air. "

"Morning ye two" Cheryl said, her voice is clear and sprightly. Her smile there for all to see.

"Somebody got lucky last night" Macca grinned as he looked back at Cheryl. The blush filled her cheeks.

"Macca love, can ye go serve that wee customer?" Cheryl spoke through gritted teeth. Her expression purely innocent looking back at her brother who'd started to chew on some gum.

"Where's Ste?"

"Where's Walker?"

"I asked first Bren"

"Don't know" Brendan winced slightly glancing around them. "Told Macca he needed to think and to get some fresh air."

Cheryl held her hand on Brendan's shoulder. "Ye can't keep worrying when ye don't see Ste, it'll drive ye crazy. Try the roof. The place ye go to think isn't it?"

Brendan quickly kisses his sister on the forehead thanking her. "Tell Walker if he's staying there's a spare room available now"

"Where does Ste sleep?" Cheryl asked, her arms folded tight against her chest, brows raised.

"That's different, Steven and I are..."

"Simon stays in _my_ room. I ain't a kid anymore Brendan"

"Fine, I'm not listening, gotta find Steven"

* * *

When Brendan finds Ste he is on the roof of the pub and the relief hits him like a wave. Cheryl was right, this could drive him crazy. Ste is sat in a chair looking out over Dublin when he steps over to him.

"Thought you'd gone again" Brendan half joked as he stood behind Ste and glanced over what they could see of the City.

"Don't... it's not funny." Ste said turning to meet Brendan's gaze, he tried to ignore the drop in his stomach.

"Can't ye just, I dunno, let me know where you'll be next time"

"Every time I go off ya mean? Bren ya gotta learn how to trust me."

"I do trust ye" Brendan drew his eyes over Ste's face. "What's up?"

"Just things Macca said hitting a nerve. He said I'd broken your heart when I left. Told me he'd never seen ya like it before. That was me that did that, ruined everything"

"I wasn't heart broken. I just loved ye Steven and I missed sharing that with ye." Brendan let out a breath looking down on Ste, his eyes puffy from his tears. They'd shed enough. "I'd be heart broken if I'd known I'd never see ye again. But that won't happen"

"No, it won't. Guess I just feel bad" Ste said quietly.

"Well that's what he wanted to achieve. I've told him, suggested, he go on holiday. He needs to clear his head, forget about his feelings"

"Like you could about me? Don't be so hard on him, you can love a lifetime Brendan if it's the right person. Like your soulmate."

"You're a soppy sod at times Steven" Brendan bumps Ste up out of the chair so he can sit down and bring Ste with him. "Ye are too generous. Macca needs to find someone else, cos I ain't his soulmate. I'm yours"

"But I'm the soppy one." Ste smiles and pulls Brendan's arms around him tighter. "Should I be working a shift? Haven't a clue"

"The rota needs re doing now. Chez is down there with Macca at the moment though so we're both free to do this."

"What about Simon?"

"He can't pull a pint, just arrests people for drinking too much doesn't he? Scare away the punters."

"No he wouldn't, he'd charm them all. Plus if he's helping out we can sneak off an be alone more."

"All for that"

"Me too. Like last night" Ste breathes long through his nose. He can feel the warm air coming from Brendan's mouth, it drifts past his ear each time he breathes out. "I'd missed the way you love me"

"Steven ye make it easy for me to" Ste closes his eyes when Brendan kissed his temple.

They hear a hum above them and glance up to watch a plane in the distance decrease in height coming in to land at Dublin airport, the thrum of the traffic on the streets below. Ste rubs softly at Brendan's hand held on his tummy, his fingers tickling over his skin and drops his head to one side to look at the Liffey bridge in the distance. It's harder to see in the daytime because the rest of the City seems to swallow it up. At night though it's easy to make out all lit up, but Ste still focuses where he knows it is. Brendan lets his eyes do the same thing, mark the spot where it's at.

"Where do ye want go on honeymoon?" Brendan breaks up the silence with a lowly tone. "I'll take ye anywhere in the world."

"Serious? Anywhere? Wow. Has to be an ocean where we go, cause I wanna have sex on the beach with you. With the sunset on the horizon, sea lapping the shore"

"Is this another dream you've had? Ye can divulge if ye want to"

"No, cos we're gonna live it, experience it." Ste nudges his head underneath Brendan's neck.

"Private beach then" Brendan shifts his body up to get out his phone, puts it in front of them to see. "Shall we have a look?"

"Yeah go on then" Ste replies with a lick to his lips, turns his face around. "Is there a budget?"

"Nope, I'm paying for it" Brendan said, his thumb scrolls through each honeymoon destination. "Fiji, Bahamas, Mauritius..."

"Hang on, you can't pay for the wedding and the honeymoon Brendan. Cost a fortune. Why don't we have the reception here. Listen, before ya grumble at me. It makes sense, that way we can do it at cost and then go lavish with the honeymoon. Like a week away together."

"I dunno Steven, it seems a little strange doing it here."

"Just the reception I've only got Tony coming remember. Not exactly gonna be packed to the rafters. Registry office for the vows. I don't need a lavish wedding, I just need us to be together. Are we having rings?"

"Yeah, another expense... have we thought this through?" Brendan smiles at Ste. "Kidding, you'll wear my ring"

Ste's smile widens. "In summer when it's warm and still light till late."

"Summer, that's not till next year now" Brendan said frowning, Ste shifted his body around a little to look back at him.

"I know" Ste nods sharply. "Right, see, it's still the near future just like we agreed. This is my life now with you, you don't have to marry me to keep me here. It's still early days, lets make the most of the time getting to know each other" Ste lingers a kiss on Brendan's lips. "So when we do marry, we'll want it more than anything in the world."

"I didn't propose marriage to keep ye here Steven. I just never want anyone else"

"Good cos ya stuck with me now. Lighthouse Pointe" Ste said moving to take a hold of Brendan's phone.

"Sorry?"

"Look there, the lighthouse is like the one here isn't it? And it's in the Bahamas too, honeymoon destination, got an ocean, beach. That hotel is amazing Bren" Ste scrolls through the different images of the hotel and views around it.

"No private beach Steven"

"Private balcony though, king size bed, some even have living quarters included. And that view of the ocean from the window, imagine waking up to somet that beautiful everyday" Ste points to the phone, and glances up to Brendan watching over him.

"Imagine" Brendan spoke into Ste's hair.

Ste gazes through his eyelashes. "Can you picture us there, in that room or walking on the beach"

"Yeah. Yeah I can. We'll start saving together for next year, get it all booked. I'm sorting the hotel, no arguments" Brendan quickly bookmarks the website on his phone.

"Can we go for a walk tonight, to the bridge? Maybe even as far as the pier, I wanna watch the sunset with you like we talked about." Ste moves to get up and pulls Brendan with his hands to stand with him. "Before the rota is sorted out, while we have time to"

"Okay. Go find something to wear, preferably something I can slip ye out of easily" Brendan grins as he kisses Ste, grabbing a firm hold of his bum. "Love ye"

"Love you too"

* * *

Ste's wearing all black, a new t shirt with his trousers, looks sleek from top to toe as he gets ready to go out. He's in the spare room, his old room because there's a free standing long mirror in here and it's easier to get a good view. Once he's satisfied, Ste ventures into the lounge and meets with Simon who's sat on the sofa. They exchange a smile.

"Hey stranger, looking good"

"Ta. It's for Brendan, we're going out. Reckon I'll do?"

"I think you'll be staying in once he sees you" Simon winks leaving Ste laughing. "So, how's life with Brendan?"

"Amazing" Ste feels the heat in his cheeks as he sits down next to Simon. "Got what I wanted in the end didn't I?"

Simon nods in agreement. "I'm glad Ste, that first time I met you, well, wouldn't have pictured this eh?"

"No" Ste replies, his thoughts take him back to that place again. Those months they spent apart. "Funny init, like I just know I'll never love like this again, cos I wouldn't want to. Not if it was without him. You think I'm too young to know, dont'cha?"

"Maybe, I don't know. People think that way sometimes, if you're young how can you know, blah blah. Just live it Ste, every day like it's your last."

"I will. Brendan said... he told me you knew his Dad" Ste swallowed the lump in his throat. "He wasn't very nice"

"No, not to Brendan at least. I heard him a few times, the things he said. Seamus didn't know I was there, he was cunning and manipulative"

"What did he say to Brendan?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Brendan that? Have you told him the details about yours, what Terry did to you?"

"No" Ste quietly sighed and leaned down on his legs. "It would just upset him wouldn't it. Brendan doesn't need to know"

"What don't I need to know?" Brendan's voice drifted through the room, thick Irish accent that made Ste look up. He was dressed in his dark grey suit, black shirt with white cuff. Ste's breathing stuttered.

"Ya look gorgeous" Ste stood up and walked straight over to Brendan, carefully placing his arms high around his neck and breathed in his scent and aftershave.

"Still haven't answered my question"

"I asked him if we could tag along, the four of us on a double date" Simon interrupted quickly, stretched himself up from the sofa. "Ste agreed - didn't ya?"

"Ye did what?"

"I um..." Ste tried to speak looking over at Simon with contempt. But that soon faded as he thought about it. "Actually, it's not a bad idea, we could do that. Think about it Bren, go for a meal then me an you can go the bridge on our own afterwards. Chez would be made up, you know it"

"Great, so that's settled then. I'll give Cheryl the good news. Hope you've a restaurant in mind" Simon smiled as he left and Brendan slowly gained his composure turning to glare at Ste.

"Double date"

"Bren"

"With Walker" Brendan's voice continued to be monotone.

"You need a best man don't ya?" Ste said, his fingers unbuttoning Brendan's shirt so he can feed his hand through his chest hair. "What better way to become friends?" Ste claws his fingers and gets a hard kiss in return.

"What if we don't get on, we barely speak Steven. He irritates me" Brendan whined petulantly, his fingers button his shirt up again.

"I bloody irritated ya once, now look at ya, can't keep your hands off me Brendan Brady. Don't be like that with Simon though" Ste grins standing on the tips of his toes to snog Brendan. Ste breaks it off so Brendan will chase his lips. Ste leans back, places a finger over his mouth and slowly shakes his head. His pulse quickens with his cheeky smile.

"So shall we take them to our favourite restaurant?" Brendan asks, his mouth opens and sucks Ste's finger into his mouth, bites on it.

"Not the one with the waiter"

"Yep"

"And the snobby gits"

"Ye remember the place so well! Our first date Steven. Such fond memories"

"Shurrup" Ste lightly shoves Brendan, beam upon his face. "First date. Ya never even told me. I fancied you so much, but you took it all back what ya said to me, cos you were a proper meanie in the beginning"

"Learnt my lesson real quick though. Not sure I wanna share ye tonight Steven."

"It's one night, coupla' hours then I'm all yours" Ste clambers his arms around Brendan's waist. "Let's tell Chez and Simon about us getting married, say it loud so the stuck ups hear us."

"I'll show ye off tonight. Snog ye over the table, that oughta work"

"Hmm" Ste sticks his tongue between his teeth and then against Brendan's lips parting them. They kiss and press close, Ste squeezing Brendan's bum in his tight trousers and fantasizing, in Brendan's ear, about what he wants them doing right now.

They part once Cheryl and Simon can be heard approaching.

"Hiya love, this is a wonderful idea. So looking forward to this restaurant. Heard it's posh" Cheryl squeals in delight. "Let's go eat, I'm starving"

* * *

The Near Future

"You've got them haven't ye? You're sure?" Brendan paced the room, he could feel the sheen of sweat beneath his wedding suit making him itch. Simon watches him like a man possessed, eyes following his movements.

"You're nervous" Simon deducts wisely. Brendan halts his steps.

"Ye think? Jesus. Have ye got..."

"Yes! How many times? There's plenty of beers"

"Hey, lay off the jokes Walker"

"Oh dear. I know you are mad at me now, using my surname. The rings are here - see" Simon cracks open a black box and shows two rings, silver bands, inscribed just like Brendan had asked. _Don Saol_ "What's it mean? The inscription"

"Mean's 'for life'. Me and Steven, that's us." Brendan said, he stays stood still now looking at the rings laid on the satin material. Brendan finally breathes. Simon snaps the box shut and walks over to the drinks machine.

"Want one to steady your nerves?"

"No booze in there Simon" Brendan points out starting to pace the room again. He glares at his watch shakes it on his wrist to make sure it's working. He keeps overthinking. _What if Steven doesn't turn up? What if he changes his mind?_

"Brendan" Simon makes Brendan jump placing a hand on his shoulder. "Christ, calm down. Ste will turn up. Drink?"

"No I'm fine. Have ye heard off them? A text or anything?" Brendan asks, his eyes dart to his phone no flashing notification light, no calls no nothing. He shoves it back in his pocket again.

"Ah! Yep, they are on their way, look" Simon smiles, the relief in his voice. He shows Brendan a message from Cheryl. "In the car, see? Come on lets go in and wait, he'll want to see you waiting won't he?"

"Yeah, yeah Steven will want to see me. He's on his way" Brendan walks inside the room, there's a registrar at the top, smartly dressed lady with a friendly smile. Brendan nods at her feeling better within himself. His phone vibrates in his pocket.

 _'Are u waiting?' S_

 _'Patiently. You're late' B_

 _'Only cos ya can't see me before the wedding' S_

 _'Yeah but for the actual ceremony I need to see u' B_

 _'Ha, I know. Sorry.' S  
_

 _'Have u been drinking champers?' B_

 _'No' S_

 _''Well only a little glass' S_

 _'How many?' B_

 _'Three' S_

 _'Jesus you'll sway down the aisle' B_

 _'As long as u catch me' S_

 _'This car is dead posh' S_

 _'The bill wasn't' B_

 _'We are stuck in traffic, wait for me' S_

 _'I'm waiting. I want u.' B_

 _'U got me' S_

 _'Not yet I don't.' B_

 _'Soon then. Missed u last nite. Proper wanted... ya know x' S_

 _'A cuddle? x' B_

 _'Yeah ;P xx' S_

"What's got you smiling?" A familiar voice spoke next to Brendan, he glances up and then again to see who it is standing there.

"Anthony. Thank ye for coming, Steven will be made up you're here"

"I'm pretty sure you will be too, seen as I'm the one giving Ste away" Tony said, his hand shakes Brendan's while they exchange smiles.

"Gotta admit, I am very happy to see ye" Brendan gestures his phone. "Steven's on his way now, stuck in traffic though so running late"

"Least ya know and it's not him deserting ya at the alter" Tony laughs at his own joke, Brendan doesn't.

"Registry office and god forbid"

"You two stay in here, I'll go outside keep a look out for ya. Heard the reception is at the pub?" Tony said, he turns to walk away.

"Yeah, Steven suggested it. It's only a small wedding so"

"Well it'll be good to see the place Ste raved about all those months. Seems a great place actually."

"We've a spare room, if ye ever wanted to stay a day or two. I know Steven misses ye and it'll be good for him. After the honeymoon of course"

"Thanks Brendan. I will do that" Tony agrees leaving through the double doors.

Brendan checks his watch again and then looks over to the registrar who smiles but can be seen to be glancing at the time too. Brendan swallows the lump in his throat and moves to stand somewhat nervously next to Simon. Minutes pass by and there's due to be another wedding party arriving to take over this room after them. Tony pokes around the door and shakes his head when Brendan looks up to him.

Simon, in an unusual twist, has become twitchy now which doesn't help Brendan any. He tries though does Simon, to help, by talking to him about random things. How the pub looks for the reception, the buffet they've laid out for them. There's even a cake to cut which Brendan hadn't expected. All he'd been focused on was getting married, not the little added bits that comes with it. Him and Steven and a blank canvas to start out on.

"He's not coming" Brendan said suddenly, it's a quiet intone and only for himself to hear. But it feels like the words have echoed through the room and rattled his insides because he feels nauseous and weak.

"What ya on about? I'm here, silly." Ste said, his voice is half laugh half tremble. Brendan inhaled sharply as he turned to look at him. "Told ya I'd be here"

"Steven" Brendan clears his throat. "You're cutting it fine"

Ste releases a laugh through his nose, opens his mouth to control the sob in his throat. Tony hugs him tightly and it doesn't help the tightness in his chest and swell of his heart he can barely contain. Tony leads Ste towards Brendan.

"Ya look amazing Bren" Ste sniffs, his hand is shaky against Brendan's. He takes a firm hold of it. "Sorry I was late, tradition though init"

"It's gonna be tradition for me to slap your arse when you're late too" Brendan held at the side of Ste's face and flattened his hand swiftly against Ste's bum. Ste glances up at the registrar whose eyebrows are hitting her hairline.

"He likes to indulge me" Ste leans in and informs her with a smile. "Give us another second"

The lady cleared her throat and smiled awkwardly to the others in the room. Cheryl bit down on her finger to stop herself from giggling the place down.

"The _car_ was _stuck_ in traffic" Ste stepped closer to Brendan, smirk across his face.

"I _know_ " Brendan replied with a smile, whispering into his ear "I love ye boy"

"I love you more" Ste said, he turns back to the registrar. Brendan keep their hands bound together, fingers linked. "Can ya marry us now please?"

* * *

Back at the pub it had been closed for the day and kitted out in banners with their names on and balloons and silly string. Brendan shook his head at the place but Ste's smile made up for it, the squeeze in his hand was different now he could feel the ring on his finger. They began to kiss but it was soon halted as the others came through the doors and rushed them further into the bar. Ste settled on a bar stool while Brendan stood next to him.

"We did it then" Ste said, his beer bottle clinked with Brendan's as he wrapped his lips around the neck of it and gulped a few mouthfuls.

"Easy there, that bad is it" Brendan sipped at his beer purposefully.

"My mouths dry, can't help it"

Brendan dipped down and placed his practiced tongue inside Ste's mouth kissing him. "Wet enough now?"

"Not nearly" Ste replied holding Brendan's face. His stomach fluttered as their lips played open and slow. Brendan's hand traveled around to Ste's lower back and slid him closer leaving Ste to smooth his hand up Brendan's thigh, fingers curling the tight suit fabric.

"Steven" Brendan ghosted their mouths together.

"I know" Ste's breath shivered against Brendan's lips.

"Congratulations!" Cheryl screeched out loud and pulled at a party popper jumping them apart. The paper string covered them and stuck in their hair. Ste pulled a piece from Brendan's beard and kept his gaze tethered. "So happy for ye"

"Thanks Chez" Ste murmured trying to peel his eyes off Brendan. "It was the best day"

"I can't believe you're married. It's so wonderful. Brendan, are ye alright love?"

"I am sis." Brendan kept Ste's eyes fixed with his and laid his hand over Ste's hiding it beneath his suit jacket and over the bulge in his trousers. Brendan pressed Ste's palm down hard against him. "Steven's made an honest man of me"

"Until I get him alone" Ste replied rubbing his palm up, his fingers curled into the waistband of Brendan's trousers. "Then he'll be all bad again"

"Steven" Brendan's voice warned quietly as he stepped back.

"Aw leave him be. I know what ye mean love. Me and Simon are the same" Cheryl whispers and turns to look at him speaking to Tony. "We've both done well Ste."

"You two not getting hitched too?"

"Hey, don't be putting ideas in her head" Brendan exclaimed, he drinks his beer down. "Have to admit though, he's alright for a detective"

"God did I hear that right? Thank ye Ste, this is your doing. Softened my brother up. Hey, if ye two wanted to slope off, there's a surprise on the roof. Just need to add something extra, so let me know before ye go up there. Me and Simon did it for ye hopefully it's not too 'romantic' for our Brendan."

"Us wanting to slope off? As if. Chez, thank you. We'll go up later to look."

"Ye know. That buffet looks good enough to eat, if you'll excuse me" Brendan wanders towards the table accosting Tony and Simon on the way. Cheryl sits down next to Ste and holds his hand up, they look at the silver ring together.

"Don Saol, that's really lovely Ste"

"Yeah, it was when Bren came to England to bring me home. We both admitted our true feelings and decided to be together, for ever. For life." Ste thumbs over his ring with fondness. "This was a surprise, I didn't know he was engraving the rings. He is actually very romantic with me. I love him, so much"

"Ye bring it out of him Ste, no wonder he's so happy. And Brendan, he's the type to only love once ye know. His heart is yours and ye took it the day ye left here." Cheryl smiled as Brendan turned back to look at them.

"I'll take good care of it. Thank you for stopping that day" Ste sniffs, his hand drifts through a stay tear on his cheek. Ste blew out his breath. "For believing in me"

"Ye mean everything to us, a part of this family. Shame ye never met our Da"

"What?" Ste sniffed again, his eyes looked at Cheryl properly.

"Our Daddy. He was a good man."

"No he _weren't"_ Ste said, the jukebox in the pub suddenly blasts out some music and Cheryl claps her hands together, big grin upon her face. She gets up and dances around. Ste watches her and realises she'd not heard him speak. His mind whirring of all the things he could say about her father, but her happiness stops him from doing so. Ste wipes his eyes properly with the back of his hand and the light catches the sparkle of his ring. He stares at it.

"Not quite believing it huh?" Tony's smile was all teeth when Ste flickered his gaze up. He returns a brief smile and nods.

"It is surreal. When I think about what would have happened if I'd stayed in England. How's the restaurant going?" Ste continued, he downed the rest of his beer to lubricate his throat.

"Great, yeah. Not the same without my sous chef though. You gotta miss it sometimes, working here. I'm sure you enjoy this though." Tony glances around. "It's a great place"

"Yeah, it is. We're looking at properties, after the honeymoon. Don't say owt - Chez doesn't know yet. We want our own space and now Simon is living here she won't be alone. He got a transfer last month, they're gonna make a go of it." Ste explains, his eyes drift to her dancing with Simon and trying to coax Brendan into some moves too. Tony follows his eyes.

"I'm so glad you've got a proper family now. Me included I hope. Just keep in touch, even if it's just a text to let me know you're alive Ste"

Ste laughs and stands up to hug tightly onto his friend. "I will do. You can come and see the new place once we are settled in it."

* * *

Brendan meets Ste at the stairs to the roof skylight, his suitcase upright next to him. Ste places his own next to it and looks into Brendan's eyes.

"Hello Mr Brady-Hay"

"Hiya" Ste smiles, it's a tired one though and Brendan notices."That sounds so good"

"We could just sneak off, they won't miss us" Brendan dips his head down to try and capture Ste's eyes, his hand holds softly at his arm.

"You think? Well, let's see what they've done up here for us first. I just wanna be with you Bren, selfishly perhaps but it is our wedding day" Ste flicks his gaze up to Brendan. "Actually when have I ever needed any excuse to be with ya"

"As soon as we're back from the holiday, we will look for properties nearby. We have put it off for too long"

"I agree. Reckon we'll ever get bored, been over a year together"

"Better not seen as we married today. Never be bored with ye"

"Good. Our flights' not till the morning. Come on" Ste leads the way up and out onto the roof. Outside dusk is beginning to darken the daylight hours. There are fairy lights all around the roof, gently sparkling over raised areas of it. A new table and chair set is in pride of place with strawberries, champagne and two glasses. Ste notices there's a radio here too.

"What has she done now" Brendan scoffed. Ste smiled giving his arm a gentle squeeze and walked over to the table.

 _'For your first dance. Love Cheryl xx'_

"Aw Bren. How thoughtful is this. It looks amazing up here." Ste looks at Brendan reading the note Cheryl left.

"I know you don't dance, I saw Cheryl trying to make you earlier. Ya looked like a cat in headlights" Ste chuckled softly to himself. "It's okay, we don't need one do we"

Ste looks away, grabs a strawberry and dips it into the champagne sucking the fruit before placing it in his mouth. He does the same again but holds it up to Brendan to eat. They kiss the sweet flavour away.

Brendan rubs his hands down Ste's grey wedding suit and gazes down the length of him. "Ye look beautiful"

"Thank you. I worried you today, when I was late, didn't I"

"A little. My biggest fear is losing ye now"

Ste cupped his hand at Brendan's cheek. "We share the same fear then. That is why our vows today are even more important."

"Don't ye want a dance?" Brendan blue eyes darted with Ste's as he switched on the radio found a decent station to listen to.

"But I thought... ya know - you don't dance"

"I don't." Brendan held his arms around Ste's waist and waits until his hands hold loosely at the back of his neck. Brendan starts to kiss Ste, angling his head so they can deepen it become lost in each other. Brendan gently rocks his body with Ste's and their heartbeats mix with the music around them.

* * *

Lighthouse Pointe  
Grand Lucayan - Bahamas

They pressed together in a strong hold, bodies hot and sleek with sweat. Ste could feel the thrum of Brendan's heartbeat against his own, chests flush his hands swept up the back of him and held clasped fingers on his shoulders. Brendan thrust his dick inside Ste and pulled down on his shoulders hard sinking his erection in him hitting his sweet spot again. Ste held his breath and flexed his hips faster, gyrated heavily back and forth. His body prickled and shimmied sparks over every inch of his skin like a switch had been flicked deep inside him. Ste gasped back his mouth from Brendan and held his gaze, their eyes fixed and dilated with a crushing desire.

" _Brendan_ " Ste whimpered, his body kept moving, groin flicking sharply enough to drag Brendan's every breath into a moan for him.

Brendan placed an open mouthed kiss against Ste's mouth, curled his tongue and met his every movement with precision. He could feel his orgasm bubbling inside him and he knew Ste was almost there too.

Ste breathed arching his neck back. Brendan let him fall slightly, fingers squeezing against Ste's shoulders he gazed down at his hips as they rolled and rode his dick expertly. Ste's cock glistened with pre come and pooled more from the slit, laying against Ste's tensing stomach the wet gleamed in the soft moon light within the room and every time he moved his ball sack pressed their weight into Brendan's pelvis.

Brendan laid Ste further back to take the wide of his tongue over Ste's pert nipples, circling pressure as Ste's fingers twisted tight against his own. Brendan moaned louder, achingly close he felt his resolve weaken. "Steven, _god_ _Steven"_

Ste gasped as he came, shooting ribbons of come between them. His walls collapsed over Brendan's dick and pulled his orgasm from him. He roared into the room leaving Ste to watch him, fingers scratching through Brendan's beard he looked gorgeous this way. Their mouths became one swallowing each others cries and keeping their movements strong rocking through the aftershocks. They kissed and touched each other, hands clawing everywhere never getting enough.

"You're incredible" Brendan said, his mouth sucked gently at Ste's neck as he controlled his breathing. "I love ye Steven"

Ste closes his eyes. ""I love you too"

Ste listens to their heavy breathing fill the room, a droplet of sweat teeters down the middle of his back tickling him. His insides pulse, his hole still holding on to Brendan's spent cock inside of him. Brendan lingers his deep kiss lifting Ste off his lap. Ste falls heavy on the bed beside him and drops his head to the open glassed doors, the sea is black and glitter strewn with the ripples of moonlight. There's a warm breeze coming through it catching the thin curtains to lift and sway. It's like a dream he's caught up in, except the body next to his reminds him it's not, the hand that strokes his inverted tummy keeps him grounded. The linger of Brendan's bearded kisses leaving his eyelashes fluttering and breath shallow.

"Got room service ain't we?" Ste said, his fingers comb through Brendan's hair as he gazes down upon him, laying his head on his stomach.

"Hm, what ye wanting?"

"Fancy somet to eat, maybe some fruit cos it's light" Ste stretches himself up off the bed and steps to the bathroom. "Will ya order some up?"

"Yeah, will do. D'ye want champagne?" Brendan asks picking up the phone.

"No, there's still half a bottle left in the fridge" Ste calls out from the bathroom. "There's a bottle of wine in there too Bren and oysters. But we don't need all that do we, _aphrodisiacs,_ I mean god we only have to look at each other an we're ripping our clothes off. Hotel staff won't have realised that though ey?"

Ste pauses when he walks back in the room, there's a damp towel in his hands. His eyes dart straight to the phone in Brendan's hand.

"Well they won't until now Steven... Hello?, yes, my husband don't need no persuading, frisky little minx has me chained to this bed"

"Brendan!" Ste quickly grabs the phone. " _Hello?_ That's not funny"

"She put the phone down around the time ye mentioned clothes being taken off. Gob almighty ain't ye"

"Shurrup. They'll think we're mad about it now."

"We? I'm the one chained to the bed" Brendan laughs as Ste shoves him back and chucks the damp towel on his chest.

Ste moves to stand by the window, moonlight enhancing his silhouette. Brendan comes over to join him. "They're sending up a hamper of goodies that way ye can pick out what ye fancy"

"They'll send up more oysters now. Sea's so calm init?" Ste wraps his arms around Brendan when he holds on to him. "The lighthouse looks great too"

"That's why ye picked this place, it reminds ye of home"

"Hm, took me so long to find a home didn't it? Reckon that's why it means so much." Ste closes his eyes as their bodies find a gentle sway together. Brendan's cross is cool pressing between his shoulder blades, his chest hair soft and heart beat comforting. His eyes open again to take in the view, a snap shot memory of the first holiday he'd ever had. "I don't want this to end, us like this together"

"The holiday has too, but we won't. See the horizon out there, the sky meeting the sea. No matter how long ye travel you'll never find its end. That's us Steven, we are the horizon."

"I'm gonna love you my whole life" Ste whispers as Brendan's arms squeeze more love into him.

"My Steven, always" Brendan turns Ste around and tilts his face up towards him and kisses his mouth.


End file.
